P&SWG: Limbo's Comet
by birby6
Summary: After Corset's defeat, various shards of rock start to become active, and an entity named Undra wants them for unknown reasons. When the Anarchy sisters, two new angels, and a ghost get thrown in, it becomes up to them to obtain the shards before Undra, or any of his "Undra Admins", get them first. Rated M due to obvious reasons.
1. Prologue: The Scattered Shards

P&SWG: Limbo's Comet

 **Note: This is my first attempt at a story that deviates from franchises I'm used to, so this isn't going to be the most perfect. Feedback is appreciated though.**

Prologue: The Scattered Shards

It was over, all over. The mayor's plan to take over everything was a failure. The area where the entire scuffle took place was nothing more than a crater with pieces of shrapnel scattered everywhere…

…and a figure off in the distance witnessed the entire thing. His entire body was covered in shadow, making it impossible to see any sort of feature on the being except for his two crimson red eyes, with black lines covering up small portions of them except for the pupils, and two long fangs sticking out of the being's mouth.

The figure smiled eerily, showing off his two rows of pointed teeth, after watching the fight and seeing the outcome.

"Heheheheh, and with that, his entire plan goes up in smoke." The figure said to himself. His voice was very deep and had a slight reverb to it. A shadow then appeared and formed into a blob with two red swirls for eyes and red streaks around its body.

"The altar is in shambles! Your master was wiped from existence!" the blob said. The figure's crimson eyes looked over to the blob.

"I applaud you for providing a backup watch Mimic." The figure said. "That moron was nothing more than a trigger, and thanks to his failure, the true show will finally begin!"

"Of course master." The blob replied.

"Alert me when one of the shards activate, so I can send the appropriate Admin after it." The figure said. The blob formed an arm out of some of its ectoplasm and saluted to the figure.

"Yes master!" the blob replied. With that said, the figure turned his back to the city and walked off, and the blob melted itself into the ground, vanishing while saying the phrase:

"HAIL LORD UNDRA!"

* * *

"Alright bitch, get your sorry ass in here or I'll flipping shoot!"

"I'm going up as fast as I fucking can with this shit around me!"

"Then go faster, bub!"

The door opened to the rundown apartment, revealing three figures in the doorway. One was a boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, blue sweatpants and a grey shirt. The red sneakers he was wearing were a bit worn out, and he was holding what appeared to be a bottle of beer in his right hand. Another was a woman about the same size as the boy, having jade eyes and long black hair. She wore a navy blue dress, crimson high heels, and a sky blue hat, making her almost look like a formal police officer. She was holding a weird type of remote in her left hand and what looked like a mace in her right, much to the dismay of the third figure. The third figure was what looked like a black blob with red lines over it, with two red swirls for eyes. It had some sort of white ring bound around its body, which the blob didn't seem to enjoy that much.

The woman kicked the blob inside the apartment, with the boy following the woman inside, taking a swig from the bottle as he did.

"Alright ghost, explain the 'Comet Shard' and 'Undra' shit you said back there!" the woman exclaimed. The blob put on a sly smile at that sentence.

"Did I really say that? You must have been hearing things, for I never said a damn thing back there!"

The woman pulled out the remote and pushed one of the buttons on it, and then the white ring around the blob crackled electricity. The blob then got intensely shocked, feeling like a lightning bolt just surged throughout its body. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when it was done, the blob collapsed on the floor.

"I know what I heard jackass! I'm no idiot!" the woman exclaimed.

"Errrr, you think you should torture him like that? You might accidentally explode the thing if you go too harsh on him." The boy asked.

"Can it bitch!" the woman exclaimed back. "You're the entire reason I'm stuck in this shithole of a city instead of watching over, oh I don't know, AN ACTUAL CRIMINAL!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that heaven can't take the joke that I did!"

The woman looked at the boy with a nasty look in her eyes.

"You smuggled beer into the place, which is forbidden to have up there!"

The boy rolled his eyes while taking another drink from his beer bottle.

"They just can't accept the fact that I've been drinking for way longer, errrrrrr, than I can even *hic* remember!"

The boy swayed back and forth in a drunken way and hiccupped slightly, clearly from drinking too much. The woman facepalmed at the sight.

"I better get a fucking promotion when I'm done with this assignment."

While that was said, the blob got up from the ground after recovering from the white ring's shock. The blob sighed deeply after doing so.

"Ugh, fine, but you better let me go after I tell you everything I know!"

The woman and boy then focused back to the blob, while the boy was being slightly drunk.

"That's what I wanted to hear." The woman replied. "Now start talking!"

"Fine Mrs. Tortureaghost!" the blob said. "Now where should I begin? Oh yeah, the beginning of it all. Well, I'm sure the two of you know about the dimensions of heaven and hell, two separate places that one can go to after death? That's the most common belief among everyone, and yet, they never know about the separator, the line that splits the black and white sides of the circle, the dimension that's nothing more than an empty void!"

"What are you saying?" the woman asked.

"Purgatory, you stupid wench, the dimension that keeps heaven and hell from merging into one! Yes, it exists!"

"Oh great, there's *hic* another dimension? Well that's just *hic* dandy." The boy said, his right eye halfway open and his body slowly swaying back and forth in a drunken state.

"It gets better. Like heaven and hell, there is an entity that rules the dimension, a being by the name of Undra. Since rejected angels that aren't fit for heaven or hell get placed on this planet to earn heaven coins to prove themselves worthy of going there, purgatory is completely deserted, and only serves as the wall separating the two main dimensions. With that, the need for domination over the two dimensions overwhelmed Undra, since he felt that an entity with powers of light and dark shouldn't be limited to an empty void of a dimension."

"What the fuck does the backstory to this entity have to do with the 'Comet Shard' shit you were mumbling about?" the woman asked, forcing her white mace up to the blob's face, forcing an uneasy face on the blob to form.

"Errrr, uhhhhh…" the blob stuttered a bit from the intimidation tactic the woman was doing. "Undra didn't give us many details, only saying that a previous incident that occurred here was a so called 'trigger', and to obtain all of these so called 'Comet Shards" which very few ghosts can actually-"

Suddenly, the blob started jiggling uncontrollably and then immediately shot upwards, taking the woman and man by surprise. The woman took aim with her mace while the blob formed an arm out of his ectoplasm and started scratching his back wildly.

"Easy with the mace there!" the blob exclaimed, forming another ectoplasmic hand in a "Stop" gesture. "This is natural for a ghost like me! It just means that a Comet Shard just revealed itself!"

The woman smirked a little after the blob said that.

"So you can detect where these shards are located?" the woman asked, a tone of venom in her voice.

"Well, one of them that can at least." the blob said. "The only other one that I know about is, well, someone I wish to not speak of."

The woman pushed the remote's button again, and the blob ended up getting shocked again.

"Hey! I'm only saying that because ghosts have a history too you know, and they can make enemies in those times as well!" the blob explained, slightly burnt up from the second shocking.

"Hmph, suit yourself." The woman said. "Besides, you're leading us to the shard."

The blob's red swirls for eyes nearly popped out as the woman said that.

"That was not part of the deal! You were going to let me go after I told you everything I knew!"

"I never said that." The woman explained. "All I did was force you to spill out everything you said about Undra and the Comet Shards back when we were fighting you. I never said I would let you go."

Angered by this, the blob changed his body into a big monstrosity, ready to rip the woman to shreds, but before he could do so, the woman pressed the remote's button, getting the blob shocked for a third time, forcing him back to his blobby form.

"Face it ghost, as long as that Light Halo is around you, you're working for us. Now if you would show us where that shard is, you might avoid another shocking from me."

The blob frowned and snorted in anger, but he knew the woman was right. The Light Halo was a device used to trap ghosts by elite angels, and any ghost that was trapped in it would be unable to get out without the angel allowing it. He was at their mercy and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alright I'll do it, not like I have a choice now." The blob said. As he was going to lead the woman and boy out the door, he accidentally tripped over the boy, passed out on the floor. The woman smacked the boy with her mace to wake him up.

"Get the fuck up Gin; we're going after these so called 'Comet Shards'." The woman exclaimed.

The boy, named Gin, slowly got to his feet, still a little bit woozy from drinking.

"Do we really have to Brandy? I'm pretty sure the Anarchy Sisters can take care of it." Gin said, shaking himself off from being on the floor.

"And yet you dared me the moment we got to this city to take out a ghost before they did." The woman, named Brandy, replied. "Now look, not only did we manage to do it, but now we finally have something to do that's NOT related to you torching cities while drunk!"

Gin giggled weakly after Brandy reminded him of those incidents. In the past, Gin used to get so drunk that he managed to burn down some small villages, all while barely remembering how he managed to do so. In fact, Brandy was sent down from heaven JUST to make sure he doesn't do shit like that while completely sober, and over the time the Brandy has spent with him, he thankfully didn't do anything like that, although she did have to intervene a few times after he tried to have drunken sex with chickens, which she thought was impossible.

Brandy didn't give Gin any second thoughts before grabbing his right arm and dragging him outside, heading out after the blobby ghost.


	2. Episode 1: The Scatasterpiece

Episode 1: The Scatasterpiece

Gin and Brandy were in a much trashed blue van, with the blobby ghost in the back seat being forced by Brandy, riding shotgun, to tell Gin where to drive. Gin acquired the vehicle in the past during one of his "drunken burning town" runs, which thankfully didn't get massively damaged. Brandy didn't have her mace with her, instead she wore an indigo wristband around her right hand.

The blob continued to scratch his back rapidly with an ectoplasmic arm, with the closer they got to the shard's location, the more rapid he scratched.

"Just a little bit further, the shard should be around here!" the blob said, now creating multiple ectoplasmic arms to scratch him as they got closer.

"You better be right bitch." Brandy replied.

"I have a name you know! It's Shadix!" the blob said.

"Heheheh, dicks…" Gin muttered.

"Say, when the fuck did you learn how to drive?" Brandy asked Gin. Before Gin could answer, the van crashed into a nearby building, forcing airbags to pop out of Gin and Brandy's seats. Gin faced Brandy with a stupid grin on his face.

"I never did!" Gin replied. Brandy slapped her forehead in disgust as Shadix got out of his seat.

"In this building, the shard is in this building!" Shadix said, still scratching himself with multiple ectoplasmic arms. Brandy looked over at Gin with a flat look on her face.

"You lucked out idiot. If this wasn't the place, I would have smacked you with my mace MULTIPLE TIMES."

"Hey, when you get a drunkard to drive, stuff like this is GOING to happen!" Gin replied.

* * *

The building inside was completely wrecked. It looked like the place was a toy factory at one point, for Brandy noticed multiple ripped stuffed animals, abandoned boxes to many board games, and for some reason, charred up sex dolls of Panty Anarchy among the many machines and dust particles. A staircase near the back of the main room lead to a supposed lookout point, probably so whoever was in charge of the place could watch over the employees from a reasonable spot. Finally, a door underneath the staircase was emitting some odd noises, which Shadix pointed to using one of his free ectoplasmic arms.

"In here angels, my senses from this room are off the charts!" he exclaimed, now scratching himself like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, that's where we're going then." Brandy replied. Gin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets once she said that.

"You fucking kidding me?! Those noises I'm hearing from back there, well, I'm getting REALLY bad vibes about."

Brandy immediately took off her wristband, changed it into her mace, and brought it up to Gin's face, while having a pissed off look on her face.

"You still want to take my offer on me smacking you over and over?"

Gin put his hands up to his face, while having an uneasy smile on his face. Her mace WAS intimidating.

"No no, not at all!"

"Good." Brandy replied, turning her mace back into a wristband. "Now get your sorry hide in there!"

Gin grumbled in anger before heading into the room, followed by Shadix and Brandy. Inside was a pretty wide room consisting of mounds of scrapped toys, mostly ones from the previous room, and nearly nothing else. However, near the back of the room was an odd figure, with its back facing the three. It wore a dark red pointy witch hat with what looked like pink hair under it. Below its hair was what appeared to be a purple scarf with a vest that sported a grey and white color scheme. The last thing the angels could make out were two pointed feet under the vest, the bottom half covered in a slimy brown substance, and the top which was bright white in color with small bristles sticking out, almost making them look like a certain art utensil.

Without moving, the figure started to speak.

"Well well well, looks like a couple of angels have decided to search for the shards as well."

Gin couldn't believe his eyes at what the figure looked like.

"What the fuck am I looking at? Looks like someone just woke up after a bad day at a strip club!"

The figure grunted in anger at Gin's remark.

"Ugh, I can already tell none of you have artistic talent, something that thousands of others have been lacking since the dawn of time."

With that said, the figure turned around. Two red oval shaped eyes were under the figure's pointy hat, with no mouth under them, oddly enough. The purple scarf that the figure was wearing was being held together by a small yellow amulet, with the vest under it being half open, revealing a similar blue piece of clothing underneath it, being held together by two yellow buttons.

The figure had an angry face on initially, but immediately turned into a puzzled one when it first set eyes on the angels.

"Hmmm? You're not the angels I was expecting."

"Let me fucking guess, the Anarchy bitches?" Brandy replied. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're going to have us instead, dipshit."

If the figure had a nose, steam would be coming out it after Brandy insulted it.

"Humph, well it doesn't matter, the shard is somewhere in here and I'm going to find it in the name of Lord Undra! Although, I do wish he would have sent a different Admin for this search instead of me, because searching through these piles of toys is ruining my brushes!"

"Let me fucking guess, the Admins are what Undra calls his minions?" Gin asked. Shadix then formed an ectoplasmic hand and tapped both Brandy and Gin on the shoulder.

"Actually, they're called Undra Admins, and they're a group of ghosts that Undra tasked specifically to go after the shards once me or, well, another fucking moron of a ghost detects that one has activated."

Shadix tensed up as he said "another fucking moron of a ghost", but calmed down quickly. The figure noticed Shadix talking to the angels and got a spiteful look in its eyes.

"Heheheheh, seems like you finally got what you deserve Shadix. You were always the inferior grand transformer ghost compared to Undra's right hand one, and to see you actually get captured by angels and forced against your will, I'm sure you'll become the laughing stock after I find the shard and report to Lord Undra!"

A cannonball immediately shot towards the figure after its insult. The figure ducked to avoid the shot, and it turned out that Shadix transformed into a cannon and shot the cannonball. Brandy and Gin cocked an eyebrow at Shadix's strange behavior.

"DON'T…REMIND ME…OF HIM." Shadix said. "I WILL END ANYONE…THAT COMPARES ME…TO HIM."

"Face it Shadix, you were nothing more than a backup. Lord Undra already had a grand transformer ghost by his side, and he has way better transforming abilities than you. You're just an inferior-"

Shadix shot another cannonball in the figure's direction before it could finish, which the figure also expertly dodged.

"THAT'S IT! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" Shadix exclaimed. He then turned to Gin and Brandy.

"YOU TWO ANGELS, REPENT THIS FUCKER!"

Brandy grinned in response.

"Finally, something I can agree with." She replied, changing her wristband into a mace.

"I also can help with that!" Gin replied, bringing out a glass bottle and changing it into a rapid fire rocket launcher, his main weapon. As the two angels got out their weapons, the figure put on an angry face and started to float above them.

"Hmph." The figure said. "While I was sent to get the Comet Shard, I'm sure to get some brownie points for bringing the corpses of two dead angels! However, your scent is a bit faint, nearly not as strong as the other two angels. You must be complete rookies!"

"Gin? Yes. Me? Not so much." Brandy replied.

"Whatever." The figure replied. "You're nothing compared to the power Lord Undra has provided to ghosts like me, an Undra Admin!"

The brown substance at the bottom of the figure's feet started to drip to the floor, giving off a rancid smell.

"Let me ask you this: What is art? Could it be a magnificent sculpture, a giant machine, or maybe an abstract portrait? You could call that art, and mine were no exception! My paintings were filled to the brim with colors and shapes, but the world didn't think my art was good enough, pushing them aside for much better paintings! I died the saddest of artists, but now, with the power of Lord Undra, my revenge can now begin!"

The figure then jammed both of its legs together, forming a large paintbrush out of them, and then brushed the brown substance all over the floor. Suddenly, faceless blobs started to come out of the brown substance, moaning eerily as stubs for arms formed on them, dripping with the brown substance.

"Time for me, the great Shittra, to show you my greatest masterpiece!"

A title card saying **"Undra Admin: Shittra"** , with all of the letters being made of fecal matter, appeared next to her for a quick second before disappearing. The faceless blobs made of shit slowly started to make their way towards the angels. Brandy immediately took off towards them, smacking any blob in her path, while Gin stayed towards the entrance, attempting to blast Shittra with a swarm of rockets.

As Brandy took another swing at one of the blobs, her mace ended up cutting off its upper half, covering her completely in fecal matter.

"Damn it, I was hoping to not get down and dirty in this!" Brandy said. Just then, a blob materialized behind her, but before it could cover her in more shit, a gush of water engulfed it, eliminating it. Shadix, in the form of a giant water hose, came up to Brandy.

"Watch your back, these fuckers are relentless!" he exclaimed. Brandy smacked down on another blob that formed a toothy mouth and tried to bite her with them before asking:

"You're actually HELPING us?! Aren't you a ghost just like that fucking Admin?!" Shadix sprayed another torrent of water at more blobs before answering:

"Didn't you listen to me beforehand? I want this asshole Admin gone as much as you and Gin do! Also, you probably were going to force me to fight anyway with this Light Halo around me."

"Good point." Brandy replied. Suddenly, the two found themselves trapped in the middle of a swarm of shit blobs, with them slowly closing in on them. Shadix's mouth, which was the opening where he spat water in his hose form, formed a sly grin with Brandy doing the same.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brandy asked.

"You aim and I'll shoot!" Shadix replied. With that said, Brandy took a hold on Shadix, then Shadix immediately began shooting globs of water, rapid fire style, at the incoming blobs, with Brandy aiming at any blob that came in close. The blobs that got hit shrieked in pain before dissolving into the ground.

While Brandy and Shadix handled the shit blobs, Gin was handling Shittra. Shittra continually swung her paintbrush feet at him, hoping to score some hits and cover him in fecal matter to boot, but Gin, surprisingly for a drunkard, managed to dodge every single swing, while constantly showering Shittra in rockets, which didn't seem to have any visible effect on her, but Gin knew she was taking damage. Angered by missing all of her attacks, Shittra tried a different approach. Floating high above Gin, she started spinning herself around wildly, with countless globs of shit raining down on him from her paintbrush feet. The globs came down fast, barely giving Gin enough time to dodge them, and the globs that were coming in too fast, Gin blasted them out of the sky before they could reach him, which slightly splatted him with their fecal matter as they were eliminated.

"It's official. You DID just wake up after a bad day at a strip club!" Gin exclaimed. Shittra eyed Gin angrily, taking more swings with her paintbrush feet, which Gin easily dodged.

"You just don't appreciate my artistic talent, just like the millions of others that constantly berated me!" Shittra replied. "Prepare to put your mouth where your ass is!"

With that said, Shittra did a high pitched cackle before summoning a white sheet of paper between her and Gin. Three shadows of Shittra's figure then formed on the paper, with each one mimicking each other. However, Gin knew what was happening. Only one of the shadows was actually Shittra, the others were nothing more than fakes. However, with each one being identical, Gin found it a bit hard to guess which was the real Shittra, that is until Gin detected a rancid smell coming from one of the shadows. Just as he detected that, the three shadows of Shittra started to spin around in a corkscrew-like pattern, getting ready to rip through the paper with a charging tackle. With no time to spare, Gin moved in front of the leftmost shadow and then, just as he predicted, Shittra burst out of the same side of the white paper, with the shadows in the other portions vanishing instantly. Shittra's head bonked against Gin's rocket launcher as she charged into it, and she soon found herself staring down the barrel of Gin's weapon.

"Next time you try that tactic bitch, take a shower first!" Gin exclaimed. "Now REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"

With that said, Gin launched a barrage of rockets, each one piercing through Shittra's face, at point blank range.

" **But my art is absolutely perfect!"** Shittra exclaimed as she exploded from the heavenly weapon. With Shittra gone, the shit blobs collapsed into the ground, leaving puddles of fecal matter in their place. Brandy and Shadix sighed in relief knowing that the battle was finally over and went over to Gin, while changing their weapons back to their wristband and glass beer bottle respectively.

"Well, that's one of Undra's Admins down for the count." Brandy said, wiping a bit of shit off of her face. "And look, we got some Heavens out of it too."

She then proceeded to pick up five pink coins from the spot Shittra exploded. Gin smiled at the sight.

"Remind me to spend those on some exotic heaven liquids. I can make some kickass beer with some of those at my disposal!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Brandy replied, storing the heavens in one of her shirt pockets. Shadix, after changing back to his blobby self, formed an ectoplasmic hand and tapped both Gin and Brandy with it.

"You two do realize we also came here for the Comet Shard right? Well, I'm detecting it in the mound of toys over there."

Forming another ectoplasmic hand, Shadix pointed to a mound of toys in the rightmost corner of the room. Gin and Brandy wasted no time searching for the shard, and after only five minutes of searching, Gin managed to pull out a triangular piece of rock, which shined a sapphire blue color and almost looked like something you would find on a stained glass window.

"Heh, I found this in the ass of one of those Anarchy sex dolls." Gin said, giggling perversely.

"That doesn't matter, as long as we have the shard." Brandy replied. "Whatever Undra wants with these things is beyond me, but an entity of the nature Shadix mentioned will most likely use it for no good."

" _No shit Sherlock."_ Shadix thought. However, before the angels and ghost could leave the place, something crashed right through the door the three initially came in. It looked like a pink jeep, which was being driven by a skinny clad woman with blonde hair, with a gothic girl riding shotgun apparently sucking on some sort of lollipop. Once the girls got out, they noticed the blonde was wearing a red dress with red high heels, had rings around both of her wrists, and her fingernails were painted brightly red. The gothic girl wore a black dress and had black and dark purple stockings stretched over her legs, long purple hair with a blue ribbon in the back, and her fingernails were painted the same color as her hair.

The blonde immediately took notice of the three and swiftly pulled out a pistol, aiming it directly at them, while the goth just cocked an eyebrow and continued licking her lollipop.

"Alright, who the fuck are you three?! Where's the fucking ghost in here?!" the blonde exclaimed. Shadix's red swirls for eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the gun, and hid behind Gin for comfort. Brandy remained calm, knowing who the girls were right off the bat, and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we only came here for another reason, and the ghost just so happened to be in the way of our objective, so we took care of it." Brandy said, putting on a half-smile while having a slight glint in her eyes. The goth stopped sucking on her lollipop to speak.

"You three took out the ghost here? Sorry to disappoint, but we're the ones that kill the ghosts around here."

"Hey, I said we only killed the shithead because it just so happened to be in the way of our mission. If it wasn't in the way, I would gladly leave the ghost to you two Anarchys." Brandy replied.

The blonde looked over to the goth with an angry look on her face.

"Damn it Stocking, if you didn't force me to drive you all the way to the candy store, we would have been able to kill the asshole before these fuckers!"

The goth licked her lollipop a few times before replying.

"Hmph, you just don't appreciate sweets like I do."

The blonde snorted angrily before putting her pistol away and bringing her attention back to the three.

"Since you said you took out the ghost that must mean you're angels like us. Damn, just what I fucking need, competition from other angels."

Brandy looked at the blonde with a stern look on her face.

"While you are indeed correct about us being angels, killing ghosts is not our primary objective. If you would like, I could tell what we're really after, but we need to be in a better location. The ghost we killed stank up this joint as we fought it, and I can't stand this fucking smell any longer."

"Whatever, as long as I get to fuck that guy over there." the blonde said, pointing directly at Gin, who had his mouth open with his eyes fixated on the Anarchy sisters the moment they arrived on scene. Stocking cocked an eyebrow.

"Is he supposed to not move like that?" she asked, licking her lollipop some more. Just then, Gin rocketed upward, through the ceiling of the room, and into the skies above in a massive nosebleed. Brandy slapped her forehead at the display.

"He'll probably come down eventually…" Brandy said through gritted teeth.

* * *

The four angels and ghost walked through the front doors of the chapel after the Anarchy sisters drove them there in their pink jeep, named See-Through. On the way there, Gin, Brandy, and Shadix learned that the blonde's name was Panty, and Brandy explained to the sisters about Shadix working with them, showing off the Light Halo and its shocking capabilities as well, to the displeasure of Shadix.

The instant they came through the front door, Panty grabbed Gin by his right arm and dragged him out of the room. Brandy and Stocking knew immediately that she was taking him to her bedroom to have sex with him, and since Gin drank a few beers on the trip here, he didn't mind.

"Back so soon? Don't tell me you failed to find the ghost!"

Towards the back of the chapel, a black priest with a huge afro awaited the angels. Stocking rolled her eyes at the sight while Brandy cocked both of her eyebrows in curiosity. He looked very similar to a certain someone she knew about, but it was nearly a millennium since she last saw him, and it was because of one of his actions that caused her to be Judged in the first place.

"Can it Garter, this bitch killed the ghost before we could even get to its location. She apparently has something to tell us as well." Stocking replied back to the priest. The name that Stocking said sealed the deal for Brandy; it was definitely the same guy from before. Knowing this, she walked up to Garter with a smile on her face.

"And you are?" Garter asked. Brandy frowned.

"You seriously don't recognize me, even after the shit we went through before?" Brandy asked.

"I do admit that you look a little familiar to something, but I can't remember what." Garter said. Brandy sighed as she turned her back to him, her eyes being concealed by her hair.

"Thug #29, Codename: Bandy, High Elitist, third best sharpshooter, Mission: Federal Bank Heist…" Brandy said, a pinch of venom being in her voice. The words Brandy said felt like being punched in the crotch over and over for Garter. How did she know about that incident from nearly a millennium ago? Taking one more look at Brandy, he was reminded of a specific thug from back in his criminal years, a girl that went on every mission, one that had the trash talking mouth, the one collapsed on the Federal Bank's floor…

Garter tilted his head down slightly in sorrow.

"Didn't think you would come back to bite me in the ass." Garter said, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "However, you seem to be doing well since then."

Brandy turned back around to face Garter.

"I've gotten some promotions after reaching heaven, and although it was your stupid idea that got me killed, having the certain heaven priorities at my disposal since then sort of makes up for it." Brandy replied. "Also, while I may not work for you anymore, knowing you're still alive after all of that past shit gives me a happy feeling inside. I would like to keep in touch with you though. Who knows? Maybe you'll need me to get you out of a jam…boss."

Garter forced himself to hold back his tears. Brandy was actually forgiving him for that one mistake. After all of the smack talk he gets from Panty and Stocking, it was satisfying to hear something positive from an angel for once.

Garter half-smiled at Brandy after her apology.

"Finally, some positive words from an angel." Garter said. "However, knowing you, this isn't the reason you're here."

Brandy smirked.

"You read me completely." Brandy replied. She then took off her wristband and transformed it into her mace, then smacked it on the ground. This woke up Stocking and Shadix, who were asleep during the entire reunion.

* * *

Brandy explained everything to Garter and Stocking, including why she had Shadix with her and her control over him, which including another Shadix shocking, over the course of thirty minutes.

"Great, another fucking threat. Why couldn't we just be done after those demon bitches?" Stocking said, after taking a bite out of a piece of cake she got from the fridge.

"Hmmm, an entity named Undra. Can't say I know him." Garter said.

"I don't know him either, but from what Shadix told me, he's the entity that rules Purgatory." Brandy said. "I also don't know why he's after these so called Comet Shards, but the sooner we obtain them before his Admins do, the sooner we can learn what kind of power the shards contain and what Undra plans to do with said power."

Garter stroked his chin in puzzlement before speaking up.

"Well, I'm sure you and your two companions can handle locating the shards, and I'm sure the two bitch angels will get off their lazy asses if you need their support."

Stocking nearly dropped her cake after Garterbelt said that.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! We just got done with the whole demon shit a few months ago! I deserve more relaxation time after that whole fiasco!"

"YOU WILL HELP THEM WHEN THEY NEED IT!" Garter shouted. Stocking crossed her arms and pouted.

" _Asshole."_ She thought.

"Well, it's getting late, so we better head off." Brandy said.

"Wait, what about Gin?" Shadix asked.

"I'm sure Panty will keep him company throughout the night." Brandy replied, smirking slightly. "Besides, I need to shower to get this stink off of me after that Admin fight."

Brandy walked over to the front of the chapel, with Shadix following behind her, but before opened the door, she took one more look at Garter.

"We'll talk later okay?" Brandy said. She then winked at him before heading out of the chapel with Shadix, accidentally smacking the door into the Anarchy's pet dog, Chuck.

"Well she's going to be a bitch to work with." Stocking said, finishing up her cake. Moaning noises could then be heard throughout the entire building.

"And there goes my fucking sleep schedule." Garterbelt said, knowing full well that Panty was having the time of her life having sex with Gin.


	3. Episode 2: Revenge of the Hive

Episode 2: Revenge of the Hive

Daten City was under chaos. Tons of large ant-like ghosts carrying swords and shields swarmed everywhere, terrorizing anyone they came in contact with. Of course, Shadix managed to detect a Comet Shard activating shortly after the ghosts started invading, and now he, along with Brandy, Gin, and the Anarchy sisters, were in See-Through driving down the infested streets, occasionally running over a few ghosts, as Shadix pointed them in the direction he detected the shard.

"Damn, these ghosts are getting on my fucking nerves." Panty said, turning See-Through a hard left as Shadix detected the shard in that direction.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Brandy replied. "I had to slay about thirty of these fuckers on my way to you two! They don't even give a fraction of heaven coins upon death either!"

Gin was drinking from another beer bottle when an ant ghost came up and starting chomping on his face. Without turning around, Brandy got out her mace and whacked it, causing it to disappear with a quarter of a heaven coin in its place.

"And there's my thirty first kill." Brandy said. Gin, after finishing consuming his next beer, collapsed onto Shadix.

"I'm a *hic* fucking ninja! Wanna see my snakes?!" Gin exclaimed, clearly drunk out of his mind. Panty had a glint in her eye and smirked slightly after Gin said that.

"The sooner we get this fucking job over with, the sooner I can get back to eating that sweet taffy." Stocking said. Shadix stopped scratching himself from shard detection before replying.

"I hate this job as much as you do, and that's mostly due to this insane scratching every time I detect one of those pieces of rock! You have no idea how much pain I get in when this happens!"

"And I should care why?" Brandy replied. Shadix nearly fumed at the remark, but was interrupted by Gin laying his head on him.

"This is between you and *hic* me, but I heard that there were angels in this city, and they kill ghosts! What's up with *hic* that?!"

Shadix formed an ectoplasmic hand and smacked his forehead in disgust before continuing to detect where the Comet Shard is located.

* * *

The group would eventually end up in a downtown alleyway, where thugs and gang members can make easy money by mugging others. Panty parked See-Through near the entrance as everyone got out.

"Don't tell me your bullshit detector is saying that the shard is down here." Panty said.

"Well, errrrr…" Shadix said, still scratching his back. "Detection skills on grand transformer ghosts like me are usually spot on…"

Angered by that statement, Panty slammed her right heel on Shadix's body.

"There's no way in hell I'm going down there in my perfect figure! I have at least fifteen blowjobs waiting for me and I want to look my best!"

Before Panty could grind Shadix's body into the ground, Gin came forward and collapsed on the ground.

"Have you met my pet hippo? He really likes to bash on shit and work at a muffler factory!" he exclaimed, having dazed eyes and a stupid drunken grin on his face. Panty smirked at the sight.

"I'll make sure to do it with you again later." Panty said. Suddenly, a swarm of ant warrior ghosts start to form behind them. Brandy and Shadix turned back to face the swarm.

"Panty, Stocking, Gin, go find the shard. Shadix and I will hold these fuckers back for as long as we can!" Brandy exclaimed.

"You're fucking leaving us with Mr. Drunken Shit? He's absolutely wasted!" Stocking exclaimed. Gin then crawled up to her with a stupid look on his face.

"I'm not quite sure about this, but I think you might be the Avatar!"

Stocking, clearly pissed, socked Gin in the face for his stupidity. Brandy looked back at Stocking while cutting off a head of an ant warrior ghost.

"Trust me; you'll be thanking me later." Brandy replied. Rolling her eyes is disgust; Stocking proceeded into the alleyway, dragging the collapsed Gin by his right leg, with Panty following behind her, thinking perversely about her next session with Gin.

* * *

It didn't take long before the Anarchy sisters started to hear faint noises, although the area was very dark, so it was nearly impossible to see ahead of them. Gin trudged slowly behind them, still sober.

"Fucking shit, couldn't Mimic have stayed a little while longer to pinpoint exactly where that piece of shit rock is?!" A voice ahead of them exclaimed, with various objects being thrown in their direction. A giant pile of trash was near the back of the alleyway, constantly jiggling up and down as more objects continued to get thrown out of it.

"Well this is just great. I'm not sticking my hand in there!" Panty said.

"Are we going to have to go through a repeat of the school toilet incident again?" Stocking replied. The garbage pile seemed to have noticed the angels' voice, for it stopped moving.

"And now I have freaking angels to deal with…" the pile said. Just then, a figure rose out of the garbage. It looked like a giant black and red elegant wasp with a crown on its head, having two beautiful pure purple eyes and an elegant frill on the back of its neck. Its wings were bright pink and had pretty patterns engraved in them, and even sparkled faintly, which surprisingly didn't flap as the wasp hovered above the angels. The wasp didn't have any insect-like appendages, only two white gloves for hands next to it, which held two staffs. One staff was solid gold and had a ruby on its top, while the other was pure silver and had a sapphire on its top.

The wasp clearly had a pissed look on its face as it eyed the angels.

"Hmph, you actually managed to make it here, even past the hordes of ghosts I sent to stall you while I searched for the piece of shit shard." The wasp said. "Can't say I'm surprised, for my utter weakling of a general can't command the damn things to invade to save his sorry ass."

Panty and Stocking rolled their eyes at the wasp's remark.

"Shitface, I've dealt with a fuckload of ghosts like yours for ages now. In fact, yours probably had the most paper thin bodies than every single one of those!"

"Besides, you're not exactly the first bee ghost we're dealing with either." Stocking said. "Your overall figure looks more stuck up than that stupid bitch!"

The wasp chuckled slightly under its breath before cackling loudly in a deep and elegant manner, amused at what it just heard.

"Hahahahah! You must be talking about that Barby bitch! I've known about that shitthead of a ghost ever since I became one, always claiming to be the most popular and respected ghost. Fuck, she even asked me to become one of her stupid slaves, seeing as we shared the same body type and had similar interests, but I turned her down, because after my death to an annoying asshole of a pink puffball, the last thing I wanted to do was follow a complete weakling that relied on her followers to do her work. At least it's nice to hear that she finally got what she deserved, she always had it coming!"

Panty and Stocking yawned in boredom as the wasp continued to talk, while Gin swayed back and forth in a drunken way.

"We honestly don't fucking care about your history with that Barby bitch." Panty replied. "We just want your sorry ass out of here."

"So if you'll excuse us, we're about to kick your ass straight back to hell." Stocking said. The lights started to dim and "Fly Away" started to play as the Anarchy sisters began their infamous transformation sequence.

* * *

" **O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**

" **O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**

" **May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**

" **REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**

* * *

Panty's undergarments changed into Backlace and Stocking's stockings changed into her two Stripes. Gin had a drunken expression on his face as he saw the entire thing.

"IT'S TIME TO GO SHAQ FU ON YOUR ASS!" Gin exclaimed, stumbling a bit in drunkenness as he changed his glass beer bottle into his rocket launcher. The wasp growled slightly under her breath as the angels got their weapons out.

" _Just like the fucking fight with that pink bitch."_ The wasp thought, before snapping its fingers and exclaiming loudly: "TARANZA, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!"

As quick as a flash, another figure immediately appeared next to the wasp, looking completely out of breath. It wore a grey helmet that had two yellow ovals on the front with two orange-yellow horns sticking out of the left and right sides. Its face was dark brown and had two pure white circles for eyes, with a mouth that had two small orange fangs sticking out of its upper lip. The figure had a red scarf around its neck with a yellow and green cape below it, covering the back of its green underside. Finally, like the wasp, it had disembodied gloves next to it for hands, six of them to be exact, although they looked more like winter mittens than gloves, unlike the wasp. Also, for some reason, it looked like it was actually alive instead of a dead ghost.

The new figure, which the wasp addressed as Taranza, sighed under its breath before rolling its pure white circles for eyes and saluting to the wasp with its top right glove.

"Yes Queen Sectonia, the elegant beauty, the shining maiden, the greatest of Undra Admins, the prettiest wonder of the world, the sight that shines brightly across all dimensions, the one who outclasses every other ghost, the entity the puts demons to shame, the grand ruler of-"

The ghost wasp, named Queen Sectonia, smacked Taranza in the face with her silver staff, all while not taking her eyes off of the angels.

"Shut the fuck up." She said with a stern voice. "Retreat as many of our ghosts as you can back to the safety of Lord Undra and make sure we have enough for later use."

Taranza's eyes grew slightly bigger in uneasiness.

"But my queen, you can't possibly-"

Queen Sectonia shot Taranza a seriously angry look, with her eyes slightly glowing red in anger.

"RETREAT… **NOW!** "

Sweating profusely at Queen Sectonia's intimidation, Taranza bowed slightly and muttered out "Yes my queen." before flying off in an uneasy fashion. Looking back at the three angels, Queen Sectonia spread out her wings and did her deep elegant laugh.

"I'm not like that retarded Barby, for I have powers that surpass her and thousands of other ghosts thanks to Lord Undra! Allow me to show you firsthand what true power and beauty are like!"

With that said, a title card reading " **Undra Admin: Queen Sectonia** ", with each letter being made up of various gems and jewels, appeared next to her for a quick second before disappearing as the battle begun. Panty wasted no time firing bullets in the ghost's direction, but Sectonia saw them coming and quickly teleported out of the way, leaving a pink after image where she once was before it disappeared a second later. In retaliation, Queen Sectonia used her gold staff to spread dark lightning all over the area, which ended up hitting Gin mostly, but the Anarchy sisters quickly dodged. Now seeing her chance to attack, Stocking swung her two katanas in Sectonia's direction while she continued summoning lightning, but as quick as she was starting the attack, Sectonia stopped and used her silver staff to block the incoming blades. Of course, with her attention now being drawn to Stocking, Panty and Gin used the moment to shoot their respective projectiles at her, but they ended up going through a pink after image of her as she teleported out of the way. Queen Sectonia then suddenly reappeared next to Stocking, with two swords of her own in her hands, and started to strike her repeatedly with them, causing Stocking to collapse on the ground with multiple cuts. This pissed off Panty to no end, so she started to get up close to Sectonia and fired rapidly in her direction, but yet again, the bullets ended up going through a pink after image. However, Queen Sectonia wasn't fully paying attention to where she was teleporting to this time, and ended up reappearing right in front of Gin's rocket launcher. With multiple rocket blasts from Gin striking her, Sectonia shrieked in pain, even managing to blast her left wing off completely. Quickly teleporting from that spot, Queen Sectonia angrily looked down at the three angels with her eyes being pure red in color.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE SUCH ROYAL BEAUTY!" she exclaimed. "YOU HOLY ONES NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

Queen Sectonia then did her elegant cackle as she waved her arms upward, summoning a portal above the three. Suddenly, a giant red diamond came out of the portal, quickly approaching the ground where the angels were. Panty hastily picked up the injured Stocking and dragged her out of range, but Gin stumbled multiple times, as he was still completely sober, and didn't manage to get away in time as the gem crushed him.

"And there goes my main blowjob for the night." Panty said, looking back at what happened to Gin. Stocking, still injured, slowly managed to get back on her feet.

"In my opinion…he had in coming to him…" Stocking replied. "He was an idiot…of an angel anyway."

"Hey! He managed to give me some of the best sex time in a while, so don't go saying he was completely useless!" Panty retorted.

With one angel out of the way, Queen Sectonia elegantly cackled again as more portals started to appear, bringing in many ant ghosts with swords and shields to her aide. Panty and Stocking looked at them and smirked slightly.

"You go for the asshole queen, I got the minions." Panty said.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Stocking replied.

With that said, Panty began to go up to the many ant ghosts coming out of the portals and started filling the battlefield with lead, while Stocking rushed up to Queen Sectonia, katanas raised. Sectonia easily teleported out of the way of Stocking's blades, and soon Stocking started to see multiple pink after images of Queen Sectonia appearing around her for a quick second, all while listening to the ghost's elegant laughter as they appeared. Shortly after seeing them, Queen Sectonia suddenly appeared to her right, with two swords in her hands, and swung both of them in Stocking's direction, which Stocking quickly blocked with her own blades. Sectonia immediately teleported away, with more after images appearing everywhere and elegant laughter filling Stocking's hearing. Queen Sectonia then appeared behind Stocking, swords brandished outward, but Stocking turned around and blocked the incoming attack. Teleporting away for the third time, Stocking decided to take this moment to concentrate. With the after images and laughter occurring again, the instant they stopped, Stocking immediately struck her katanas to her left, striking Queen Sectonia the moment she appeared on the spot, with many strikes following after. Queen Sectonia shrieked in pain again before knocking Stocking backward.

Just then, as the battle continued on, various loud cracks could be heard. The red diamond from before started to crack, catching the interest of everyone on the field, even Queen Sectonia and the ant ghosts.

"What the…" Queen Sectonia said. Shortly after saying that, the red diamond shattered, revealing an incredibly pissed off Gin, still stumbling a little in a drunken state, with a purple aura emitting from him. He aimed his rocket launcher at the ghosts.

"You just ticked off the bull, and this bull has some bullshit to launch at you!" he exclaimed. With that said, Gin started to launch rockets everywhere like a madman, cackling loudly at the carnage occurring. The ant ghosts that Panty was fighting were blown to smithereens, and soon the entire area was shrouded in explosions. Panty and Stocking had to shield their eyes as shrapnel flew everywhere, but after only a few seconds of Gin going nuts, it suddenly stopped. Opening their eyes, the entire alleyway was wrecked, and shards of heaven coins were on the ground where the ant ghosts were. Gin was spread out on the ground, completely passed out. The sisters then put their weapons away as they went up to the drunkard.

"Damn, that bastard has the ability to end a battle within a few seconds? Why the fuck didn't this happen sooner?!" Stocking wondered.

"Who fucking cares? We killed the ghost and now I can have that sex I was holding off to." Panty said, looking perversely at the downed Gin. Just then, a voice started to come from the rubble in the back of the alleyway.

"Don't…fucking…think…you've won…"

With that said, an incredibly damaged Queen Sectonia came out from the rubble. Panty rolled her eyes and Stocking sighed deeply at the sight.

"You're still here? You're really getting on my fucking nerves!" Stocking said. Queen Sectonia chuckled weakly before clutching her abdomen in pain.

"Consider this battle as a draw angels, but know this, I'll be back, and when the day comes, you are going to wish you never crossed me!"

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Panty exclaimed before bringing out Backlace.

"See you when the day comes assholes!" Queen Sectonia exclaimed, teleporting and leaving an after image right before Backlace's bullets could strike her. Panty was incredibly pissed for not offing the Admin before she got away, but then got distracted by a sapphire colored piece of rock by her feet. Stocking picked it up and took a good look at it.

"Judging from the description Brandy gave us, this has to be the fucking Comet Shard." Stocking said.

"About damn time!" Panty exclaimed. "Time to finally get back to the church and end this fucking day already!"

With that said, Panty and Stocking proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, although Panty joyfully dragged Gin with her, knowing exactly what to do with him once she gets back.

* * *

Queen Sectonia bowed to Undra as she came into the giant dome of a room. It was about as big as a small football stadium, and was completely barren except for a geyser-like structure in the middle of it, which had a greyish beam of unknown energy shooting from the hole to the ceiling. Undra stood before the structure, his figure still shrouded in clouds of shadow, leaving only his corrupted red eyes and fanged mouth visible.

"While I appreciate you not perishing to the angels, your failure to obtain the shard will not go unnoticed." Undra said.

"Please Lord Undra, it was that damn excuse for a general that didn't give me the support I needed to find it! Taranza should be the one you should be after!" Queen Sectonia replied.

"No excuses!" Undra said. "I appointed you specifically as an Admin due to your unique abilities, and even provided you with a bit of my powers like every other Admin, and hearing nothing but your failure is not acceptable!"

With a snap of his fingers, a men's toilet appeared under Queen Sectonia and sucked her in. Her screams of grossness could be heard all over the room.

"That serves her right for failing." A figure suddenly appeared next to Undra, revealing…Corset?!

"Mimic, you know your transformations can't fool me." Undra said. Corset frowned in disappointment.

"Just enjoying myself Lord Undra." Corset said. His body then changed into a black blob, and then two red swirls for eyes appeared along with a jagged yellow mouth, the true form of Mimic, Undra's right hand grand transformer ghost.

"Did you locate Taranza?" Undra asked. Mimic frowned.

"Not yet Lord Undra. I managed to locate the remaining ant ghosts and safely got them back here, but Taranza wasn't with them. I assume he fled the scene to avoid Queen Sectonia bashing him."

"Hmmm, that is unfortunate." Undra said. "However, he will come out sooner or later, and I want you to being him back here when he does. He's the only one that can reliably command the ant ghosts for Queen Sectonia, which I will be giving a second chance to obtain a Comet Shard in due time."

"Yes Lord Undra!" Mimic replied, forming an ectoplasmic hand and saluting to his master. "Which Admin will you send until then?"

Undra looked at Mimic with an evil look on his face.

"I have a particular one in mind. I've even tasked him with a secondary mission if he gets the shard…"

Undra's eyes glowed slightly red.

"…for he loves to invade people's minds!"


	4. Episode 3: Shapeshifting 101

Episode 3: Shapeshifting 101

"YOU SOLD MY BED FOR MORE BOTTLES OF BEER?!"

"Hey, I was short on cash to get my daily fix, and that was the only thing available!"

Gin, Brandy, and Shadix were back in their run-down apartment in their down time after Shadix didn't detect any Comet Shards going active for the last couple of days. They hadn't heard what Panty and Stocking were doing in those days, but since the sisters didn't seem to care about the three since they first met, with the obvious exception being the sex partners Panty and Gin, Brandy and Shadix didn't give a shit about them. As for the current situation, Gin managed to sell Brandy's bed while she was out clothes shopping, enough for a couple more beers, and boy was Brandy pissed.

"DAMN IT GIN, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SORT SHIT WHEN I GO OUT FOR A QUICK SECOND! I LOST COUNT ON HOW MANY TIMES YOU SOLD MY SHIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Gin took a chug from the beer bottle he was holding before speaking.

"Sheesh bitch, do you need to be in a fit of rage every time you speak to me? You need to lighten up; I didn't do anything THAT serious. Why can't I just make a couple of bucks in peace?"

" _I could say the same thing as you torture me with this Light Halo."_ Shadix thought.

"Oh I don't know Gin, maybe it's because I HAVE PRECIOUS STUFF THAT I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP!" Brandy exclaimed, her head growing in a cartoonish fashion as she yelled. A chalkboard then comes in out of nowhere and the background turns completely white as Brandy delivered harsh reminders to Gin, with the board oddly writing itself.

"Makeup compact: Sold for some porno magazines! High heels: Sold for dozens of dildos! New miniskirt: Sold for multiple blow up dolls! Lipstick: Hired multiple prostitutes! Fake eyelashes: Sold for dozens of dirty panties! My clothes cabinet: Sold for a brain dead dog that died in two days! My bedroom carpet…"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Brandy finally finished listing off every object Gin sold that was owned by her. Gin and Shadix had deadpan expressions on their faces and were in chibi forms the entire time, not believing what they were hearing come out of Brandy's mouth. The chalkboard had nearly millions of words on it describing everything Brandy talked about.

"…and with that, you ended up selling over half a million dollars from my stuff alone!"

The background changed back to the apartment and the chalkboard vanished once Brandy finished talking, and Gin and Shadix changed back to their regular sizes.

"Because you finally got the straw that broke the camel's back, I demand that you pay me the half a million dollars you made off of my stuff!"

"Or what, assface?" Gin asked.

* * *

Gin tumbled down as Brandy kicked him out of the apartment, with Shadix following soon after.

"Hey, why the fuck do I have to be in this? I didn't do anything!" Shadix exclaimed.

"I don't trust Gin running around on his own. Besides, I OWN YOU!" Brandy replied. Brandy then angrily slammed the door shut, with the sound being echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Great, just fucking great, we're going to be homeless until we make up that half a million in cash!" Gin exclaimed.

"Well, only you at least." Shadix replied. "I'm just here because reality really hates me!"

Gin looked over at Shadix with a smirk on his face.

"Say, you can transform into nearly anything, so why don't you change into what I owe Brandy and we can forget about this entire thing?"

"Except with me gone you won't have anyone to detect where the Comet Shards are." Shadix replied. Just then, a gust of wind riled up and a loose poster smacked Gin in the face. Taking the poster off of his face, it was revealed that it was an advertisement detailing "Sex and the Daten City 2" with Panty and Stocking on the cover showing off erotic poses.

"Is this fucking serious?!" Gin exclaimed, clearly pissed at what he was seeing. "I thought the first movie was a total bomb, and they manage to cough up a sequel? This has to be a fucking joke!"

Shadix took one good look at the poster before speaking up.

"Well, from what I know, the Anarchys basically sell things with their faces. Put their figures on some toilet paper and even THAT would sell for millions."

"Ugh, and we are dirt broke." Gin said. "Damn, if I was one of them I would be swimming in money right now, Scrooge McDuck style!"

Shadix looked down at the ground for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Well…you actually can…"

Gin immediately dropped the poster and brought Shadix up to his face, not believing what he just heard.

"What did you just say?!" Gin asked. Shadix deeply sighed again.

"I'm saying you can become one of them, courtesy of me that is."

Upon hearing that, Gin hugged Shadix intensely, barely giving the ghost enough time to breathe.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SHADIX! YOU'RE SO AWESOME TO HAVE AROUND!"

* * *

Gin and Shadix eventually moved into a back alley where nobody even bothered to go in.

"Errrrm, why are we here again?" Gin asked.

"We don't want anyone seeing us as we transform." Shadix replied. "Don't want to arouse suspicions and whatnot."

"You're right about that!" Gin said. "How exactly does this work though?"

"I was just about to get to that." Shadix replied. He then changed a part of his ectoplasm into a long tail with a hole at the tip. "I'm going to be injecting a bit of my ectoplasm into you. With that, you should start transforming into one of the Anarchy sisters. All I need is for you to remove your pants and underwear."

"Dude, you're talking to someone who does sex for a living, well, when I'm sober anyway!" Gin said, doing as instructed and removing his pants and underwear. He then faced towards the wall as Shadix aimed his newly formed tail towards a specific spot.

"Now you may feel a few seconds of pain, but the quicker this goes, the sooner we-"

"AUGH!"

Suddenly, Gin felt a surge of anguish fire up his asshole. As quick as a flash, Gin flipped around and spread his entire body across the alley wall, breathing heavily while looking at Shadix with wide eyes. Shadix's tail ended up detaching from Gin as well.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Gin exclaimed. Shadix rolled his red swirls for eyes.

"I said there was going to be a few seconds of pain being fired up there! Now just show me your ass and let me finish this entire thing."

"No fucking way!" Gin replied. "I've never experienced pain like that in forever, and I had drunken sex before! No way am I allowing you back up there!"

"This was your fucking idea and we're going with it!" Shadix exclaimed. "Now give me that ass bitch!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gin exclaimed, screaming like a girl and darting out of the alley with his naked underside showing. Shadix transformed into a police car before going after him in hot pursuit. Surprisingly, Gin actually managed to keep a distance between him and Shadix.

"GIVE ME THAT ASS!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIVE ME THAT ASS!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The chase went on for a good fifteen minutes, with Gin running through multiple buildings, including the movie theater, the porno shop, and a strip club, in an attempt to get Shadix off of his tail, although Shadix wasn't losing him anytime soon. All the time the chase went on, Shadix continued to shout to Gin to give up the ass of his, which Gin refused by screaming like a little girl. Eventually, after apparently losing sight of Shadix, Gin took a breather next to some garbage cans in an alleyway.

"Phew, glad I lost him." Gin said to himself. Suddenly, one of the trash cans formed red swirls for eyes and a wide yellow grin, and Gin only had a quick second to look at it.

"Surprise motherfucker…" the trash can Shadix said, quickly forming his ectoplasmic tail and jamming it up Gin's asshole. The intense pain from Shadix's tail injecting his ectoplasm into him was too much, causing Gin to black out.

* * *

Gin woke up shortly after blacking out, feeling a little bit groggy getting up to his feet. After adjusting his eyesight, Gin noticed Stocking Anarchy standing right next to him.

"About time you woke up bitch." Stocking said. "I assume you already feel different than you usually are?"

"What the fuck-" Gin immediately caught himself mid-sentence, covering his mouth with his hands. His voice sounded DRASTICALLY different, more feminine and…slutty. Stocking smirked slightly as Gin started to take notice of what happened. Looking down, Gin noticed that his body looked way different. A red dress, high heels, and two boobs sticking out of his chest…no, it couldn't be. Noticing a small puddle next to him, he immediately looked in it, and his suspicions were confirmed. The eyes, blonde spiky hair…

…he looked completely like Panty Anarchy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gin screamed, in Panty's voice no less, getting down to his hands and knees in disbelief. He also noticed during that time that he had Panty's rings and red fingernails as well. Stocking giggled at the sight.

"Man, I should have brought a camera with me, for THAT reaction was HILARIOUS!"

Gin looked back at Stocking with a worried look on his face.

"This is not what it looks like Stocking!" Gin replied. Stocking frowned at Gin's remark.

"Did you seriously forget that you're not the only one that needed to transform?"

With that said, Stocking stretched out her right arm and it suddenly turned black with red streaks over them before changing back.

"Oh, it's just you Shadix." Gin said.

"No shit!" the Stocking transformed Shadix replied. Taking a quick look at him, Gin concluded that's Shadix's transformation of Stocking was spot on. Not a single deformity or miscolor, and like Gin's transformed body, Shadix perfectly replicated Stocking's own voice.

"Why the heck did I need to be Panty? I would honestly feel more comfortable as Stocking thank you very much!" Gin asked. Shadix formed a slight smirk over his transformed lips.

"Oh really? I thought you would ADORE being Panty, seeing as you nearly always have sex with her every time you meet up. You were practically MEANT to have a body like hers."

Growling under his breath in a pissed off manner, Gin was about to take a swing at Shadix, but before he could do so, a random pedestrian rushed up next to them, dropped a one hundred dollar bill next to them, then ran off. Gin cocked an eyebrow at what just happened before picking up the money.

"Woah, we got money just by being the Anarchy sisters! You weren't kidding when you said that they make money with just their faces!" Gin said.

"Obviously." Shadix replied. "Oh, before I forget, there are a few limitations to you being transformed like this. You must ALWAYS stay by me at all times, for I'm the one that's keeping your body stabilized into your current shape. If you stray too far away from me, you'll start to transform back to your original self. Of course, I could cancel your transformation at any time manually, but with the current situation, that would probably be a bad idea."

"Well, we're in this together thanks to Brandy." Gin said. "I don't think I'll stray too far away."

Suddenly, three more pedestrians came up to them, each handed out one hundred dollar bills to them, then ran off.

"I think I could get used to this." Gin said to himself.

" _At least you have genitals."_ Shadix thought to himself. _"I STILL haven't learned to transform certain parts of my ectoplasm into genitals, so I can't have sex! WHY MUST REALITY HATE ME?!"_

And so, Gin and Shadix began to go around Daten City in their transformed bodies, earning cash by imitating the Anarchy sisters or by just walking by people, since nearly every person they ran into threw money at them for being Panty and Stocking.

* * *

At a strip club, Gin was dancing around on a stripper pole as people continued to throw money at him, but during the middle of the dance, Gin forgot the next few moves to perform. Shadix, who was watching Gin from behind the scenes, quickly noticed the problem and silently transformed his right arm into a sign detailing the next few moves. Gin noticed it immediately and memorized the moves before Shadix transformed the sign back into Stocking's arm. Thankfully, nobody noticed Shadix's assistance.

* * *

Later, at the park, Gin had a massive line of men in front of him, ready to have sex with the transformed angel. A burly man at the front of the line handed Gin five hundred dollars before Gin took him into a nearby outhouse, where moaning noises immediately following afterwards. Shadix stood behind a tree near the outhouse, cartoonishly streaming tears down his face as he heard the action.

* * *

During another incident, Gin was in a warehouse doing erotic poses as a cameraman took pictures for magazine covers, mostly porn ones, while Shadix did commercials for upcoming candies.

"That's it Panty, give me the juicy ones!" the cameraman said as Gin struck another pose.

* * *

Even later, Gin and Shadix were now in a hospital, wearing nurses' uniforms as they proceeded to help with a patient's heart surgery. Of course, they had no idea how to actually do the procedure.

"Are you sure you should be poking it like that?" Shadix asked Gin.

"Who's the doctor here?" Gin replied back, just as the heart sprung a leak with blood shooting upwards. Shadix slapped his forehead at Gin's stupidity.

* * *

After all of the scenarios they got in to get money, Gin and Shadix settled down next to a vacant building to count them to make sure they got the required half a million dollars, with Gin using his lady hands to count.

"Four hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety eight, four hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine, five hundred thousand dollars!" Gin exclaimed as he finished counting up the earnings. "We just made the goal and we didn't even break a sweat!"

"I'm actually quite surprised myself!" Shadix replied. "However, now that we have the money, I should transform us back to our normal selves. I'm already getting some of Stocking's obsessions into my head just by being in her body for this long!"

"Actually, I could probably stay like this a bit longer, just to get more people to cough up more stuff!" Gin said. Suddenly, a garbage can went sailing by their faces as an incredibly pissed off voice echoed through their ears.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE THOSE ASSHOLES?! THINK THEY CAN STEAL OUR THUNDER HUH? WELL, THEY HAVE SOMETHING COMING ALRIGHT!"

"Awww shit." Gin said.

* * *

Later that evening, Gin and Shadix, now back to their original bodies, were now cover in chains with only their faces and behinds showing, sweating intensely, and with their faces looking at a wall as they constantly experienced pain up their assholes.

"Well, can't say I saw this coming." Shadix said, coughing out the words as another surge of pain struck his behind.

"You're right, but it was worth it." Gin replied weakly as a surge of pain struck his asshole.

"We managed to make up the half a million for Brandy, but now we have to pay back the Anarchy sisters for stealing their fans!" Shadix replied with another surge of pain striking his butt.

"Don't fucking remind me…" Gin said, being stricken with another pain spike. As it turns out, Gin and Shadix where being whipped up their assholes by Panty and Stocking, who were extremely pissed.

"You're going to be paying us back EVERY PENNY for stealing our public from us!" Panty exclaimed before striking Gin with her whip and thinking " _Although I would like to have sex with Gin after we're done with this."_

"While I may not agree fully with you Panty, torturing these two is too much fun for me!" Stocking replied, striking Shadix with her whip causing him to yelp like a girl.

"Do that again, that was hilarious!" Stocking said, cracking her whip again at Shadix which caused him to yelp in pain again. As this continued on, Brandy sipped a nice cold drink as she watched Gin and Shadix get tortured, smirking slightly at the sight.

"I could get used to watching this…" she said as Gin and Shadix yelped again in pain.


	5. Episode 4: Stocking's Inside Story(Pt1)

Episode 4: Stocking's Inside Story (Part 1)

"Get the fuck back here and give us that shard!" Brandy exclaimed, chasing after the speeding slug in a gigantic sized hallway. The slug turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"And make a fool of myself to Lord Undra? Fat chance!" The slug exclaimed. As Brandy continued to chase the slug, Gin trailed behind her, with Shadix next to him, transformed into an ostrich due to Gin wanting a couple of laughs during the endeavor.

"Damn it, being at this small size is REALLY starting to irritate me! I swear that we ran the length of three stadiums!" Gin exclaimed, sweating intensely while taking a quick sip from the beer bottle he was carrying. Earlier that day, Shadix detected another Comet Shard activating, and since it activated close to their apartment and Brandy wanted to get to it before an Undra Admin did, they didn't bother calling Panty and Stocking for backup. When they arrived at the location, an Undra Admin, in the form of a small slug named Brainslug, had already obtained the shard before them, but before they could squish him to get the shard, he released a large cloud of spores upon the three, shrinking them to his size. This started a mad chase after Brainslug, all the way across the city to Daten's chapel where the Anarchy sisters lived. Brandy deduced that Brainslug rushed to the chapel for a specific reason, but she couldn't find out what.

Shadix turned to face Gin while continuing after Brandy.

"Welcome to my world bitch." he said. "There were many times where I was forced to transform into a small bug or object, and I got used to it over time."

" _Fuck, I really need to get wasted after this!"_ Gin thought, still extremely exhausted from running everywhere.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Brandy exclaimed. "Shadix, launch me!"

"On it!" the ghost replied. Catching up to Brandy, Shadix quickly transformed into a cannon and scooped Brandy inside the shaft. Without missing a beat, he fired Brandy forward, and Brandy lifted her mace and struck it down on Brainslug, well, near him at least. However, when her missed attack struck the floorboards below her, it was so powerful that it broke them in half, causing Brainslug to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"Well, that works I guess." Shadix said, transforming back into his blobby self as he and the two angels approached the downed Brainslug. Suddenly, the floorboards below them started to crack even more, and the three immediately got chills running down their spines.

"Aw shit…" Gin said. The floorboard then gave away, causing everyone, including Brainslug, to fall into the abyss below.

* * *

Brandy ended up faceplanting on the ground after falling for what seemed like an eternity, while Gin safely landed due to Shadix transforming into a parachute for him. Picking herself off the ground, Brandy slowly started to take notice of her current surroundings. Giant bowls of various candy and other various sweets took up most of her vision, with even more goodies sprawling off in the distance. She easily noticed the hole above her, which was probably how they got to this place after she wrecked the floorboards, and it was pretty high up, indicating the distance she must have dropped. Due to the gigantic bowls and plates of various sweets obscuring her vision, she couldn't make out any other details about where she ended up, although she did notice Shadix transform into a parachute for Gin, which she wasn't exactly happy about.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU SAVE GIN AND NOT ME?!" Brandy exclaimed, steam seemingly coming out of her head. Shadix transformed back into his blobby self.

"Well you're the one that constantly tortures me! At least with ol' drunkard here, he doesn't torture me THAT much when I screw up!"

Brandy pulled out her remote control and pressed a button on it, causing Shadix to get shocked from the Light Halo around him. He collapsed on the ground after it was over, slightly charred up.

"Next time, save BOTH of us." Brandy said. Shadix rolled his swirls for eyes in annoyance

"Yes PRINCESS." He said, having a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly, Brandy slammed her mace on the ground, not moving her body and kept facing Shadix as she did so, tripping Brainslug as he tried to slip away from the three. Brandy turned to face Brainslug with a straight pissed off look on her face.

"Don't think I forgot about you dickface." Brandy said in a stern tone of voice.

"Awwww, you still remembered." Brainslug said in a smug tone of way. "You're a persistent one; I'll give you that, managing to chase me down even after I brought you down to my size, but you're arrogance will get you nowhere!"

"Try me!" Brandy exclaimed. With that said, Brainslug took off into the gigantic mess of sweets, hoping to lose the angels, but Brandy was determined to end the Undra Admin and take back the Comet Shard, so she bolted off after him, rage filling her eyes. Shadix was about to chase after her, but then he noticed Gin just standing still, looking up at the various bowls and plates of sweets that lay before him. In fact, it seemed like he was doing that the entire time since they arrived here.

"Hey drunken shit, I think Brandy wants us to follow her!" Shadix said. Seemingly snapping out of his trance, Gin suddenly got stars in his eyes.

"This place is absolutely DELIGHTFUL! I haven't felt this good since my various sex times with Panty…IS THAT A BUTTERFINGER I SEE?!" Noticing what appeared to be a Butterfinger candy bar, Gin bolted off in that direction, wanting a taste of the delicious candy. Shadix sighed deeply before rushing off after him.

" _As much as I enjoy spending time with Gin over the police bitch, having to basically babysit the fucker at times is extremely annoying!"_ Shadix thought to himself.

* * *

Brandy continued to chase after Brainslug, and due to her intense rage, she failed to notice Gin and Shadix not being with her. She started to draw in close to the Admin, and when she thought she was close enough, she swung her mace at him, but Brainslug was a surprisingly agile ghost, easily dodging the mace and retaliating by firing a glob of mucus in her direction, which Brandy smacked out of the way with her mace. After firing another mucus ball at her, which she easily dodged, Brainslug rushed to a nearby bottle of pudding and darted inside, with Brandy following suite. Due to the think brownness of the pudding, it was nearly impossible to see where she was going and locate Brainslug, but before she could surface and look from there, a beam of dark lightning zoomed past her, forming circular patterns in the pudding where it once was. Hearing some sort of a swimming sound coming near her, Brandy prepared herself, and after a few seconds, swung her mace in that direction, nailing Brainslug in the face and launching him upwards to the surface of the pudding. Brainslug was pissed once Brandy resurfaced.

"You're a bitch of an angel, you know that?!" Brainslug exclaimed. "I didn't want to have to do this before my secondary mission, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"Bring it asshole!" Brandy exclaimed back. Suddenly, Brainslug started to glow faintly, and after a few seconds, launched himself at Brandy. The attack was almost too quick, leaving Brandy barely enough time to dodge, the Admin's body grazing the front tips of her hair. However, Brainslug bounced off a side of the pudding cup, aiming for Brandy again, so to avoid the attack; Brandy dived down into the depths of the pudding, missing getting hit by a few hairs. In the depths, Brandy thought that the thickness of the pudding would slow him down so she could score some easy hits on him, but like before, a swimming sound started to rapidly come towards her, and after getting ready, she smacked Brainslug again with her mace, launching him clear out of the pudding cup. Brandy didn't want to lose sight of him, so she quickly got out of the pudding cup and continued after the Admin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gin continued to chomp down on the massive sized Butterfinger, almost finished with it without a single stomach ache. Shadix watched him nearby, even helping himself to a few milkballs that lay around him.

"I…LOVE…THIS!" Gin said with his mouth full of the Butterfinger, just finished eating the entire thing. Shadix's red swirls nearly popped out in amazement, for completely finishing a candy bar at the size they were at sounded impossible! However, before he could complement Gin, Gin bolted off in another direction, so Shadix high tailed it after him. However, after a few seconds of chasing him, he ended up falling onto a plate containing a very sticky substance. This caused him to get stuck on the spot.

"What the hell? What the fuck is this stuff?" he said to himself, trying to transform into something that would get him out of the sticky stuff, but it was no use, his ectoplasm was wedged firmly into the stuff, making it impossible for him to transform. Suddenly, he started to hear a muffled voice near him, and after looking to his right, he noticed Gin in the same predicament he was in, having his head completely submerged into the stuff, stuck completely. Shadix would have bawled out laughing at the sight if he wasn't in the same trouble as Gin.

"Get the fuck back here and let me kill you!"

Looking upwards, Shadix noticed Brandy and Brainslug tussling close together while falling right out of the sky. They were so into their fight that they failed to notice themselves rocketing towards the same substance Gin and Shadix were in until it was too late, crashing into it at such a high speed that some of the particles from the sticky stuff bolted outward like someone doing a cannonball into a pool of water. Luckily for them, their heads didn't get submerged like Gin's was, with only their bodies getting stuck, leaving only their heads sticking out.

"I see you two managed to get stuck here as well." Shadix said. Brandy looked at Shadix and then to Gin, giggling slightly as the sight of Gin's head being stuck.

"Well I didn't see you two helping out!" Brandy exclaimed.

"That was because I had to do babysitting duty for drunken shit over here!" Shadix replied, motioning to Gin. "He bolted the moment he laid eyes on all of these sweets!"

While Brandy was distracted by Shadix, Brainslug took the moment to charge up some electricity from his eyestalks and aimed them at Brandy, for she was the closest to his stuck body, but before he could fire, a loud booming noise echoed through everyone's ears at certain intervals. Gin started muffling out something, which fell on deaf ears due to his head being stuck. Wondering what the fuck was going on, Shadix and Brandy took a quick look around. They noticed that whatever they were stuck in had some pieces of it missing, and looking near the spot, they noticed what appeared to be a giant fork with the sticky substance all over it. After a few seconds of processing the information, Shadix's eyes nearly popped out as he came to the sudden realization of where they landed.

"Uhhhh guys, you probably are not going to like what I suddenly realized, but I think we are-"

Just before Shadix could finish, a shadow casted over everyone, and when everyone looked up, they noticed a familiar face, only WAY bigger.

"Holy fucking shit…" Brandy said, not believing what she was seeing.

* * *

Tasting sweets and other desserts has always been Stocking's passion, and today was no different. She brought out a ton of goodies for today, a little bit more than she usually did, but she didn't care, they were still tasty sweets. She did end up bashing Chuck a few times for trying to sneak a bite on any of them, which ended up with Chuck in a trash can most of the time. However, as she was just starting to eat a sticky chocolate cake after many other desserts, she heard nature's call and went for a quick bathroom break. Thankfully for her, Chuck was in a trash can, dazed and confused, during the entire time after getting another beating for trying to eat any of her sweets. After the break, Stocking came back with a computer in her arms, feeling quite refreshed.

"Today's sweets are so incredibly tasty; I just have to write about this!" Stocking said to herself, starting up her computer and logging on to her blog. As soon as she said that, the trash can tipped over onto the ground, revealing a badly bruised and beaten Chuck, who collapsed on the ground.

"Uh uh uh Chuck, you know what happens when you try to sneak one on me!" she said. Chuck sighed deeply as he continued to lay his head onto the ground, watching Stocking take bite after bite out of the chocolate cake. However, as Stocking proceeded to pick out a third piece of the cake, Chuck noticed four small specks on the piece that appeared to be moving, and then he started to hear very faint voices that sounded very familiar to him. As the piece of cake was just a few inches away from Stocking's mouth, Chuck suddenly put two and two together and figured out what he was looking at.

"Chuckchuck?!"

* * *

Everyone that was stuck on the cake were now more than ever trying to pull themselves out of it after realizing what's going on, with no success. Brandy watched in horror as Stocking picked up the fork next to the plate they were on and cut off a piece just barely missing her. She watched Stocking eat the piece before looking in desperation at Shadix.

"SHADIX, TRANSFORM INTO SOMETHING TO GET US THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" she exclaimed, clearly freaking out.

"I clearly would have done that sooner if I could!" Shadix replied. "Every part of my ectoplasm is completely immobilized by this stuff, which means no transforming!"

"GOD DAMN IT SHADIX, YOU BETTER TRANSFORM OR I'LL SHOCK YOU NONSTOP FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!" Brandy shouted. The fork that Stocking was holding came down upon them again, this time cutting off a piece right next to Shadix. Stocking brought the piece into her mouth as Gin continued to muffle words out that nobody could hear.

"Yummy! I just might get another sweetgasm from this!" Stocking said, shivering in pleasure from the sweetness of the cake. Brandy nearly went wide eyed as Shadix barely avoided getting skewered, the situation running through Brandy's head like a million airhorns going off. In a desperate measure, she tried to get out of the cake herself, but it was no use, the cake had her wedged in very tightly.

"Got to…get out…before…"

Suddenly, the piece they were stuck to started to shake, and Brandy soon found herself hauled into the air with the others. Gin began to flailing his body around as he detected the sudden movement, but couldn't see it due to his head still being stuck in the cake. Brandy started breathing and sweating heavily in fear, knowing full well about what's happening, and as soon as she started to dread about it, her eyes were filled completely with Stocking's gigantic face, holding the piece they were on using the fork.

"Fucking…shit…" Shadix said as Stocking's gigantic face loomed over him. Unfortunately for him and the others, they were apparently too small for Stocking to see them.

"Oh great chocolate cake, continue to pleasure me with your tasty goodness!" Stocking said. Shadix and Brandy screamed as Stocking opened her mouth, staring into the black abyss that awaited them, but Brainslug, who remained silent through the entire thing, simply smirked at the sight.

" _And there's my entrypoint."_ Brainslug thought. _"Time to begin my secondary mission!"_

"Damn it damn it DAMN IT, I didn't want to go out like this!" Brandy exclaimed.

"We better hold on tight then, for this might be a bumpy ride!" Shadix exclaimed. Not wanting to wait any longer, Stocking then chomped down on the piece, sending the four straight into her mouth. Brandy and Shadix struggled to survive as pieces of the cake went everywhere, with Gin still having a piece of cake stuck over his head while continually getting drenched in saliva. They even had to avoid getting crushed by Stocking's teeth as they grinded the cake pieces into mush. Soon enough, the combination of saliva and mushed cake started to get to the four, having entire globs of mushed cake attached to them, hindering their movement. Suddenly, all of them started to find themselves falling backward, with Stocking's tongue forcing them to the back of the throat. Brandy and Shadix could only watch as Stocking's uvula passed over their heads as all of them fell downward into the tube that was Stocking's esophagus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Brandy and Shadix exclaimed, their voices having a slight echo to them. Gin, Brandy, and Shadix all blacked out as they continued falling through, but Brainslug had a devilish look on his face as he fell.

* * *

Chuck couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Stocking Anarchy, the gothic angel, had just swallowed Gin, Brandy, and Shadix without knowing of their presence. While this wasn't the first time he witnessed something like that, he had to go down a toilet after Panty and Stocking went into Brief's body that one time, he did develop a slight friendship for the three ever since he met them, especially Shadix. Shadix was the only one that he could relate to, with both of them getting massive amounts of pain on a daily basis, and he was the only one that could understand Chuck's own language, due to the flexibility of his transformation skills. Even if Shadix was a ghost, Chuck enjoyed his company.

Before Chuck could attempt to tell Stocking what just happened, the door opened as Panty came into the room. She was holding a large bag of groceries that Garterbelt forced her to get, and she immediately pinched her nose as she smelled the various sweets Stocking laid out.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get used to that fucking stench! Do you have to always eat that shit here of all places?!" Panty said, setting the groceries on the ground. Stocking ate a small piece of taffy before replying.

"Unlike you, I like to have my room clean a majority of the time. Besides, ever since that drunkard Gin came into your life, you almost never come through here anymore, since you ride that fucker every time you lay your eyes on him. Do I even need to bring up the 'beached Gin' incident?"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Panty exclaimed, pointed an index finger at Stocking. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT STUPID RUMOR CAME FROM, BUT IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE! I WAS MOWING DOWN SOME OTHER GUY DURING THAT DAY AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!"

"Whatever you say hooker." Stocking replied, rolling her eyes in sarcasm while helping herself to another chocolate chip cookie.

"By the way, have you seen Gin recently? All of the men I diddled with had bad cocks, and I need my fix of some good fucking, which Gin always does." Panty asked, smirking slightly when mentioning Gin.

"Sorry hooker, but I haven't seen him or the other two he's usually with all day." Stocking replied. "I called them earlier when I wanted Brandy to come over and torture that ghost she has, for that shit is hilarious, but they weren't there."

"Fuck!" Panty exclaimed. "Well, if you do see him, make sure to ring me up. I desperately need that dick of his!"

"Whatever bitch." Stocking said, getting too engaged with her chocolate chip cookie to speak any longer. Panty then picked up the groceries and headed off into the kitchen to put them away, pissed that Gin was nowhere to be seen. Noticing that a chance has opened up, Chuck went over to Stocking to tell her what happened to Gin and the others, but it was only met with another kick into the trash can.

"No matter how much you try Chuck, you know you're not getting any of this." Stocking said. Chuck sighed as he continued to watch Stocking eat; knowing that Shadix and the other two angels were a lot closer than the Anarchys thought.

* * *

A glob of mushed particles landed on Brandy's head, snapping her back to reality in an instant. She noticed Gin and Shadix next to her, slowly waking up after they got pelted with mush as well, and then she noticed her surroundings. The area they were in looked like a giant pink chamber with faint red lines embedded in the walls. The area was infested with giant globs of mush, with more coming in through a hole at the top, which had flaps that opened and closed as more globs of mush came into the area. Brandy struggled a bit to process where they were at, but then the memories started to come to her. The giant desserts, getting stuck in a sticky substance, Stocking's gigantic face, avoiding getting chewed up, then finally the drop downward…

"No, no, NOOOO!" she exclaimed, grabbing the sides of her head as reality came back to her, clearly not wanting to accept it. Gin and Shadix watched Brandy from a safe distance until a glob of mush came from the hole above them and onto Gin, covering him completely. Shadix giggled a little at Gin's misfortune, only for him to also get covered by another glob of mush the came from the hole. Gin came out from his pile and wandered over to the melting down Brandy.

"Sheesh bitch, just what the fuck has got you so worked up?" Gin asked as more globs of mush fell around them. Brandy looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Look around shithead, notice where the fuck we are? Remember what happened up to this point?" Gin rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped slightly.

"Errrrr, the last thing I remember was plunging in face first into something that I couldn't stick my head out of, although I did hear some funny noises and felt oddly wet during some parts."

"Well, allow me to give you some insight…" Brandy said. She then got right up to Gin's face with a furious look on her face.

"Stocking fucking ate us! We were shoved into her mouth with all of us still stuck in that dessert, barely avoided getting crushed by her teeth before falling down her damn throat! WE'RE IN HER STOMACH!"

Completely enraged, Brandy moved away from Gin and started pounding her fists against the stomach wall, muttering "Damn it" over and over again as she did so, with even more globs, which just so happened to be mushed up sweets Stocking has eaten, continually falling around them. Of course, Gin really didn't care, getting out a bottle of beer before starting to chug it down. Shadix, after finally getting out of the mushed up glob that covered him, noticed what Gin was doing.

"Are you seriously drinking that shit in a place like this? Aren't you grossed out?" he asked.

"Shadix, I've been to some of the most screwed up places on this planet, and have been in many fucked up scenarios. Being in this situation barely scratches the surface in my eyes." Gin replied. Shadix compressed himself onto the ground with his blobby body.

"I really don't want to know what screwed up shit you've been through." Shadix said. Noticing Brandy still pissed off and continuing to pound the stomach wall, Gin decided to strike up a joke, just to be a dick.

"At least it can't get any worse! You could have been sent down from heaven to watch over a complete joke of a criminal!"

Suddenly, as Gin's words reached her ears, she stopped dead in her tracks. While he couldn't see it due to her back being turned, her eyes got covered by her hair. Shadix, feeling something bad about to happen, backed away from Gin, only for a mushed up glob of sweets Stocking recently ate to land on him from the hole above him.

"Gin, can I ask you something?" Brandy asked with a toxic tone of voice. Gin cocked his head in confusion.

"Do you have a DEATH WISH?!" Suddenly, in a quick instance, Brandy transformed her band into her mace and rushed at Gin in major fury.

"Well well well, you three finally woke up…"

Brandy stopped just inches from smacking Gin with her mace when the voice reached her ears. She immediately recognized it as well, the Undra Admin Brainslug, and started darted her eyes around Stocking's entire stomach, but Brainslug was nowhere to be seen.

"If only you didn't black out at the time you would have got me, but since that isn't the case, I managed to make it to my destination unscathed!"

"Alright motherfucker, where are you?!" Brandy exclaimed. Laughter then echoed through the two angels and Shadix's hearing.

"Really? You're asking someone by the name of "Brainslug" where he's currently residing? You must be the stupidest angel on the planet!" Brainslug's voice said.

"Well, judging by a name like that, you're clearly in the kidneys." Gin said. Shadix formed an ectoplasmic hand and slapped his forehead is disgust.

" _You're a fucking idiot Gin."_ Shadix thought.

"I'm now in the process of getting some specific information from this angel's memory banks, which Lord Undra will surely use with great effects!" Brainslug's voice said "Taking over this angel's systems is a nice added bonus as well, thanks to the power of the Comet Shard I possess!"

"Too bad you're going to end up exploding when I get to you!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Hmph, we'll see about that bitch." Brainslug's voice said. "I've already partially taken over this angel's nervous system, which is what I'm currently using to communicate with you three, and am currently in the process of putting in some 'additions' to this girl's body. I'd love to see you try to make it to me as I turn her entire body against you! In fact, let me give an example!"

Suddenly, the piles of mushed up sweets around Stocking's stomach started to come alive and pile onto each other. Various moaning noises could be heard as the pile got bigger and bigger, and soon enough, formed into a giant disgusting monster cake. The cake monster had three layers to it, each sporting a gross white color scheme and mushed up globs that looked like half-digested cherries around each edge. The bottom layer sported red and blue colored globs shaped like decorative ribbons around the outer edge, the middle layer had crimson globs shaped like strawberries sticking out of it, while the top layer had nearly digested cookies for its two eyes, a jagged opening for a mouth, and a mushed up ice cream cone at the very top.

The creature roared once it fully formed, using its cookie eyes to look angrily at the three.

"I'd like all of you to meet a creature I created using the power of the Comet Shard. It goes by the name Shortfuse, which I'm sure you'll figure out why it's called that. I would love to watch you perish to it, but I have some information to get. Ciao!" With that said, Brainslug ceased speaking to the three. Shortfuse roared again as gastro acids dripped from its disgusting body.

"So this creature is made up of all the sweets and desserts Stocking ate? Well that's just gross!" Shadix exclaimed.

"I've seen worse." Gin said, rolling his eyes and taking another chug from his beer bottle.

"Let's get this over with before I throw up from just looking at it!" Brandy said.

Gin then transformed his beer bottle into his signature rocket launcher as a title card saying " **The Digesting Makeshift Cake: Shortfuse** " appeared next to it with each letter being made of a digesting mass of sweets, before quickly disappearing as the fight began. Brandy rushed at it with her mace thrusting outward, hoping to strike the bottom layer, but the globs of messed up cherries turned around, revealing two slits for eyes and a jagged opening for a mouth on each of them, and launched themselves at the angel, exploding as they came in close to her. Brandy was covered in many of the glob's explosions, nearly collapsing onto the ground, as more messed up globs shaped like cherries reformed on Shortfuse's bottom layer. Shadix then felt something coarse through his body.

"Hey angels, I'm feeling some energy sources coming from inside that monster's middle layer. They seem to be powering up each of its three layers!

"You couldn't have told me that SOONER?!" Brandy exclaimed, barely getting on her feet after taking Shortfuse's explosions.

"Hey, my detection skills can be a little wonky sometimes!" Shadix said. "Anyways, the monster seems to have each of them protected very tightly, so you're probably going to need to do something in order for the energy sources to reveal themselves…"

Suddenly, rushing forward like a madman, Gin fired multiple rockets at Shortfuses's bottom layer as the disgusting cake fired multiple cherry globs that exploded on impact. Not wanting to be left out, Brandy ran after Gin, swatting away any explosive globs that came in too close. After getting close enough, Brandy slammed her mace straight on the bottom layer of Shortfuse, causing the layer to collapse and a flap to open around the middle layer, revealing three square globs with two slit eyes and a jagged mouth, pushing a giant cog around while making squeaky noises. The square globs barely had time to look in Brandy's direction before Gin fired a rocket in their direction, one squeaking loudly in pain as it was eliminated. The remaining two square globs quickly closed the flap as Shortfuse started up again, now with its bottom layer being completely unusable after one of the square globs perished.

"I guess that's how we reveal the sources. We just need to continuously pound one layer repeatedly! " Shadix said.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Gin exclaimed. Once Shortfuse was fully booted up, it started to use its middle layer, taking aim with each of the globs shaped like strawberries, before firing them off like missiles. Gin and Brandy rushed forward with Shadix bringing up the rear, with Gin firing at incoming strawberry globs coming towards them. Going ahead of Brandy and Gin, Shadix transformed into a strong trampoline which the two angels bounced off of, launching them high enough to take aim at the middle layer. Gin covered Brandy with his rockets as Brandy launched herself straight at the middle layer. After successfully making it on, Brandy whacked the shit out of the middle layer before a strawberry missile glob homed in on her and blasted her off, which Shadix easily caught with his transformed trampoline body. Noticing Brandy falling off, Gin took another bounce on Shadix, taking out more incoming globs as he also fired at the middle layer, damaging it greatly enough to make it collapse, revealing the two squeaky square globs moving the cog once the flap opened again. Gin took aim and blasted at a second square glob, causing it to squeal and explode as the flap closed yet again.

Now with its bottom and middle layer being rendered unusable, Shortfuse roared in anger. The cone on its very top started to emit a low sizzling noise as it started to dissolve, and once the cone was nearly gone, Shortfuse's top layer, which formed its head, fired itself completely off the rest of its body, aiming for the small three with its cookies for eyes looking angrily at them.

"Holy shit, RUN FOR IT!" Brandy exclaimed, darting away from the incoming layer. Gin and Shadix did the same, high tailing it out of its radius as the layer hit the ground of Stocking's stomach, causing a huge explosion of mush where it landed. With the three breathing a sigh of relief, Shortfuse's immobilized middle layer formed a mass on top of it, which soon formed into a new top layer, having the two cookie eyes, jagged mouth, and the same cone on top, making it look like it never came off at all.

"Kamikaze head bombs are its ace?" Gin wondered. "You don't see that every day!

"Shut the fuck up. Let's just end this already." Brandy said, not amused that the monster isn't gone yet. Nodding in agreement, Shadix transformed into a cannon and scooped her up inside the shaft.

"GO FOR IT BITCH!" Gin exclaimed as Shadix launched her out of the cannon. She then landed right next to the cone on top, showing that its "fuse" was nearly halfway gone, not giving her much time to immobilize the layer. Not wasting any time, Brandy whacked the top layer as fast as possible. With only a small bit of cone "fuse" left, Brandy finally damaged the top layer enough to immobilize it, opening the flap again and revealing the last square blob pushing at the cog. Quickly jumping down to the middle layer, Brandy wickedly grinned as she whacked at the last square glob, eliminating it. With no square globs pushing at the cog, Shortfuse had no more power to each of its layers. With one final roar, Shortfuse's entire body exploded, mush flying and landing everywhere. This also launched Brandy outward and smacked her against the stomach wall. Thankfully, she wasn't badly hurt as she came down. Gin and Shadix went up to congratulate her.

"Nice whacking there police bitch! We finally managed to end that monster!" Gin said.

"Normally I would beat you down for calling me that, but I'll let it slide this one time." Brandy replied. "Besides, Brainslug said that he's altering and adding stuff to Stocking's body, so this probably won't be the only messed up thing we're going to see in here."

"Wait, we're not finding a way to exit Stocking's body? Isn't that our main objective right now?" Shadix asked.

"Not when there's an Admin with a Comet Shard in his possession here." Brandy explained. "As long as that bastard of an Admin is in here with that shard, we're also staying in Stocking's body until we get to him and get the shard."

Suddenly, the entire stomach started to rumble and gastric acids started to come in. It felt incredibly hot to the three, so Gin bolted over to a pile of mush and stood on that, with Brandy and Shadix following. Soon enough, Stocking's entire stomach was filled with the acids, which proceeded to break off the piles of mush into smaller pieces until they sunk into the acids. Gin immediately started to panic.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Gin exclaimed. "That cake's defeat must have triggered the digestion period! We're going to be absorbed and become a part of Stocking's body!"

"How the fuck do you know about that kind of biology? You're the stupidest angel I know!" Brandy asked. Gin looked at Brandy with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what was I saying?"

"Forget I asked." Brandy replied. As the acids began to break apart the mush the three were standing on, Shadix came up with a solution to the problem.

" _It's a long shot, but it'll have to do."_ Shadix thought before looking at the two angels. "There is a way out of this, but you two may not like it."

"SPIT IT OUT THEN!" Brandy exclaimed, not wanting to be digested.

"I can transform myself into a miniature submarine with you two inside it, but it would require shrinking ourselves even further than we are now, enough so we can get absorbed into Stocking's bloodstream."

"SHRINK EVEN FURTHER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Brandy exclaimed.

"I would if you didn't trap me in this Light Halo." Shadix replied. "Besides, my shrinkage won't be permanent; I'll grow us back to this regular shrunken size once we reach Brainslug." Shadix then formed two parts of his ectoplasm into two long tails. Gin immediately recognized what he was going to do.

"Oh shit, he's going to-"

As quick as a flash, Shadix struck his two tails up both of Brandy's and Gin's assholes, injecting part of his ectoplasm into their bodies. Suddenly, after they both recoiled in pain, the two started to shrink even further, and once they were at a certain size, Shadix opened his mouth and ate both of them. He then started to shrink himself and transform into a submarine, and once the entire process was complete, Shadix made the front of the submarine see through glass, showing Brandy and Gin safely inside his transformed body.

"Alright you two angels, let's get out of here!" Shadix said through a radio inside his submarine transformed body. Just as the mush the three were on started to sink into the acids, Shadix launched himself at the stomach wall. It was a bit hot being covered in gastric acids, but he soon found himself being absorbed into it, and after a few seconds, was absorbed completely with Brandy and Gin.

* * *

After spending some time eating sweets, Stocking finally finished up her blogging for the day. Just as she finished however, she started to get a slight headache and odd sensations in her stomach, although she just dismissed it as nothing major. As she began to carry the rest of her sweets back up to her room, Chuck immediately went up to her, trying again to tell Stocking about how she swallowed Gin, Brandy, and Shadix, but it was only met with Stocking grinding him with her right foot into the ground.

"DAMN IT CHUCK, STOP ANNOYING ME! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF MY FUCKING SWEETS, GOT THAT?!" Stocking exclaimed, getting extremely pissed that Chuck was still pestering her. Once Chuck reformed after the beating, Stocking was already out of the room.

"Chuuuuuuuck…" he sighed deeply. Just then, Panty opened the door and came into the room, depressed and exhausted after having another uneventful fucking session.

"Stupid Gin, where the fuck is that drunken shit of an angel?" she said as she slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. "His fucking cock better be ready when I find him!"

As Panty continued to watch something called "The Grodus Chronicles", which featured a being in a mechanical suit trying to find love with help from his minions, Chuck went up to her, saying his name over and over in an attempt to explain what happened to the other two angels and ghost, which Panty was ignoring.

"Yes Chuck, I know about that one kid falling down that well, so leave me alone!" She then proceeded to kick Chuck out of a nearby window, which fell outside onto the ground with a thud.

"Chuuuuuuuuck…" he sighed again after reforming himself. With Panty and Stocking not listening to him, just how could he inform them about the trouble Shadix and the others were in?


	6. Episode 5: Stocking's Inside Story(Pt2)

Episode 5: Stocking's Inside Story (Part 2)

Stocking yawned as she stored away the last of today's sweets. Her taste testing for today took up a few hours, and now it was very late at night. She did have to ward off Chuck a few times, which involved more beatings on him, so she was also a bit pissed. Not only that, but the headache from earlier was starting to get worse, causing her to use her hands to rub the sides of her head multiple times in an attempt to ease the pain, which unfortunately didn't help much. After taking one final look at the special ring her lover, Ghost, gave to her, she pulled over the covers and got in bed. Before she could fall asleep however, Chuck came into the room and pounced in front of her face, saying his name over and over in yet another attempt to tell Stocking about what she unintentionally did earlier.

"FUCK OFF CHUCK!" she exclaimed, tossing him out of her bedroom window. Her yelling ended up causing her headache to flare up, causing her to moan a little in pain as she laid her head down onto her pillow. She then fell asleep shortly after, hoping a good night's sleep would get rid of the pain.

* * *

Still inside Stocking, Shadix continued to go through her bloodstream, still as a submarine with Gin and Brandy inside, in an attempt to find the path to her brain. Brandy helped Shadix look ahead through the see through glass on his front, while Gin proceeded to pull beer bottles out of nowhere and chug them down, slowly getting drunk by the minute and not caring about the situation.

"I still think we should have taken a left at the last intersection." Brandy said.

"Brandy, I may be a ghost and all, but I know my biology. We should arrive at Stocking's brain in a few more minutes." Shadix's voice replied through a speaker inside the submarine.

"Then explain why you thought that white blood cell we came across was a blob made of sperm!" Brandy said. The entire submarine shook a little after Brandy said that, indicating that Shadix was getting a little nervous.

"Errrrrr, well, you…can't know everything?" Shadix's voice said.

"That's bullshit!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Well, do you want me to drop you off now so Stocking's antibodies rip you to shreds? You know I could at any time!" Shadix's voice said.

"Not as long as you still have that Light Halo around you!" Brandy exclaimed. Before the two could argue further, a red blood cell rammed into the back of the submarine, shaking up the occupants a little bit and causing Gin to drop a beer bottle, which caused it to spill it across the floor.

"Damn it, that one was starting to pack a punch!" Gin said. He then pulled out another beer bottle and proceeded to drink it. "Hey Shadix, you have any cupholders in here?"

Using a bit of his ectoplasm, Shadix formed it into a fresh cupholder in front of Gin, sticking it out from the front of the inner submarine.

"Thanks man." Gin said, setting the bottle into the cupholder.

"No problem!" Shadix's voice said. Brandy just folded her arms and frowned at the sight.

" _Booze buddies."_ Brandy thought. Suddenly, the entire submarine started to shake again, a little bit more than last time.

"Ugh, what is it now?!" Brandy asked.

"Sorry, just my sensing abilities acting up again!" Shadix's voice said. "Hmmm, that's weird. I usually only get this specific feeling when near certain types of ghosts…"

"You must be sensing Brainslug then, which means we must be near Stocking's brain." Gin said, taking out another chug from his beer bottle.

"Well, I GUESS you may be right about that." Shadix's voice said before thinking. _"Although I highly doubt that Undra Admin is what I'm sensing."_

Suddenly, the three of them noticed an opening in the bloodstream. Thinking that it was the drop off point to Stocking's brain, Shadix headed towards it and soon enough went through.

* * *

"HA, KNOW MY BIOLOGY MY ASS!"

Brandy pressed the button on her remote which caused Shadix to get brutally shocked again, over and over, with her showing no signs of letting up. After arriving at their destination and growing back to their regular shrunken sizes thanks to Shadix, Brandy immediately noticed that they didn't arrive at Stocking's brain. In fact, Shadix actually went in the wrong direction, heading south instead of north, which caused the three of them to end up inside another one of Stocking's organs. The place was relatively empty, only having pink walls with faint red streaks on them. The space was also a little bit smaller than the space Stocking's stomach had.

Brandy continued to shock Shadix again and again in rage, while Gin just watched while drinking another bottle of beer.

"Okay bitch, I think that ghost suffered enough." Gin said, taking another chug from his beer bottle.

"No fucking way!" Brandy replied. "We should have arrived at Stocking's brain by now if McAsshole here was actually leading us in the right direction, but NOPE, we just ended up in this relatively empty organ!"

"Appendix." Gin replied. Brandy briefly stopped shocking Shadix, looked over to Gin and cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked. Gin proceeded to finish off his beer before replying.

"The organ we are *hic* in is called the appendix. It's the most *hic* useless organ in our bodies, literally doing nothing *hic* but take up space. In fact, it can be *hic* removed without any repercussions!" Gin's eyes started to cross as he started to get drunk.

"Okay, now you are starting to scare me with your knowledge." Brandy replied. With the brief window of not getting shocked, Shadix decided to speak up.

"Ummmm, can I speak up about something?"

Suddenly being reminded of Shadix, Brandy turned around and immediately went back to her angry face.

"Just this once." Brandy replied. Shadix sighed in relief.

"Phew! Okay then, I've been keeping track of the time since we got shrunken and all, and it's getting very late according to my skills and all."

"You expect me to believe you after you lead us here?!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Hey, I'll let you lead the way from now on then!" Shadix replied. "Anyway, I'm detecting that it's very late at night, so we better hit the hay and go to sleep."

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" Brandy exclaimed. "We're not at some campground you asshole, we're inside Stocking's appendix! What makes you think we should just rest in here?!"

"Can you think of any other place inside Stocking that doesn't warrant us getting digested, mangled, or anything else?" Shadix said. "Besides, I'll transform into a tent so you two can safely sleep without anything rash happening, and I never snore when I sleep!"

Gin drunkenly collapsed onto the ground before slowly getting back up and speaking.

"He has a *hic* point. We need some rest *hic*after fighting that cake monster, and Shadix spent *hic* most of his time getting us *hic* not killed as we went through that *hic* bloodstream. Besides, you'll probably feel *hic* less cranky in the morning."

Brandy took one good look at both Gin and Shadix before sighing deeply. She really needed a break from raging after the chaos she went through today.

"Ugh, fine." Brandy said. "I'm going to feel very uncomfortable due to the fact that we're spending the night INSIDE STOCKING, but I really need to lie down and relax after everything that happened today. You two better not disturb me as I sleep or else you're going to feel a mace being shoved up your assholes!"

With that said, Shadix took a few seconds to transform into a medium sized tent to fit Gin and Brandy. Brandy went in followed by the sober Gin, and the two immediately noticed that Shadix not only transformed into a tent, but also transformed a bit of his ectoplasm into two sleeping bags. Brandy and Gin wasted no time getting into the sleeping bags, which felt very relaxing to the two, almost like they were sleeping on a fluffy cloud. The two of them soon fell asleep to the sound of Stocking's faint heartbeat echoing through their ears, while Shadix took a quick glace around Stocking's appendix in case of threats. After concluding the area was safe, Shadix fell asleep shortly after, and true to his word, didn't snore as he did so.

* * *

After getting a good night's sleep, Stocking was rudely awakened by the sound of her alarm clock going off. After slamming down on it to shut it off, Stocking slowly started to get out of bed. She immediately felt the headache from yesterday, even worse than before, causing her to hold her forehead in pain. It wasn't burning up, so she knew she didn't have a fever. After putting on her stockings and shoes while also grabbing her Bone Kitten, she then got out of bed and suddenly noticed that she could hardly move her legs, feeling like two ton weights were being strapped to both of them. While this struck out as odd to her, Stocking didn't want the setback to ruin her day, so she proceeded out of her room to get some breakfast while dealing with it and the massive headache. She noticed Panty was already up and eating a bowl of Raisin Bran at the kitchen table, and Chuck was standing in a corner swaying back and forth in a daze while having multiple branches pierced through his head. He apparently slept outside last night after Stocking tossed him out of the window, probably due to Garterbelt locking the front door. Panty stopped eating for a quick moment once she saw Stocking come into the room, immediately noticing her messed up look due to her painful headache, forcing her to close her mouth as she started giggling at the sight.

"Wow sugartits, you look like you just got run over by a fucking train!" Panty said while helping herself to another spoonful of her cereal. Stocking's headache flared up for a quick second as she went to the fridge to get herself some ice cream, making her slowly get the container out and a bowl as pain surged through her body.

"I'm having a gigantic headache right now bitch. What I'm looking like right is the least of my worries." Stocking replied, sitting down at the table with her bowl of ice cream.

"Oh?" Panty said. She then went up to Stocking with a dirty look on her face.

"You had a hangover last night, didn't you?"

Stocking responded by socking Panty in the face, pissed that she was still fooling with her.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW I DON'T DRINK YOU SLAG!" With her headache flaring up again after that outburst, Stocking picked up her bowl of ice cream and headed out of the kitchen, not wanting her sister to continue fooling with her. Panty got up after she left, having a red mark on her face from Stocking's punch.

"IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE YOU WHORE! YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP ONCE IN A WHILE!" Panty exclaimed, extremely pissed off. Just as Stocking stormed off, Garterbelt came into the room, slamming the door on Chuck while sighing deeply and having toilet paper stuck to his right foot.

" _That should let off a bit of steam."_ Garterbelt thought as he rubbed his crotch while Chuck peeled himself off the wall in one piece. He then noticed Panty with an incredibly pissed look on her face, slightly rolling his eyes as he guessed at what just happened.

"You got punched in the face again didn't you?" he asked. As Panty turned around to face him, he immediately noticed the red mark on her face. While he kept a stern face on, he couldn't help but bawl out laughing in his thoughts.

"What does it fucking look like asshole?!" Panty exclaimed. Suddenly, a scream echoed through everyone's ears, coming from the same room Stocking just went into. Panty, Garterbelt, and Chuck went to the source of the scream, and immediately noticed Stocking laying on the couch on her side with both of her hands on her head. Her Bone Kitten laid beside her on the floor and on its back while her bowl of ice cream was on its side, the contents spread all over the floor, indicating that Stocking dropped both of them as she collapsed onto the couch. She screamed again as another surge of pain erupted through her body.

"I CAN'T FEEL OR MOVE MY FUCKING LEGS!" she shouted, tightly shutting her eyes and holding her head in pain. Panty went up to Stocking with a sly smirk on her face.

"Awwwww, is my little shitthead going through another period, or are you just that happy to see me?" Panty said, having a baby-ish tone in her voice. Stocking shrieked again in pain, causing Panty to back off, then in an instant, Stocking's right leg started to move on its own and proceeded to kick Chuck back into the kitchen. Crashing noises could be head as Chuck smashed through multiple utensils, and as soon as that happened, her leg suddenly went limp again and collapsed back onto the couch.

"DAMN IT, IT FUCKING HURTS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?!" Stocking screamed, still in massive pain. Garterbelt was perplexed by Stocking's sudden behavior, for this was the first he had seen her act like this. He knew it couldn't have been sex, for that's mostly Panty's thing, but before he could think about it further, a zapping noise emitted from the kitchen, and after a few seconds, a badly burnt Chuck came into the room while also having a pan on his head. He coughed up a small piece of paper, which was a clue from heaven indicating where a ghost was, which Panty picked up.

"Insides?" Panty read before rolling her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Chuck suddenly perked up with an exclamation point appearing over his head. He knew immediately what the clue was talking about after witnessing the incident yesterday, and now another opportunity had risen for him to tell what exactly happened. Not wasting any time, Chuck immediately scurried into the kitchen to get some specific utensils, with multiple clanging noises emitting from the room as he did so.

"The fuck has got him so worked up?" Panty wondered. Garterbelt himself cocked an eyebrow at Chuck's behavior. Before they knew it, Chuck came back into the room with four marshmallows, three of which had familiar faces on them, while one was blank, and a piece of chocolate cake, clearly taken from Stocking's dessert pile.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU BITCH!" Stocking exclaimed to Chuck, only for another surge of pain to ignite through her body, causing her to scream again.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think Chuck is trying to explain something." Garterbelt said.

"Pfffft, what could that stupid mutt want to say this time?" Panty said. "I bet it's just another reminder of that kid falling down that well again."

Chuck then proceeded to put the four marshmallows on the piece of chocolate cake, and as quick as a flash, chomped down on the piece, swallowing it whole. He then held up the plate the cake was on.

"Chuckchuckchuck!" he said, trying to explain to Panty and Garterbelt what happened. Stocking was rightfully pissed off at the sight.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I-" she began to say before being stricken with more pain.

"Chill out sugatits, it's probably nothing!" Panty replied. Chuck sighed deeply before shaking his head in disagreement. However, Garterbelt took the time to think about what Chuck just did. The patterns on two of the marshmallows looked very similar to two other angels and another one having the face of a certain ghost that worked with them, but the chocolate cake bit had him stumped.

"Hmmmm, I bet this has to do with those other two angels." Garterbelt said. Chuck perked up and nodded his head rapidly at Garterbelt's observation. Panty, who spent most of yesterday searching for Gin, was pissed at the sudden revelation, so she proceeded to grind Chuck into the floor her high heels.

"YOU FUCKING KNEW WHERE GIN WAS, YOU BITCH?! YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME WHERE HE IS BEFORE I START DOING THIS ALL DAY!"

After getting back up and regenerating himself, Chuck sighed before getting the plate the chocolate cake was on, pointing to it for a brief moment before pointing at Stocking, who was still moaning and groaning as her body continued to work against her. Suddenly, the answer hit Garterbelt like a cement truck running over his testicles, which he wasn't amused with. He didn't think a situation like this would come back since the "Inner Brief" incident.

"Shit, not again with this type of problem…" Garterbelt said to himself. Panty overheard him.

"You figure out where that drunken angel is?" Panty asked.

"Afraid so." Garterbelt said. "Looks like Stocking went a little overboard with her sweets, because Chuck is saying that Gin and the others were shrunken. They managed to get stuck in one of Stocking's desserts which she ended up eating, along with Gin and the others."

"CHUCK!" Chuck exclaimed, happily nodding his head as he finally got through to the others. Unfortunately, Panty was still in a pissed off mood, so she kicked Chuck so hard that he launched through the wall and into the horizon, causing a hole to appear where he was launched.

"Fuck! You're saying that my bitch of a sister swallowed my personal fuck doll?!" Panty then looked angrily at Stocking, who was still writhing around and screaming in pain.

"YOU WHORE! YOU HAD TO BE A GLUTTONOUS SHITTHEAD AND EAT THE ONE PERSON THAT I CAN FUCK OVER AND OVER WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS!"

"How was I…supposed to know they…were shrunken…bitch?!" Stocking said in between surges of pain. "They probably…are messing with my insides…right now!"

Panty smirked and giggled at the thought.

" _I would actually be doing that if I were inside her with Gin right now."_ Panty thought. Garterbelt, being the only sane person at the moment, got out his cell phone and started dialing a specific number, which caught Panty's attention.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" she asked.

"Calling Brandy for some answers, for she always keeps a cell phone with her at all times." Garterbelt replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME USE IT TO FIND GIN?! I COULD BE DIDDLING WITH HIM RIGHT NOW IF YOU DID!" Panty exclaimed.

"You do realize that I don't trust you with my phone." Garterbelt said. "Besides, you don't even know Brandy's cell phone number, which she made clear to only inform me about because she wanted to keep in touch."

Panty growled slightly under her breath, extremely pissed that she could be fucking Gin right now if her sister wasn't such a bitch in swallowing him, not caring about how Stocking was completely unaware as she did it. As soon as Garterbelt finished entering Brandy's number, the cell phone started ringing on Brandy's side as Stocking continued to scream as she got more pain surges. In fact, the pain was getting worse, enough so that she could now no longer feel or move her lower half at all.

* * *

The three that were still in Stocking's appendix slept in there without much trouble. Brandy found it a little hard to stay asleep due to the ground being a bit squishy, but she did end up falling asleep once she got used to it. When early morning soon arrived, Gin woke up a little earlier than the others once he heard nature's call. He took extra precautions to not wake up Brandy or Shadix as he got out of his sleeping bag and out of the transformed Shadix tent. After drowsily taking a quick look around the empty appendix, Gin proceeded to pull down his pants and underwear to take a piss. While he did know that he was inside Stocking's appendix, he didn't care, for when you got to go, you got to go. However, as he proceeded to take a piss, a weird thing suddenly appeared in the area and began to float next to Gin. It had a round circle for a body with two dark red spots near the center, resembling eyes, while the entire circle was ringed by a constantly moving yellow substance, which almost resembled a spider web. The round red thing appeared to be observing Gin as he continued to piss, which Gin easily noticed.

"What the…bloody fuck…" Gin stuttered out, still a bit drowsy. Suddenly, the red thing emitted a low squeaking noise as two balls of energy formed next to it, which it immediately fired at Gin. Gin was blown back by the attack and landed right on Shadix, who immediately woke up along with Brandy.

" _I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch..."_ Brandy thought as she was rudely awakened. Shadix immediately transformed back to his normal self as Brandy slowly got to her feet, noticing the red thing about to fire more energy balls as two more red things appeared to join the fray.

"Damn it Gin, what the fuck did you do this time?!" Brandy said. Looking over to Gin, she immediately noticed that he had his pants and underwear down, showing his dick for all to see.

"On second thought, don't tell me." She then replied. Shadix shivered as he saw the three red things approach them.

"I don't recall biology mentioning cells that look like that!" he exclaimed.

"They didn't you asshole." Brandy replied. "Looks like Brainslug is just beginning to modify and add things to Stocking's body. While I'm not sure why it took him this long to do this, if this continues, then Stocking might actually die, taking us with her."

Brandy then proceeded to change her wristband into her double sided mace while Gin transformed his beer bottle into his rapid fire rocket launcher as they began fighting the three red things. Thankfully, the red things weren't the most durable, only taking a few good attacks before collapsing and exploding, and they could only seem to attack through energy balls, which were very easy to dodge.

"Hmmmm, those things were a bit of pushover." Brandy said, transforming her mace back into her wristband after the red things were killed.

"I'm pretty sure they're one of the weakest enemies that Brainslug managed to make." Shadix replied. "Hell, I should know since I'm a ghost like him!"

Just then, a ringing noise could be heard near Brandy, which she recognized almost immediately. She then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her cell phone, then facepalmed when a certain fact occurred to her.

"Fuck, why didn't I call Garterbelt sooner?! This entire issue could have eased up a lot earlier than now!" Gin proceeded to turn his rocket launcher back into a beer bottle before speaking up.

"Weren't you having a freakout which almost got me killed? I'm pretty sure that-"

Gin was interrupted by Brandy punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Don't remind me asshole." She said. Not wanting to hold up Garterbelt any longer, Brandy pushed a button on the phone and answered it.

"Hey boss, you rang?" she said. She could hear Stocking screaming in pain in the background as Garterbelt spoke.

"Hello Brandy." Garterbelt's voice over the phone said. "You do realize that I'm a completely different man now, so you actually don't work for me anymore."

"Eh, it's a habit." Brandy replied. Suddenly, Panty's voice came up, which came out loud.

"YOU BETTER HAVE GIN WITH YOU, FOR THAT ANGEL OWES ME A GOOD FUCK AFTER THE SHIT I WENT THROUGH YESTERDAY LOOKING FOR HIM! IS HE THERE POLICE BITCH?!"

Brandy rolled her eyes at Panty's outburst, for Gin was the first man Panty could have sex with as many times as she wanted due to him being an angel. She wasn't surprised that Panty was freaking out over Gin's disappearance.

"Yes Panty, he's right here with me, so don't get your vagina in a twist."

Brandy could then hear faint giggling noises through her phone, most likely Panty thinking about diddling Gin again after hearing the news about him. After what appeared to be some tussling noises and more Stocking screaming, Garterbelt's voice came up once again.

"Sorry about that, she's just really worried." Garterbelt's voice said, with a faint "You bet I am!" voice of Panty in the background. "Anyway, I'm sure you can hear Stocking shrieking in pain in the background, and we thankfully learned of your predicament of being inside her. Are you causing this?

"First off, thank heavens that you ended up finding out about this." Brandy said. "And as for Stocking's pain, it's not us that are causing it."

Brandy then took the time to tell Garterbelt everything that has happened to them since they were shrunken to this very moment, including how Brainslug had a Comet Shard in his possession and the fights Gin, Shadix, and her have been having.

"You're saying that a ghost is behind all of this?" Garterbelt's voice asked.

"Yup, and he's currently in Stocking's brain trying to get some specific information out of it." Brandy explained. "We don't know what information he's after, but he also has a shard. We're currently going through Stocking's systems to get to her brain and hopefully exterminate the Undra Admin before he gets out."

"I assume that the pain Stocking is going through and the fact that she's getting paralyzed is just part of the ghost's process of getting the information out of her?" Garterbelt's voice asked.

"Judging from the screams that I'm hearing over there, that's probably the case." Brandy said.

"Okay then." Garterbelt's voice said. "We'll do whatever we can from our end while you make your way to the ghost, but you better hurry up. This bitch's screaming is getting on my nerves!"

"Got it boss!" Brandy replied. With that said, Garterbelt hung up. Shadix, who was silently listening in on the conversation, spoke up.

"Sounds like we don't have much time left. I'll get us back into Stocking's bloodstream while you navigate this time, when you're ready that is."

Shadix then put on a wicked smile as he formed the two injecting tails out of some of his ectoplasm.

" _Awwww shit."_ Brandy thought, for she knew what was coming next from Shadix.

* * *

Thanks to Brandy solely navigating this time, Shadix made more progress through Stocking's bloodstream than before. Of course they still needed to avoid any cells that came their way, which Shadix managed to avoid without much trouble, although Gin got slightly seasick every time they swerved to avoid a collision. After going through multiple parts of Stocking's bloodstream, the path through the bloodstream they were going through abruptly ended, leaving a drop off point up ahead inside another one of Stocking's organs. Because of that, Shadix was forced to transform out of being a submarine, while also bringing Brandy and Gin back to their regular shrunken sizes, and take a stop inside the organ. The place they ended up at was a very huge space, enough so that they couldn't see the other side of the area, with a roundish dome forming the ceiling. The entire area was pure white in color, making it very hard to detect where the walls and floor were except for slight creases along them. Thousands of various spheres that had slightly darker white spots on them and also were in different sizes floated through the area. There were so many spheres in the area that they occasionally bumped into each other. Shadix immediately figured out which organ they ended up at, which caused him to widely grin as a bit of his ectoplasm leaked from the middle of his face.

"Okay, since the bloodstream path we took ended here, we're going to need to go through this organ and find another path that hopefully leads to Stocking's brain." Brandy said after quickly observing her surroundings. Gin, after also figuring out immediately which organ they arrived at, proceeded to get a nosebleed while smiling widely.

"Hmmmmm? What's got you so worked up drunkard?" Brandy asked after noticing Gin's odd behavior.

"Heheheheh…" Gin chuckled. He then collapsed onto the floor with more blood spurting from his nose, his arms and legs spread out and moving all over, and with buckets of tears flowing from his eyes in joy.

"OH HEAVENS ABOVE, I THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME TO GO TO ONE OF THE GREATEST PLACES EVER TO GRACE REALITY! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN A MAN'S DREAM TO FINALLY EXPERIENCE A PARADISE LIKE THIS, AND YOU DELIEVERED WITH OPEN ARMS! I WILL GLADLY CHERISH THE MOMENT AND STAY HERE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN, FOR GOING TO PLACES LIKE THIS ONLY HAPPEN ONE IN A LIFETIME!"

Brandy was a bit weirded out by Gin's sudden actions, for after he shouted, he now pleasurably moaned and made multiple slobbering noises while being spread out across the floor. While she did know her biology quite a bit, she didn't know which organ they ended up in, although she did know that she lead Shadix in the right direction, upward towards the brain. Not wanting to ask Gin, since he was clearly out of his mind at the moment, Brandy looked over to Shadix.

"You better know where we ended up asshole." Brandy said. Shadix was taken by surprise when Brandy spoke up, so he hastily wiped away his ectoplasm leak before speaking.

"Err, well…" Shadix stuttered out "I…can't actually explain it without offending you in some way."

"SPEAK UP BITCH!" Brandy exclaimed. Shadix formed two ectoplasmic hands and waved them in a "calm down there" motion.

"Easy there, I'll talk!" Shadix said. "Well, you see…have you ever heard of the phrase 'front loaded anvils' recently?" Brandy was puzzled at the statement.

"What the fuck are you talking…" Suddenly, the answer hit her like a sack of bricks. The way Gin was overjoyed, Shadix being very uneasy, the way he said it might offend her…

"Fucking…damn…it…" Brandy said under her breath.

* * *

Stocking continued to scream as more parts of her body were being completely immobilized. Garterbelt and Panty had to cover their ears due to her being so loud, and it was easily getting on their nerves.

"Damn sugartits, can you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?!" Panty exclaimed.

"It's not her fault you know!" Garterbelt exclaimed. "Whatever ghost Brandy was talking about is behind all of this! Speaking of which…"

As Stocking continued to scream over and over again, Garterbelt got out his phone and proceeded to dial up Brandy again. After a few rings, Brandy answered from her side.

"Yeah boss?" Brandy's voice replied. Garterbelt rolled his eyes at Brandy's remark as she continued to call him that.

"Are you almost there to that ghost? This bitch of an angel is getting on my fucking nerves with the screaming!" Garterbelt said.

"Oh, well…" Brandy's voice stuttered. "We're, uhhhhh, halfway there. Just need to go through this, errrrrrr, one area and we'll be at the ghost!"

"You're stuttering you know." Garterbelt replied. "Where exactly are you now?"

More stuttering noises could be heard from Brandy's end, clearly meaning that she was nervous about something.

"You're, uhhhhhhhh, probably not going to take this well." Brandy's voice stuttered. "But we're currently in, errrrrrrrr, well…the front loaded anvils."

The instant those words hit Garterbelt's ears; a stream of blood instantly spurted out of his nose, clearly not expecting her to currently be in there. Panty, who was listening to the conversation, bawled out laughing as she heard where Brandy and the others were, so much so that she collapsed onto the floor with tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Are you fucking serious?! Of all the places they could be, they end up her boobs! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Panty exclaimed, continuing to laugh on the floor. Stocking, after taking a quick breather to listen in, was not amused.

"THEY'RE IN MY BOOBS?!" Stocking exclaimed. "THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER GET OUT OF THERE NOW OR THEY'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!"

After getting to her feet after laughing out, Panty looked over to Stocking.

"Cheer up asshole, maybe they could exterminate all of that extra fat in there!" Panty said, hiding a smirk as she held back more laughter. Stocking would have argued back that statement, but the massive pain started to act up again, causing her to cry out and scream all over again.

"Fuck, you don't have to be that asshole that annoys everyone you know!" Panty exclaimed, plugging her ears back up again. Once Stocking started screaming in pain again, Garterbelt snapped out of his trance and spoke back to Brandy, who was still on the phone.

"Oh, you're in there I see." Garterbelt said, wiping away some of the blood from his nose while being a bit uneasy. "Errr, well…keep at it."

"Okay boss." Brandy replied. "We'll hopefully get out…WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

Before Garterbelt could ask Brandy what's going on, she suddenly hung up. Garterbelt, because he heard where Brandy was, started to get odd feelings in his crotch. Knowing immediately what's about to happen, he immediately rushed out and into the nearest bathroom. Moaning noises could be heard from it as Garterbelt did his…business.

" _I'm sure he's going to use up all of the toilet paper again after this…"_ Panty thought as she saw Garterbelt speed into the bathroom.

* * *

As for the shrunken three, Brandy was interrupted by an odd sight ahead of her. It looked like a completely white Stocking, about the same size as Brandy, only it had on a completely braindead expression on its face, and it had two massive round spheres attached to its body in front of it, each being slightly bigger than its actual body. Because of that, when Brandy viewed it from the front, it looked like two giant spheres with legs heading towards her, the main body being hidden behind the spheres. Not only that, but there were three of these creatures heading in their direction.

"Looks like Brainslug infected this place as well." Shadix said.

"I'm not surprised about that." Brandy replied. "Just look at those things, it's very disturbing!"

"Well, those spheres in front of them look like…" Shadix started to say before ectoplasm started to leak from the middle of his face. Brandy smacked him across the face to snap him out of it.

"Are you going to end up like Gin?" Brandy asked, motioning towards the drunkard angel who was still moaning happily on the ground in a puddle of blood, obviously from his nose.

"No no, not at all!" Shadix replied.

"Good." Brandy said. "I'm starting to think that those creatures are some extra fat from Stocking eating sweets, because she did tell us that they go straight to her boobs instead of other places."

"Well, then lets kick their asses before we become part of the extra fat!" Shadix exclaimed.

With that said, Brandy changed her wristband into her double sided mace while Shadix transformed into a small tank as the incoming Fat Cells drew closer. The Fat Cells began by attacking first, with one of the three jumping high into the air, hoping to crush Brandy or Shadix under its "sphere boobs." Brandy and Shadix saw it coming however, dodging it just in the nick of time. As the Fat Cell struggled to get up, Shadix opened fire with his tank body on the Fat Cell's backside. Multiple parts of its body were blown off, but when Shadix opened fire on it again, the Fat Cell was eliminated completely. The second Fat Cell suddenly came up, using it's "sphere boobs" in an attempt to smack Brandy across the face with them. However, as it swung one of them in her direction, it briefly left its deadpanned face open, which Brandy took advantage of and used her mace to smack it. This left the Fat Cell in a light daze, which Shadix took the moment to open fire on it, but the Fat Cell's gigantic "sphere boobs" got in the way and absorbed the attack like it was nothing. After coming back to its senses, the Fat Cell actually SPUN its two "sphere boobs" around like a helicopter, rushing forward towards Shadix. As it did so, it ran past Brandy and left its backside wide open for attack. Brandy wasted no time taking advantage of the moment, smacking to Fat Cell multiple times and injuring it greatly. Suddenly, the damage done was too much for the Fat Cell, causing it to explode after Brandy was finished attacking it. All that was left was one more Fat Cell, but before Brandy and Shadix could attack it, a long plasm-like appendage appeared next to it before it wrapped itself around the Fat Cell and proceeded to drag it away to another part of Stocking's boobs.

"What the fuck?" Brandy said, putting her mace right to her side. "Whatever that was just took away that cell!"

"You think that's another thing Brainslug added in?" Shadix asked, transforming back to his blobby self.

"You bet." Brandy replied. "Besides, we need to find a blood vessel in here that will take us to Stocking's brain, and I'm certain we'll find something like that if we go after whatever creature that just appeared."

"Okay then, GREAT LEADER." Shadix said, having a tone of sarcasm in his voice. As Brandy went after the appendage holding the Fat Cell, Shadix followed her while dragging Gin, who was still in a state of "sexy thoughts" ever since they arrived here, causing a trail of blood to fall behind him as his nose continued to leak. They did end up having to fight more Fat Cells infected by Brainslug as they followed the appendage, along with more of the red things from Stocking's appendix. The combination of the two enemy types were a bit troublesome, including the red things emitting electric type beams to the Fat Cells to power them up, but Brandy and Shadix took care of them, eliminating them on the spot.

Soon enough, after what seemed like hours of trekking through Stocking's boobs, the finally reached the spot where the appendage ended up with the Fat Cell, right near a roundish white wall with multiple red streaks over it, and in front of it was a weird figure. It was a small spherical bluish thing with two pure orange squares for eyes with two small orange triangles below the squares that mirrored each other, forming some sort of mouth. Around its spherical body were four roundish tentacle-like appendages, one of them wrapped around the Fat Cell. Like the Fat Cells, it also had a deadpanned expression on its face.

"That doesn't look too friendly." Shadix said as he looked at the figure.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Brandy replied sarcastically. "I would have never known that if you didn't speak up!"

As the Fat Cell continued to struggle to get out of the figure's grip, the entity suddenly brought the Fat Cell closer to it before starting to envelop it. Soon enough, the Fat Cell was absorbed completely into the figure, causing the figure to ripple its plasm-like body a bit as it began to break down the Fat Cell into its body. After a few more seconds, the Fat Cell was no more and the figure stopped rippling and glowed faintly for a quick second as it finished its meal. One of its tentacle-like appendages then rocketed off, probably to get another Fat Cell to snack on. Brandy and Shadix were absolutely astonished at what they just witnessed.

"Did that thing just EAT one of those cells?!" Shadix exclaimed.

"Sure looked like it!" Brandy replied. "That thing is eating all of Stocking's extra fat!"

"Now that's just disturbing!" Shadix said. Just as the one appendage that went away came back with another Fat Cell, the figure shifted a little, showing the red streaks on the wall behind it. Shadix recognized them almost immediately.

"Not only that, but that thing is in front of a couple of blood vessels. I recon one of those provides a way up to Stocking's brain."

"Well that's just fantastic." Brandy replied in a sarcastic tone. After the figure was finished feasting on another one of Stocking's Fat Cells, it suddenly noticed the angels and ghost in its presence. Approaching the three, its squares for eyes turned into thin rectangles, like it was squinting at them, and turned bright green. A large square grid-like hologram then streamed from its eyes and went over Brandy, with numerous beeps emitting from the figure as it did so. After a couple of seconds, the hologram vanished and streamed back into the figure's rectangles, then the figure's "face" vanished and transformed into three dots, "…", as if it was processing something.

"Errrr, just what is that thing doing now? Scanning us or something?" Shadix said.

"Maybe, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Brandy replied. As the dots vanished on the figure and its "face" returning, it then did the same procedure to Shadix and the downed Gin, and after each time, its "face" vanished and three dots appeared for a few seconds, "…", before changing back.

" _I'm getting a bad feeling about this."_ Shadix thought. The figure's face vanished and an image of an hourglass formed for a few more seconds before changing back to the three dots, and then to its normal look as it began to process the information. The figure then stood before the three in silence for a good ten seconds or so…

…then suddenly, without warning, it withdrew its tentacles at lightning speed and started to spin around on the spot while it blared a loud siren noise, with the area around it and the others blinking red lights everywhere. Brandy had to cover her ears from the intense noise while Shadix formed two giant corks on the sides of his body to shield the noise. Surprisingly for Gin, he continued through his "sexy" state without any troubles.

" **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"** the figure screeched. **"ANGEL VIRUSES DETECTED! CHECKING STOCKING ANTIBODY PROTECTION ONLINE AVAILABILITY…DONE! DEPLOYING STOCKING ANTIBODY PROTECTION SOFTWARE…DONE! REPELLING OF VIRUSES…IMMINENT!"**

Suddenly, after that display, the lights stopped flashing and the figure started to go under a transformation. Its face completely vanished and what replaced it were two slanted half circles for angry eyes. Its spherical body grew two lanky arms and legs, and on top of it grew two extra spherical figures, also sporting half circles for angry eyes but no arms or legs like the bottom one, while being attached to each other by strands of a plasm-like substance. From those two extra sphere figures, three more of them came out; having an identical appearance to the two they came from while also being attached to them and each other by plasm-like substances. The entire form of the new figure made it look like an upside down triangle being made up of six spheres, with the bottom sphere having two lanky arms and legs.

"ANTIBODY KRETIN NOW ONLINE!" all of the spheres making up the new figure exclaimed. "NOW PROCEEDING WITH THE REPELLING OF THE VIRUSES!"

Each of the spheres making up the new figure then started to exclaim individually:

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

"REPEL VIRUSES!"

Then all of them shouted at the same time:

" **REPEL VIRUSES!"**

A title card saying " **The Malfunctioning Stocking Cells: Antibody Kretin** ", with each letter being made up of their own spherical figures, appeared for a split second before disappearing as the figure began to fight. It roared angrily as the spheres that made up it changed shape. Three of the spheres had Brandy's face, two had Gin's, and one had Shadix's. The spheres all lit it up and the Antibody Kretin's right arm formed into a cannon, which launched three balls of energy at Brandy, two and Gin, and one at Shadix. Brandy missed getting hit by inches and Shadix ducked under the attack using his blobby body, and Gin unfortunately got hit by them, snapping him out of his trance and back to reality. Groggily getting up, he quickly noticed the situation.

"What…the…hell…" Gin said to himself.

"Glad to see you're finally up shitface!" Brandy exclaimed. "Now help us destroy this fucking thing!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Gin exclaimed, quickly getting out a beer bottle and transforming it into his signature rocket launcher. The Antibody Kretin then launched its left arm away quickly, probably to get another Fat Cell, and the spheres changed faces again. This time, four were Shadix, and one each for Brandy and Gin. The spheres then lit up as its right arm formed into a cannon again.

"I'm thinking those faces its making are corresponding to how much attacks it's going to launch at each of us!" Brandy exclaimed. Just then, after quickly charging up, the Antibody Kretin launched energy balls at everyone out of its cannon, and just as Brandy predicted, four balls were launched at Shadix while one was launched at Brandy and Gin each. While Brandy and Gin took the time to dodge the attack again, Shadix launched himself into the air over his four energy balls and transformed into two big hammers. Striking down on two of the spheres, one sporting his face and another Brandy's, only the sphere having his face turned blue, defeated and soon formed into a generic sad face. The one having Brandy's face had some sort of hexagonal barrier over it, negating all damage from Shadix's attack.

"ERROR! ERROR! ONE OF THE DEFENSES WAS COMPROMISED!" the Antibody Kretin exclaimed. "INCREASING FIREPOWER TO 120%...DONE!"

Once the Antibody Kretin shook Shadix off, all of the spheres changed faces yet again, except the defeated frowning one. Two changed into Brandy's face, two into Gin's, and one Shadix's. All of those spheres then lit up as the Antibody Kretin's left arm suddenly returned holding another one of Stocking's extra fat. While it started to snack on the cell, its right arm formed into a cannon and began charging.

"Quick, before it fires!" Brandy exclaimed. With that said, Gin and Shadix all rushed at the Antibody Kretin with Brandy following suite, unleashing a swarm of rockets, transformed hammers, and multiple mace strikes onto it. The great amount of damage done caused all of the spheres to change their faces into a generic sad face.

"MAJOR ERROR! ANTIBODY KRETIN HAS BEEN DOWNED!" the Antibody Kretin exclaimed. "PERFORMING EMERGENCY BACKUP…DONE! DEPLOYING BACKUP…"

Suddenly, every one of the spheres making up the Antibody Kretin, except for one, exploded from too much damage, leaving only a single sphere with angry eyes and small stubs for arms and legs. The sphere then started to produce more versions of itself until there were ten identical spheres grouped together, also having small stubs for arms and legs.

"It's still not dead yet? How fucking nice!" Brandy exclaimed sarcastically.

"BACKUP KRETINS NOW ONLINE!" the ten spheres all exclaimed. "RAISING OVERDRIVE MODE TO 200%...DONE! REPELLING OF VIRUSES…IMMINENT!"

Just then, the small Backup Kretin that created all of the extras, clearly the one commanding the others, started to glow yellow and jump up and down. It then started to switch spots with the other Backup Kretins it created, hoping to confuse the angels and ghost into attacking the wrong one. After a few seconds, the Backup Kretins stopped shuffling around and started to advance towards the three.

"Did you two pay attention to which one was the leader, for I lost track of it!" Shadix said.

"Sorry buddy, but I also lost it after a few seconds!" Gin replied.

"We're just going to have to keep pounding away at them until one remains!" Brandy exclaimed. As the angels and ghost approached the Backup Kretins, the Backup Kretins started to channel energy between each other, and once they were ready, large bursts of electrical energy emitted from them. Brandy was struck in the leg while Gin and Shadix were struck in the face. After cursing under their breath in pain, the three of them rushed towards the many Backup Kretins and began to beat the shit out of them. The individual Backup Kretins did try to fight back by bursting more electricity at them, but it was no use as they were completely wiped from existence. Eventually, only the leader of the Backup Kretins remained. Before it desperately spawn more Backup Kretins in a last ditch effort, Brandy ran up to it and whacked it into the back wall hosting the blood vessels.

"CRITICAL ERROR! BACKUPS ELIMINATED! REPELLING OF VIRUSES FAILED! TRYING BACKUP TO HARDWARE…FAILED! SEARCHING FOR SYSTEM32 FOLDER…FAILED!"

The Backup Kretin started to shake erratically and electricity started to crackle from its body.

" **BLUE…SCREEN…OF…DEATH!"** it exclaimed before exploding into smithereens. With the Kretin finally biting the dust, Gin, Brandy, and Shadix took the time for a quick breather.

"Sheesh, another fight in Stocking's body and I'm getting tired out!" Brandy said while breathing heavily. "Hopefully the blood vessels that thing was guarding leads up to Stocking's brain where this hassle can finally end."

Shadix grinned widely as Brandy said that.

"You know what that means right?" Shadix said in a creeper type of way. Gin immediately knew what he meant.

"NO, I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! EVERY MAN'S DREAM WAS TO FINALLY GET INSIDE A GIRL'S BOOBS, AND I WANT TO CHERISH THIS MOMENT AS MUCH AS…"

Gin was interrupted by Shadix forcing a transformed tail up his asshole, along with Brandy's as well, knocking them out and causing their bodies to shrink.

" _That's never going to get old."_ Shadix thought as he smirked and began to transform himself into a submarine.

* * *

The pain that Stocking was going through was starting to let up a little bit, but not before her upper body was completely immobilized by Brainslug, including her arms. The only part she could still move was her head, which she wasn't taking well.

"THOSE BASTARDS BETTER BE OUT OF MY BOOBS BY NOW!" Stocking exclaimed. Panty, who was sitting on the floor next to her reading a porno magazine, looked up at Stocking with a smirk.

"Awwww, can't handle others messing with your insides? I'm certainly used to it." Panty replied. Stocking would have immediately remarked harshly back at Panty, but before she could do so, her entire head and face went completely immobile. Her head collapsed on the couch and her eyes went completely white, for Brainslug had finally managed to paralyze her entire body. Panty was puzzled at what she just witnessed.

"Yo chica, you up?" Panty asked, waving her hands in front of Stocking's face. However, Stocking didn't respond, still having blank eyes and not moving at all.

"That fucking ghost must have finally got through to her, oh joy." Panty said to herself. "However…"

Suddenly thinking of something hilarious to do, Panty darted out of the room to get some specific objects, all the while listening to Garterbelt flush the toilet multiple times as he continued to do his…business in the bathroom.

"FUCK, I'M GOING TO NEED MORE TOILET PAPER!" he exclaimed.


	7. Episode 6: Stocking's Inside Story(Pt3)

Episode 6: Stocking's Inside Story (Part 3)

After Shadix traveled through another blood vessel once the three's fight with the Kretins was over, they finally reached their destination. After bringing Gin and Brandy back to their regular shrunken sizes and transforming himself back into his regular form, the three set foot on the gigantic pink mass under them. It was none other than Stocking's brain, where Brainslug was supposedly.

"Finally, after traveling through Stocking's body and encountering SHIT after SHIT trying to kill us, we finally made it to this fucking place." Brandy said. Gin was streaming tears down his face, upset that he was no longer in the paradise that was Stocking's boobs.

"The pleasure and joy of that place…I'M NEVER GOING TO EXPERIENCE IT EVER AGAIN! **WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!** " Gin screamed. Shadix put on a straight face before replying to him.

"Try not having the ability to fuck anyone. I'm STILL crying on the inside because of that."

Brandy, being pissed off at Gin's behavior, smacked him across the face with her mace to get his attention.

"That's all of the sad time I'm giving you." Brandy said. "Now help me look around here for that fucking Admin!"

With that said, the three took the moment to look around Stocking's brain to see if Brainslug was anywhere near them. However, he didn't appear to be anywhere, which Brandy didn't take all too well.

"That asshole Admin better be here! I want to end that shithead for all of the shit he put me through!" Brandy exclaimed, clenching her fists in anger. Gin's face was still red after crying his heart out as he replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like he's around here bitch. Maybe we came here for nothing?"

"DON'T FUCKING REMIND ME OF THAT POSSIBILITY!" Brandy exclaimed, punching Gin in the face to shut him up. As Gin proceeded to get up and into a fistfight with Brandy, Shadix took the moment to think. Brainslug wasn't anywhere around Stocking's brain, but he said that he was taking over Stocking's systems the moment the three of them arrived in Stocking's stomach, so how could…

Wait, AROUND Stocking's brain?

"Hey angels, I think I figured it out!" Shadix said. Gin and Brandy took a moment to listen to what Shadix was saying.

"What is it this time asshole?" Brandy asked, currently holding Gin in a choke hold.

"Brainslug may not be anywhere AROUND here, but what about INTERNALLY here?"

Brandy released Gin as she figured out what Shadix was talking about, causing Gin to collapse onto the ground to take in air.

"You're saying that…" Brandy replied. Shadix nodded.

"Yes, we're going to have to go in deeper than this." Shadix said.

"How do you expect to do that?" Gin asked. Shadix rolled his red swirls for eyes.

"You do know that you are talking to a grand transformer ghost, an entity practically MADE to transform into basically anything? I'll handle the entire process."

With that said Shadix quickly sped over to Brandy and Gin and enveloped both of them in his entire body, blocking their vision with nothing but his black ectoplasm. Suddenly, the two angels felt like they were sinking into quicksand, and once they looked downward, they noticed that they were actually getting enveloped into Stocking's brain.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?!" Brandy exclaimed as she continued to sink into the brain matter. Shadix's voice could be heard as the process continued.

"I said before that we're going to need to go in deeper to find that Undra Admin, which means we need to actually head INSIDE Stocking's brain!"

Before Brandy could talk with Shadix any further, she soon found herself completely immobile as she began to continue to get absorbed into the brain matter. Soon enough, Shadix fazed completely into it, along with Brandy and Gin in his ectoplasm, as they entered into the innards of Stocking's brain.

* * *

Once Shadix dispelled the ectoplasm from Brandy and Gin's eyes, the three noticed that they were in a drastically different place. There were long blue strands stretching across a black void in the background, the three were even standing on one to keep their footing. The blue strands were constantly having what looked like yellow lights race across them on the inside, emitting small bursts of energy as they went across. Each blue strand seemed to extend for a set distance, being ended off by a roundish mass, which seemed to serve as a crossroad for the yellow lights. They had multiple blue strands embedded into them, which the yellow lights used to path into another blue strand as it went into another direction. All of this made the entire place look like a giant cobweb of some kind.

"The…fuck…" Gin said as he took on the sights. "Am I having another acid dream again? That must have been one HELL of a beer that I just drank!"

Brandy looked at Gin with a straight look on her face.

"You forgot what Shadix said beforehand, didn't you?" Brandy said.

"Errrr, uhhhhh…" Gin stuttered out. "Shit, you got me there."

"Figures." Brandy replied. "Shadix just fazed us into Stocking's brain, and now we can hopefully find that bastard of an Undra Admin in here. We better tread carefully though, because if we end up messing with anything in here, there's no telling what might happen to-"

Suddenly, one of the yellow lights came speeding through the blue strand the three were standing on, and as it passed underneath them, they were stricken with an unknown energy. After a brilliant flash before their eyes, the three suddenly found themselves back in Daten City. Gin was about to say something addressing the sight, but found that he couldn't move his mouth, or any part of his body for the matter, which Brandy and Shadix found out quickly as well. All they could do was watch the scenery, which quickly came into view. The three soon found themselves riding on top of a platform being carried by multiple men in their underwear, with a body wearing nothing but a bikini and panties laying down right in front of them, like someone looking through the eyes of another. One of the arms on the body was holding a banana, but before the three could figure out what was going on, Stocking's voice echoed through their ears.

"Oh come to me my yellow lover." The voice said, with the arm holding the banana coming closer to the three before a chunk of it vanished before their eyes. The arm then tossed the banana aside as another flash engulfed the three, and after it settled down, the two angels and ghost soon found themselves back inside the place that was the innards of Stocking's brain. As Brandy snapped back to reality, she found herself on her hands and knees, confused out of her mind at what just happened. Gin and Shadix were holding their heads in dizziness.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck did I just witness?!" Brandy said.

"No…idea." Shadix replied, still a bit dizzy. Suddenly, Gin couldn't hold it in any longer and puked all over the blue strand they were standing on. Brandy and Shadix backed up in an instant once it happened.

"SON OF A BITCH, NOT SO CLOSE YOU FUCKER!" Brandy exclaimed.

"It's booze you wench." Gin replied, shaking a little after puking. "It doesn't mix well with dizziness you know!"

Brandy gritted her teeth in resistance to strangling Gin on the spot, but because she was getting tired of beating up on him, she calmed down.

"By the way…" Shadix spoke up. "That scene we just witnessed, you two think that was one of Stocking's memories, as if we were actually looking through her eyes? Since we are inside this angel's inner mind, I think it is the most logical explanation to that."

"If it was one of Stocking's memories we just saw, I sure don't want to be dragged into another." Brandy replied, blowing a tuft of hair out from the front of her eyes. "She probably witnessed more messed up shit than we did before we arrived in this run down city!"

Gin widely grinned at what Brandy just said. The opportunity to peek inside Stocking's memories and thoughts to blackmail for later? Panty would LOVE the concept if she was with him at the moment! Before Brandy and Shadix knew it, Gin dashed off to peek into more memories.

"He seems eager to off that Admin as much as you." Shadix said as he saw Gin run off. Brandy rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I doubt it. He probably has something else going on in his head." Brandy replied. Shadix chuckled.

"That sentence is quite ironic, for we just so happen to be IN someone's head right now!"

Brandy wasn't amused with Shadix's humor, so she proceeded to get out her remote and shock him thanks to the Light Halo around him. After a few seconds of being shocked, Shadix coughed a little before forming an ectoplasmic fist, raising and shaking it in the air in anger.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE YOU BITCH!" Shadix exclaimed.

"Well you're terrible at comedy." Brandy replied. "Now let's go after Gin before we end up losing him."

Grumbling under his breath, Shadix trudged along behind Brandy as she followed after the hyperactive Gin.

* * *

While the shrunken three continued through Stocking's brain, Panty was messing around with Stocking's unconscious body. After covering Stocking's face with multiple eyeliners, strands of lip gloss, and globs of whip cream while dying Stocking's purple hair into an ugly green color, making her look like she fell into a huge garbage heap, Panty moved Stocking's arms and positioned them like she was ramming them up her asshole. Once she was done with the positioning, Panty got out a camera and started taking pictures of her work, having a sly smile on her face and laughing to herself.

"She's going to fucking FLIP when she wakes up, but it's completely worth it just to see her reaction!" Panty said. After she felt that enough pictures were taken, Panty put the camera down and noticed Garterbelt left his phone lying on the ground, password entered and everything, probably left there in his rush to get to the bathroom after the last talk with Brandy. Forming a perverted smile on her face, Panty picked it up, noticed that Garterbelt had Brandy on speed dial, and used that to call the police angel's phone. After ringing a couple of times, Brandy's voice could be heard from the other end, along with what sounded like clashing of weapons in the background.

"What do you want boss, we're kind of in the middle of something right now!" Brandy's voice asked.

"He's not here asshole, you have me right now." Panty replied, sitting down on the couch next to Stocking's unconscious body.

"Oh, the slut…" Brandy's voice said, having a grieving tone in her voice, for she clearly was not happy with Panty calling her. "How the fuck did you get ahold of Garter's phone?"

"Does it even matter? Just get Gin on here." Panty replied. A low "ugggghhh" could be heard from Brandy before more clashing could be heard in the background. As various other noises could be heard from Brandy's end, probably to get her phone over to Gin during whatever was going on over there, Panty used her free hand to constantly flick her fingers over Stocking's legs as she waited for Gin to speak to her, getting impatient. After a few more seconds, Gin's voice came from the other end.

"You rang?" Gin's voice said. Panty's face gleamed when she heard Gin's voice.

"Hey fuck doll! Are you missing me?" Panty said in a cute girl sort of way.

"Of course I am!" Gin's voice replied as a blasting noise could be heard in the background, probably from his rocket launcher. "It's been nothing but shit after shit in here, and I'm running out of beer to drink!"

"That's my sister's body all right, wanting to cram as much shit up her ass until she pops." Panty replied, taking a quick glance at Stocking's unconscious body. "I'll make sure to give you one of the best fucks once you get out, for you need it after having to endure THAT much."

"Sounds like a plan, although I hope to get sober before then." Gin's voice said. Suddenly, a whacking noise could be heard from Gin's end. Panty couldn't deduce what happened next, but it sounded like Gin was yelling at someone away from the phone and the thing he was talking to yelling back at him. After a few seconds of that, Gin's voice came back to Panty's side.

"Sorry about that minor interruption, Shadix is being a terrible teammate and not giving me support when something attacks me." Gin's voice said. A very faint voice from Shadix exclaimed "Hey!" in response through the clashing of weapons from the other side.

"Tell me about it." Panty replied. "I swear that with every ghost me and Stocking handle she always holds me back. That bitch is too engulfed with sugar intakes in my opinion."

"Really? I heard from Stocking that she handled most of the ghosts while you did your own thing." Gin's voice said. Panty frowned once she heard that. Her bitch of a sister was telling her fuckdoll WHAT?!

"Are you honestly going to believe that fucknut over me?!" Panty exclaimed.

"No no Panty, not at all!" Gin replied. "She mostly gives me the finger every time I even get near her, and she tends to act like I don't exist! You're way better than your asshole of a sister, and besides, I have a way we can both get back at her!"

Panty cocked an eyebrow, for she was curious about what Gin was talking about.

"What devious thing are you talking about?" Panty asked, smirking slightly.

"I just so happened to take a glance at a few of Stocking's close memories, some of which you may not even know about. I'll gladly share them with you in case she tries to do anything rash to us or just to dick around with her."

Panty's eyes went wide. Of all the possible tricks that she pulled on Stocking, getting Stocking's own personal thoughts and memories and using them against her was thought to be out of the realm of possibilities, and her own personal fuckdoll managed to achieve the impossible and prove her wrong? She needed to make sure he wasn't just dicking around with her.

"You're shitting on me aren't you?" Panty asked. Gin pretty much confirmed it with his response.

"When you got your own personal pizza that one time, Stocking smothered it in dog piss before putting it back in the box."

"WHAT?!" Panty exclaimed, clearly pissed at what Gin just said.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger!" Gin's voice replied. Just then, the clashing sounds on the other end ceased, and a yelling noise could be heard in the background.

"Shit, I spent so much time talking that I completely forgot about the fight I was in! I'll talk to you later okay?"

Panty, who was still pissed off at what Gin revealed to her, temporarily calmed down. She did not want to act like an asshole to her fuckdoll unless it was necessary, and now wasn't the time.

"Ugh, fine. You better tell me the rest of the stuff you encountered when you get out of there!"

"Don't worry, I will! See you later!" Gin's voice said before hanging up. After she ceased talking with Gin, Panty angrily looked over at Stocking's unconscious body and proceeded out of the room, probably to get some more objects to mess up Stocking's body after hearing what Gin said. As she did so, the sound of rushing water could be heard all over the building.

* * *

After getting heavily berated by Brandy for not helping out as much during the time he was on her phone, Gin and the others continued through the depths of Stocking's memories. Being the drunken klutz that he is, Gin got hit by most of the yellow lights containing Stocking's memories, causing him to witness multiple scenarios from Stocking's point of view, including one with vengeful sperm ghosts, an embarrassing donut commercial, and even a time where she was sucked down a toilet. However, there were a couple of memories that caught the most of his interest, ones involving a smelly ghost with Stocking gawking over him. He never thought someone THAT cold every time he even gets near her would have this much of an emotional side. He kept getting a very annoying nagging feeling every time he witnessed one of these special memories, as if something was trying to resurface after being buried for so long, but he couldn't deduce why it was occurring. Of the memories he did witness with the ghost, he experienced everything, in Stocking's point of view, from the time they met to Stocking packing stuff and leaving the church to meet with the ghost again. The only part of these memories he couldn't find was the outcome of the entire thing. Just what happened after she packed up and left? If the ending was that hard to find throughout Stocking's library of thoughts, it was probably a special memory that she didn't want to forget, so she hid it away deep in her thoughts where almost nobody could find it.

"EARTH TO DRUNKARD, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND KEEP MOVING!"

Gin snapped back to reality after Brandy shouted at him.

"Stop thinking about booze for two seconds and get moving! Shadix detected the Admin just up ahead so we can finally end this journey!"

Gin sighed before cooperating and following her. As he continued to walk, Gin noticed Shadix forming multiple ectoplasmic hands to scratch his body, indicating that Brainslug was close by. He was actually a bit surprised with himself to have made all the way to the Undra Admin without perishing to any of Stocking's systems, from the gastric acids of her stomach, the emptiness of her appendix, and the PARADISE that was her boobs. If he wasn't an angel and Shadix was never with them, he would have definitely been torn apart by Stocking's inner workings.

Just then, after all of the walking, the three were struck with awe at the sight ahead of them. It was a roundish mass with multiple strands sticking out of it, but unlike the ones they saw earlier, this one sported an intense red color and was much bigger. It was pulsating ever so slightly as the yellow lights of Stocking's memories went in and out of it. Clearly this roundish mass was more important than the others. In front of the mass was something that struck as odd to the three: a chrome colored humanoid with long flat hair, back turned with arms outstretched as electric-like energy was flowing into its body.

Before the three could even comment about the scene, a very familiar voice boomed into their heads.

"Well well well, you assholes managed to make it through this angel's systems all the way here. I had hoped that the additions I made in here would have ended you, but you three are clearly special cases…"

The humanoid then turned around, and the three were astonished at the sight. The humanoid was actually a complete Stocking lookalike, almost as if it got some shapeshifting lessons from Shadix, and the voice from before even turned out to be a complete perfect replica of Stocking's own voice. If it wasn't for the completely chrome color over its entire body and the fact that the three were inside Stocking already, the humanoid would have easily fooled the three into thinking it was the actual Stocking.

"Heheheh, nice makeover you got there ghost. It suits you!" Brandy replied with obvious sarcasm. The humanoid put on a half-smile and replied in Stocking's own voice.

"Impressive, you already knew it was me right off the bat. That saves me the trouble of explaining myself."

"Yeah yeah, we all know about you wanting some specific information from Stocking. I just want to end you after enduring the shit you put up for us!" Brandy replied, transforming her wristband into her double sided mace in an instant.

"Now now, I suggest you hold back your urge to end me, for you don't want to damage this lobe behind me now, do you?" the humanoid replied, who turned out to be a transformed Brainslug, placing one of his newly formed hands onto the mass while looking at it and rubbing it slowly. "This one special lobe contains this angel's most coveted memory, one that was tucked away so it would never be forgotten. You wouldn't want an asshole like yourself to eliminate the one thing that you never want to forget now, hmmmm?"

Hearing this, Brandy knew that he was actually right about that statement. Even though Stocking was a massive jerk every time they met up, Brandy knew that she did have close feelings even if she never expressed them. Because of that, she lowered her weapon ever so slightly, but kept her guard up in case Brainslug decided to lash out at her. She continued to watch Brainslug stare at the giant mass, who still was watching the intense redness through his Stocking transformed eyes.

"Memories, the gates to an individual's own past. Whether they are good or bad depends on how the person views them. For example, when someone gets bullied, the instigator might view this in a positive way while the victim views it negatively. However, imagine having nothing in your mind after only a few seconds. Considering the many bad memories you would forget, you could consider it a good thing, but it would also work the other way around. The day you got out of college, your wedding day, all of it would fall into a black hole and never return. If you could never actually feel the joy and happiness of those types of memories, then what's the point of your existence? You might as well wait for the inevitable and die from slipping on a fucking ice cube!"

Branslug formed his hands into fists as he said that last sentence, clearly from something ticking him off.

"That would all happen before your rebirth. Suddenly, your long lost ability has come back, but at a cost. Only some small pieces of shrapnel are left in your memories of your previous life, the rest are lost forever. Now you constantly go into people's heads and look at their memories, wishing you had the ability to remember things when you were alive. Wouldn't that just piss you off to no end?"

Just then, is a quick flash, long cellular strands shot out of the lobe in the back. Brandy tried to retaliate, but they were quicker than her and bound her entire body in place, holding her arms and legs like they were chains. Brandy was about to yell at Gin and Shadix to help her out, but she was met with predictable sight: Both Gin and Shadix lying on the ground in a pool of ectoplasm and blood, passed out from nosebleeding. They more than likely saw Brainslug's transformed body having Stocking's huge boobs and stood in silence throughout the entire confrontation in awe while their noses leaked out. Because of this, they were completely unconscious as they were bound just like Brandy. Brainslug then turned to face the three with a ticked off look on his face.

"You want to know what information I was ordered to obtain? Battle tactics. This angel fought so many ghosts in the past that Lord Undra was interested in obtaining information about how she fought and use them for his own ghosts. Of course, being the ghost that I am, I snooped around here and found this memory that she clearly didn't want to lose. Now this angel gets to feel the pain of having her most cherished memory become her ultimate nightmare! Allow me to show you firsthand what happens when you let a ghost like me into your thoughts!"

More cellular strands then slowly stretched out of the lobe and bound Brainslug up as well. As soon as that happened, the strands started to pull everyone close to the lobe, and since Brainslug was the closest, he was the first victim. As the strands pulled Brainslug up to the lobe, Brainslug put on a wicked smile before him transformed body being completely enveloped into the lobe, vanishing completely. Brandy tried to struggle out of the grip of the strands bounding her, but they held onto her tightly as they continued to draw her in. Brandy could only shut her eyes and scream as she was absorbed by the lobe, while Gin and Shadix were dragged inside due to still being unconscious.

* * *

Brandy woke up in an instant after getting dragged into the memory, breathing heavily and sweating intensely after the fiasco. As she took the moment to regain herself, she noticed her surroundings were way different than they once were.

She was back in Daten City.

Not believing what she was seeing, she then heard some gurgling noises emit next to her. Her eyes went flat once she found out that it was just Gin and Shadix still in their unconscious state, so she bitch slapped them to wake them up.

"I'MNOTGETTINGCOCKBLOCKED!" Gin exclaimed, shooting upwards as he woke up with wide open eyes. Shadix yawned as he groggily woke up.

"Get out of that fucking boob dream drunkard, Brainslug just dragged us into Stocking's most precious memory!" Brandy exclaimed.

"That explains the change in scenery." Shadix replied after taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, Brandy noticed something ahead of her, in front of a giant fountain in the background, and slapped Gin and Shidix across the face to get them to notice with her. Once they figured out what it was, their jaws nearly hit the floor. In was Panty pointing Backlace at a ghost in drag, ready to fire in an instant. While the three couldn't make out the specific words the two were saying, they didn't have to wait long before Stocking arrived on scene with a pissed off look on her face while nearly smacking Panty with one of her suitcases. This took the three by surprise, for not only was this specific memory not being shown from Stocking's point of view like the others they encountered were, but the fact that she never even talked about something like this the entire time they have known each other, hell, not even Panty brought this sort of thing up.

While the scene continued with some banter being exchanged between the two, Gin was easily the most interested, for this one memory just so happened to be the outcome of the string of memories he witnessed during his time in Stocking's brain. He couldn't believe that it was actually her most cherished memory, but for why? He didn't have to wait long, for the memory took a sudden turn when the ghost pulled out a little box containing a stinky pink turd of a ring, which Stocking immediately put on with her face gleaming with happiness. As the ghost suddenly started glowing to be taken to heaven, the feeling from before was constantly banging on Gin's skull over and over again, trying to resurface while giving him a big migraine. He still had no idea just what was trying to come back to him, but whatever it was, it was something big.

The scene then seemed to finish up with the ghost vanishing, leaving behind a single heaven coin with Stocking looking at where he once was with sad eyes and having her back facing the three. Brandy held her stern face on the entire time, but she was actually holding back as many tears as possible. She knew the exact feeling Stocking experienced during that time, for she had the similar experience after she died. While she did have intense hatred at the time for Garterbelt leaving her to die during that mission, a small part of her was in deep sorrow, for she knew that she would never be able to work for Garterbelt ever again, well, that's what she thought at the time. She considered herself lucky by working off those emotions over the years by joining heaven's police force. As for Shadix, he was streaming tears as he saw the scene unfold, but not because he was sorry for Stocking. He was sad because it served as another reminder that he couldn't have sex with anyone due to him being unable to transform his body into genitals, which he really wanted to do at this point.

Suddenly, the entire memory froze in place and lost all of its color, leaving it in black and white, with Brainslug's cackling laughter echoing through the three's hearing, snapping them out of their feelings of the memory they just witnessed. However, Brainslug was nowhere in sight.

"Awwww, isn't that just sweet, the angel experiencing love for the first time?" Brainslug's voice said before chuckling slightly in a dark tone. "It is memories like this that everyone claims to be their most cherished ones, having so many emotions occurring at once, ugh, it just grinds my fucking gears! How come they were blessed with the gift of emotion while others were handicapped?!"

"The world is full of shit you fucking admin." Brandy replied nonchalantly. "Stop fussing over reality and just deal with it. Fuck, I had to deal with it!"

She then took a quick glance at Gin and Shadix.

"Actually, I still am dealing with it."

" **JUST…SHUT…UP!"** Brainslug's voice screamed. "That is it; you three have pissed me off to no end! Using my transformed body from obtaining so many of this angel's memories and having her battle tactics, it's going to be like actually fighting her with my additional powers!"

With that said, the Stocking from the memory they were in started to slowly stir out of being frozen. Her head started to slowly turn around in an eerie manner before snapping quickly backward, showing off a HORRIDLY scary face, feeling straight out of a horror movie. Her skin looked like it was decomposing, having bloody red eyes and moldy teeth, with her lips and nose looking like they were made out of sandpaper. The entire memory began to melt into grotesque masses, including Panty and Garterbelt, until there was nothing left but the Stocking memory and the three others among a very sticky and mucky ground made up of the entirety of Stocking's most cherished memory and a dark red sky above them. Four extra arms then burst out of the Stocking memory's back, each holding a katana looking exactly like Stocking's Stripes, with two more appearing in her normal two hands.

The Stocking memory then started to speak, having Brainslug's voice but not moving her mouth at all, having on the grotesque face and smile the entire time, indicating that it turned into the transformed Brainslug at some point during the process.

"Among these ruins of this angel's memory, I will now turn it into your worst nightmare!"

Before the fight began, a title card saying " **Undra Admin: Brainslug** " appeared for a quick second, with each letter having a chrome color, before vanishing in an instant. After Brandy and Gin transformed their wristband and beer bottle into their double sided mace and rocket launcher respectively, Brandy charged in with rage in her eyes with Gin and Shadix right behind her. Brainslug used one of his many Stripes to block Brandy's incoming mace attack and Shadix's hammer transformation as their weapons clashed, while Gin's rockets were easily swatted away by Brainslug's many arms.

"Ha, I know every possible battle scenario thanks to this angel's memories! You can't outwit perfection!" Brainslug exclaimed.

Brainslug fought back by swinging his three right Stripes in the other's direction. Gin, Brandy, and Shadix barely managed to avoid the attack as the katanas smashed into the ground. Now thinking that now was a good time to strike, Brandy and Shadix, with the latter being transformed into an ax, rushed at the transformed Admin, but they ended up getting blocked again as Brainslug used his other three Stripes to shield himself, swinging them back in retaliation. No matter how many attacks the two angels and ghost tried to strike on him, Brainslug was always two steps ahead, knowing exactly what maneuver they were going for and acted accordingly.

"Damn, Stocking must be one heck of a fighter to know exactly how to avoid everything we throw at her!" Shadix said.

"You cannot win against perfection!" Brainslug exclaimed. "I…AM…INVINCIBLE!"

Suddenly, something snapped inside Brandy's mind. It occurred to her that Brainslug had basically become a splitting image of Stocking after absorbing all of her memories, which is why he was using her battle style against them, and Brandy knew something that Stocking valued over EVERYTHING. This one trait may be the only opening she would ever get at stopping Brainslug.

"Shadix and Gin, do Maneuver White Covering!" Brandy exclaimed as she continued to clash weapons with Brainslug while Gin tried to back her up with rockets. Shadix formed two eyebrows above his head and raised them in astonishment.

"The fuck, did you just lose your mind or something? How will THAT help out at all?" he asked.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT WHILE I STALL THIS BITCH OUT!" Brandy exclaimed. Not wanting to ignore her, Shadix quickly ran off to do what Brandy instructed, with Gin running off right behind him. The clashing of Brandy's mace and Brainslug's Stripes continued as Shadix and Gin ran off, with each side showing no signs of letting up. With each swipe coming from Brainslug's many arms, Brandy had to act fast but did end up taking a few slashes across her body.

"Give up angel, for there's no way you can outmatch me with the battle tactics I've obtained!" Brainslug exclaimed. However, through her messed up hair, Brandy smirked in a cocky manner.

"I wouldn't be so fucking sure about that asshole…" Brandy replied. Her words seemed to amuse Brainslug, for he chuckled slightly under his breath.

"Oh? And just how will you attempt to beat perfection like this?" Brainslug said.

"Two words bitch." Brandy said, noticing the object she was waiting for and pointing forward. "Behind you."

Brainslug then looked behind him to see what Brandy was pointing at, and was astonished at what it was. It was a HUGE three layered chocolate cake with white frosting all over it. The instant Brainslug laid eyes on it, his body started to shake uncontrollably, his legs feeling like they were made of paper and his body like it was made of glass. Immense pressure was starting to build up from his asshole and sweat began to form all over him. All of these feelings were completely unknown to Brainslug, having no idea what was going on with his body as he eyed the gigantic cake.

" _Gotcha."_ Brandy thought.

"Wha…what's wrong with my body?! These urges…are not natural!" Brainslug exclaimed. Finally, his body couldn't take it anymore, and he dashed forward and embraced the cake ahead of him, biting it over and over with delight. He even got a wet spot under him from the extreme pleasure, and it wasn't urine.

"These feelings…I CAN'T CONTROL THEM!" Brainslug exclaimed through his stuffed face. Taking the opportunity, Brandy rushed forward and held her mace behind Brainslug's head.

"You may have obtained Stocking's battle tactics, but you also obtained her deepest desires." Brandy said. "Tell the ghosts in hell that I said hi."

Brainslug only had a single second to look at Brandy before she smacked him with her mace.

" **LORD UNDRA, I'VE FAILED YOU!"** Brainslug exclaimed as his body exploded to smithereens, leaving behind a good fifteen heaven coins and a hunk of blue sapphire rock. Finally, after all of the travelling through Stocking's body, the Comet Shard was theirs. Brandy picked up the heaven coins and Comet Shard before looking at the cake.

"Okay Shadix and Gin, you can change back now." She said. With that said, the cake started to change shape, and after a few seconds, in its place was Shadix and Gin, with Shadix having some bite marks on him.

"Sheesh, that Admin just went crazy over us. These bite marks are going to last for weeks!" Shadix said, looking in pain at his injuries.

"Remind me never to do that to the actual Stocking in the future." Gin replied. Shadix glared at him.

"Asshole, we DID do this before. Why do you think we HAD this maneuver memorized in the first place? Don't tell me you forgot the many hospital bills you cost us after Stocking beat the shit out of us after that entire fiasco!"

"Oh yeah, THAT time." Gin remembered. "That nurse was nice!"

As Stocking's memory around the three started to get restored after Brainslug's defeat, a light flashed before the three's eyes, causing them to cover their eyes, and after it dimmed down, the three were back outside of Stocking's brain.

* * *

After managing to escape out of Stocking's body, thanks to Brandy's navigation skills, the three now stood before Panty, Stocking, and Garterbelt on the kitchen table, still shrunken. Panty had her hands up to her mouth with gleaming eyes as she eyed Gin's shrunken figure, for he looked incredibly cute in his tiny state in her eyes. Stocking looked on with an unimpressed look on her face, although it was mostly because of what Panty did to her body while she was unconscious, for she looked like she just came out from sleeping in a garbage dump. As for Garterbelt, he was soaking wet all over due to some "complications" in the bathroom, which he refused to talk about.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting them to be THAT tiny." Stocking said. "Whatever that ghost did to them really screwed them over."

"Says the one that was unconscious due to the same ghost!" Panty exclaimed. "However, it is pretty nice to be the big angel for once."

Panty tilted her face down to Brandy's shrunken body.

"Hey police bitch, how does it feel being the small one for once? HAHAHAHAH!"

Brandy then started to shout something at Panty, but like a similar incident with Panty and Stocking beforehand, all that Panty could hear was small squeaking due to her size, and due to Brandy having an angry expression on her face, it was more than likely highly offensive. Gin then started to squeak something back at Brandy, which then caused Brandy to draw her attention to him. Whatever Gin said at that time seemed to infuriate Brandy, causing her to start beating up on Gin with Shadix looking at them with an unimpressed look. Panty frowned at the display and separated the two using her two index fingers to push them away from each other, looking at the tiny Brandy with a pissed off look.

"Hey, don't mess with my fuckdoll asshole!" Panty said, wagging a finger in front of Brandy. Brandy then started to squeak something angrily back at Panty, but it did nothing but entertain the angel, even causing Panty to put a hand up to her mouth and giggle at the sight.

"The police bitch seems to be happy, so I say we should probably respect her and keep her this small. Besides, she's more tolerable this way!" Panty said.

"Except that Gin is also shrunken with her." Garterbelt replied. "As long as she's tiny, so is he."

That remark snapped Panty back to reality. As long as Gin is shrunken, she couldn't fuck with him due to his tiny dick, unless she…no, she didn't want to sink THAT low. As the thoughts continued to surge through her mind, Stocking took the time to mess around with the shrunken three, flicking her fingers in front of them to knock them onto their backsides, which caused Brandy to angrily squeak out more inaudible nonsense with Shadix continuing to hold her back. Stocking chuckled under her breath in amusement.

" _Heheheh, they are more tolerable this way. I could get used to this."_ Stocking thought. Panty rolled her eyes after thinking about it and came to a conclusion.

"Ugh, fine, we'll change them back, but I'm only doing this because I need my fuckdoll!" Panty replied.

* * *

After a few minutes of Shadix forming his body into words for Panty, Stocking, and Garterbelt to read to instruct them how to conjure up a drink to change Brandy, Gin, and himself back to normal size, which he knew about due to the shrinking spores that affected them being a standard item in the Ghost Black Market, it took a few more hours to actually make them due to the ingredients being a bit obscure, such as smelly eggplants and scrotum hairs. During the down time, Panty and Stocking continued to mess with the three shrunken ones, from playfully trying to stomp on them to trying to crush them between their boobs, with Gin having huge nosebleeds and Shadix crying waterfalls with the latter. Garterbelt couldn't handle the sexual tension during these activities, causing him to rush into the bathroom every time to do…business. After everything was said and done, Brandy and Shadix drank the concoction and sighed massively in relief once they grew back to normal, knowing that the entire ordeal was over; although Brandy then took the moment to hurl into a trash can after downing the drink, which Stocking and Shadix looked away from.

"Blech! I swear that I just drank a mix between wet gym socks, used panties, and tit milk!" Brandy exclaimed, using her hands to wipe off as much of the taste off of her tongue as possible.

"Just be glad there was a cure for that, for most of the deadly stuff spread around the Ghost Black Market is incurable. I usually tend to stay away from those." Shadix replied.

"Speaking of which…" Stocking said, looking at the two with glaring eyes. "You didn't happen to peek into any of my close memories once you were in my mind now, hmmmm? Most of them are very precious to me, and if you did…"

"No we didn't." Brandy replied with a stern face on. "You experienced more messed up shit than we did before we arrived here, and I DON'T want to find out what they were."

Brandy knew she was telling a big lie to Stocking, but she didn't want Stocking to go all ape shit on her if she DID tell the truth. Plus, Brandy knew that it wasn't her fault that she was forcibly dragged into Stocking's most precious memory by Brainslug.

"Oh, and by the way…" Brandy said, walking up to Stocking still with a stern face. Just then, in an instant, Brandy punched Stocking straight in the face, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"That's for trying to crush me with your boobs while I was still shrunken, you hag!" Brandy exclaimed. With that one strike, Stocking and Brandy soon got into a catfight, with Shadix watching with some ectoplasm leaking from the middle of his face. However, he did remember not seeing Gin take the drink to grow back to normal, and Panty seemed to vanish from the room also. He took a wild guess that Panty took the shrunken Gin to her room to do…something with him that Shadix wasn't sure about, probably more activities to mess with him in his shrunken state. More or less, he didn't mind, for he did keep a bit of the drink left in case something like that happened again. Also, he was distracted by Stocking and Brandy cat fighting, which he was clearly enjoying at the moment, and during that time, Chuck came into the room after traveling a great distance to get back to the chapel after Panty punted him very far away. After taking in multiple deep breaths, he collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted from the journey. Rushing water from the bathroom could also be heard in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Undra…

"Now Mimic, what did you want to tell me?" Undra exclaimed. Mimic was very nervous with the news, for pissing off Lord Undra was nothing more than a death sentence to him, so he stuttered a bit before speaking.

"Brainslug…errrr…perished and lost the…Comet Shard…Lord Undra…"

He braced himself for a punishment, but surprisingly, it never came. In fact, Undra actually smirked a little and chuckled under his breath, as if he was GLAD that Brainslug was gone.

"I expected as much from a ghost like him." Undra replied. "Unlike Sectonia, he was a bit of a weakling for an Admin anyway. I only made him one anyway because he begged to become an Admin, so I never expected him to be a strong ghost in the first place."

"Heheheheh, sucks to be a weakling like him." Mimic replied. "I'll continue searching for Taranza until you send off another Admin."

As Mimic turned to leave, Undra noticed something very odd on Mimic's back. They looked like light blue plates of steel layered on top of each other with visible particles falling off of them. The instant he laid his eyes on them, Undra knew immediately what it meant, but he decided to make sure Mimic did as well.

"Wait Mimic." Undra said. Upon hearing his master, Mimic stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly having a feeling of dread go all over him. He turned around a visible worried look on his face.

"Errr…yes Lord Undra?" Mimic asked.

"I see you're undergoing another phase." Undra said. Mimic sighed in relief knowing that Undra wasn't punishing him.

"Well, that's the drawback to being a grand transformer ghost." Mimic replied. "These stupid plates have been weighing me down all day, and not only that, they are incredibly itchy!"

Mimic then took the moment to transform some of his ectoplasm into large hands and use them to scratch against the plates, causing more particles to fall off. Undra then decided to jog Mimic's memory a bit.

"Mimic, remember that experiment me and Corset did while I was still working under him?" Undra asked.

"Of course Lord Undra, I was there in a transformed state!" Mimic replied. "Wasn't it a huge failure though? Last thing I heard was that all of them perished from starvation!"

"That's what I thought." Undra said. "However, remember those imprints I put into you and that other grand transformer ghost? They were supposed to go active when one of those experiments was starting to awaken, because me and Corset wanted to send them out as soon as they were ready."

"Yes, of course I…" Mimic stopped himself midsentence. The phase he was going through, could the imprints be causing…

"Wait, how could I be detecting one right now?! They were all failures and perished in an instant!" Mimic exclaimed. Undra sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Reality loves to twist and turn in mysterious ways." Undra replied. "But now I don't think that one is still out there…"

He then looked at Mimic with a wicked smile.

"I KNOW!"


	8. Episode 7: See Men Run

Episode 7: See Men Run

The last few weeks at Daten City were what some considered "average" or "chill" depending on the person. No real ghost attacks, no Comet Shards activating, no buildings collapsing, and no people having serious acid trips. Because of this, the angels and Shadix started to do their own things during the downtime. Panty started to go back into the movie and magazine business, but always had spare time to kill with fucking Gin over and over again, and Brandy and Garterbelt started to catch up on old times. This left Stocking, Gin, and Shadix doing whatever they can think of, and today was no different. Panty was out doing a movie shoot, and Brandy and Garterbelt were out at a restaurant, so to attempt to kill time, Gin challenged himself to drink one thousand beer bottles in a few hours, at the chapel no less due to Panty wanting to fuck with Gin the moment she gets done with the movie shoot. Stocking and Shadix were very uninterested in it, but Gin forced Shadix to keep track of how many beer bottles he drank, so Shadix was forced to watch him drink and transform himself into a digital counter with numbers on them, to count for every beer bottle Gin drank. Stocking, while being very uninterested in the challenge, did take a quick glance at the two every now and then as she munched on her sweets, while also beating on Chuck every time he gets near her.

Hours would go by as Gin continued to drink the many beer bottles as Shadix continued to keep count of how many he downed while having a very bored look on his face. He was a little surprised that Gin managed to go through multitudes of beer bottles without breaking a sweat, although he did end up puking a few times, but he was still very uninterested in the whole thing. This would continue on until Gin consumed his nine hundred ninety fifth beer bottle, with Shadix being very relieved to know that he was almost done with the challenge. Gin held his mouth as vomit started to come up, and Shadix rolled his red swirls for eyes as he did so.

"Ugh, come on asshole, you're almost done with this stupid game of yours. Look at the numbers here!" Shadix said, forming some ectoplasm into hands that pointed at the "995" number on himself. Gin looked at Shadix with a stupid grin on his face.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like a supermodel? You look good in orange!" Gin replied, clearly out of it from drinking too much. He then reached out to grab another bottle and proceeded to chug it down once he got it. Stocking glanced over at the two.

" _Why the fuck do we have to deal with these assholes ever since they came up in our lives?"_ Stocking thought. _"We were perfectly fine until they showed up spewing out stupid shit about comets and such. I swear if they end up stealing our spotlight…fucking DAMN IT!"_

Just then, the kitchen door opened, revealing a boy with orange hair, which covered his eyes, and wearing what appeared to be a green jumpsuit. He was quite surprised seeing the current scene going on with Gin and the others, and Stocking immediately took notice of him.

"Oh hey geek boy, what's with the sudden penetration into here?" Stocking asked, having a completely uninterested look on her face as she continued to lick the caramel lollipop she was holding.

"Is that the milkman? I heard that his milk is delicious!" Gin replied, still incredibly drunk as he finished another bottle and went on to drink another.

"Oh, well, errrr…" the boy said. "I…wasn't expecting others to be here."

"Get used to it; they're hunting down ghosts like we do, and they are a pain in the ass to be around." Stocking replied. Shadix took the moment to look at Stocking with a cocked eyebrow.

"You do realize that we're right here you know." Shadix said. Stocking rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me smartass, I would have never known!" Stocking replied in a sarcastic tone. After finishing another bottle, Gin took a quick look at the boy and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAH, HE LOOKS LIKE HE JUST CAME OUT OF HIM MOM'S VAGINA! HAHAHAHAH!"

A low "ugh" could be heard from Shadix after that remark before Gin went back to taking another bottle and chugging it down. The boy started to blush like a tomato and twiddle his fingers together in embarrassment.

"Actually, my name is Brief…" he said in a low tone. "So…you take out ghosts as well? Then you must be more angels then…"

"Well, that's not completely true." Shadix replied, rolling his swirls for eyes. As he stuck out a long black ectoplasmic appendage for his body, Brief took a step back with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

"Yyy…yyyou…aaaaaare…A GHOST?!" Brief exclaimed, pointing a finger a Shadix with a very terrified look on his face. Stocking and Shadix looked at Brief with a "seriously?" type of look, except for Gin who was still downing a beer bottle. Did Brief really not notice the talking counter next to the drunken angel?

"Are you shitting on me right now? Are you REALLY shitting on me right now?" Shadix replied at Brief's observation. "And I thought Gin here had to be the stupidest entity in this gigantic garbage dump!"

"You've been smacked on the head as a fetus, weren't you geek-meister?" Stocking said as she finished up her lollipop and proceeded to eat a piece of taffy with a very sarcastic look on her face. "Can't say I'm surprised from a nerd like you."

"Come on, anyone can fail to notice that counter over there was actually speaking!" Brief replied in an anxious way, flailing his arms around in a cartoonish fashion. "How was I supposed to know that?!"

"Get your eyes checked, simple as that." Shadix replied as he started to hear Gin gurgle a little bit. "Besides, you're probably here for another reason than to letting us insult you."

"Oh, yeah, there was…" Brief replied, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if Panty was here, because…well…"

"You want to slip your trouser snake into her burrow?" Shadix replied, chuckling under his breath at Brief's stuttering.

"Nono, it's not that…" Brief stuttered. "I'm just…curious whether she's here is all!"

Suddenly, Gin's gurgling noises started to get more frequent. Knowing immediately what's coming up next, Shadix and Stocking quickly took cover by hitting the deck onto the floor, and as quickly as they did that, Gin's blasted a huge streak of vomit out of his mouth. Unfortunately for Brief, he didn't catch on to it until it was too late, causing him to get caught in the vomit streak. It was so powerful that it managed to blast Brief right out of the front door of the chapel to who knows where. The entire fiasco lasted only for a few seconds, and after Gin was done emptying out his stomach, the only evidence of the entire thing was a path of his puke on the ground from the direction he blasted. Gin's head then collapsed onto the table as Shadix and Stocking got up after taking cover. Stocking chuckled a little bit under her breath, for seeing Brief get launched by Gin's puke was actually pretty hilarious to her, while Shadix rolled his red swirls for eyes.

"I should have expected to see that at some point." Shadix said. He then looked down to notice that the number on his transformed body now said "999". He grinned once he knew that Gin was just one bottle away from ending the entire thing as Gin lifted his head off of the table.

"Come on asshole; just finish your stupid game already!" Stocking exclaimed.

"…drumroll…" Gin said through his drunken state.

"I'm sorry drunkard, but did you just say something?" Shadix replied. Gin then shot up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING DRUMROLL BITCH!"

Shadix sighed deeply at Gin's stupidity before doing as he said and transforming himself into a big drum. He then started to do a drumroll as Gin said before Gin grabbed the last beer bottle to finish the challenge. Gin actually expected to get this far considering his reputation with alcohol, but was also surprised to get to this point at the same time. Looking at the bottle, he never actually took the time to notice the details of these before now. The dark green color of the glass casing, the ingredients on the back telling what was in the beer, and the "Crump-a-bomb von Grapple Beer" logo on the front, the bottle looked to be professionally manufactured with no screw ups at all. Without wasting any more time, Gin struggled a bit before beginning to chug the beer. As he began to do so, an odd sensation began to go over his own "trouser snake." It was like his manliness was experiencing a paradise bestowed by the beings from above. Gin tried to ignore the feeling as much as he could as he finished up his last beer bottle, which only happened for a few seconds or so. Finally, after guzzling down the beer bottle, the challenge was complete. Gin threw his arms up in drunken triumph, expecting some sort of congrats from Shadix and Stocking, but they just continued to look at him at how stupid he looked.

"If you're expecting me to applaud for you, I'm not gonna. This was incredibly stupid from the beginning." Shadix replied, transforming himself back to his regular form.

"I would have rather watched Panty masturbate with herself over this shit." Stocking replied, beating on Chuck again for getting near her sweets. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise could be heard coming from Shadix. He emitted a low "ugh" noise before transforming part of his ectoplasm into a phone and answering the call. After a private conversation with the caller over the course of a minute or so, they hung up and Shadix sucked the ectoplasm back into his body.

" _I hate having to be Gin's personal phone boy."_ Shadix thought before speaking up. "Hey drunkard, that was Panty. She has to work overtime doing another movie shoot, but she wants you to stay here and sleep in her bed to…errrrr…something about having a 'man smell' and whatnot."

As Shadix looked over at the male angel, he noticed that Gin immediately collapsed right on the table, out cold from all of the alcohol. Shadix grunted in distain as he formed his body into a large ectoplasmic hand and picked him up. He then transformed back into his regular self once he situated Gin onto his back, ready to take him to Panty's room.

"You had to be a spineless prick and not tell the full story to him, didn't you?" Stocking said.

"Hey, you would have done the same thing if you were a ghost that was incapable of having sex!" Shadix exclaimed. "Being constantly reminded over and over again really gets to you!"

Shadix and Stocking then got up to head in for the night, with Gin being on Shadix's back, but as they did so, they accidentally stepped in some white liquid on the ground. Looking down at their soiled lower sections and recognizing immediately what it was, Shadix put on a disgusted look on his face while Stocking faceplamed and gritted her teeth in anger at the sight.

"Damn it, I just got these stockings from heaven a week ago!" Stocking exclaimed. "That fucking slag of an angel is so fucking dead when I…"

Suddenly, a small ting noise echoed through Shadix's and Stocking's heads, and their eyes suddenly went wide as a certain feeling erupted through their whole bodies. It overwhelmed their bodies, causing them to shiver uncontrollably with this feeling, and only one thing filled their minds…

* * *

Gin slept peacefully during the night; in Panty's bed no less. Even though he fucked with Panty in this very bed in what seemed like an endless amount of times, it still managed to be one of the most desirable places to sleep in his eyes. The smooth sheets, comfy blanket, and very fluffy pillows could only come from a bed from an angel. It was like he was laying down on one of purest clouds in existence, which he knew actually existed due to his very brief time in heaven. You could never tell that this very bed was actually owned by a sex addict.

During the time he slept, he started to have his usual drunk acid dream sequences that he commonly got. Due to the entire nature of his character, he very rarely got actual dreams instead of acid sequences. This time would have normally been nothing special, from encountering a grotesque Panty with twenty nine heads to a Brandy that had a fish for an asshole, however, as these images continued to go past him, one of them, while being very difficult to see it, always seemed to be looming in the background. It looked like a pea sized black cloud, although Gin couldn't make out any other details. Whenever he stared at it, he started to feel negative emotions course through him. Was he supposed to know something about this? Gin couldn't think about it for long, because light started to pierce through his eyes, indicating that morning has arrived.

Gin yawned as he woke up. Last night had to be one of the best hangovers he ever had. He blamed it on Panty's blessed bed. As he started to stir awake, he noticed that someone's arm was laying over his midsection and sleeping noises were emitting to the right of him. Assuming it was Panty after yesterday's movie shoot, Gin smiled to know that his sex partner did come to him as promised, and proceeded to close his eyes and lay his left hand over his sleeping companion. After a few seconds, Gin opened his eyes, expecting to see the sleeping figure of Panty. However, when the image hit his eyes, he screamed. He then jolted out of the bed and scrambled across the floor to the nearest wall, not believing what he was seeing, as the figure that was in the bed with him began to stir awake. Gin was sweating like a heat wave just went by as the figure's eyes looked at him with a smile across its face.

"Nice to see that you are finally up…cutie!" the figure said. "Your dick is just so pleasant; I could mow on that meat log until the end of time!"

Getting out of the bed, Gin's eyes felt like they were playing tricks on him. The one that constantly ignored and insulted him was standing right in front of him in her birthday suit, looking at him with joyful eyes and smiling seductively. The scene he was witnessing continued to mess with his brain throughout the entire ordeal. While he understood why Panty would want his dick in her, her sister was a completely different story. Didn't she already have a true love before? Why would she want to do it in with the drunken angel, who she outright hated, when she didn't seem to express so until now? All of the thoughts continued to cloud Gin's brain as the angel walked up to him, continuing to look at him like he was the perfect one in every way.

"Awwww, you're sweating bullets." Stocking said. As her naked figure went over to the stunned male angel, her appearance briefly changed to a more "anime-like" appearance in Gin's eyes as she continued to speak.

"There's no need to do that when you're with me. Let me heal those feelings away from you…"

Stocking got on her knees and proceeded to move her hands slowly through Gin's ruffled hair while still having on that seduced look. Gin noticed that she did take a few quick glances at his exposed dick, which, while he was drunk during that time, he knew he never exposed last night. Did Stocking take his pants and underwear off during the night? Normally during something like this, Gin would have no problems. He knew that being a sober freak would come with these types of experiences, but only after he's had a drink or two. Without having his daily alcohol, he couldn't think and function properly as himself. If he had drank a beer before seeing Stocking in her birthday suit, he would have had a massive nosebleed instantly and would have embraced the moment as much as he could, but without one, he was a completely different story. The only ones that knew about this limitation were Brandy and Panty, which was why Panty made sure to always give him a "morning drink" after having a fucking night with him, because it would change him back into the "fuckdoll" persona that she knew and adored.

As Gin continued to have his "non-sober" thoughts echo through his brain while having a "steel pole" for a boner, Gin knew he had to have his morning beer before he could do anything with this moment.

"Errrrr, well…thank you I guess?" Gin said, not knowing what to say about the current situation.

"No need to thank me now, for I'm just getting started with you…" Stocking replied. After moving a few stray hairs out of the front of her face, Stocking got up close to Gin's face before wrapping her arms around him and planting her lips right on Gin's own ones. Gin's eyes went wide as Stocking kissed him, clearly not expecting this to happen. He struggled to get Stocking off of him, but she had a tight grip, not wanting the moment to end any time soon. Her legs shook with joy as the moment continued, but Gin wasn't enjoying it. He needed his morning beer, and FAST.

After a few minutes of struggling against the deranged Stocking, Gin managed to pull her away from him and distance himself from her a little bit.

"Okay, I know something is up with you right now, but can I get my morning beer first before I deal with it?" Gin asked. He swore he saw Stocking frown for a split second before going back to her "sexy" attitude as he said that.

"But my darling hunk, we were just about to finally get to the main event. You wouldn't want to miss my sexy ass now, would you?" Stocking replied. What happened next caught Gin by surprise: She then laid herself on the floor, and quickly went into a spread eagle. Gin looked at her like she was completely out of it.

"Let's do it now! Fuck me now, FUCK ME NOW!"

Gin couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get out of the room for his morning beer. However, just as he was about to open the door, it broke down, revealing a very pissed off looking black and red rhino. It snorted a little before seeing Gin, and once it noticed him, its figure broke down into a black blob, revealing that it was just Shadix in a transformed state.

The instant Shadix set his eyes on Gin, his pupils changed into hearts and he started to grin massively.

"There you are, you stud of an angel! Why don't you let me have some of that dick of yours? I always knew that you were the most attractive being on the planet!"

Stocking, noticing Shadix appearing on the scene, frowned once she saw him. Shadix fumed with anger once he saw what Stocking was trying to do with Gin.

"Ramming me up a pedestrian's asshole was not a good way to keep me away from the heavenly dick you know!"

Stocking got up and looked at Shadix with a nonchalant look on her face.

"That's funny, for I thought you wanted to get hammered by a crevice like that!"

"Says the girl that constantly motorboats over cinnamon buns that have delicious holes!" Shadix replied back. As the two continued to argue, Gin tried to sneak away and attempt to get a beer before the situation got worse, but before he could do so, he was suddenly wrapped up by a long strand of ectoplasm, bounding his body up completely. Shadix looked at him with a creepy smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, you long meat log you!" Shadix said. "We're animals you know, and all of us need to reproduce somehow! This cave needs to keep shelter for a wiggling earthworm!"

"Oh no you don't!" Stocking exclaimed. "I'm going to shove that snake up my warm cave and YOU'RE NOT GOING TO!"

A fight between Stocking and Shadix ensued. As the two fought, Shadix suddenly released his grip on Gin's body, giving the angel an opening to get out of the room. Gin took the opportunity and did just that, thankfully noticing that Stocking and Shadix didn't realize him leaving. Not wanting to stay in the chapel that long due to the delusions of the two fighting over him, Gin quickly looked through all of the rooms, cabinets, and anything else he could get his hands on for at least one spare beer bottle, but surprisingly, there was none he could find anywhere. Not even in the bowels of Chuck's asshole was there any beer of the sort. He was more than likely because of the challenge he did last night. Because of that, Gin knew the next best place for a spare beer would be his own apartment, so he burst out of the chapel door and rushed like he was on steroids, all for a single drink. Chuck watched the angel run into the distance with a dull look on his face.

"Chuuuuuuuuck." He said. He continued to look off into the horizon until he was suddenly launched into the sky after a rapid kick from Brandy, who just came back after some down time with Garterbelt. Her appearance was all over the place, for her hair was all messed up, she had visible splotches all over her face, and she was wearing her police cap slanted among other things. It looked like she just spent the night in a giant pile of fecal matter.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she went up the chapel's steps.

"Every…single…time…" She said to herself. "I can never have nice things, can I? It was all fine and dandy until something like THAT shows up. Bullshit, just fucking bullshit!"

She continued to lament to herself until she heard a "sploosh" like noise coming from her feet. She then looked down and noticed that she just stepped in a puddle of white liquid. Before she could rage even further about her luck, a small "ting" noise went through her head. She started to shiver as a certain feeling spread throughout her body, and only one thought suddenly went through her mind…

* * *

Once Gin got to his apartment that he shared with Brandy and Shadix, he immediately dressed himself and rushed all over the place for a single bottle of alcohol to drink, but surprisingly, the place was completely barren of nothing of the sort. The only place he didn't look in the apartment was Brandy's room, because after the entire "selling your personal belongings for extra cash" shtick, she promised he would "be sent to somewhere worse than an echidna's three headed cock" if he did something similar to her stuff again. After taking a second look around the place and finding nothing, he rushed out and got into the nearest taxi, telling the driver to take him to the nearest airport. After being taken there, he got on a plane and started going around the entire world, taking stops at every area he could and searching for ANY type of beer. Of course, every place he went to had some sort of complications. Hawaii? Shot out a volcano for looking up through girls' hula skirts. France? Burned down two roundish building that collapsed next to the Eiffel Tower, making it form into a very…"manly" structure. The Arctic? Nothing there but a single guy in a tent masturbating to one of Panty's movies and thousands of polar bears humping each other. Not even in Russia was a person willing to give Gin a sip of beer, although it was mostly due to everyone being drunk and Gin looking like a loser to them. The journey lasted for what seemed like forever, and after some time, Gin came back to Daten City looking completely run down and nearly collapsed in front of the city's local pub. This was his last chance, and if they didn't have any…

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Gin shouted to the bartender after hearing what he had to say. The bartender had on a nervous face at Gin's attitude.

"Sorry dude, but you drank us flat yesterday. We're not getting another shipment until next week."

This pushed Gin over the edge. The last place he could go to for any sort of beer and they didn't have a single bottle left over from yesterday. In a fit of rage, Gin went into an Adobe Flash-like state and jumped onto the counter before grabbing the bartender's head and proceeding to bash it over and over again onto the counter. He was clearly out of it.

"YOU…DO…NOT…TELL…ME…THERE'S…NONE…LEFT!" Gin exclaimed, bashing the bartender's head against the counter at every word. However, during his beatdown on the bartender, who Gin was pretty sure was unconscious during the entire time; he failed to realize that a certain white liquid was leaking out of his pants. It began to splash all over the bartender's body, and it wasn't until this moment that Gin took notice of it. He stood there surprised for a quick second.

"Woah, didn't think I would be so strong that I would beat the manlihood out of him." Gin said to himself. "Well, serves the gayward right for not delivering the goods."

As soon as he finished his thought, Gin felt the bartender wiggle a little bit. After getting off of him, Gin's eyes went wide as he shot upward in a swift motion, as if he didn't get injured at all from Gin. His face looked absolutely nothing like it did when Gin first arrived, for he had on a creepy seductive smile on him and his eyes looked like they just experienced a paradise of pleasure. Gin didn't know what the hell was going on as he experienced what he just saw, but before he could think further, the bartender rushed over to him and embraced him in a big hug.

"Well well well, I never noticed how fucking SEXY you look!" the bartender exclaimed. "I want to suck on that cock of yours until the end of time!"

Before Gin could sock the bartender to get him off, a low rumbling noise echoed through his ears. It came from all around the bar, making it hard to pinpoint the exact spot where it was coming from. Gin didn't have to wait long to find out what it was, for as soon as the noise started, what seemed like an endless amount of people started to storm into the bar. They came in from everywhere, from the front doors that instantly broke apart from the sheer numbers, the toilets from the bathroom, making the ones that went through there covered in toilet water, piss, and shit, which caused each one of the toilets to burst out and break completely, and even from the ceiling, which instantly collapsed as the numbers poured in. At first, Gin thought it was just because they were eager for a pint or two, but that idea was soon dropped as every single one of the people laid their eyes on him. Hearts instantly formed in each of their eyes and in an instant, all of them stripped off their clothes and rushed at the male angel. Gin didn't have time to react as he was completely covered in a massive crowd of people. They constantly pulled and tugged at his body, keeping him from moving from the one spot, and were pushing and shoving themselves around as they aimed for a taste of Gin's dick.

As Gin continued against the force of the crowd, he could hear the endless amount of sentences about wanting to do it with him constantly striking his ears:

"That long anaconda is mine!"

"If anyone should hold on to that cock, it should be me!"

"Go ahead with your dick, MAKE MY DAY."

"All your cum are BELONG TO ME!"

As he continued to get assaulted by deranged people, Gin continued to struggle against the crowd. He darted his eyes around for an opening of any kind, but before he could find one, his bladder ended up getting completely filled without any warning, due to the massive amount of beer he drank last night. He couldn't hold it in even for a split second, so his cock immediately started to spray loose piss everywhere, causing some people to back off of him to shield themselves. That one brief moment was all Gin needed, and with less force weighing him down, he ended up getting his legs free from the crowd, kicking up any loose people still attempting to keep them down, and soon got his entire body unstuck. With his cock still expelling torrents of piss that kept the crowd at bay, Gin bashed his way through the rest of the crowd and out of the greatly occupied bar. As he dashed out into the streets, the crowd that was previously around him burst out of the building, causing it to be completely destroyed into a pile of rubble, and started to chase after the still pissing angel.

"Get back here and let me have that thick mushroom of a dick!"

"C'mon, just let me sit in your cockpit so you can eject!"

"I just want your Onix to use Rock Blast on my Cloyster!"

The chase continued, with the crowd always being behind Gin, who stopped pissing shortly after, no matter which direction he went in. The theater? Crowd was there. Arcade? Still followed. Porn shop? Even there as well! Gin just couldn't shake the completely naked swarm. After what seemed like hours of keeping them off of him, Gin took a sharp left turn around a building, and for some reason, the crowd seemed to have missed the change in Gin's direction and continued rushing forward through the streets. Gin sighed in relief, knowing that he could now take a quick breather, but as he walked down another corner, he smacked right into someone else. As he fell onto his back, Gin was filled with dread as he thought that he might have to shake off another manic person.

"Damn it, you stupid chickenshit, get you freaking jewels checked before running into me!"

However, that voice proved him otherwise. After shaking himself off, Gin looked ahead and felt that a massive burden was lifted. Even though she never did come to meet him last night, knowing that she might possibly be the only one not gone completely psychotic since today was a great relief. Despite saying that she had to work overtime for a movie shoot, she had on her normal attire at the moment. She also had two large bags next to her, most likely leftover stuff from the shoot.

As the woman got up, she noticed who she ran into and quickly shifted from a more pissed off persona to a more relieved one. She also had a slightly startled look on her face.

"Oh, it's just my fuckdoll." Panty said. "Damn, if you were anyone else, I would have smeared your body all over the street!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I was really lucky! Uhhhh, smell ya later!" Gin sputtered out in a massive rush. He couldn't think straight, for not having a single beer in just a few hours was fucking with his mind. Not only that, but he still had the massive swarm of people in their birthday suits after his angel cock, and if he didn't get a move on, he would most certainly get caught. He then tried to run past Panty, but she held out her right arm and caught the angel by his shirt. She looked at him with a mix between ticked off and calm emotions.

"You do realize that I always give you an orgy every time I come into contact with you, and you NEVER refused it until now." Panty stated. Gin could feel it in her voice that she was slowly building up a temper. She nose twitched as she sniffed a little, and then she took a quick glace downward and noticed that she got splashed a little bit by a white liquid after Gin crashed into her. Gin watched as Panty formed angry eyes before pulling him up close to her, glaring at him with her angelic eyes.

"Fuckdoll…have you been doing it with other girls?" Panty asked with a very dark undertone. Gin gulped in nervousness, for he was awakening a beast that he never wanted to encounter. He stood there frozen solid by its gaze, not knowing how to handle the situation. If he had learned anything since he arrived in Daten City, it was to NEVER piss off a female angel. Unfortunately, before he could even speak up, the angry Panty threw him onto the ground, taking the angel's silence as an unofficial answer. Before he knew it, she was right on top of him, pinning his arms and legs to the pavement to keep them immobile. The only thing Gin could do now was look with fear at the beast's very pissed off face, her eyes looking right through his paper body ready to shred it to pieces.

The bombs then hit his eardrums as Panty pointed a finger at him.

"Listen up and listen good, dirty retarded fuckdoll. As long as you're stuck on this planet hunting for ghosts and Comet Shard bullshit, the only one you're going to be fucking is me. Got it?"

That single remark Panty spouted out was giving Gin mixed signals everywhere. On one side, it felt like she actually did care for him, unlike everyone else he came across, and didn't want to end up losing him to anyone else. He WAS an unlimited sex machine after all. However, because of that fact, there was also a dark feeling in the back of his mind telling him that she just sees him as the fuckdoll that he is, and just wants him all to herself. Considering the history of her time on this planet, it was a very strong possibility.

"Easy there slut, he's currently not the mad angel everyone's used to seeing."

The sudden intrusion of that voice got Panty and Gin startled a little bit. Panty stopped pinning Gin to the ground once she heard it, and once she looked behind her, she noticed Garterbelt with a very stern look on his face. She spoke up after she and Gin got off of the ground, looking at Garter while still a bit peeved off and pointing a finger at the male angel.

"This idiot fucknut over here thinks he can piggyback anyone he wants while I'm stuck busting my vagina in the same shithole! He won't be doing it with anyone as long as he's here doing the same ghost hunting shtick that I'm trapped here doing!"

Garterbelt was unfazed by Panty's outburst, for he seemed to be more interested in the constant leakage Gin is going through, looking at how the white liquid was constantly excreting out of his pants, even during the moment. He took a quick look at how Panty's lower half was covered in it, then back at the still leaking Gin. He sighed slightly before looking back at Panty.

"The shitthead never got his fix yet, so calm the fuck down hooker. Can't you see that the fucker is nearly stunned completely by your bitchy attitude? From what Brandy tells me, he's usually never like that."

Still thinking that her caretaker was full of shit, Panty took the moment to take a better look at her fuckdoll, and immediately noticed that she was looking at a completely different entity then she was used to seeing. His lips were all jagged and his skin looked more pale than usual. This wasn't an angel that had a gatling gun for a dick; it was deer looking at incoming headlights! She was so enraged at Gin fucking other girls that she forgot about the handicap he has until he gets a pint or two.

"Shit, you haven't gotten a single drink yet fuckdoll?" Panty asked. Gin twiddled his fingers a little bit while looking down at them, very nervous and frightened at the display earlier. He looked up at Panty and Garterbelt, having a petrified look all over him, and nodded slightly. He didn't even speak up in the slightest.

"Well that explains the shitty attitude, but that doesn't tell me why his cock has found shelter with other girls!" Panty exclaimed. A low rumbling noise could then be heard near the opposite end of the street they were at. Panty had on a confused expression while Gin's eyes nearly popped out in astonishment. He knew right then what was coming up, causing him to mutter "shit" over and over again under his breath.

"And here they come…." Garterbelt said in disappointment. "You two better get yo' asses to the chapel pronto! I'll explain my suspicions there once we're safe from those animals."

Being reminded of his presence, the two took a look backward where Garterbelt was. However, he seemed to have vanished without a trace.

Just then, as Gin had feared, gigantic swarms of nude people burst out of nearly every single spot in front of him, manholes, buildings, and even small patches of grass. Gin's pupils nearly disappeared from his eyes at the sight, and Panty's reaction was nearly the same.

"THE FUCK?!" Panty exclaimed. Not wanting his dick to be on the crowd's menu, Gin wasted no time running in the opposite direction, while Panty stood dazed for a moment as she ended up seeing muscular naked men in the crowd. However, once she realized that the men were interested in Gin's manhood and not her, she grew pissed off and started running after the male angel. She did end up catching up to him, ahead of the crowd behind her, and looked at him with a less than happy face as the two continued to run ahead.

"You owe me big time fuckdoll. I'm perfect in every possible way, and doing it with those lowlifes is by far the worst decision you have ever made!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it from you already!" Gin exclaimed. Panty's eyebrows cocked up a little in surprise, for Gin kept quiet a majority of the time since she ran into him earlier, and he just now decided to speak up.

She then noticed him starting to stream tears out of his eyes in complete sorrow.

"I didn't even want this absolute shitfest to happen in the first place! The moment I woke up earlier today, my dick has been the most coveted object for everyone! At this rate, I might just be incapable of fucking with anyone EVER AGAIN!"

While Panty reviled a bit in horror at the possibility of losing her endless supply of fresh sex, she also noticed a little bit how Gin's emotions were completely going all over the place. He didn't have a single dose of alcohol yet, so was this what he was like when beer doesn't come his way? She did know a small bit about this behavior every morning after every fucking session with him, since she noticed how he would start to act up every morning, but since she always handed him a beer the moment it started happening, it wouldn't get that far.

She snapped out of her current thoughts as a loose naked girl nearly grabbed Gin by the leg. Panty slammed one of her high heels on the girl's arm, causing the girl to fall back into the crowd behind Gin and Panty. Panty looked back at the crowd, very peeved off.

"That's not going to happen while I'm around!" Panty replied. "You're the only one I can go to when I need a good fucking when things hit the shitter, and I'm not going to risk losing that safety net!"

Panty then put her two hands close to her mouth before beginning to whistle loudly. In a quick instance after that, the Anarchy sisters' pink jeep plummeted from the sky, with Chuck driving. See-Through collided into the ground, surprisingly without a scratch, and pulled up next to the running angels. Panty wasted no time getting into the passenger's seat, and with a free hand, pulled Gin on board after he stretched an arm out. He fell over onto the seat with his hands over the sides of his head, his emotions continuing to bang at his head and causing him to go through very quick mood swings. Panty got out of her seat and stood on the back portion of the car, pulling out Backlace and aiming it at the rabid crowd.

"ALL OF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOING DOWN ON MY FUCKDOLL AS LONG AS I AM HERE!" Panty exclaimed before shooting out some lead. Because Backlace was a weapon from heaven, its bullets didn't harm the crowd in any way. However, with a constant flurry of the bullets continuously striking their faces, it did keep the swarm from coming in close. Some loose people did manage to jump onto the car, but Panty slammed on their heads with one of her high heels before they could get to the delusional Gin.

The chase continued on, with Chuck surprisingly being a competent driver. The car went through multiple alleyways, sewers, and even Daten's beach, with the crowd keeping up right behind it. Panty continued shooting from the back of See-Through to keep the crowd at bay, and Gin stayed collapsed on the back seat as he continuously changed emotions in a rapid succession while being completely silent. As Chuck took a strong ninety degree turn as he continued to drive, the crowd suddenly backed off without warning. Panty grinned as she saw the crowd fade off in the distance.

"Fuck yeah, don't you mess with a badass like me!" Panty exclaimed. However, the moment was cut short as she heard Chuck saying his name in a rather frantic manner.

"Chuck chuck? CHUUUUUUCK chuck chuck!"

"The fuck are you so active abou…" Panty started to say as she turned around to see ahead, stopping once she saw what was incoming: A tall-ass building made up of thousands of sturdy brick. Chuck's face was completely color drained as his foot continued to floor it on the gas pedal, spooked shitless.

" _Damn…"_ Panty thought. She got on her knees and grabbed on to the back of the passenger's seat, bracing for impact. With the scared shitless Chuck, the mood-swinging Gin, and the holding on tightly Panty, See-Through crashed straight through the building. Shards of glass, rock, and wood spiraled everywhere as the car sped through the building, ramming though furniture and walls like they were made of paper. There was also the occasional worker that ended up in the worst place at the wrong time, for See-Through ended up running over them, although there was one guy that was drooling all over himself while having a nosebleed over some porn he was watching on his office computer, who See-Through ran over as well.

Once See-Through was done busting through walls, equipment, people, and pedophiles, the car crashed through the opposing wall and ended up back outside onto the street, ironically right in front of the gates to Daten City's chapel. It landed completely on its right side, giving Panty a hard time to not get injured, but thankfully it didn't happen. Gin's conflicting body lopsided onto the street without injury, but Chuck unfortunately couldn't handle the sudden inertia change, with the car suddenly launching him forward, out of the driver's seat, and all the way to the chapel's front doors, causing him to yell out his name in an "oh shit" type of way. Because he was sent out at such a high speed, his entire body made a huge "SPLAT" noise as he collided with the doors, forming him into nothing but a puddle of green goo splattered all over the doors.

As Panty got up to look over the damage, grinning from the intense ride she just went through, Gin suddenly got on his feet sporting a huge stupid grin.

"Let's do all of that shit again!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah, that's the attitude I'm looking for!" Panty exclaimed, glad that a portion of her fuckdoll's personality still existed under all of the unnecessary emotions. "Once See-Through gets all fixed up and shit, we should totally speed through that condom plant down the road, just to see all of the hilarious reactions of the workers!"

However, the moment was cut short as the angry afro priest that was Garterbelt opened the front doors to the chapel, bashing Chuck against the wall in the process, and proceeded to shout at the two angels to "Get yo' asses in here before the crowd sucks the juices out of ya!"

* * *

Once everyone was safely inside the chapel, Garterbelt lead Panty and Gin into his no-so-secret room under the entire building, the same room where Panty and Stocking learned about the afro priest's very uninteresting past, at least that's how the sisters viewed it. Panty had her arms on the back of her head and was rolling her eyes, not caring at all about what Garterbelt wanted them for, while Gin was rapidly changing between "pissed off" and "kicked in the balls" emotions, with only a few seconds separating the changes. Chuck trailed behind them, sporting the look he always had while drooling like an idiot.

After their arrival, Garter left for a quick second and came back pushing in a long hospital bed, which he put right in front of them.

"Get on this, you mood swinger." Garterbelt said, obviously talking about Gin. The constant mood swinging angel slowly trudged over before getting on the bed. Panty and Chuck could only watch uncaringly from the sidelines as Garter put on two surgical gloves and wore a doctor's mask over his face. He looked down at Gin's still constantly leaking pants, and Panty swore she saw Garter shiver with pleasure.

"The pants and underwear need to come off." Garterbelt said. As the thousands of emotions continued to cloud his mind, Gin obeyed and managed to slowly pull his pants and underwear off of his legs. The sight that followed was one of the most astonishing things to everyone looking at it. Garterbelt spurted out a nosebleed and his pupils nearly disappeared, Panty's eyes went wide while sporting on one of the biggest grins she could possibly do, even managing to drool and shiver a bit with massive thoughts of pleasure. Chuck seemed to be the only one not getting it, for he quietly said his name and had question marks around his head in confusion, but before he could go in closer for a better look, Panty punted him into the opposing wall, forming him into nothing but a big green splat.

The white liquid was all over Gin's underside, and his underside was constantly squirting out more constantly. Thankfully none of it got on Garterbelt, and after a few seconds of taking in the sight, he snapped back to reality. He shivered a bit, and then notice a small rat suddenly went under him and ended up getting drenched in the white liquid Gin was excreting out. After a few seconds, the rat suddenly tensed up and froze in place. It slowly started to move its head upward towards the angel on the hospital bed, and once it laid eyes on him, its eyes went wide and giant pink hearts instantly formed in them. It squeaked loudly then lunged right at Gin and landed right next to his constantly squirting underside, but before it could lay its teeth on his cock, Garter smacked the rat right off and into the wall next to the splatted Chuck, killing it instantly. Surprisingly, Garter didn't get drenched by the white liquid at all.

Garter looked at the dead rat all over the wall with a grim look, taking off his doctor's mask and gloves in the process.

"Yup, just as I suspected." Garter said. "The plague has returned to rear its fat ass everywhere it goes."

Panty continued to look at the excreting male angel with a seductive expression, her appearance being more "anime-like" during the time.

"Oh fuckdoll, I never knew you were so tasty today…" Panty said, licking her lips in a seductive way. "Allow me to get that mess completely off of you…"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, we have a catastrophic problem right now!" Garter exclaimed at Panty. "This angel has been inflicted with the Heaven's Blessing!"

Gin's face suddenly looked up from his excreting crotch, his mood swings now switching him to a "nervous and shy" feeling, causing him to look at Garterbelt in an upward motion and speak somewhat quietly.

"Errrrr, uhhhhhh, Heaven's…Blessing?" Gin squeaked out. Garterbelt looked at Gin sternly.

"Yes, an affliction with one of the most deceiving names out there." Garter explained. "Granted nobody probably even knows that something like this even exists, but dear lord, when you get struck with it, well, shit just got real."

Gin put his hands up to his mouth in fear, his eyes going wide as his emotions were taking him on another ride. Panty walked up to Garterbelt and Gin, smiling slightly at Gin's predicament.

"How fucking deadly can this stupid condition be? All I see is a stream of paradise erupting from my stud of a fuckdoll…" Panty said, getting in close to Gin. Garterbelt pushed her back before she could make the situation worse, and before she could exchange an angry remark, Garterbelt held up a hand.

"Easy there hooker, this is more serious than you think." Garter explained. "The torrent of semen that's constantly coming out of him is infected with all of the most pleasurable elements vaginas and dicks could want from some hot coffee, amplified infinitely. Anyone that manages to come into contact with it will want to fuck with the infected victim for what seems to be the end of time."

"So, errrrrr, that's why everyone is, uhhhhhhhh, after me?" Gin nervously said from the bed. "But I did, ummmmmmm, get Panty accidentally covered in, errrrrrrrr, it too, so why isn't, uhhhhhhhh, she effected?"

Garterbelt looked back at Gin.

"She's been fucking you since the moment you arrived in this city. She probably already wants to fuck on your heavenly dick until the end of time, which is probably why she is not like one of those deranged ones outside."

"Damn it Garter! That is not…" Panty started to shout before catching herself. She realized that he pretty much nailed her thoughts on Gin right on the head.

"Shit, you actually got something right for once. I hate to fucking admit it though!"

"Well, errrrrr, that explains that." Gin replied, still in a nervous emotion from his mood swings. "Wait, uhhhhhhhhh, how do you know about this, ummmmmmmm, condition if nobody has, errrrrr, even heard about it?"

Garterbelt turned his back against Gin and Panty, his eyes getting covered by his large afro. Panty rolled her eyes, knowing that he was more than likely going to tell a story of his past, and sure enough, a large cartoonish white bubble appeared right above his head, and as he spoke, it showed images of what went down during that time.

"It happened a long time ago in some back alleyways. Everyone was having the best time of their lives sitting around a giant bonfire, getting drunk and wasted, and all I did was watch it all unfold. Heh, I actually remember Brandy asking for a couple of smokes after she took a few shots of booze that night, and she looked like she got ran over by a semi-truck. Bitch didn't mix well with beer I'll tell you that. Anyway, there was this one asshole that could never stop drinking. Hell, even when the others around him laid on the ground passed out from ingesting so much of that wasted juice, he continued in his own damn mind while drinking more and more. The next thing I knew, I was counting dicks from just sitting there, bored of what my eyes were giving me."

"The curtains opened up for me once I heard…those noises. A huge crowd of retarded assholes was right in front of me, making disturbing noises with their backs turned to me. They were rushing towards something, although I couldn't make out what they were all paying attention to, but I did pick up shouts from that booze driven jerk from last night further up ahead. It was a free-for-all rabbit farm up there from what I could hear, and the guy was yelling for everyone to let him go. After what seemed like a full minute, his shouts ceased and the crowd began to back off. All of them suddenly became confused about what they were doing here, and in their birthday suits none the less. Even Brandy just so happened to be in there, confused out of her mind as to why she was completely naked. Once everyone dispersed, the guy's body was finally uncovered. It looked like he was in the shape of a mangled pretzel, and was completely lifeless. So as you know, the condition is a serious matter."

The bubble faded as Garterbelt looked back at the two angels. While Gin listened to him in its entirety, Panty became bored early on and fell asleep on the floor. Angered, Garterbelt slammed his foot onto the floor, jolting Panty awake and getting her back on her feet.

"DANG IT BITCH ANGEL, I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW SOMEONE WAS LITERALLY FUCKED TO DEATH BY THIS CONDITION, SO YOU BETTER HAVE LISTENED ASSHOLE!" Garter shouted. Panty shifted her eyes to look behind her nonchalantly, not giving a shit.

"You turn into a tape recorder every time you do a long ass story, so it's not my fault you bore me to death and back." Panty replied.

Garterbelt looked down and pinched his forehead which slowly calmed him down. He knew that there was a much bigger problem going on than Panty's ignorance. However, Gin's mood swings kicked in again, causing his face to go red in anger.

"So you're saying that there's no known way to cure this?! FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Gin exclaimed.

"I never said that there wasn't any." Garter replied. He then went on a little more about his history.

"I was informed of the cure by the Lord some time during my travels. Can't actually remember the exact moment, but the clue basically meant that if drinking beer was the cause of the Heaven's Blessing, then drinking beer would end it. Of course, I didn't know about it at the…"

"Stop acting like you are some kind of Einstein and just give us the facts!" Panty replied. Garterbelt snorted at Panty's rude remark before stating the obvious.

"All you need is a single sip of alcohol, and the instant you do that, the Heaven's Blessing will wear off."

"But everywhere I went didn't have a single ounce! What am I supposed to do, pull one out of my ass?!" Gin exclaimed, still pissed off. Garterbelt took a moment of silence before sighing deeply, something clearly on his mind while Chuck finally decided to attempt to get himself off of the wall.

"Get back to your apartment and go straight into Brandy's room. There should be a bottle somewhere in that cave of hers."

"The police bitch actually has a bottle?" Panty said. "Why the fuck would she have…"

Before Panty could finish, the wall the Chuck was currently stuck to burst out, causing many rocks to come out and launching Chuck outward and into the opposing wall, forming him into another green splat on the wall. Coming out from the wall was what appeared to be Brandy, completely in the nude. Her wristband was already transformed into her double sided mace and had small chunks of rock coming off of it. Her eyes were in a furious shape and she was huffing deeply, tired from all of the digging. She took a look to her right and noticed the other three, and the instant she laid her eyes on Gin, her pupils changed into gigantic hearts as she squealed in delight and put her knuckles up to her cheeks, her personality changing in a split second. Panty noticed that she started to excrete some sort of liquid behind her, and she knew that it wasn't any sort of feces.

"There you are sexy boy! You know that your mushroom volcano can't hide from one of heaven's most talented policewoman!" Brandy said. "I'm going to fuck you up my vagina and…"

A swift punch to the jaw from a quickly emerging figure suddenly interrupted Brandy and knocked her to the floor. Coming out from the hole in the wall was another being, and once Gin recognized who it was, his mood swings kicked in and forced him into a sorrowful mood, tears streaming down his face while he wailed silently.

"Of course SHE also had to be effected." Panty muttered, cocking Backlace and aiming it towards the figure. Garterbelt looked at the scene ahead in distain, for things were going to get messy.

"I would thank you for forming this entire thing to get to my hunk, but you're not worth it." Stocking replied to the downed Brandy. As her still naked body emerged from the hole, while she also had her two Stripes out and ready, she then looked ahead and noticed Gin, ignoring Panty and Garterbelt completely. Her pupils formed into huge hearts as she also squealed and put her knuckles up to her cheeks, infatuated.

"Oh Gin, we never finished our make out session! We still need to have a good long fuck, and my vagina is already prepared for it! Come on, let's do it now!"

As if the situation couldn't get any more awkward, one more figure came out of the giant hole, although it was pretty easy to figure out who it was due to a certain object around it.

"I object! That dick is mine, not…"

The figure was cut off as the Light Halo around him began to act up, shocking him with what seemed like an endless amount of volts. The figure collapsed onto the ground as Brandy slowly got up to her feet, remote out with her thumb on the giant button.

"You're not in this, asshole." Brandy said, an angry look forming over her face. She looked at Panty as she had Gin protected behind her, and she wasn't happy at the sight. She brandished her mace at the slutty angel in a menacing fashion.

"Hand over that pleasure paradise to me, you stupid bitch, and I just might spare your worn out anus of the guillotine I have for ya!"

Stocking looked over at Brandy, getting ticked off at what she was saying.

"Excuse me?! That garden hose is all Stocking property! Only I can diddle with the greatest thing in this fucked up city!"

Panty chuckled delightfully under her breath while grinning slightly, for the words that were coming out of the two's mouths were slightly amusing to listen to.

"You two are fucking inbreeds, you know that? I've been with this bag of semen the moment I saw him, and I'm not going to lose that streak to a couple of sad sacks."

The three female angels got their weapons ready, knowing what they had to do if they wanted the male angel all to themselves. Garterbelt was gone the moment the tension began to go up, with flushing noises coming from one of the chapel's bathrooms above ground. It was kind of obvious what he doing in there.

"Get away from my fuckdoll!" Panty exclaimed.

"That sexy angel is mine!" Stocking exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy having him all to myself!" Brandy exclaimed.

As sparks began to fly between the angry eyes of the three girls and just as they were about to begin their massive catfight, Shadix got up off of the ground after being shocked and comically slid himself between them, sporting a very cheesy nervous face with a sweatdrop over his blobby forehead.

"Ummmmm, before you three shred yourselves into tiny condoms, the pleasure volcano seems to have gone streaking!" he said.

The three angels then took a quick glance over to where Gin was previously at, and just like Shadix had said, he was no longer there. In fact, he was not in the room at all! However, he didn't take into account the condition he was going through, with a trail of semen following the trail of where he bolted off to.

"Shit, he's right…" the three angels said at the same time with dumbfounded looks. Wanting to be the first to get their hands on him, all three angels took to the skies at incredible speed, after all of them broke through the ceiling first. After the three new holes were formed in the room, Shadix uneventfully left the room through the actual entrance, and Chuck got off of the wall he got stuck on, going back into his normal shape while swaying back and forth dizzily after getting damaged again. Unfortunately for him, the rubble from the holes in the ceiling all landed right on top of him, trapping him under a large pile of rocks and hurting him even further.

"Chuuuckchuuuuuuuuuuuck…" he said in distain, his voice muffled from the giant pile of rocks on him.

* * *

Gin continued dashing down the streets of Daten, wanting to get to his apartment before the girls. He was also completely nude, not caring that he left his clothes back at the chapel, he just wanted this nightmare to end. Surprisingly, the crowd of naked people wanting to bed with him were nowhere in sight, leaving just him, his dick, and the constant trail of semen he was leaving behind.

He continued going through many emotions during the time, most of them lasting only a few seconds. Because of it, he started to conflict with himself over everything, and even managed to change his voice into a weird high pitched alien voice that changed his speech and elongated most of the s's in the words he said.

"We wantsss this ssssex, we needsss this ssssex, we were put heressss to hassss ssssex with everyonesss!"

"No no idiotssss, sex isss for sssstupid bitchessss! We notsss wantsssses sssssssex, it isssss badsssses!

"Hah, you siiiis funnysss! Hasssss ssssex, lotsssss of ssssex!"

"No, no sssssex, no ssssssex for ussssss! We no wantssssses no sssssssex!"

Gin was so caught up in his emotions that he failed to notice three speeding lights coming up until they were right behind him. Taking a quick glance behind him, Gin noticed that it was the three female angels, wanting his body all to themselves. They were also clashing their weapons over and over again to get their opposition away from them and to claim Gin's cock. Gin's eyes went wide as he began to pick up the pace, nearly avoiding an outstretched arm from Brandy before Stocking bashed on her head. Soon after, the crowd of naked people came out of nowhere and started running up behind the three angels, with Shadix being somewhere in the crowd.

With the catfighting angels nearly being right behind him, with the swarm of naked people further down, Gin started to run all over the place in an attempt to shake everyone off of his trail. He wasn't at his smartest during the time though, completely losing track of where he was actually running off to, even going completely out of Daten City into other locations, including Alaska, New Zealand, and Germany. He even went through Paris for a second time, and with the massive crowd being even bigger than last time due to going through many countries before now, the "big balled" Eiffel Tower was knocked over by the crowd and collapsed onto its side, while surprisingly keeping the roundish collapsed buildings from before next to it. For some reason, the people on top of the tower were all drinking milk at the time, causing a massive flood of milk to come out of the toppled tip of the tower and into a very narrow corridor between two very big round buildings. These made the Eiffel Tower look like it was in a more…pleasurable state as the milk continued to pour out, and then every person in Paris began to nosebleed for some reason.

After somehow ending up in space and crash landing back to Earth, Gin finally got his act together and rushed back into Daten City, making a beeline for his apartment. Thankfully, he noticed the building right away, but then Brandy's mace hit the ground near his feet as she continued the catfight, launching him into the air and right through the front door. The three fighting angels quickly went in after him, but before the gigantic crowd could follow suite, the door locked. This didn't stop them as they used their numbers to attempt to break down the door, with each bash weakening the door each time.

Once he made it inside, Gin stupidly rushed through nearly every room, not stopping to think as the three angels behind him were fighting over him.

"We needsesssss the beerssss! Wheresesssss Brandy'ssssss roomsssss?" Gin sputtered out through his malformed state. As he took a quick gander behind him to make sure the girls behind him were off of his trail, Gin accidentally ran his body into the door to Brandy's room, with the doorknob striking him right in nuts. As if on instinct, Gin's right leg swung up backwards, which just so happened to hit Panty in the behind. She ended up falling forward, with her face getting caught right between Stocking's bare jugs.

"LESBIEN!" Stocking exclaimed, swinging one of her Stripes at Panty. It ended up missing her by inches as she quickly got off of Stocking and retaliated by firing bullets back at her. Stocking's fast reflexes easily managed the incoming projectiles, slicing them up before they could strike her, and Brandy decided to get back into things and attempted to smack Panty hard with her mace. As Gin recovered from his crotch hitting the doorknob, he hastily opened the door and bolted inside. Panty noticed this in an instant and backed off from Stocking and Brandy, getting into Brandy's room after Gin and locking the door behind her in one swift motion.

"YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THAT STUD ALL TO YOURSELF! THAT EVERLASTING FOUNTAIN WILL BE MINE!" Stocking exclaimed from the other side of the door

"I DEMAND YOU GIVE THAT STUD TO ME IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN'S POLICE FORCE!" Brandy exclaimed from the same area.

Gin and Panty took the moment of brief freedom Stocking and Brandy to take a gander at Brandy's entire room. It was a little bit on the medium size while being a bit empty in terms of space, and the entrance to the room that he just went through was on the bottom left. The carpeting felt like a very fluffy rug and had a giant "Heaven's Police Force" logo engraved in the middle around an intense navy blue. Her bed was tightly tucked away in the top left corner, the sheets being properly covered without any signs of grime on it while sporting an eye catching jungle camo pattern. An odd plushie doll in the form of grey roundish blob creature with cartoonish angry eyes and two flabs for a mouth was right on top of the bed's covers, and on closer inspection, a small tag saying "Moti-chan" was on its bottom backside. The walls were of a dark pink color and had all sorts of army regimen-like posters all over them, with the exception of a "Blubba Knows Best" movie poster hung next to her bed. While there were no shelves in the room at all, it did have a closet in the rightward wall that looked like it was opened quite often.

"Damn, the police bitch really loves to cum over her job." Panty remarked, eyes slightly wider than usual at the scenery. The completely out of it Gin looked back at Panty as the semen he continued to squirt out leaked onto the floor.

"We needsesssss that bottlesssssss that'ssssssss in here!" Gin said in his current malformed way, while also beginning to conflict with himself. "Thisssssss sssssssstupid conditionsessssssssss needssssss to sssssssstop! But we may neversssssss getsssssss to do thisssssss ever againsesssssss! Prolong thisssssss momentssssssss asssssss muchssssss asssssss posssssssiblesessss! No no no, we notsessssss wantssssss thissssss! Gartersessssss told usssss that…"

Panty continued to look at Gin ramble with himself, sweatdropping at the sight while having an embarrassed look on her face.

" _He's really out of it. I don't want to ever experience this when I fuck him!"_ Panty thought. With Stocking and Brandy constantly banging at the door reminding them of what they were in the room for, Gin and Panty started scrambling all over the room to find the one beer bottle in here that Garterbelt talked about. Even though there wasn't a whole lot in the room, the beer bottle wasn't clearly in plain sight. Gin rummaged through the closet, covering everything in there with his man jizz, while Panty checked the walls and bed. Half of Gin's screwed up personality perked up as his eyes went through Brandy's clothes, and when he pulled out a certain piece of woman's clothing, he half-grinned and started to nosebleed. He quickly shoved the object in the back of his pants so it didn't get all wet.

Panty wasn't having much luck either. Most of the objects she found hidden away were nothing but stuff related to Brandy's police job, whether it was a taser or spare police badges, although she did some DVD copies of the first few seasons of "The Grodus Chronicles" in a hole behind the Blubba poster.

"Ugh, where's that DAMN single beer bottle?" Panty said to herself. She decided to take a break and plopped down on Brandy's bed, but she didn't account for the plush doll, so when she laid on it, she zipped back upright as she felt like she just put her back against a sharp diamond.

"The fuck?! Is that thing filled with pointed dildos or something?!" Panty shouted eyes wide while pointing straight at the doll. Suddenly, the answer hit her right in her thoughts, and because of it, she picked up the doll and looked around it for anything that stuck out and lo and behold, there was a fluffy square door right under the doll's two flabs for a mouth. Opening the door revealed just what she suspected, a filled up glass beer bottle.

"Hey fuckdoll, I found the fix for your attitude!" Panty exclaimed to Gin. Gin stuck his head out of the piles of Brandy's clothes, revealing that he was chewing on one of Brandy's bras while being cross-eyed. He spat the piece of clothing out of his mouth before speaking up.

"Fixessssss? We wassssssss looking forsssssss fixessssss! Getsssssss that fixessssssss away from mysssssss bodysssssss! Ignoresessssss that, givesesssss me the bottlesessss! No, we dossssss not wantsesssss…"

As Gin continued in his fucked up state, Panty rolled her eyes at the sight before rushing over to him. Before she could give his the bottle however, a piece of the room's door went sailing towards her, missing her face by mere inches. Panty looked over at where it was launched from, and her eyes were met with Brandy's crazed head sticking right through a hole in the door.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's BRANDY!" she shouted. The door then fell apart with its pieces now all over the floor, revealing both Stocking and Brandy still in their sex-craved mood and naked bodies. As that happened, the walls around the room started to emit strong banging noises everywhere, the crowd from outside now knowing where Gin was and wanting to get into the room to suck on his dick.

Brandy and Stocking lunged forward towards Gin, but Panty quickly got in the way and blocked them from going any closer. She threw the beer bottle to Gin as she continued to repel Brandy and Stocking away from him. Panty expected Gin to start drinking on the bottle immediately, but a good minute or so passed by, and Brandy and Stocking were still sex obsessed and still continued to try to get past her.

"Hey fuckdoll, did you drink that fucking bottle yet?!" Panty shouted as she avoided a swing from Brandy's mace. She took a quick gander in Gin's direction, and what see saw was Gin tipping the bottle towards his mouth and then back, again and again, while still arguing with himself.

"You sssssssayessssss sssssshe wasssssss mine! Forgetsssss what I sssssssaid, ssssssssshe's mine!"

" **OH FUCK IT ALL!"** Panty exclaimed. Not wanting this to go on any longer, Panty got her right leg off of the ground and kicked the bottom of the bottle, shoving the bottle straight into Gin's mouth. Gin sat there stunned for a quick moment before beginning to drink its contents. As the beer began to enter his body, the "heavenly feeling" in his crotch began to fade away, going back to a feeling he was used to. Gin felt all of his screwed up emotions begin to subside, being replaced with a more relaxing feeling, something he could easily handle.

Then, the more obvious signs started to come forth. The noises of the naked crowd outside the room began to subside, and the strong sexual urges that Brandy and Stocking had were waning away. The eyes of the two snapped out of being angry and into a more surprised look, and then Panty watched as Brandy collapsed onto the floor while Stocking fell to her knees. As the noises of the crowd outside subsided completely, Gin burped loudly as Brandy and Stocking got up and looked down at their completely naked bodies.

They didn't take it that well.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** the two screeched. Brandy attempted to use her hands to cover up her privates, while Stocking only attempted to cover up her exposed boobs. Panty fell to the floor laughing her ass off at the sight of their reactions.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY AM I IN MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY SUIT?!" Brandy exclaimed, blushing intensely as Panty continued to laugh. Stocking looked at Panty with one of the meanest faces she could possibly have.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! THERE BETTER BE A REALLY GOOD ANSWER AS TO WHY I'M FUCKING LIKE THIS!" Stocking exclaimed.

Panty got up with tears in her eyes from laughing so much and put her right arm on Stocking's shoulder. She grinned from ear to ear as she said the following:

"Two words for ya sugartits. SEMEN…RUN."

She continued to laugh under her breath as she went over to Gin, who was still sitting in Brandy's closet with a dazed look. Not wasting any time, Panty got Gin back on his feet and pulled him right out of the room, right before he could even question what was going on. Brandy and Stocking stood there with their hair covering their eyes as comedic black lines covered their faces.

"This never happened." Brandy said sternly.

"I already blocked it out of my head ages ago." Stocking replied. After the two formed their weapons back into a wristband and pair of stockings, the two started to slowly trudge out of the room, not emitting a single sound as the memory was slowly scrubbed out of their minds. Then, of all things, Shadix appeared right in front of the room's entrance.

"Oh, there you are! Do you two have any idea why I suddenly found myself here? The last thing I remember was-"

Brandy and Stocking kicked Shadix out of the way while not changing the expression on their faces, not wanting to continue to deal with whatever just happened to then.

* * *

After everything was settled, Daten City started to slowly recover from the massive sex wave that just ended. Brandy stayed back at the apartment to clean up the mess Gin and Panty made in her room, which thankfully didn't have any semen in it once Gin went back to his drunken self, although she did tense up a little bit once she saw the beer bottle she kept hidden was now empty. Stocking locked herself in her room and was munching on sweets in an attempt to forget what just happened with her, and Garterbelt was still in the bathroom doing…business from earlier, while Shadix and Chuck were off doing whatever. Panty and Gin however, once Gin was cured of his condition, immediately began to have sex after Panty dragged him out of the apartment and all the way back to her room. The two went at it for a good hour or so before lying off, with Gin having a quick beer break after another successful session. Gin sat on Panty's bed, very relaxed and tired, while Panty sat next to him, still completely naked after their fucking session. She put her hands on the back of her head and laid her back against the wall, looking at Gin guzzle the beer down.

"You better watch yourself now; for continuously getting battle ready vaginas off of you is something I don't want to keep doing." Panty said. Gin looked at Panty with one eye off to the side, being in his normal drunken state.

"Please Panty, from what you *hic* told me about everything, I wasn't myself at the *hic* time. If I WAS in this personality, my sperm would have been *hic* locked up tight while I *hic* fought everyone with you while *hic* we get that beer bottle…"

"I can picture that perfectly." Panty replied, smirking slightly at the thought. "You REALLY are something for a fuckdoll, I'll tell you that."

"I am *hic* an angel like you, that's probably *hic* why." Gin said. "Why can't Stocking and *hic* Brandy be as *hic* good as you?"

"I'm just that DAMN perfect, that's why!" Panty replied. "If you fuck with other girls, you have just made the worst decision in history, for you can't get any more perfect than my fucking hot body! Speaking of which…"

Panty then got off of the wall and laid on her stomach right in front of Gin, looking like one of the most attractive naked woman in Gin's eyes. Gin's eyes twinkled as he took a quick sip from the beer bottle he was holding as Panty got up right in front of his crotch, changing into a more "anime" appearance from Gin's point of view.

"You want to go for another round?" the anime-estique Panty asked. Gin heartedly grinned at the sight.

"You read me perfectly…" Gin replied. A large amount of moans and groaning then started to come out of Panty's room, which echoed throughout the entire chapel. These sounds of sex didn't really go well with Shadix, who was creepily next to the door crying waterfalls at the sounds.

"I bet God is laughing at my continuous torture by now!" Shadix said. Suddenly, the lights in the hallway started to dim as some familiar music started to play in the background. Shadix then began to sing in a beautiful manner.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO-"

The music and Shadix's singing were interrupted as the screen went completely black and the word "END" appeared, in obtuse letters and in the bottom right corner of the screen.

"OH COME ON!" Shadix's voice in the background exclaimed.


	9. Episode 8: The Sex Factor

Episode 8: The Sex Factor

Stocking's Stripes barely clipped the ghost's bat-like wings as it avoided major injury from the angelic weapon, and Panty and Gin followed up with a barrage of projectiles from their firearms. The ghost quickly noticed the projectiles and covered its body with its wings, ricocheting the bullets and rockets off harmlessly. Panty gritted her teeth at the failed attack as Gin stood behind her; also ticked off that this certain ghost was still up and going.

"Hah, the great Fly shall not perish again to dumbass angels like you!" the ghost exclaimed in its annoying squeaky voice. The ghost then pulled back its wings, showing its appearance. Its body was incredibly square and was nearly completely black, just like other common ghosts. The two red ovals on its face were its eyes, being separated by a long stitched strand that didn't have a zipper for some reason and extended straight through the middle, but the one on its right was covered by a long lock of dark purple hair, and its mouth was a wide yellow crag below them. Its arms and legs consistent of two short roundish appendages while the ghost's longer than average hair had a distinct odd piece of something near the back of its head, looking like a small top half of an eggshell of some kind.

"Shut up dickhead!" Stocking exclaimed. "Your appearance is really starting to piss me off with your FIFTH appearance this week!"

Fly laughed in the squeaky voice of his, pissing off the three angels even further.

"HAH, and again, HAH! No dimension can hold the greatness and sexiness of the almighty Fly! No matter how many times you repent me, the ultimate figure that is I will always return to watch you weep at my feet! I am the greatest ghost of all realities!"

Fly then appeared sitting on a huge throne in a stone castle wearing lots of golden clothes and a magnificent crown, the angels were on the floor bowing to him as the knights around the also bowed in respect.

"All angels bow to my magnificence! I'm the most respected entity that puts everyone to shame! Everyone serves me and knows that I'm invincible, for I can never be put to rest!"

The scene then changed to a boxing ring, a bell chiming in the background, with Fly standing on top of the three angels, who were knocked out, in triumph as the massive crowd around the ring cheered in glory.

"My sheer strength is off the handle and cannot be matched by anyone! Everyone will just be worn out as I go in for the win, you can't beat me! I'm the ruler of everything!"

Fly then appears in space with his stubs for arms holding a miniaturized Earth.

"Everyone on this planet is nothing more than one of my pawns! I will crush any form of opposition with my almighty skills! I am the cubic deity and everyone shall respect-"

Fly's fantasies were interrupted as Panty shoved Backlace up Fly's forehead, being unable to stand his rambling any longer.

"Dickhead, you talk about as good as my fuckdoll trying to masturbate for the first time." Panty said, taking a quick glace over to Gin, who was slightly swaying back and forth in a drunken manner. "Fuck it, you're even WORSE, so shut the fuck up and go away. Ugh, repent motherfucker…"

Panty then let loose a multitude a bullets right through Fly's forehead. Fly smiled as he began to fade away.

" **MY VOICE PUTS TARA STRONG TO SHAME!"** Fly exclaimed as his body was blown to bits. Stocking sighed in boredom from the sidelines while Gin grinned at Panty for finally offing the annoying ghost. Not a single heaven coin came out of Fly's explosion, due to the angels fighting him on more than one occasion. He was THAT pathetic of a ghost.

Panty joined the other two as the angels turned their weapons back into regular items. Gin took a sip of his beer bottle once it was no longer in the form of his signature rocket launcher.

"I can now *hic* see why Brandy and *hic* Shadix didn't want to be here this *hic* time."

"That asshole is nothing more than stupid inbreed." Stocking replied, putting her stockings back over her feet. "I don't even think he should be qualified as a ghost."

"Next time that jerk shows up, I'll let the police bitch handle it." Panty said, putting her panties back on. Gin drooled slightly at the sight in pleasure before taking another drink from his bottle, while Panty and Stocking began to walk back to get See-Through.

"Hey, do you two *hic* mind if we stop by the *hic* bar on our way back? I need to restock on *hic* beer because I'm running a bit low."

Stocking rolled her eyes as Gin's request. She obviously didn't give two shits about him ever since he arrived in this city, for he was nothing more than another stupid person in her eyes. If it wasn't for Panty constantly bringing him up for sex sessions, she wouldn't even pay attention to him. At least Stocking was glad that she wasn't the one that was getting constantly tortured by him, for that was Brandy's thing due to having to live with the shithead.

Panty looked back at the male angel with a wide grin while chuckling slightly.

"You're in luck fuckdoll, for I needed to waltz over there sometime today to get some spare booze myself. Better now than after shit hits the fan!"

* * *

"WHY MUST REALITY CONTINUE TO SHIT ON MY DREAMS?!"

Gin had constant tears streaming in a cartoonish fashion down his face as he had his face up to the door, a small sign saying "CONDEMNED" being plastered all over it. He couldn't believe that the only place where he could restock on beer has now been taken away from him. He didn't want another "semen" incident to happen again, but with the pub now gone, it seemed very likely once he ran out of his current supply of beer.

Panty frowned slightly at the sight while Stocking had a disgusted look all over her face, holding her Bone Kitten tightly.

"I'm pretty sure that dumbass blob of yours already coined that phrase, drunken shit." Stocking said. Panty looked at Stocking with a cocked eyebrow.

"You do realize that my fuckdoll goes all ape shit if he doesn't get his daily dose? He acts like he just missed a period and it is now catching back up to him, and you do NOT want to be around my fuckdoll when that happens."

"Do you really think I care?" Stocking replied with a pinch of poison in her voice. "He's been doing nothing but fucking up our lives ever since he came here. The sooner he goes, the faster our lives will come back."

As Panty and Stocking began to argue over the impact Gin had since arriving in Daten City, Gin decided that if the bar wouldn't provide the goods anymore, he'll force it to. He pulled himself back by walking backwards before charging forward at the bar's door, but all it ended up doing was hurt his ego as he rebounded off of the door and onto his back against the sidewalk.

As Gin reeled back to attempt it again, a voice suddenly echoed through his ears.

"I had a feeling you bitches would end up here!"

Gin turned to the direction of the voice, while Panty and Stocking stopped their arguing and looked in that direction as well. What they saw was Brandy and Shadix coming up to them with, of all people, the nerdy Brief following behind Brandy. Gin stood there puzzled for a moment while Panty and Stocking looked in disgust as the three approached them.

Brandy smiled in slight amusement under the stern face she had on.

"I take it that you took out the reoccurring joke of a ghost?" Brandy asked. Panty blew a tuft of hair out of the front of her eyes.

"I offed the asshole while he was snorting up his own ambitions." Panty replied. "You take out that jerk next time, for I am sick of it!"

"Whatever slut, I just needed to have time off from his constant appearances." Brandy said. As Gin tried to ram down the door for a second time, ignoring everyone to get his restock of beer, Panty and Stocking noticed Brief standing right behind Brandy, seemingly embarrassed to be with everyone. The sisters sighed at his cowardice.

"Ugh, why the fuck is geek boy with you?" Panty asked. Due to Brief still not coming out, Shadix grew impatient and formed a big ectoplasmic hand out of his body and pulled him right out of Brandy's shadow. Brief's face was blushing a little red.

"Oh, so you know this ginger?" Brandy asked.

"Not really, he's just some creep that keeps fapping over us and stalking our every step." Panty replied. Brief tensed up as Gin bashed against the door again in the background.

"Really Panty? Even after everything that happened from before?" Brief asked. Panty rolled her eyes in disrespect.

"What the fuck are you yapping about sphincter?" Panty replied. Brief tilted his head downward as a wave of distain hit him. He knew that she was probably purposefully ignoring the incident with the Hell's Monkey where she fucked with him to get her angel powers back, just to dick around with him.

Just as Gin unsuccessfully tried to bash the door down again, he collapsed onto his back across the sidewalk. Noticing that, Panty offered a hand to help get Gin back onto his feet, which he took instantly.

"GIMMIE SOME DORITOS!" he exclaimed, out of his mind after continuously ramming his body against the door. He then tried to attempt AGAIN to ram the door down, but before he could do so, Panty pulled him back.

"Not again fuckdoll, the constant banging is fucking with my hearing. I'll 'bang' you after this shit is said and done."

Gin looked at Panty through his messed up eyes, and was struck with awe as she went "anime-like" for a few seconds.

"Okay Panty, but I still need to get the beer out of there somehow." Gin replied. Once Brief suddenly set his sights on Gin, he slightly recoiled back while pointing a finger and having a surprised look.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT GUY?!" he exclaimed. Panty cocked an eyebrow at Brief's odd behavior.

"Friends? You must be retarded, for this stud of an angel is my personal fuckdoll! I haven't felt so pleasurable in a LONG time until this fountain of joy popped out of the dimension of white paradise in into this shit dump! How the fuck do you know him anyway?"

"He unloaded his lunch on me!" Brief exclaimed. Upon those words hitting their ears, Shadix formed a loose flab out of his ectoplasm and facepalmed himself with it, Brandy's eyes slightly opened wide in surprise, while Gin stood there in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. Panty and Stocking, on the other hand, began to laugh under their breath. Stocking even had to force herself to keep her mouth shut as she was reminded of that incident, for that was one of the most amusing things she had ever seen happen to the run down geek boy.

"My fuckdoll, heheheh, unloading on you? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE RECORD THAT?! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Panty exclaimed, laughing under her breath.

"It…wasn't the most prettiest of sights." Shadix said having a miffed look as he was reminded of that incident. "I'm sure some astronauts around Uranus mistook the nerd for a new type of comet as Gin launched him, probably out of orbit."

That remark was all that Stocking needed. She couldn't hold it in any longer, so she burst out laughing with tears in her eyes, for constantly being reminded of the incident finally caused her to snap. Her Bone Kitten even mimicked her facial expressions as she continued to constantly laugh at Brief's misfortune. Panty then started to laugh as well, but not as much as Stocking was. Brandy, Gin, and Shadix looked at the Anarchy sisters like they were completely out of it, while Brief held his two arms behind him while his head looked at the ground in massive embarrassment.

"I actually only went-"

Brief was then interrupted by a confused Gin.

"I don't remember doing that." he said. "Hey Shadix, you saw it right? Mind showing the incident by transforming into a TV?"

Panty and Stocking immediately perked up at what Gin said. While the two completely ignored Shadix most of the time, this one time managed to grab their attention. A way to actually see the incident through Shadix's point of view? They WANTED that greatly.

"Oh fuck yes, that would make this moment even better!" Panty replied. "Come on shit pile, I want to see geek boy get launched!

With Panty's and Stocking's angelic eyes looking point blank at him, Shadix sighed before beginning to change into a giant TV. Before he could finish, the doors to the bar Gin was banging on suddenly opened, shooting out a long red carpet the instant it did so. Unfortunately for Brief, the carpet slammed right into him, firing him a long way as the carpet continued to roll out.

"WISH GRANTED!" he exclaimed as he was smacked. Once Brief was propelled out of sight, the others witnessed two very high class looking girls come out of the condemned pub. Panty and Stocking's current emotions were quickly shot down by the sight ahead of them, getting "disappointing anger" feelings all over their faces.

The two girls that emerged were quite different than the ones all around the city. They both had skinny bodies and had very reddish skin all over them, while sporting bright lime green eyes. They wore what appeared to be high profile business suits for women, while having high class black heels over their feet. While the attires they both wore appeared to be identical, each one had distinct features over the other. The one that appeared to be the older one of the two had slightly ragged light green hair while the other had light blue hair in the style of a long ponytail and thin glasses over her eyes.

The two looked onward while in highly regal poses, acting oblivious to the group in front of them.

"My my, the constant reverberations running through my eardrums really starts to bring attention to one's actions, wouldn't you agree?" the older looking one said.

"I wholeheartedly do." the younger one replied. "Could it be another dumbfounded ignoramus yearning for the slop this structure holds?"

The older one took a quick sniff of the air around her before pinching her nose is disgust.

"Ugh, they could at least rinse themselves five intervals a day instead of giving off a disgusting odor like this. My perfection is too much for these underdeveloped skunks!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING UNDERDEVELOPED, YOU SKANKS!" Stocking exclaimed. The two red girls finally decided to look over at the group, having nonchalant looks on their face.

"Of course, it just so happened to be the toilet angels." The younger one replied in an uninterested tone while rolling her eyes. "Still being ignorant misfits?"

Cuckoo noises echoed through Panty's head as she tried to piece together what the girl just said.

"Uhhhh, what?" Panty said while having on a dumbfounded face.

"They're saying that we're stupid troublemakers, which is utter bullshit!" Stocking exclaimed. "We do nothing but kick your asses on a daily basis!"

" _I...find that hard to believe."_ Brandy thought. She looked over at Panty and Stocking while Gin continued looking at the two red girls with wide eyes and a slight nosebleed.

"I take it that you know these two?" Brandy asked. The Anarchy sisters along with the other girls looked over at the police working angel.

"I wish we didn't." Panty replied, striking a quick menacing glare at the opposing girls. "They are nothing more than asshole demon shits that do nothing but take up space!"

"Now now angel, your explanations are nothing more than unorthodox opinions." the older girl said. "Read up on your books before spouting off inconsiderate garbage."

The older girl's nose twitched again as she picked up a scent around Brandy. Recognizing it almost immediately, she pinched her nose again in distain.

"Pardon me, but you seem to have a very familiar fragrance to these trash angels. May I ask if you are-"

"Yup." Brandy interrupted while rolling her eyes. "I'm also a so called 'trash angel', but I'm mostly here to watch over those two."

Brandy pointed over to both Gin and Shadix. Gin was still stunned at the two red girls while Shadix stood next to him, bored out of his mind.

"Another angel, I presume?" the younger one said, seemingly ignoring Shadix.

"Unfortunately, yes." Brandy replied. "He's a stupid loser who does nothing but waste my time."

Brandy then looked back at the two red girls.

"By the way, since I'm sure you're probably now going to hate on us for our entire stay in this city, I might as well introduce myself."

Brandy then got into a soldiers position and did a highly respected police salute, while Panty and Stocking looked at her like she was completely stupid.

"Highly trained heaven's officer Brandy reporting for duty!"

Low "ugh" noises could be heard from Panty and Stocking as they continued to look at Brandy, thinking that she was brain dead for a quick moment, while the other two girls eyes went wide slightly at the display, not knowing how to react to that. However, it was the older sister that broke the silence.

"So, you're an angel that essentially has some self-worth." the older girl said, smirking slightly. "I wasn't expecting to see something like that any time soon. A very astonishing sight, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed, dear sister." the younger one replied. Panty and Stocking were riled up by the girls' words, so they butted Brandy out of the way and got up in front of the red girls' faces with mean looks.

"I don't know what kind of words are escaping from your lips, but whatever the police bitch has, we have it on a way bigger scale!" Panty exclaimed.

"She's nothing more than a microscopic sperm compared to us enormous ovaries!" Stocking exclaimed. "We're more important and valuable than she is!"

Brandy sighed deeply at the display the Anarchy sisters were giving. Whatever those two had in relation to the other girls was probably something that occurred before she arrived at Daten, and with interactions like the one they were doing right now, it must have been REALLY bad and deep, at least that's how Brandy deduced things. While they continued on, Brandy looked at the still stunned Gin, and in one swift motion, bitch slapped him across the face. He perked up immediately after.

"FLAVIO HATES YOU ALL!" he exclaimed, which in turn snapped him out of his infatuation. Brandy sighed deeply at Gin's statement as the red girls ignored Panty and Stocking and went straight for Brandy, which infuriated the Anarchy sisters even more.

"You are an interesting specimen of an angel, I see. Such a shame that you are not on the opposite end, for an attitude like that would definitely be a devastating weapon for demons." the younger one said. Brandy cocked an eyebrow at the statement.

"Excuse me?" Brandy asked.

The two girls smirked as they both took off some specific garments which gave Gin a slight nosebleed at the sight. The older one now had a sleek golden pistol while the younger one had two smooth golden scythes. The two stood side by side with their backs against each other.

"I'm Scanty…" The older one said.

"And I'm her darling little sister Kneesocks…" the younger one replied.

The two girls then got into battle ready poses.

"And we are-"

The scene was interrupted by Panty butting in front of them.

"LOW LIFE DEMON SHITS!" she exclaimed, looking onward while having on the biggest killjoy smile over her face. The two girls, named Scanty and Kneesocks, pushed Panty out of the shot in rage.

"Ugh, stupid bitch angel, you just killed the tension!" Scanty exclaimed before looking back at Brandy, who had on a not so impressed look at them.

"We are high class demon commanders, that is what we wanted to say." Kneesocks replied, quickly looking off to the side with an intimidating glare at Panty and Stocking, who were glaring right back.

While Brandy's face didn't change in the slightest from that remark, behind the serious look was a petrified entity. While she took Panty's earlier remark about them being demons with a grain of salt, actually hearing it being confirmed by the opposing girls was horrifying to hear in her eyes. During her time as a police angel, she never had actually seen a demon, let alone fight one. Most of the ruffle rousers in heaven were stray ghosts that somehow slipped through the pearly gates, which is what most of her is fighting time consisted of. She did hear about how some select few demons managed to sneak in as well, but it was a rare sight and all of them seemed to have occurred before she joined heaven's police force. Now she was actually seeing TWO of them up close, and she struggled to remember what to do in case of demons, due to the fact that she never got to face one until now. She hid her actual emotions behind a façade of her standard stern face, knowing at least from her training to not let up any weakness in feelings to the enemy. Gin and Shadix were unfazed by the revelation for some reason.

"Wow, and I was thinking that you were just two girls that were bitch stricken by the sun. Nice to see that wasn't the case." Brandy replied, keeping her real emotions under wraps.

" _I'm so getting the one with the steel clad lion."_ Gin thought, grinning in anticipation. Shadix then pulled out an appendage from his body which had a fake ectoplasmic watch over it, looked at it quickly, and then pulled it back into his body before sighing deeply.

"We just wasted AGES just from these dumbass introductions!" Shadix exclaimed. "Can we just get to the question about why the bar is closed down?!"

While the two Demon sisters took offense to Brandy's previous comment, it was forgotten in an instant when Shadix mentioned the bar behind them. Scanty pointed a thumb behind her while having a nonchalant look over her face.

"Oh, you mean this wretched excuse for brick and concrete?" Scanty said. Kneesocks mimicked her sister's actions.

"We're just doing this city a favor." she said. "With none of this place's sludge infecting all capacities of residence, the populace will be less chockfull with inexcusable bums and with more ideal societies of perfection! It's the rrrrrrules of this city!"

Panty's and Stocking's minds were blank at what Kneesocks just said, not knowing what she just spouted out.

"Uhhhh, what did you say?" Panty said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did I just freaking walk into a smartass spelling bee or something?" Stocking said copying the same face Panty had. Gin strutted up behind the Anarchy sisters with a huge cheesy grin.

"Those two are nothing more than cactus hugging, 'Save the Trees' hippies!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger at the demons with his head sticking out above the Anarchys, which consequently caused some spit to come out of his mouth. "I'll personally knock the red wine out of you into Season Zero!"

Panty and Stocking seemed to agree with Gin.

"Fuck yeah; we're not letting you shut down my fuckdoll's pleasure dome! Your scummy presence is already making my perfection throw up!"

"We own the right to whack the ever-loving titty juice out of you to do whatever the fuck we want!"

Panty, Stocking, and Gin then all brought out their weapons in an instant while Brandy and Shadix looked at the angels like they were dropped multiple times in their youth. Scanty did a fake yawn while Kneesocks sighed at the display in front of them.

"While I would enjoy watching the ends of our weapons meet with your demise, now is not a period for us to do so." Scanty replied. "It's one of our rrrrrrrrules you see; our schedule is so chockfull that we can't set some free time to experience your loss."

" _I highly doubt that claim."_ Brandy thought. Gin, in a comedic fashion, changed into a confused sandbag looking lump as tons of question marks filled the background.

"Uhhhhh, I think my brain just lost grip of what sense you were trying to make. Something about an obsession with measurement sticks?"

Scanty and Kneesocks huffed angrily at Gin's stupidity. This angel WAS just as stupid as Panty and Stocking in their eyes, and now they had to deal with HIM along with the other angels. This wasn't the greatest of times for the two demons.

"However…" Kneesocks replied. "Our rrrrrrules dictate a rather worthwhile substitute that all of you can consider."

Kneesocks snapped her fingers. As she did so, the lights around the area completely turned off as a drumroll began to start up in the background. As the angels and ghosts stood confused out of their minds at what was going on, a spotlight shone in front of everyone revealing a tall man with straight hair in a grey shirt, his back facing the group. As the drumroll continued to tense up, the man slowly began to turn around, and after a few seconds, revealed his front to the group, which subsequently ended the drumroll. His eyes were closed in a somewhat dramatic look as he had on a sort of "downer" face with one arm in front of his chest.

"A job that can only be done by an expert judge that I am…" he said in a rather thick accent. "Observing the talents and heavenly bodies of beautiful big chested women is my greatest dream and gets me to masturbate on the spot. A competition where men can get giant boners of great pleasure…"

The man opened his eyes as tears of joy poured out and his lips shook.

"Don't you see? We always need to picture women with big boobs and hot bodies in order for us to squirt out our man juice and have steel beams for dicks, but a competition like this is just what our manliness needs! The oceans of white will finally ride the tides again!"

The man struck a powerful pose as the lights turned back on.

"I am Simon Cowell, and I am an expert on… **THE SEX FACTOR**!"

A giant neon sign saying "The Sex Factor" appeared right above Simon as confetti began to shower around him and tons of shirtless men in their underwear suddenly appeared behind him, cheering on and thrusting their crotches in agreement. Panty did a smartass smirk at the sight while Stocking wasn't that impressed.

"You want us to do a fucking beauty pageant in the presence of ME?" Panty remarked at Scanty and Kneesocks. "Did you two shitheads get your cocks extended out of your sex sacks, for something like this is my type of specialty!"

Simon rushed up to the angels with a "chibi lion" expression on his face with passionate tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's not only about being the best of the sexiest women, but also about the motorboats that go off and gets us men going! We constantly-"

Scanty held up a hand in front of Simon's face, which instantly shut him up.

"We will explain this further." she said. The two demons then looked at the angels with a slightly dark glare.

"From what you have overheard from that bloke, Daten City is getting its very first spectacle for elegant women tomorrow, which both of us will be entering. We can resolve this on the stage, unless any one of you has butterflies in your crotches."

"Showing off our slender bodies to the masses for positive recognition is always a delight to us." Kneesocks replied. The remarks only seemed to infuriate Panty and Stocking even more.

"Hey, my body is WAY sexier than yours! You're talking to a girl that got asked by one hundred men for a blowjob session on this day alone, and you can't match that shit any other way!" Panty exclaimed.

"I'm going to fucking enjoy seeing you shit yourself when WE enter and kick your demon asses!" Stocking exclaimed.

The thousands of stripped men behind the angels and demons comically slid into the scene and started to shout their voices in agreement, with many saying "Fuck yeah!" and "I'm going to enjoy this!" while some others thrusted their crotches outward. Scanty and Kneesocks looked upward and put on ignorant looks for the angels in disrespect.

"I knew the two of you couldn't refuse letting your reputations go on the line, as if you had any." Scanty replied in a nonchalant way. "However, the rrrrrrrrules for this immense display were faintly…transformed."

In a quick flash, Scanty pulled out a loose bra from what seemed like out of thin air. This enticed Simon to zip over to her figure and get on all fours, panting slightly while his tongue hung downward like a stupid mutt. Scanty held the bra above him as he began to get on his hind legs and slightly bat it with his two forward dangling hands like they were paws as the male crowd in the back faintly began to bark at the sight.

"Because of unforeseen circumstances, everyone in the show is required to be in collections of two, at least that's what the panel of judges said. I think it makes things more stimulating, don't you think?"

"As long as I get to see your asses get kicked!" Stocking exclaimed, with Panty putting up a fist in agreement. Brandy swore she saw a twinkle appear in Scanty's eyes at the display.

"Actually bitch angel, we were actually interested in seeing a more…fascinating one." Kneesocks replied. Her eyes then set their sights on Brandy, who was being silent throughout most of the confrontation in favor of Panty and Stocking doing the talking for her. Her eyes went a little wide as she was suddenly being noted by the Demon Sisters, not knowing what the two had in mind. Panty and Gin were nearly stunned at the revelation, while Stocking was pissed off.

"For appearing to be nothing more than a strict soldier type, I am rather intrigued if you might have a…fashionable side." Kneesocks said. "I'm sure you have a creamy center under those thorns of yours."

Brandy was unable to come up with an answer. Her past and current lives have all been about beating the shit out of others, so she never really cared about how she looked. She could feel herself sweat a little bit in nervousness as she tried to come up with an answer, but before she could speak up, Stocking exclaimed:

"I'M WAY MORE INTERESTING THEN THAT JACKASS CUNT! I'LL ENTER WITH MY FUCKING SISTER AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Scanty sighed at Stocking's attitude; she didn't understand what they meant. With that thought, Scanty sighed again before looking backwards in disrespect and pulling out a handful of used panties out of seemingly nowhere. She held them out next to Simon who, quite eagerly, quickly snatched them out of her hands and into his mouth like the mutt he was acting like. He shook them around using his head while growling lowly in delight before getting on his legs and spitting the panties out. His eyes were still a little bit on the crazed side.

"As the main judge of the sexy competition, the public has spoken and due to popular demand, the egotistical Goth angel is now barred from entering!" Simon exclaimed as he got back on all fours, before putting the panties back into his mouth and proceeding to playfully shake it around. Stocking's eyes went wide as her jaw nearly hit the floor. Did she just get BANNED from showing the demons whose boss? She didn't know how to feel. One side was absolutely stunned at the stunt that was just pulled, while the other was filled with an endless rage that wanted to rip the demons from limb to limb. Unfortunately for her, this didn't go unnoticed, for Panty and Gin started to laugh under their breath from Stocking's priceless reaction, so much so that they had to force their mouths shut. Brandy's eyebrows raised is surprise as she kept on her neutral look, but it was mostly there to hide her real emotions from the demons, Shadix seemed to have fallen asleep at one point, having a snot bubble near his face that went from big to small as he snored silently. Even the underwear men in the background reacted, saying "Ooooooooooooh!" silently at the sight, which slightly escalated the situation.

One of the emotions clearly overtook the other.

"You…are… **FUCKING DEAD!** "

In a fit of rage, Stocking lunged at Scanty and Kneesocks, Stripes out and ready, with the intent on slitting their throats. However, two burly men in their underwear with massive hearts in their eyes from Scanty's and Kneesock's slender figures came out of the crowd in the background and held Stocking back by powerfully bounding her arms, keeping her from going any closer. As Stocking began to exclaim VERY strong language to get the men off of her, Panty and Gin couldn't take it anymore, causing to two to burst out laughing at Stocking's misfortune, even causing them to fall onto the ground with tears in their eyes. Brandy stood still with her stern face on. She would have done something if the fear behind her face wasn't constantly echoing through her mind, keeping the rest of her body from moving.

Scanty and Kneesocks grinned at the sight.

"My dearest apologies, but that action is against the rrrrrrrules you see. Constant bloodshed cannot be permitted until AFTER the showing." Scanty said. Kneesocks seemed to agree with her.

"We will make sure to pour salt over the open gash when we ace the competition. Maybe you can get some pointers from that smelly wet patch over there!"

With that said, Scanty and Kneesocks did an elegant laugh as they walked away from the scene behind them, with Simon following them on all fours while barking loudly while still having the wet panties in his mouth. Once the demons were out of sight of everything going on, Shadix slowly got himself awake, the snot bubble popping as he did so.

"Wha…did the demons finally…acknowledge my existence?" Shadix groggily said. He was still a little drowsy, so he didn't pay attention to Stocking currently being bounded, Panty and Gin's laughing fit, and Brandy being all stiffed up.

* * *

Once the group of angels and one ghost retreated back to the chapel, each of them went about doing something to pass the time. Gin went on a massive drinking marathon through the last of his beer, causing a majority of the kitchen to be covered in bottles and made him collapse onto the living room floor, completely passed out. Brandy stood against one of the living room walls, one hand against it while her head tipped downward, making it look like she just dodged a bullet. Shadix sat in one corner of the room, trying to masturbate through his ectoplasm, which was turning out unsuccessful. Panty went out to go get some stuff that she refused to talk about, while Stocking sat on the living room's couch, chomping on as much sweets as she could to attempt to work out all of the rage she had earlier, although Chuck continuously coming up to sneak one away wasn't helping.

As Stocking ripped through a small strawberry shortcake, she took a quick look at Brandy's saggy look.

"Damn it, why the fuck did the demon bitches have to pick your sorry hide for that stupid show?! You have as much fashionable talent as a blowup sex doll!" Stocking exclaimed. Normally this would have set Brandy's short temper off, for she could never tolerate insults from Gin or the Anarchy sisters, but this time she was completely silent. This didn't change Stocking's mood though.

"Hello?! I'm yelling at YOU police bitch!" Stocking exclaimed, but once again, Brandy remained silent. Stocking puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"Fine, if you want to be a retarded Beethoven then FUCK YOU!"

As Stocking went back to mowing down various sweets in an attempt to calm down, she simultaneously kicked Chuck, who was trying again to sneak away some sweets without Stocking noticing, who ended up spiraling right towards the unsuccessful "manly" Shadix. He only had a quick second to look up from his straightened out ectoplasm to up ahead, but it was already too late as Chuck barreled right into him. The force of the impact caused Shadix to slam into the back wall, which suddenly paved away, making both Chuck and Shadix fall downward from the chapel's living room to who knows where.

"STUPID BIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt-" Shadix's voice was cut off as he fell with Chuck into the abyss below, which nobody cared to notice. A few moments after, a "ding" noise echoed through the room as the elevator door opened up, revealing Panty holding a stack of three cardboard boxes in her arms. They didn't have labels or any words on them, making it unknown what they actually contained.

"I'm back after rocking with my cock out!" Panty said. "Get this, some man came up to me and started thrusting his dick in my face, and I didn't want the moment to go to waste if you know what I'm saying."

As Panty came into the room, her nose was stricken by the smells of Stocking's sweets. She grunted a little under her breath before letting her tongue out for a quick moment. She then set the boxes she was carrying onto the living room table before accidentally stepping on one of Gin's arms with one of her red heels. Surprisingly, Gin was so wasted that his only response was some small gurgling noises as he laid face down on the floor. Panty did hear the noise and looked downward.

"And my fuckdoll had his fix already." Panty said to herself. She removed her heel from Gin's arm as Gin provided more gurgling noises in reply. Since Stocking seemed to be ignoring her, that left Brandy, whose weird stature got Panty curious. She walked over to her while Brandy didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

"What's got you so worked up police bitch?" Panty asked. Without moving an inch, Brandy replied.

"I'm not in the mood to speak."

Of course, Panty was eager to jump to conclusions.

"Awwwwww, it's about earlier isn't it?" Panty replied having a babyish tone while getting up next to Brandy's face with short bubbly lips. "Does the little police officer have stage fright?"

"Fuck no!" Brandy said. As Brandy spoke, Panty noticed that she was holding something in her other hand, which looked to be a bit on the squishy side. Deducing that she wasn't afraid of being on stage for the pageant, and the fact that she, for a majority of the time, clammed up in front of the Demon Sisters, the answer suddenly hit her.

"Has anyone told you that you make a big deal out of nearly anything?" Panty said. Brandy turned so her back faced Panty, before puffing out her cheeks and putting on a nervous face.

"Did anyone ever teach you to shut the fuck up?" Brandy replied. Panty got up right next to her face before asking the following with a very amused face.

"Police bitch, are you afraid of the demon shits?! You can tell me!"

Brandy could hear herself screaming in her mind. She didn't want to admit to the slutty angel that she was actually right for once. She began to sweat as Panty looked at her with a very snarky look.

"Uhhhhh, no! What brings you to that conclusion?!" Brandy asked as her voice shook a little. Panty grabbed her hand and opened it up, revealing that she was holding onto her stuffed Moti-chan and squeezing it repeatedly. The two girls suddenly went all chibi with big open eyes as Panty sported a very cheesy open mouth as the background also went cheesy.

She opened up Brandy's hand about two more times again very quickly as a faint whir noise came up every time. Panty then spoke in a teasing tone up while her stupid grinning mouth stayed open as she opened up Brandy's hand a third time.

"Peekaboo."

She quickly closed up Brandy's hand again before immediately opening it again.

"There it is."

She did the entire thing again.

"Still there!"

And again.

"Scary!"

And again.

"So scary!"

And again.

"Very scary!"

She then started to close and open Brandy's hand in rapid succession, speaking up every time she did so.

"Scary, scary, scaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscary-"

Being unable to stand Panty any longer, Brandy swung her free arm in Panty's direction while her back was still turned as the scene went back to normal. It didn't hit Panty, just stopped her from the annoying attitude.

"SHUT UP!" Brandy shouted. Panty, after taking a quick moment, started to get pissed off at Brandy's sudden swing as Stocking took a quick glance in their direction.

" _Welcome to my life shithead_." she thought as she started to get back to chomping on her pile of sweets.

"You are working up over nothing police bitch!" Panty exclaimed. "May I remind you that your fat ass has me for a teammate?! I've dealt with those bitches before and they are no problem when I'm around!"

Gin's downed body began to gurgle out what appeared to be words, but it was too muffled to make out any specifics, while Stocking, being reminded again that she was barred from entering the competition, began to pick up the pace with eating all of her current desserts, desperately trying to get the thought out of her head. Brandy slowly turned around before changing her wristband into her double sided mace in an instant. She glared at the slutty angel with one end of her mace mere inches away from Panty's face, whose face wasn't changing at the sight at all. The moment lasted only for around ten seconds, and after the time passed, Brandy slowly began to lower her mace until it touched the ground. She looked at Panty with an angry glare.

"One time, just this ONE TIME." Brandy said. "It's not like I don't have a choice since I'm FORCED to work with you."

"Just let me handle everything, for I can handle those demon bitches on my own." Panty replied. Before Brandy could reply back, the downed body of Gin began to emit more gurgling noises before cracking at rat. A random spurt of fire then shot out of the kitchen and into the area where Gin passed gas, which actually ignited it even further before it ended up going down the hole Chuck and Shadix fell in. Brandy rolled her eyes at the sight while Panty put on a wavy smile. Stocking continued to ignore everything as she continued eating her pile of sweets.

"Actually Panty, before I forget, there's one more thing I…wish to…talk about." Brandy said. The awkward pauses near the end of the sentence was Brandy looking like she was attempting to hold in her breakfast and lunch as her cheeks swelled up slightly emitting odd noises, which caught Panty's attention. Clearly it was something Brandy didn't want to say.

"Have a loose cock you want to spit out police bitch?" Panty asked with a cocked eyebrow. Brandy ignored her as she covered her mouth with her hands before moving over to where Stocking was. As Stocking swallowed another batch of candy, she noticed Brandy looking at her with her odd face. She wasn't exactly happy.

"I'm not sharing these beauties if that's what you want." Stocking said as she popped another tootsie roll into her mouth. Brandy face began to go lightly pink as Stocking's eyes began to go slightly wide in surprise. She never thought a police bitch like Brandy could get sudden mood swings.

"I, errrrrr, well…uhhhhhhhhh…" Brandy choked on the words she wanted to say. It was also a little bit hard to hear her as her mouth was still being covered by her hands. Gin gurgled again on the floor as it continued to happen.

"Just say it already, for just looking at you is reminding me of that stupid shit I have been banned from!" Stocking exclaimed, getting irritated. As Brandy continued to stutter, Panty couldn't take the silence in any longer, so in an attempt to speed things up, she reared her right leg back before striking Brandy straight in the buttocks. Brandy's eyes went wide as she quickly shouted out what she wanted to say.

"IMGOINGTONEEDYOURHELPWITHALLOFTHIS!"

Panty held back her laughter as Brandy rubbed her backside from the blow with an annoyed look, while Stocking, even though it was hard understand at first, was very amused at what Brandy said. The strict angel that acted like an idiot cunt in her eyes actually needed assistance for what's coming up from the angel that straight up hated her. This did cheer her up a little bit from earlier.

"What did you say police bitch? I swore that I heard you say you needed MY help?" Stocking asked, having on a rather innocent look that held behind her real feelings of amusement. Brandy sighed deeply before continuing.

"There's one part of the angel police guidelines that unfortunately I have to follow, and that's to investigate demons that might be trying to do something fancy. I don't know what those two demon girls may be up to, but I have no choice but to check out whatever it is. Sadly, because I have to take part in this stupid sex pageant, I'm going to need you to do the looking around for me. It pains me to ask you this, but if this stupid guideline didn't exist, I wouldn't even think about going to you."

Of course, the statement only seemed to amuse Stocking more.

"I fell asleep with my eyes open halfway through your statement, so could you explain all of that shit again?" Stocking asked as she began to form a slight smirk. Brandy started to get a little pissed off at Stocking's attitude.

"Ugh, I need you to-"

The scene then figuratively changed to a room completely in darkness, only having a lone spotlight shining on Brandy and Stocking, with Brandy standing behind a wooden podium with an average microphone on top.

"Nonono police bitch." Stocking interrupted. She used her right index finger to move the microphone closer to Brandy's face as the deviousness was practically dripping from her face.

"Say that shit…again." Stocking said with a sly undertone. Brandy grunted is dissatisfaction before speaking into the microphone.

"I need you to investigate behind the scenes since I can't do it!"

The lights suddenly turned on around them, revealing that the audience was completely made of baboons with giant buttocks. All of them screeched in disapproval before grabbing a handful of their own feces and hurling them towards Brandy. Soon enough, Brandy was covered in a giant pile of shit, with only her very disgusted head sticking out of it. The scene then changed back to the living room, except for Brandy in the giant shit pile.

"Okay then, now that you have gotten your taste of getting at me, will you please do the investigation just this one time?" Brandy asked as she struggled to get out of the pile of feces she was in. Stocking, as happy as she was seeing Brandy under her control, had her moment. While she did hate Brandy with a passion, Stocking knew that she wasn't leaving any time soon, and she needed to keep her end of the bargain.

"Fine whatever, but only because you looking so fucking hilarious right now." Stocking said.

"Gee, I'm flattered." Brandy sarcastically replied. Panty came up to the two after staying quiet throughout most of their confrontation.

"Excuse my slender body for butting in, but sugartits over there cannot go anywhere near the stage after getting her ass handed to her earlier. As much as I would love to see that shit happen again, I don't want to end up losing before I can even show everyone my juicy tits!"

"I…have an idea, but I'm sure Stocking wouldn't prefer it." Brandy replied. Her eyes darted over to Stocking, who was confused as to what Brandy meant, as the look over her face easily screamed "payback time."

" _Shit."_ Stocking thought as she read Brandy's face. As Brandy began to discuss her idea to the Anarchys while still trying to break out of the pile she was in, the living room's elevator opened up, revealing a very beaten and injured Shadix. He had multiple axes and arrows sticking out of his blobby body and many burns and bruises everywhere. One part of his body was still on fire, and for some reason, multiple brain damaged rabbits were on his backside trying to hump his sorry ass. Shadix came out of the elevator with a very disgruntled face as Chuck came out from behind him.

"Chuckchuck!" he said, smiling funnily while wagging his zipper for a tail. His statement was met with a giant ectoplasmic fist striking him head on and sending him right back into the hole he previously fell in. Chuck's voice echoed as he fell again into the abyss below while Shadix formed the ectoplasmic fist back into his body, his back facing the hole, as he went over the drunken Gin, who gurgled as Shadix did so, and out of the room, all without saying anything and changing expressions.

* * *

In the few hours before the show, the bar completely transformed from that small building that it was into a giant stadium that looked like it was meant for American football. The entrances were packed with massive groups of nearly naked men wanting to see the big breasted girls for the competition, while the security guards that were defending the entrances were all completely gay. Some of the men in their underwear did manage to get past security when the guards took a "make out" break to continuously kiss each other endlessly. There was also the occasional girl that was also completely in their undergarments, which snuck by the guards as well. The inside of the stadium was a completely different beast all together. Thousands upon thousands of comfy chairs in the stands were quickly getting filled out by the seemingly endless amount of perverts wanting to see the upcoming show with only a small flat area in the middle of it all that looked like it had a portion that elevated downwards, indicating that the dressing rooms were somewhere below the area for some reason. On the sidelines of the flat area were the three judges, who were sitting behind a small white rectangular table. Simon Cowell sat on the left side, and was salivating slightly for the show to go on, Garterbelt sat in the middle, and what appeared to be a dead fish was on the right.

For a certain individual however, things weren't going so well for him.

"Come on, I'm best friends with Panty! I deserve access!" Brief exclaimed to the two big black security guards with large tan lips. Unfortunately for him, these two guards weren't like the gay ones at the front doors. When you're assigned to guard the door to the underside where each contestant's dressing rooms are, you can't fuck around with anyone.

The guard on the left smirked at Brief's display while keeping his arms crossed.

"Did you just get circumcised, or are you just trying to extend and suck my dick, you pansy?" he said. The guard on the right chuckled slightly at what the other guard just said.

"Come back later when you grow some balls and show everyone those small peanuts of yours!" the other guard said. The guards' heads began to bob up and down as they laughed at how pathetic Brief was, while Brief himself only looked down in sorrow at his expense. Then, in an instant, guardrails appeared next to him with crowds of people suddenly popping up behind them. What they were waiting for became obvious as a long sleek black limo appeared at the end of the rails. As the doors opened up, the crowds cheered on as Panty Anarchy came out in her normal attire wearing some very stylish sunglasses, with a medium sized man just finishing up painting her fingernails before going back into the limo. She put on a wide smile and threw her hands upward for the massive amounts of people behind the guardrails.

"My adoring fans, I hope you enjoy the show I'm going to put on for all of you! While the fame and guaranteed victory ahead are nice to have, the real reason I'm doing this is for you guys!"

The hordes of men behind the guardrails screamed with joy at the angel's remark while many photographers proceeded to take multiple shots of Panty from as many angles as they could. As Panty began to do multiple poses for the cameras while walking down the runway and blowing kisses at her fans, the uninterested angel that was Brandy slowly emerged from the limo, also in her regular clothes, and tried to walk behind Panty without getting too much attention, very disappointed that she was forcibly dragged into doing the stupid show. Thankfully for her, most of the people were too focused on how sexy Panty looked and how she was practically asking for attention, although unbeknownst to the people behind the guardrails, Panty was holding back the massive urge to scratch her right breast. The spoiled attitude she was giving off wasn't giving off those signs however, although she was very close to actually doing so.

"Geez, does this happen every time you head out to do basically anything?" Brandy asked. Panty turned towards Brandy before striking another pose.

"Have a problem with it police bitch?" Panty replied. "When you're responsible for beating on ghosts and shit while also looking very fucking sexy, stuff like this is going to happen. It's so worth it in my book!"

"Ugh, whatever." Brandy said. Another thought then immediately came to her.

"By the way, why did we have to stop by the theater to watch one of the biggest fuckups in movie history?"

Panty posed for a few more cameras before looking back at Brandy.

"We had some time to kill and I heard the premise was similar to the kind of shtick we do. Of course, I'm ten times better then all of those actors!"

"Sure you are." Brandy replied sarcastically while looking up. "Stocking is sure going to chew you out for prolonging-"

"I don't give a shit about her remember?" Panty interrupted. Brandy huffed out at Panty's statement before rolling her eyes and suddenly going quiet. As the flashes of the cameras went by while the crowd continued to look at the angels going down the runway, Panty and Brandy came to a stop right in front of the two burly guards, with Brief standing next to them as he stared in awe at Panty. The two guards grinned as they were approached by the two angels.

"There you are Panty!" Brief said before pointing at the two guards while his other arm flailed about. "Tell these two to let me in because I'm your best friend! You'll tell them right?"

Panty tilted her sunglasses down slightly as she noticed Brief, while the itch on her right breast began to flare up. It was hard, but she continued to hold back the thought of scratching the spot.

"You and every one of these sheep here." Panty said. "Just so you know I don't hang out with stupid geeks with bad shagging skills that skipped circumcision."

"Oh come on, you know that I'm nothing like that!" Brief replied. "I hang out with you all of the time!"

"Sorry geek boy, you're not worth it." Panty said. As she turned to face the two security guards, the two nodded to each other before opening the door behind, allowing Panty and Brandy to go inside. As Brief tried to go in after them, the two guards shut the door and, by using their buff bodies, socked Brief so hard that it launched him all the way across the city to who knows where.

After heading inside and going down a few flights of stairs, Panty and Brandy arrived in the underside of the stadium where the dressing rooms were. The first thing they noticed was how there were nearly endless amounts of girls walking around, with some being very eager to get in their most prized dresses, and how the area looked like the backstage of a studio play. As they walked through the hordes of girls, the two failed to find the dressing room with their names on them. Olga, Astrid, Jill, Rosalina, but no Brandy or Panty rooms anywhere.

"Well well, the bitch and soldier have arrived on campus it seems."

Through the countless amounts of women wanting to get in their best dresses, Scanty and Kneesocks emerged in front of the angels. They had on what could be considered "very formal" expressions as they approached, but they still had on their business suits from before. Panty put on a snarky attitude while decided to slightly scratch the itchy spot with her right index finger, which Brandy quickly noted and faintly bumped Panty in the backside. Not wanting to lash out at Brandy for doing so in front of the demons, Panty scowled under her breath before putting her hand down.

"An impressive amount of tension has filled the air in the last few minutes. This will make the spectacle way more remarkable, isn't that right sister?" Kneesocks said.

"Certainly." Scanty replied. "These extra feelings do nothing but buzz around, being completely inconsequential to others with high intelligence quotients, only to the deprived scatterbrains."

Panty's mind went hollow as question marks began to cloud her head.

"You trying to show us up with fancy-shmacy words? You know we don't give a shit about that, we only care about beating you straight to the sewers!" Panty said, Brandy choosing to be quiet in favor of Panty doing the talking. "Try going to the janitor's closet and practice your crap there, I heard the scooper in there offers good advice!"

Scanty clenched her teeth in an attempt to hold back her temper, but all it took was a single pat on the shoulder from Kneesocks to calm her down.

"As much as we would like to keep volleying offenses your way, we have to prep up for your decimation on the stage." Kneesocks said.

"We'll enjoy seeing you grovel at our feet when the inevitable arises!" Scanty said. The two began to silently laugh under their breath as they disappeared into the crowd of girls to get to their dressing room. Panty growled silently before taking off in the opposite direction out of rage, with Brandy silently following behind her.

After a few more minutes of searching, Panty and Brandy eventually came across two separate doors labeled "Panty" and "Brandy", indicating that these were their respective dressing rooms. After taking a quick glance into the room to make sure nobody messed with anything in there, which thankfully was the case, Brandy finally spoke up after her period of silence.

"Remember everything?" she asked. Panty rolled her eyes.

"You pretty much drilled the entire thing into my head at this point."

Brandy nodded before opening the door to her dressing room.

"Then make it quick before they notice."

"Okay MOM." Panty replied sarcastically. With that said, Brandy walked into her dressing room before closing the door and locking it. Panty sighed in dissatisfaction before opening her door and doing the same. The room was a pretty standard medium dressing room, having a vanity in the top left corner with various combs, perfumes, and powder puffs being left on it, a few clothes racks in the back next to some cardboard boxes, and even a large closet on the right containing multiple varieties of clothes for women to try on. Panty grinned when she saw the boxes, knowing that the delivery men that came by earlier actually did what they were supposed to after she bought all of those extra clothes.

The itch around Panty's right breast began to flare up again before she could think even further. Noticing a loose chair next to the boxes, Panty quickly pulled it out before sitting on it and reaching into her dress and her bra underneath it. After a couple of fiddling around, out of her bra and into her right hand, she pulled out three small specks. She smirked slightly when they took a moment to catch their breath, and one of the specks was clearly not happy.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REMEMBERED ME!" Stocking exclaimed. Unlike the other incident, Panty could actually hear her sister perfectly instead of squeaking.

"Oh sure, the constant itch you were giving me was SO not raising big ass smoke signals!" Panty replied. "Besides, what was that remark you said that one time about my flat chest? Karma sure is a bitch, isn't it sugartits?"

"Those deflated balloons are worth JACK SHIT to me!" Stocking exclaimed. Panty smacked the tiny Stocking with the backside of her left index finger, causing Stocking to get hit by Panty's fingernail and collapse face first into her skin.

"I don't think you are in a position to talk smack about me." Panty replied. As Stocking got back onto her feet, very pissed off, Gin and Shadix finished recovering from holding on Panty's giant breast for so long and joined up with Stocking in the palm of Panty's right hand. The area around Gin's mouth and underside of his nose was covered in blood that leaked out from his nose during the time, and he was still a bit dazed with joy as well. The instant Panty laid her eyes on Gin; her eyes glistened as a constant feeling of happiness erupted through her body, so much so that she put her left hand over her mouth. Not only did Gin look absolutely adorable in his tiny state, which caused the entire reaction, but she also was holding her annoying sister, shrunken and helpless thanks to the transformation skills Shadix had. There were SO many ideas going through Panty's head on how to torture her sister as she felt powerful being the big angel for a second time, and with Gin being minuscule as well, she could REALLY enjoy this.

Of course, she was brought back to reality by Shadix speaking up as he was next to Gin and Stocking.

"Hate to be the killjoy that I usually am, but I'm sure you are supposed to drop us into a nearby air vent after sneaking us in here, you know, because Brandy is paranoid about the demons?"

A quick glance around the room revealed that there was an air vent above and next to the vanity, making it possible for the three tiny ones to snoop around the building, but Panty didn't want the moment to end JUST yet.

"There was a second part to the police bitch's idea?" Panty replied with a pinch of sarcasm in her voice. She looked upward while putting on an innocent look. "I don't recall hearing something like that."

Stocking wasn't buying her act.

"Stop pretending to have brain damage! Just set us into that stupid vent so we can get this thing over with already!"

Panty's response was anything but calm. In one quick motion, Panty's left index finger came down upon Stocking, seemingly squashing the shrunken angel with its size. However, Panty didn't want to outright kill her, so she didn't apply immense pressure to Stocking's body as her giant finger came down on Stocking. After face planting into Panty's skin for a second time after Panty's finger rose off of her, Stocking immediately got back on her feet, practically fuming.

"WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL SIZE, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Stocking exclaimed. However, Panty seemed to ignore her sister's insult and kept up with the innocent façade, while also forcing herself to hold back a big smirk as the words came out of her mouth.

"Nope, I don't remember hearing anything from the police bitch about that. I MIGHT get some insight into your claims if you put your tiny bodies to good use and, oh I don't know…give me a nice belly rub?"

"Did I just become your go-to maid in the last few seconds?!" Stocking exclaimed. "Just because you think you are the second coming of Slutzilla doesn't mean you can force us into doing everything you want!"

Shadix comically came up to Stocking with a sweatdrop over his eyes.

"Since this is Japan and all, I think the more technical term is Slutjira if I'm not mis-."

His remark was met with a swift punch to the face by the pissed Stocking. Panty looked down at her tiny sister in her hand and frowned at her defiance.

"Rub my belly and MAYBE I'll remember. Take your pick sugartits!"

* * *

"Oh yeah, this feels so great! Go lower, hey, I said GO LOWER you fleas!"

Despite the size difference, Gin and Shadix actually did a lot of work massaging Panty's belly. Shadix had multiple ectoplasmic arms jolting out of his body, stretching as far as they could to get any spot they may have missed. He wasn't complaining about the forced labor he was doing, for he knew that his afterlife had pretty much gone to shit at this point. His face was very disappointed, but he kept doing Panty's bidding without complaining. Gin, despite doing the least amount of work on Panty's skin, was getting the most recognition out of her. He was still slightly out of it, sometimes being so absentminded that he unknowingly fell into Panty's navel a few times, which Panty had to fish out with two fingers. She didn't mind his stupidity however.

For Stocking, she couldn't get herself to do her older sister's orders, so she proceeded to fight back. However, her bark was worse than her bite, and because of her disobedience, Panty decided she needed to work on a more…smelly part.

"BLECH! What the fuck did you step in, horse shit?!" Stocking exclaimed as she pinched her nose at the fumes around her. Panty tilted her head to the left as she continued to lie on her back to see her shrunken sister.

"Relax sugartits, as the honor of being my younger shithead; you deserved to rub somewhere special that no one else does! Take it as an early birthday present!" Panty said, obviously messing with her.

"More like a box with a corpse inside!" Stocking exclaimed. She continued to rub the giant heel with one hand as the other kept her nose closed. When everything is all over for the night, she knew she WOULD get back at Panty for putting her through this.

After an extra five minutes or so of the three massaging Panty, Panty felt like she had a good enough rub down and decided to end it. However, she still wanted to keep up the act from before, just to be a dick.

"Hey, I remember now! The police bitch DID want me to put you into the vent!" Panty replied before looking down at the tiny Stocking by her feet and frowning. "No thanks to you sugartits."

Stocking growled under her breath at Panty's attitude as Panty picked her up, along with Shadix and Gin, before the three were standing in the palm of Panty's hand again. As much as Panty didn't want to let the shrunken ones go, she had a show to put on with Brandy and she didn't want to lose first place to Scanty and Kneesocks. Once she accounted for Stocking, Gin, and Shadix, she walked over to where the air vent was, with the three still in her hand, before setting them down next to the grates at the entrance.

"It's about time you did this, you cunt!" Stocking exclaimed.

"Shit happens bitch, look it up the next time you start snuffing up marshmallows!" Panty exclaimed. "Just get going before I change my mind and make you massage my minge!"

Stocking huffed before taking off inside the vent with Gin and Shadix following behind her, the two choosing to stay quiet to not get caught in the crossfire. Before Stocking could begin to take off, she was struck in the back by one of Panty's gigantic fingers as Panty flicked her behind. Stocking looked angrily at Panty once it happened, which Panty proceeded to put on an amused face as she cheekily looked upward with her other hand over her mouth.

"Oops, I forgot that you have the strength of a wet condom at that size! Silly me!" Panty sarcastically said. Stocking huffed again before rushing into the vent this time. Shadix and Gin took up the rear, and instantly noticed some excess red nail polish over her back from Panty flicking her, which they decided not to mention. Once Stocking made sure she couldn't see Panty, she slowed down, making it easy for Shadix and Gin to catch up.

The vent was covered in very sleek silver metal from all angles, with a few screws in the corners of each sheet. The sizes of the tunnels were massive, although this was mostly due to the size the three were at. It started off with plenty of light, but as they delved into the bowels of the vent system, the light from the surface vanished before their eyes. As the darkness of the vent's insides began to creep up on them, Shadix transformed the back of his ectoplasm into a small lightbulb, lighting up the area around them while being situated on Shadix.

"Well, at least we won't be in complete darkness while in here." Gin said.

"I still hate all of you." Shadix replied in a very monotone way, not wanting to deal with anything until the mission is over.

Of course that wouldn't happen.

"Say, if you could transform yourself into basically anything, why didn't you change all of us into something to get into this vent sooner?"

A string snapped in Stocking's mind.

"Oh that? Well, uhhhhhh, I guess it never-"

Gin and Shadix were interrupted as Stocking suddenly stopped moving and came to a standstill. The two couldn't see her face as they were behind her, but Shadix started to feel VERY bad vibes coming his way, and while Gin and Shadix couldn't see it, Stocking's eyes got covered by her hair and a dark shadow came over her forehead.

"Shit stain, do you know what happens when you steal candy from me?" Stocking said. A dark undertone was in her voice.

"Errr, ummmmm…" Shadix replied. He began to stutter all over the place as he didn't like what he was hearing, while Gin put on a goofy grin at the words.

"Oh it's great; just let me show you…" Stocking replied with a tone of poison. She slowly turned around to face Shadix, her eyes still being hidden behind her long hair. Shadix began to form into a puddle as he began to shiver with nervous eyes as Stocking's shadow started to loom over him. Gin immediately backed away from the scene with a big grin while pulling out three beer bottles and a lawn chair out of nowhere to spectate, knowing immediately what was going to happen.

* * *

Soon after she was done dropping off the shrunken ones, Panty started to get ready for the big show by immediately going to the cardboard boxes and looking for a good combination of clothes inside. There was a lot to choose from due to her wanting and getting everything in sight, but a select few dresses managed to catch her interest over others. After a short montage of her trying on multiple dresses, shoes, and hairstyles, Panty finally came to a definite decision. The style she decided to go for consisted of a long white royal dress that looked like it was made out of the feathers of an elegant swan, two shiny white heels that glittered in the light, a long feathery white scarf that hung around her neck, and to top it off, a hairstyle that looked like a tall wrapped beehive. Panty did also touch up on a few other aspects, such as powdering up her face and putting on some slight fake eyelashes to brighten her appearance.

She took a few minutes to look at herself in the vanity's mirror to make sure nothing messed up, and once she determined that she was up to snuff, Panty smiled before walking out of her dressing room. The instant she took a step out, she attention was instantly caught by some shouting to the left of her. What she saw was another dolled up women continuously slamming her tall blue heels onto the balls of an unlucky man with nerdy glasses and ginger hair. As the voice of the women hit her ears, she knew that the woman was Brandy.

"NEVER…PEEP…ON…ME…AGAIN!" Brandy exclaimed, slamming her heels down very quickly after each said word. The nerd on the floor didn't have time to defend himself as Brandy reeled her right leg back before swiftly punting the pervert straight in the crotch, launching him out of the area and into the unknown. Panty raised both of her eyebrows in slight astonishment before speaking up.

"I see you are all dolled up for what is coming up, police bitch." Panty said. Brandy replied with her back still turned.

"I utterly hate it too. How the fuck do sexists like you LIVE with these clothes?!"

Brandy began to slowly turn around to face Panty, who was a bit surprised as she got a good look at Brandy's choice of clothes, which seemed to slowly sparkle in her eyes. She wore a regal red dress with a faint pink ribbon over her chest with the bottom sporting a slight checkerboard pattern consisting of ruby and white. Her heels she wore were violet colored with low dark pink stockings above them. Panty noticed that Brandy also actually did some work on her face, for it looked like she powdered her face and put on some fake eyelashes, but unlike what Panty did to herself, she seemed to have colored her lips to a deep crimson. Her black hair had a medium sized bun shape in the back and she even painted her fingernails a deep indigo color.

Panty was mildly impressed at Brandy's fashion choices.

"Dayyyyumm police bitch, that's not bad for your first cock up!" Panty replied. "Of course, your looks are only a fraction compared to MY sexy body."

"Whatever, I just want this stupid thing to blow over." Brandy said, causing Panty to giggle a bit. It seemed to miff Brandy a little bit.

"Does everything have to scream 'innuendo' to you?" Brandy asked.

"Bitch, you have a LOT of catching up to do." Panty replied. With that said, the two angels headed off to the massive line of dressed up women, waiting for the show to start so they can show off their bodies to the crowd of nearly naked men. Oddly enough, Brandy couldn't make out Scanty or Kneesocks from the line, although the line of women was very thick enough so that finding specifics was an accomplishment on its own. She did end up seeing a man dressed in drag being taken away by two buff security guards, probably so he could get some "good angles" of all of the girls.

* * *

With only a few more minutes until starting the show, Simon Cowell began to drool at the sight from the judges table while stiffening his dick for when the inevitable comes, Garterbelt kept on a stern look the entire time, making it unknown what he was actually thinking at the moment, while the dead fish just laid on the table…as immobile as a corpse can be.

"It's stimulating for you to join as the guest-of-honor judge! I'm sure you will judge these women enough so I can make a white splash!" Simon commented to Gartebelt, causing the afro priest to shiver slightly, but not because of the thought of women.

"Taking something like this is a great responsibility for someone like me. Very few can handle the monstrosities that lie ahead." Garterbelt said. "What I can say is this; let them eat their cake."

Simon wasn't really paying attention to Garterbelt's words, as he was suddenly made aware that it was time for the main attraction to begin. The lights dimmed down to show the court in the stadium's middle, and once the time passed long enough, Simon got out of his seat, microphone in hand, and walked to the middle, on looking the millions of men in the stands who were waiting for the women to show up. Chuck was also beside him for some reason.

"Oh Daten City, are you ready to smack a bitch and get an orgy from one of these beautiful ladies tonight?!" Simon exclaimed. All of the people in the stands screamed in agreement, most of them coming from the men in their underwear.

"Then let's finally begin the big breasted sausage fest on…THE SEX FACTOR!"

The thousands of people went wild in the stands as Simon got off of the stage and back to his seat; while Garterbelt continued to hold back looking at the crowds for certain personal reasons. Chuck was the only one that didn't get the memo, but before he could figure it out, the floor underneath him caved under before a magnificent stage, along with a runway, suddenly sprang to life under him. These unfortunate movements caused Chuck to be launched as the stage sprang upward, hurling him through the ceiling to who knows where.

The spotlights shined on the stage as the first two contestants came out of the room. They were both a bit tall and wore a light blue dress with some regal silver heels. A long tuft of hair cover one of their light blue eyes as they walked forward towards the end of the runway before attempting to look sexy at the end of it. Simon wasn't buying it, while Garterbelt still kept on the stern face of his. The dead fish did nothing but stay completely immobile.

"That was horrible, absolutely horrible!" Simon exclaimed in his rather thick accent. "I can't get a boner from that display! Your tits are completely flat which is not going to do well from me!"

"You're good, but not great." Garterbelt replied, refusing to say anything more. The dead fish said nothing.

The girls frowned as they puffed out their cheeks before angrily storming back up the runway and behind the curtains. As the time went by, more contestants continued to pour out from backstage with Simon and Garterbelt giving comments on each one, while the dead fish did nothing, ranging from "meh" to "average" in the judge's eyes. Simon belted out multiple phrases of wanting to find the right girl that will cause him to greatly masturbate, and while Garterbelt's comments were lighter then Simon's, he got continuously distracted by the on looking crowd of nearly naked men for some reason.

The unimpressed Simon looked down in disappointment as two more contestants went behind the curtains after receiving their judgments from him and Garterbelt. He looked down at the list of contestants before taking note on which pair of girls was up next before going up to the microphone.

"The next pair is known for their strict but salivating nature. Let's thrust our crotches outward for SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS!"

The thousands of seated men began to shove their crotches outward, including Simon, in preparation for the next two contestants, much to the dismay of Garterbelt. However, the two never came out. A full minute would pass after the announcement, but oddly, the two demons didn't come out from behind the curtains.

"Errrrr, uhhhhh…" Simon stuttered, not expecting this sort of thing.

However, before Simon could depressingly disqualify them, a red explosion erupted from the end of the runway. While everyone in the stadium stood there in astonishment, from out of the smoke came the two prepped up sisters. Scanty wore a long violet dress with patterns of roses embedded into the fabric while having matching heels. Two very royal white gloves were over her hands while she also had two pinkish ovals around her cheeks. To top it all off, a shiny diamond crown lay on top of her head, making her entire overall figure look like she just became the queen of everything. Kneesocks' look complemented Scanty's, for she wore a dark black tuxedo with a stereotypical red tie and two "maid" types of black shoes over her feet, but to differentiate from the norm, polished her face to look more of a pinkish color while also tying her hair into a noticeable bun in the back.

Upon seeing the two's outfits, the crowds in the stadium erupted with praise with about a third of them already trying to masturbate on the spot. Scanty and Kneesocks smiled at the recognition they got.

"Just like the arms of a grandfather clock, positive recognition always comes in our direction." Scanty said.

"We will win the petty show in a heartbeat, dear sister." Kneesocks replied. Simon yelled out his thoughts quickly.

"TAKE OFF YOUR TOPS ALREADY! JUST TAKE THOSE DAMN TOPS OFF!" Simon exclaimed. Garterbelt rolled his eyes as he continued to act like the crowds around him didn't exist, which weren't doing well for him. As the two went back behind the curtains after receiving an overwhelming amount of support, Panty's hands formed into fists as anger went through her body at the display Scanty and Kneesocks put on. She did NOT want the two to steal HER thunder, especially after finding the unlimited sperm machine that was Gin some time ago. Brandy had different feelings altogether, more surprised ones. Those two were good, really good. She hoped Panty knew what she was going to do when their turn inevitably comes up.

Scanty and Kneesocks looked and Panty and Brandy with a glare.

"Topping that will be an unmanageable feat, nothing but graceful flawlessness." Scanty said.

"Going into the negatives will be your only possibility, and we will favorably enjoy the spectacle when it happens." Kneesocks said. Panty was figuratively blowing steam out of her nostrils as Scanty and Kneesocks left to their dressing rooms.

Thankfully it didn't last very long.

"Now for our last contestants, one is a fairly milky heroine of the city while the other follows in her shadow. Give your virginity up for PANTY AND BRANDY!"

Panty snapped back to the competition at hand once she heard the announcement. She grinned as she peeked out to see the runway while Brandy stood behind her, cheeks getting red with slight embarrassment.

"Alright police bitch, just hold back and let me do everything, this shouldn't take long." Panty said.

"As if I actually have a choice at this point." Brandy quietly said under her breath. Not wanting to wait any longer, Panty pulled back the curtains and walked out, Brandy following behind her with her hand up to her reddening face. She did multiple poses to the crowd on her way down, to the massive pleasure of the men, even causing a few of them to nosebleed on the spot, while Brandy didn't really do much.

"THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!" Panty exclaimed as she approached the end of the runway and struck one final pose. The crowd cheered on as Panty began to seduce them, with even Simon having on giant amused eyes with his mouth wide open in a massive grin with his tongue sticking out. He panted like a happy mutt before speaking up.

"That's what I call a show!" he exclaimed. "I think I know who might be getting some brownie points!"

Brandy looked on as Panty entertained in the front. Nobody seemed to notice her as Panty controlled the show, but the shyness behind her face started to get bigger and bigger. With her hands still over her mouth as her face continued to get more and more red, Brandy took a quick glance through the crowd around her. The thousands of eyes staring at her, she just couldn't take it in. Then she looked over to the judges table and noticed Garterbelt sitting there.

That was all it took to open the hatches.

Brandy started to feel her butt getting all wet for some reason, but before she could think about what she just did, her signature wristband slid off her hand and onto the floor. Not wanting to draw attention away from Panty, she slowly turned around to pick it up. Unfortunately for her, as she bent down to get it, her wet butt began to stick out right in the face of the crowd, which didn't go unnoticed.

Gallons of blood were lost at that moment in the stadium.

The crowd went into a positive uproar as Brandy got back up and put her wristband back where it belonged, although both Simon and Garterbelt ended up passing out from blood loss. Panty, thinking that the applause was for her, was thrilled.

"FUCKING A, YOU KNOW WHO'S THE BETTER ANGEL AROUND HERE!" she exclaimed. Thinking that their portion was done with, Brandy slowly began to walk back up the runway trying to hide her face with her hands. Panty began to go up behind her after she felt like she had done enough, but in the process, noticed Brandy wet behind. She held back a MASSIVE laughing fit as Brandy went up and behind the curtains, with Panty following as the crowd was still in a massive rave over the sight.

The instant they disappeared behind the curtains, Panty burst out laughing. Brandy looked at her with curious eyes.

"What's got you so worked up, perverted hyena?" Brandy asked. Panty wiped a few tears from her face from the laughing fit.

"Oh nothing, except I didn't know you actually had in in ya!" Panty exclaimed, pointing at the wet spot. Just as Brandy looked downward and noticed it around her butt, her eyes went wide as she stood there in shock. With someone like her, she actually managed to do…that?! She didn't want to accept that. The sudden shock began to mess with her mind, and while not thinking straight, zipped straight into her dressing room while locking the front door, ignoring everyone that came up to her. Various "disappointed" noises began to emit from Brandy's room, and Panty, having a wide snarky smile over her face while still continuing to laugh under her breath, walked up to the door.

"Just don't stick me up during the swimsuit portion police bitch!" Panty exclaimed. As soon as Panty said that, the door to Brandy's room flew open, causing Panty to back up a little bit as Brandy, with furious eyes as fire figuratively began to burn all over her body in rage. Panty giggled amusingly at the sight.

"There's…a fucking…SWIMSUIT PORTION?!" Brandy shouted.

* * *

As the show outside continued to go on, Stocking, Gin, and Shadix went through scuffle after scuffle as they traveled through the stadium's air vents, mostly due to picking out the wrong exits. Whether it was a rat's nest, den of cockroaches, or another girl's dressing room, LOTS of shit started to head their way. The three almost ended up getting stomped on multiple times as nearly naked girls mistook them for bugs, leading to a mad scramble to get back into the vents every time, and every time they went to the wrong room, Stocking took her rage out on Shadix every time, much to the amusement of Gin. If Shadix wasn't so needed for Brandy to detect comet shards, she would have repented him in an instant.

The entire process of going from room to room took around forty minutes. Stocking distanced herself from Gin and Shadix so she didn't have to deal with any more bullshit from them.

"Hey, here's another vent! It's giving off really loud clanking sounds, which I don't recall are pageant appropriate."

Stocking grunted as she was forced to head back to the two. Shadix was pointing to a vent a short distance away, which was waning a little bit, while Gin chugging down a bottle of beer.

"You said that sort of thing last time." Stocking said with an angry undertone. "Why should I follow the leader this time after you fucked up again and again?"

Gin took the moment to stick his small head out through the grates of the vent, with the top of the beer bottle still in his mouth, and after a few quick seconds, tucked his head back in before looking at Stocking and Shadix.

"Are giant capsule robots part of pageants in any way?" Gin asked while slightly muffled. Stocking rolled her eyes as she went up, with Shadix doing the same, and poked her head through the grates to see just what was going on. Turned out Shadix's hunch was spot on, for the room they were looking into looked nothing like the previous rooms they went into. The size was gigantic, easily over fifty feet in height, with slightly worn away metal walls and ceiling, although the flooring sported a very industrial pattern on it. A thin walkway, beginning with a pair of metal stairs, ran around the outskirts, and seemed to hold on it dozens of thick sheet metal. However, easily the most notable things were the dozens of what looked to be armored ghosts going around the room, some carrying piles of metal and some storing metal on the walkway, being ordered by a short round ghost, about the same size as some gremlin ghosts, with small red ovals for eyes, two oval stubs for arms and medium sized lanky appendages for legs. The top of its round bald head looked to have suffered severe charring, as what looked to be dead strands of some substance laid there that were slightly lighter black then the rest of the ghost's body, which also had some circular objects around them for some reason. The last thing notable about the ghost was that it wore large circular glasses that were a bit easy to distinguish due to the grey color it had. However, because the ghost appeared to have no ears, the glasses looked like they were being hung by nothing but thin air. Behind it looked like a giant mechanical robot with a capsule like pod for a cockpit. Further details couldn't be spotted due to the swarms of armored ghosts everywhere blocking their view.

The small round ghost held a clipboard in its stubs as an armored ghost walked up to it. Despite the noises that were coming everywhere in the room, the two tiny angels and Shadix were able to make out what was being said, with the small round ghost having an obedient feminine tone and a slightly high pitch in its voice.

"I'm deeply sorry, but now is not the time to take a quick number two." the small round ghost said. "The next time for relaxation is in about half an hour, so keep padding the suit with more sheets until that period occurs. Rules are rules you know, and we don't want the superior ones to become thrashing ghost peppers."

The armored ghost rattled a bit before walking off to obtain more materials, almost stepping on the angels and Shadix in the process. Gin took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Is this a ghost plant or something?" he wondered. Stocking rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that." Stocking replied.

"No shit, Tits McGee." Shadix said. Stocking shot Shadix a mean glare in response, which caused the ghost to immediately shut up. Gin took the moment to take out a cell phone and boot up the camera, catching Stocking's attention.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" she asked.

"Posting a picture of this place on the internet."

"You actually do that shit?" Stocking responded. "Ugh, at least I now know who to blacklist instantly after this."

After a few more beeps from the phone, a small "ding" noise could be heard, indicating the picture was sent. Gin put on a smile as he continued to look at the screen.

"And now Brandy is starting to trend on. Oh man, this is going to be priceless!"

"Wait, that's Brandy's phone?!" Shadix exclaimed. "How did you manage to smuggle that-"

Shadix's remark was cut short as a short finger snapping noise was heard, the armored ghosts around the room responding to it instantaneously. The three were now surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of ghosts, taking Shadix by surprise.

"EEP!" Shadix exclaimed. The sudden shock of it all caused Shadix to cancel out of the size management he was holding on to, triggering him to grow back to his original size, along with Stocking and Gin as well. Even with their sizes restored, the armored ghosts still had about a head or two, height wise, over them.

Stocking looked at Shadix with an angry face on.

"Damn it blob, you just HAD to be jolted by your own shadow now of all times!" Stocking shouted. The ghosts surrounding them made way for the small round ghost to make it to the intruders, who had on a rather neutral look as it held her stubs for arms behind its back, along with an odd looking red plush similar to how Chuck looked, but looked more like an earless rat with stubby arms and legs.

"With a small click of two long sausages, the colony instinctively submits to whatever the supervision taught them to after it hears trespassers. Intriguing, wouldn't you say?" the small round ghost said. Shadix sweated a little bit as he figured out how the ghost managed to hear them: he forgot to modify everyone's voices to the regular tiny speech after Panty snuck them in, meaning their voices were speaking out like they weren't shrunken at all the entire time.

The plush rat creature raised up one of its scythe-like arms in agreement to the small round ghost.

"Fastener!" it replied. Stocking looked upward, very uninterested in what the ghost was saying.

"Gee, a smart aleck. Haven't seen THAT since fuck all." Stocking said sarcastically. The small round ghost knew who she was talking about.

"You speak of my superiors, yes?" the small round ghost replied. "It is true that they share a common trait of great intelligence, which makes them suitable to lead an army of ghosts without major flaws. Of course, various holes do come into fruition, so admins like me are needed to patch those openings to achieve complete faultlessness."

Stocking and Gin stood there dumbfounded at what the ghost just belted out as she looked over to Shadix, who was just as uninterested as the angels.

"Hmmmm? Are you a sort of defect in the system?"

"What do you mean by that?" Shadix said, slightly miffed at what the ghost was saying. The plush creature was just as stumped as it looked over to the ghost while silently saying "Fastener", which appeared to be the creature's name.

"You seem to be allied with the two entities of light next to you, a very unorthodox picture."

"I kind of have no choice." Shadix replied showing off the Light Halo bound to his blobby form. The short round ghost didn't change her average expression, but Shadix could tell that she was interested in the subject as she got out its clipboard and pen before beginning to write something on it.

"Very, very, very interesting." the short round ghost quietly said to herself as she wrote a little bit more before putting the clipboard away. Fastener stood there confused at the ghost's actions as the two angels snapped back to reality with Stocking speaking up.

"Not that I agree to your so called 'studies' retarded blob, but I-"

"Buttons." The small round ghost interrupted.

"Uhhhhh, what?" Gin asked.

The small round ghost adjusted the glasses around its red ovals for eyes before putting her arms behind her back again.

"I'm known as Buttons, the elite supervisor and secretary to Miss Scanty and Miss Kneesocks, so I suggest you address my well-being as such." the small round ghost replied.

"I don't care shit stain, I just want to get back to my gelatin cake, so I'm going to make this quick and end whatever process you're making up." Stocking said.

The lights dimmed down as the "Fly Away" theme began to echo everywhere as Stocking appeared in a very "anime-like" look as she began to go through the well-known transformation sequence, although it was shortened a bit due to Panty not being present. Surprisingly, Gin stood in the background, also in a very "anime-like" style, as he began to undergo a very similar structure. As Stocking began to take off her stockings, Gin began to take off his pants before reaching into his underwear as he began to pull out a beer bottle while also making very…pleasurable gestures with his hands.

Stocking began to utter the phrase as Gin also quietly said it behind her back.

" **O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**

" **O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**

" **May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**

" **REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**

The scene changed back to normal as Stocking wielded her two Stripes and Gin had out his big rocket launcher. The two looked at Buttons in a threatening manner while Shadix looked onward with a slight sweatdrop.

" _Man, that is way less sexy with someone who doesn't know what he's doing half of the time."_ Shadix thought.

Buttons looked at the three and deeply sighed in disappointment.

"Leaving no time to develop ties even further and wanting to always rush straight to the decimation, of course, a typical angel following." Buttons said. "Well, I might as well deliver your wishes, for Miss Scanty and Miss Kneesocks were very specific on the matter."

The swarm of armored ghosts opened up a path as Buttons walked back out of the crowd, while Fastener stayed behind. While Shadix and the angels couldn't see her, the voice of Buttons echoed through the room.

"I will leave you to the top percentage of ghosts we have at our disposal. Just how will you handle them, I wonder?"

As another finger snapping sound emitted, the armored ghosts began to change their ectoplasm to a purple and blue color as they brandished their knuckles in intimidation, but Stocking and Gin stood their ground. Shadix stood next to them in support.

" _I really need to figure out how that ghost can snap without any fingers."_ Shadix thought. Gin grinned in a very cocky way with minor wide eyes.

"Wow, an army of sentinel ghosts!" Gin exclaimed, aiming his rocket launcher at the swarm.

"After this, I'm going to sugar rush so hard that my boobs will burst!" Stocking exclaimed, with her Stripes extended in a threatening manner.

* * *

Everyone in the stadium took a while to recollect after Brandy rocked the testicles of everyone with her unexpected performance, which went by pretty quickly. The pageant was beginning to heat up since that moment, with the thousands of people in the stands eager to see the next part. Simon and Garterbelt took the moment to look over the scores they put on for each pair of women, and during that time, a big butted baboon holding a sweeping broom cleaned the runway for the next of the show. It surprisingly did a good job despite being a wild animal that threw shit everywhere, although once the job was done, the baboon went to the sidelines and began to sniff its own butt.

Once the tallies were accounted for, Simon got back on the runway with a mic stand while having on a big perverted smile.

"Wow, round one sure struck the eggs right at the end, but now our manliness can salivate over seeing more skin in the next round, THE SWIMSUIT PORTION!"

The crowd screamed in massive anticipation as the thousands of people bobbed up and down doing so. Some men in the crowd actually began to salivate already.

"As these sex machines cause our white snakes to stiffen, they must then speak up about how they would improve the environment in any way, because cellmates tend to give the meanest wet willies to lanky losers like me."

As Simon continued to talk, the baboon with the huge ass began to piss on the ground next to him. As it continued to do its business, the baboon was suddenly struck by an object that crashed through the stadium's ceiling, knocking the primate into the side of the runway. As the smoke settled, the creature that crashed into the ground took the time to shake himself loose from any dizziness.

"Chuuuuuck…" Chuck said to himself as he got some loose rubble off of him from the landing. Unfortunately for him, the baboon was furious from getting hit by him, so it immediately waltzed over to Chuck with a mean face, teeth bared.

"Chuuuck?" Chuck said in a nervous tone with a sweatdrop on his forehead. He didn't get a chance to think any longer as the baboon proceeded to beat the living shit out of Chuck's plushy body. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to notice the scuffle as it occurred; they were too focused on Simon speaking up about the next round of the pageant.

"Let's start the next round of this sausage fest!" Simon exclaimed. The crowd roared with praise as Simon made his way back to his judge's seat, with Garterbelt getting more distracted by the crowd every second.

The first contestants to be shown were, ironically, the two blonde girls from before. For their personal swimsuits, both of them wore matching teal bikinis with indigo undersides. Nothing fancy, but not hideous either. They got some minor recognition from everyone in the stands, with some cheering on while some others weren't that impressed, including Simon and Garterbelt. The two girls attempted to be regal as their bare feet went down the runway, which didn't appeal to anyone watching that much.

Once they made it up to the microphone at the end of the runway, one of the twins began to speak up about their environmental plans.

"The two of us were raised in the region of Kyushu, and we always wanted to indulge on sugar and ride on unicorns because friendship is-"

The two were interrupted as a gigantic flyswatter popped out of thin air and smacked them off the stage, launching them somewhere in the stadium. Simon was unamused at the display the two girls put on, seemingly ignoring what just happened with them.

"I was going to say some witty comment, but then I was reminded that those two had flat hooters." Simon said. "Nice titties my ass!"

"I'm sure the Lord was just as unimpressed." Garterbelt replied. "Sacred belongings of sexy bitches deserve to be displayed with pride and valor! May the Lord look down on these women and give them their sexy blessings!"

The dead fish said nothing.

With Garterbelt's words, the swimsuits continued to pour out. This second round went way more smoothly then the previous one, with the judges and crowd getting more amped up as they continued seeing less clothing and more skin. The only negative was the pointless environmental speeches each pair of contestants had to belt out, which Simon said was necessary for reasons he didn't want to express. The entire time the second round went on; Chuck continued to get beaten by the baboon with giant buttocks, much to his dismay.

As the pairs of contestants continued to go on, Simon looked down at the list of contestants and put on a goofy smile while slightly sticking his tongue out as he found out that the Demon Sisters were up next.

Before Simon could announce who was coming up next, the lights cut out as a single spotlight began to show on the curtains. Very upbeat music started to reverberate around the stadium as the onlookers began to get confused at what was going on. They didn't have to wait long, as the curtains speedily unfastened, revealing both Scanty and Kneesocks in their choice of swimwear. Scanty's bikini and underside glistened as they seemed to shine pure gold, although it looked like it wasn't made out of the actual mineral as they gently blew in the wind. Kneesocks' displayed a similar theme, with what looked like dusky silver for her color of swimwear. Both of the sisters' bikinis had what viewed like various gemstones formed into two notable circles around where their breasts would be located. The two put on a half-smile as the crowds in the stands, along with Simon, went in an uproar with praise, although most of it was for a very minor detail: their bikinis were thin enough so the spectators could see very vague formations of nipples sticking out. Just that one detail was enough for them to get recognition from everyone in the stadium.

Simon started panting with his tongue out like a dog as he stupidly howled in his sexy mood.

"Now this is how the Sex Factor is supposed to be!" Simon exclaimed. "I think I know who is going to be getting those Flasher Points!"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways…" Garterbelt said to himself as he watched the two demons walk down the runway. After taking a minute to walk down slowly, they wanted to take in as much of the spectators' praise as possible, Scanty and Kneesocks stopped in front of the microphone at the end of the runway to give off the obligatory environmental speech. Due to their choices of swimsuit fashion, everyone in the stadium was somewhat eager to hear just what the two had to say.

Scanty was the first one to speak up.

"Citizens of Daten, the plains of spotless green have always been one of the top urgencies, and it is no different today. We have procedures to enforce genuine distress over the matter."

Kneesocks went up to the mike next.

"Yes we do, dear sister. The way of implementation is quite a simple…WE RRRRRULE EVERYTHING!"

The scene figuratively changed to Kneesocks standing in front of countless men in formal uniforms as Kneesocks stretched her right arm outward.

"WE'LL MAKE EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION TO THE ENVORIMENT THROUGH RRRRRRRULES!"

Kneesocks stretched her other arm outwards.

"TROUBLEMAKERS WILL BE NONEXISTANT, MODIFICATION OF ONE'S MANNERS WILL INEVITABLY OCCUR, THE SHAPE OF THE WORLD WILL BEND TO OUR LIKING WITH RRRRRRRULES!"

Kneesocks now stood on a wooden stage with many elite soldiers in front of her doing a formal salute.

"THE DISOBIDEIENT MONGERALS HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO PAY ATTENTION AND CARE FOR THE WORLD AROUND THEM! NATURE PRESERVES END UP SKYROCKETING TO THE DIMENSIONS OF THE CLEANSED THROUGH RRRRRRRULES!"

Scanty looked at her sister with glistening eyes.

"Your words are like elegant nourishment for the auricles!" Scanty praised. Kneesocks continued rambling as her face began to light up with passion with visible sweat coming from her forehead.

"RRRRRRRULES KEEP FAT SLAGS FROM COMING TO THE FOREFRONT WHILE KEEPING EVERYONE FROM LOOKING LIKE GIGANTIC SLABS OF TEN LAYERED GLUCOSE! THIS CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF WE RRRRRULES OVER ALL, INCLUDING THE LOOSE PIMPLE NEAR ALL OF YOUR BEHINDS!"

As the scene changed back to normal as Kneesocks took the moment to catch her breath, not a single person in the stands understood what the heck came out of the demon's mouth, including Simon and Garterbelt. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the background during the moment of confusion.

Scanty lightly slapped her forehead at the spectators' stupidity before going up to the mike and pulling out a familiar pink object for the crowd.

"Supporters of our cause will receive a free complement in the form of a professionally gifted pink man appendage."

Everyone in the stadium suddenly roared with praise at the unexpected revelation of something that everyone wanted in the city, even causing some to leave the stadium to attempt to sign up for their fictional movement. Simon got a slight nosebleed at the words before beginning to immediately write down something into his notes, while Garterbelt's eyes were ominously covered by his afro. The dead fish did nothing.

Scanty and Kneesocks were glad that their performance went by swimmingly as they turned their backs to the spectators and began to head back up the runway.

"Dominos keel over with the slightest touch, a great advantage to take." Scanty said to Kneesocks.

"I say we have earned great respect over the masses. Our victory is assured." Kneesocks replied.

The two demons disappeared behind the curtains as the crowd calmed down and Simon finished up writing something in his notes. He shook a little before speaking up with passionate tears in his eyes.

"Wow, just uhhhh…wow, I think I actually squirted a little! If this keeps up, I might erupt with the tides of white once more!"

"A display of nothing but pure underwear and no holding back, now that's a lethal combination to have at your arsenal." Garterbelt said while shedding a small tear. "Passionate bitches always give nothing but dolled up customs, very few catching eyes of onlookers. Untainted bliss, nothing but untainted bliss…"

The dead fish did nothing.

With Scanty's and Kneesocks' round over, all that was left was the displays of the mad sexist and soldier policewomen. After a minute or so passed by, one of the pair immediately rushed out from behind the curtains, which was immediately noticed to be Panty. Her bikini consisted of a white spotted pattern being laid on vibrant pink colors, with her bottoms sporting a darker pink with ovals being plastered everywhere. Her expression was gleaming with gladness as she held out her arms upward as she displayed a wide open smile that pierced the skies as the spectators cheered at her look.

"Thanks all of you so much for the support!" Panty exclaimed. "I'll make sure to give everyone who's watching the perfectionist that is me a shout out during my next shoot. It's all for you!"

The crowd erupted with admiration at Panty's moment, with even some people taking out their cameras and taking as much pictures of Panty as their rolls could hold. Those select few that did were instantly caught by security and launched out of the stadium by a convenient catapult near the stands. Simon shook a lot with pleasure while Garterbelt smirked, for she had what it took to win the pageant.

As she continued to pose with a sexy attitude for the crowd, Panty took a quick glance behind her and noticed that her partner didn't follow out with her. Panty briefly made a miffed face before walking back and sticking her head behind the curtains, exclaiming words backstage that were too muffled for the spectators to hear. After a good ten seconds, Panty's body tensed up with rage before sticking her right arm backstage and dragging out her pageant partner, a sexily clad swimsuit wearing Brandy. The colors of her bikini donned typical camo colors, a choice that seemingly fit Brandy's strict character. Her bottoms had all types of green colors splattered about, some being darker than others, giving off the impression that she may have took another accident backstage. Brandy's face became a tomato as she hurriedly covered her bikini with her two arms, which seemed to only ignite the crowd even more much to Brandy's disappointment. She wasn't the type that enjoyed charming others.

Panty took the lead heading down the runway first while sexily winking and posing for the crowd, while Brandy brought up the rear, too embarrassed to actually attempt any tricks of showing off. The two eventually made it to the microphone at the end, with everyone in the stadium, including Simon and Garterbelt, suddenly going quiet in anticipation to what the girls had to say about the environment.

Panty wasted no time speaking her mind.

"Do I seriously have to ramble on about how we must worship logs with coats of green diarrhea while acting like I actually give a single fuck about all of it? Sure, hide out in some dirty hole and get humped by bears, you know, like hippies with beards made out of their own foreskin, but don't show your soggy back and ask me if there is anything unique about it! I'm not some daisy that has a "Trees have feelings too!" dress being worn every single second; I'm a motherfucking model that kicks asses and doesn't give two shits about what I'm being forced to say!"

Panty practically gleamed with pride as she raised a fist into the air.

"FUCK ENVIRONMENTELLSTS AND THEIR ADVERTISING, I'M A MOTHERFUCKING BADASS NAMED PANTY, AND I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

The crowd shouted with praise at Panty's short speech, for she essentially described what everyone in the stadium felt about the tacked on requirement for the show. Simon especially was enthused to have Panty speak his mind. Brandy decided to go up to the mic to say some, still embarrassed and all.

"Errrr, I completely agree. Fuck the, uhhhhhhhh, environment right?!"

A handful of shit immediately hit Brandy in the face, which was thrown by the baboon with big buttocks. Brandy's face was filled with disgust as she slowly began to walk back up the runway, hoping the praise Panty was getting would cause everyone to not notice her, which ended up being the case. As Brandy vanished behind the curtains, Panty struck a few more poses before smirking slightly and "accidentally" dropping the mic. As she bent down to get it, she stuck her butt out and began to wiggle it back and forth in a sexy fashion.

She put on a rather innocent helpless face as she continued to wiggle her butt.

"Oh no, I accidentally dropped the microphone and am struggling to pick it up!" Panty said in a rather innocent abandoned manner. Continuous nosebleeds from the spectators would break out at Panty's little display, including Garterbelt and Simon, as the crowd cheered on to support Panty. After that sudden spectacle, Panty winked to the crowd, causing everyone in the stands to go insane with sexy thoughts while they constantly cheered, before heading back up the runway and behind the curtains. After wiping up his nosebleed, Simon stuck his tongue out in a wacky manner before writing something down in his notes.

"That just knocked the nuts around in my scrotum! Someone is definitely getting awarded with some extra credit!" Simon exclaimed.

"All of that time fucking manly saps brings those traits to the forefront." Garterbelt replied. "Everything is going to break loose during the final round, and I'm sure that Panty knows what she is doing, although I'm not sure about…her partner…"

"Oh yeah, the oceans will get filled with white when the final round commences! BRING ON THE TITTIES ALREADY!" Simon exclaimed while writing down something in his notes. During the transition to the next round, Chuck came out from the mangled mess he was in as the baboon got back onto the runway as he began to clean up the area with a sweeping broom. Before Chuck could think any further, a spotlight fell from the ceiling and landed on him, squishing his body.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuck…" he said from under the spotlight.

* * *

Stocking finished up her group of armored ghosts as Gin blasted away his portion, picking up multiple heaven coins in the process. The ghosts put up a decent fight for the angels, but it wasn't that hard to take them all out. Most of the time the armor that the ghosts had on looked like they were just for show, as Stocking's Stripes were able to slash through them like Swiss cheese. Gin's rocket launcher, on the other hand, left nearly no remains of the ghosts as its ammo literally blew up every part of the ghosts into nothing. Before anyone knew it, every single one of the armored ghosts was repented from existence, only leaving Buttons and Fastener as the last ones left.

Stocking pointed her Stripes at the short Buttons, her boobs jiggling a little in the process, while Gin pointed his rocket launcher in Buttons' direction in a menacing fashion. Shadix overlooked the two, not wanting to take part in the confrontation. Buttons took a quick glance at the angels the instant they finished off the remaining armored ghosts before adjusting her glasses and looking back down and writing something on her clipboard, mumbling something inaudible. Fastener, who stood next to Buttons, sweated slightly in nervousness while being slightly confused at the secretary ghost's actions.

"Your 'top percentage' of ghosts has all been reduced to nothing. All that is left is your sorry hide, secretary shit." Stocking said. Buttons took an extra second to write a few more words on her clipboard before putting it away and putting her stubs back behind her back. Even after the angels eliminated all of the ghosts she commanded, her face didn't change any expressions at all, still having on the average innocent look she had on the moment they arrived.

"Oh, I knew those ghosts had no chance to standing up to you two entities of light." Buttons replied. Stocking, Gin, and Shadix stood there in confusion at what the ghost just said.

"What, you knew the entire time?!" Gin exclaimed. "Then why did you command those assholes to take us out?!"

Fastener looked at Buttons like he was just told the most complicated riddle in existence. He was just as stumped as the angels and Shadix were.

"Fasten…er?" Fastener said quietly.

"Commands get put into your mind so deeply that it is nearly impossible to lose the thought, even in times of crazy madness." Buttons replied. "Outcomes don't apply, just what needs to happen to achieve the possibilities of such. Everything is on the commander."

Stocking stood dumbfounded for a quick second.

"Did you just huff up some fumes of a dictionary or something; your choice of words doesn't impress anyone." Stocking replied. Buttons seemed to ignore Stocking's reply as she sighed deeply and began to talk about something else.

"It's unfortunate that all of those ghosts were sent to the wastes, because now our current project will have its life ended prematurely…is what I would have said if the desperation measurements didn't exist!"

With that said, a spotlight shone on the giant machine that obscured the angels' sight before, but now with the ghosts all gone, the full features of the mechanism were revealed. The size of the robot was about half the size of the room, putting it around twenty five feet tall, and had a giant pod-like structure with bulletproof glass in the front for its commanders. Inside the pod were two seats, one below and one higher, each having a board with various buttons and levers for controlling the robot's various features. Near the top of the pod's glass were two stiff rectangular shoulders, being held together by a thick metal coat for a back that looked like it had a portion that would open up for something. Two iron arms were connected to the shoulders, each having five digits at the end, looking a bit on the thin side but were covered by think black cables, making them look like huge muscles. The two legs had a similar style to the arms, with them also being thin while also being covered by thick black cables, but it had two medium sized tank treads at the end of each leg, looking like two giant snowshoes for feet. The body, with the exception of the glass pod, was light green, and separating each section of the robot were slight indents that were completely black in color.

Stocking, Gin, and Shadix only managed to get a few seconds of looking at the machine before Buttons pulled out a small bell and rang it. The instant that happened, a very familiar face instantly appeared from the shadows. The two angels and Shadix had on deadpan expressions as they saw who showed up.

"You picked THAT asshole of all things to do your shovel work?!" Stocking said. The high pitched voice of the ghost immediately came up.

"Shovel work? I was chosen by my beautiful demon superiors for my POWERS ON HIGH! They knew that I, the great Fly, was the most powerful ghost among all!"

The scene figuratively changed to Fly standing on a podium being overlooked by millions of worshippers.

"All inbreeds weep at my feet hoping that my perfection would pass on to them! Through my ultimate powers, I can turn oppositions into microscopic dust! Powers like this can-"

Fly's fantasies were interrupted by Buttons slapping him on the back.

"Your gloating time is not needed for now. I need you for another specification." Buttons replied. Fly grinned before saluting in a stupid way.

"What can I, the great Fly, do for the lovely Lady Scanty and Lady Kneesocks?" Fly asked. Stocking and Gin slapped their foreheads at Fly's stupidity, while Fastener drooped a little.

"Our project needs to take an early test run, and our numbers are minimal at the moment, which means that your presence is needed to pilot the device." Buttons said. Fly's eyes went wide in astonishment as a huge grin spread across his face and strand in the middle.

"The ultimate specter that is I DREAMED of moments that require controlling of a gigantic powerful suit. The great Fly shall take the offer swimmingly!"

With that said, the pod of the robot opened up to the two seats underneath it, which Fly happily went in and took the bottom seat. Fastener, very interested and wanting in on the action, also jumped in and took the top seat. Fly pushed one of the various buttons as Fastener pulled a lever, closing and sealing the pod shut as the robot began to spur to life. The pitch black indents separating each of the robot's sections began to light up intense blue as the robot picked itself up and onto its tank tread "shoes." The instant that happened, Shadix's ectoplasm began to stir up as the itches suddenly came up, causing him to form some of it into multiple hands as he began to scratch himself all over.

"What the, a comet shard is activating NOW?!" Shadix exclaimed. "Where the fuck could-"

He was suddenly interrupted as a realization immediately came to him as he looked onto the robot. Buttons, a bit curious as to what Shadix just said, brought out her clipboard in an instant before writing something down on it. Once she was done, she backed up behind the robot as Fly and Fastener moved it upon the angels.

"Let us begin with the beta testing!" Buttons exclaimed before disappearing into the shadows. Stocking, Gin, and Shadix were slightly frightened at the sight of the robot.

"Doraemon is not going to be happy to know something like this exists." Gin said, aiming his rocket launcher at the robot.

"I'm going to get sugar rush after this, I'm going to get sugar rush after this…" Stocking quietly said as she brandished her Stripes valiantly. Shadix frowned as he got ready to transform into various things to take on the threat at hand.

Then the fight began.

* * *

The final round of the Sex Factor was just about to commence. Simon and Garterbelt were busy counting up their scores for the last few rounds as the baboon with big buttocks cleaned up the runway before pulling out a very familiar pole, which most people of Daten City were very jacked up for, and sticking it right at the end of the runway. After making sure the runway was spotless, the baboon got out some washing utensils and began to clean the pole. It took a while, but by the time the baboon was done, not a single dab of grime was left on the pole. Unfortunately for the baboon, as it began to look over the pole in case it missed a spot, Chuck got on the pole and began to slide all over it, wanting to enjoy himself. This ended up getting the pole cover in green slobber, which the baboon didn't take too kindly. It stomped its feet on the ground before screeching and lunging at Chuck in rage, proceeding to beat the stuffing out of his sorry hide for a second time.

"Chuckchuck…chuckchuck!" Chuck said as he continued to get beaten up. Thankfully for the baboon, as the humorous cartoon cloud of its beat down on Chuck went over the runway, the pole was suddenly made spotless as the cloud went by it, although this didn't stop the beating as it proceeded off of the stage.

After Simon was done counting up the scores he puts in for the previous rounds and noticing the runway was spiffy clean, he put his notes away before getting on the stage in front of the pole with a microphone in his hands.

"Two rounds down, and now one more to go. This year's showcase of hooters was some of the milkiest displays in all of my years of running the sexiest show in existence, and now it all comes down to this. It is time for the pairs of lovely lady lumps to ride the pole of male seduction in those everlasting swimsuits!"

The spectators all screamed with applause as the final round began to start, but then a stray pair of panties shot out from the curtains and smacked Simon on the back of the head. Simon picked them up and began to salivate slightly with pleasure before going and speaking up again.

"A sudden modification has come up. While they were meant to appeal at the end of the lineup, for this final display, Scanty and Kneesocks will be showing off their sexy moves of stimulation first before anyone else!"

An audible complaint from a familiar pair of blonde looking twins could be heard in the background, although nobody seemed to care about it. Simon got off of the stage while putting the pair of panties into his mouth, and after doing so, got back into his judging chair before beginning to salivate all over the panties while vigorously shaking them left, all while uttering low growls and snarls, like a retarded mutt. Garterbelt looked at Simon and shook his head slightly at his stupidity. The dead fish did nothing.

With the announcement of their turn, the two Demon Sisters flew open the curtains in the most formal of poses they could muster, all while still in their bathing suits and having on very serious expressions. Everyone cheered as they saw the vague bumps of their nipples under their bikinis, the only part of their display that the spectators actually cared about. As for the sisters, they knew that they had to put on the most stunning display for this grand finale of a round if they wanted a guaranteed chance at beating the slut and soldier, and they had the perfect idea in mind.

Scanty and Kneesocks advanced down the runway very elegantly as Kneesocks proceeded to wipe her hands after her quick panty toss, to the massive admiration of everyone in the stands. A sly emotion came over Scanty as she saw Simon shaking and slobbering the spare panties with his teeth.

"That was a great notion to throw out a precautionary measure to warrant our sophistication going before those hoodlums." Scanty said to Kneesocks.

"It is always better to be incredibly secured than to lose valuable resources of the necessity branch. The guideline keeps us from falling to the depths, if my excellence is of any indication." Kneesocks replied.

"Your lack of cellulite is feeding me those flavorsome images. We're picture-perfect in every way dear sister." Scanty said to Kneesocks.

"I passionately agree dear sister." Kneesocks replied.

As the two got up to the infamous pole, very catchy music started to emit from the stadium's loudspeakers as multicolored lights began to show on the end of the runway. Scanty got up on the pole first, beginning to do lots of fancy moves while fancily spinning on the pole, getting the onlookers riled up in an instant. Scanty put on a happy smile for the pleasuring crowd, knowing well that looks can score big in competitions like this one, before bending her upper body outward with her hands planting on the ground, all while her legs kept clamped down keeping her attached to the pole. She took the moment to raise each of her arms upward, waving them at the crowd, before taking a deep breath, and in a moment that seemed to have gone by in milliseconds, Scanty's position was swapped instantly with Kneesocks. As the crowd continued to be awestruck, Kneesocks nodded slightly as Scanty got on the pole above her, and with their trim bodies, stretched and combined their bodies into forming the shape of a female gland that every man wanted.

About a third of the on looking crowd passed out from blood loss.

Everyone still watching shouted happily at the Demon Sisters' skills on the pole as the two got off it before waving slightly at the crowd and walking back up the runway. They knew they scored it big.

" _Too easy."_ Scanty and Kneesocks thought as they disappeared behind the curtains. Simon dropped the panties from his mouth while having a slight nosebleed before hastily writing something in his notes.

"Yesyesyesyes, I definitely felt that!" Simon exclaimed, having passionate tears in his eyes. "Not a garden hose just yet, but pretty damn close! I'm soooooooo wanting to have an orgasm right about now!"

Garterbelt remained silent as he wrote down his score for the two ladies, although the constant moaning of men behind him wasn't helping too much.

The dead fish did nothing.

The next few contestants didn't give off the great performances compared to the Demon Sisters. Most of them didn't have "the big ballooned hooters" according to Simon, and while Garterbelt's observations were a bit lighter than Simon's, he was also not that impressed with the contestants. Even so, he was more distracted by the men in their underwear all over the stands, which he kept to himself. The dead fish laid next to him as nature continued to decompose its body.

After another pair of contestants failed to impress the judges, Simon looked down at the list of who is coming up next. His spirits were lifted a little once he saw the names before he pulled out a microphone.

"For the last pair of the final round, it is none other than one of our sexy protectors and the complete nobody that holds her down! Give it up for PANTY AND BRANDY!"

The parts of the crowd that didn't pass out roared with applause learning that the sperm magnet that was Panty was going to appear next. One person did applaud for Brandy though, and ended up getting swiftly booted of the stadium out by security for his opinion. As the curtains parted ways, the one that didn't come out first was not Panty, but Brandy of all things, and like the others, was also in her swimsuit. She appeared to get launched from the back and landed face first onto the runway, he butt sticking upward while funnily glowing and emitting a heartbeat noise periodically. Panty slowly came out afterwards, grinning and laughing to herself quietly. The stadium roared as Panty appeared on stage.

Brandy got her face off of the pavements as her eyes turned to slits and tears began to stream down her face in a very comedic and "anime" way.

"I never wanted to do this, and yet the stars keep aligning for shit like this!" Brandy said.

"As much as I would like to kick you again, I don't want to lose due to a bad finale, so get your ass off of the ground and support me!" Panty replied. Brandy grunted quietly to herself before picking herself off of the ground and following Panty down the runway. Stupidly enough, the judges and crowd didn't care about that display and continued to watch eagerly at what the two were going to look like on the pole. Panty winked to the crowd as she grabbed a hold of the pole and proceeded to pull off the most sexily clad moves and stances on the pole than any other pair of contestants. Everyone watching was mesmerized by nearly every move performed, forgetting completely that Brandy was supposed to get on the pole with her. Her moves were so hypnotic that her appearance began to take on a more "anime-like" one in everyone's eyes, except for her partner, who was still disgruntled after Panty kicked her onto the runway.

" _If the crowd wants sexy, oh boy, they are going to get it!"_ Brandy thought. As Panty continued to show off her many poses and moves on the pole, Brandy silently reached into her bra to get something out, something VERY devious to use at a time like this. What happened next went by so quickly that even some well-trained eyes would have probably missed it. Panty proceeded to stretch out all over the pole in an erotic fashion, and in one fell swoop, Brandy zipped all around Panty before returning to the spot she was previously. She held out her utensil in the air next to her head before closing them, producing a very noticeable snipping noise, and the instant that happened, Panty's bikini and underside split apart before falling to the floor.

The remainder of the crowd passed out from blood loss at the sight.

Feeling the breeze on her boobs, Panty looked down curiously and noticed the work that Brandy had did. Her eyes went huge as she tried to cover the spots as much as she could as Brandy held back continuous laughter. Her giggling was audible enough to Panty though, and the instant she looked at Brandy, she was filled with rage. Brandy couldn't take it anymore as she burst out laughing as she ran back up the runway and behind the curtains, throwing the utensils she used off the stage.

"YOUR ASS IS SO FUCKING DEAD POLICE BITCH!" Panty exclaimed as she rushed up after her, disappearing behind the curtains as well. Just as the utensils were thrown off stage, Chuck came out of the shadows after receiving another beating from the baboon, cartoon bandages and casts in all, and just as he appeared, the blades of the object stabbed into his forehead, leaving it stuck partially through his head. Chuck stood there for a few seconds with his stupid look before humorously collapsing onto the ground on his side.

"Chuckchuuuuuuuuuck…" he said while on the floor.

As the angels' display was over, Simon and Garterbelt snapped out of their very perverted thoughts from Panty's exposure before wiping the blood from their noses. Simon even looked down at his crotch and widely grinned at what he saw.

"YES, OH MAN, YES, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Simon exclaimed, having passionate tears in his eyes. "THE BEACHES WERE SPLASHED WITH WHITE TIDES, THE VOLCANOES HAVE ALL ERUPTED WITH PLEASURE, AND THE PRESSURE HAS BEEN UNLEASHED! I HAVE NOW BECOME THE MAN I WAS HOPING FOR WHEN I STARTED THIS ENTIRE SHOW!"

Garterbelt rubbed his forehead and began mumbling to himself disdainfully. He knew the score he had to give for a display like that, which he didn't want to give to the hooker of all others. He began to write down the score into his notes as Simon continued to go off at how much of a man he has become since that exposure.

The dead fish did nothing.

* * *

A half an hour passed by as Simon and Garterbelt counted the scores they put for each of the pairs of girls, with the on looking crowds of people in the stands waking up from Panty's display, and once that was nearly over, Simon called all of the contestants to appear before him in front of the runway to announce the final results. Scanty and Kneesocks stood with elegance and power while Panty and Brandy stood there with red marks all over themselves from fighting backstage, having less than stellar looks over their faces. The other contestants weren't really noteworthy except for a pair of blondes with chunks of rock all over them, which they were exactly happy about.

Simon nodded as he finished up his scores, with Garterbelt looking back at him and nodding back. The dead fish was completely motionless as Simon got up in front of the girls with a microphone in hand. The baboon also came by his side, leering angrily at Chuck to keep him from doing anything. Chuck sweatdropped nervously before backing off from the primate.

"Ladies, all of you did a kickass job rumbling the nuts and unleashing the torrents of white of us manly men, but because of the fact that this is a competition, I can only declare one pair as the 'White Bringers' for the men that direly need the support they need. It's not my fault that I can't take all of you back to my house for the session of the century, it is unfortunately all in the fine print!"

Garterbelt hid his eyes under his huge afro before rolling them.

" _Except that this is your show and you made the rules."_ Garterbelt thought.

"Now with that explanation being thrown into the sewers, I will now announce the winner!" Simon exclaimed.

The crowd and contestants looked on in anticipation as Simon got out a small envelope.

"Daten City, the winner was chosen…"

Scanty and Kneesocks grinned while Panty and Brandy perked up.

"And the pair of nut shattering women is…"

Everyone in the studio held their breath as Simon pulled out the letter, looked at who it was, and began to utter the names…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for a loose stream of fire to shoot out of nowhere in an instant, charring the letter containing the names of the winning women beyond recognition. Everyone in the stadium looked on with confusion, including the judges and contestants, at what suddenly just happened, before a thickly padded police officer rushed into the room holding a flamethrower and wearing a pyro helmet, and he wasn't happy.

"There he is, that's our man!" the officer exclaimed, pointing a finger at Simon. The moment the officer said that, dozens of officers in scanty clad wear swarmed into the room before steamrolling over Simon, who stood there silently for a quick second before attempting to run away from the scene, which ended up being unsuccessful. A large majority of them ended up cuffing Simon way more than he needed to, including his ears, legs, and even his "steel man" dick. In fact, the only part of his body that wasn't cuffed was his head.

"Ugh, what the bloody hell is going on?" Garterbelt asked from the sidelines, not impressed with what just happened. Simon looked at Garterbelt and laughed weakly with a nervous face as the lead officer looked at the priest. Everyone in the stadium watched with curiosity. The only reason why nobody was interfering with the situation was because it was very entertaining to watch.

"This man has been selling pieces of pink underwear with the group of Vocaloids on the front without the approval stamp on them, which is highly illegal by definition of the 'Perverts for Life!' institute! Thanks to this show's heavy adverts all over this city, we knew where to look for this scummy crook!"

Simon wiggled around in his cuffs before looking at the cops.

"Awwww, come on! Any man deserves the right to distribute woman's underwear without stupid proof like that! Where the fuck are my security guards?!"

"We caught all of them making out with fire hydrants!" the officer replied. "Your guards were a cinch to take out, just like your illegal practices! You make me sick! Take this criminal away and assign him to the pooper scooper!"

The swarm of officers all nodded at their leader before beginning to carry away Simon Cowell on their backs. Simon continued to complain as he proceeded out of the door and stadium.

"I JUST WANTED MIKU TO BE MY WAIFU!" Simon exclaimed before the officers escorted Simon to their respective squad cars.

After that entire humiliation, nobody knew what to say. The crowd, Garterbelt, and the contestants were all speechless. Everyone just stood there, completely dumbfounded at what this meant for the winner of the competition, if there was any. Brandy stood there, along with Panty and the demons, with wide eyes and her mouth slightly ajar.

" _Wow…competent police…that's a surprise for a location like this_." Brandy thought to herself before saying. "So…there is no winner…"

"Sounds like it…" Panty replied, still in an astounded state.

"This was all…for naught?" Scanty said.

"I am…just as surprised." Kneesocks said.

"Well this just sucks!" Panty exclaimed. "What the fuck is supposed to happen now?!"

The answer to Panty's question was something she didn't quite expect. The middle of the stadium suddenly burst open as a giant buffed up robot emerged from the hole followed by Stocking, Gin, and Shadix. Everyone that wasn't a supernatural being began to freak out over the sight before rushing out of the stadium with their loose dicks between their legs. The baboon with big buttocks even gave Chuck one final punch to the face before running out of the stadium with everyone. Soon enough, the only ones left in the stadium were the angels, demons, Fastener, the remaining ghosts, and the dead fish. Garterbelt and Chuck, the latter shortly after getting punched, seemed to vanish for some reason.

Fly laughed from the safety of the robot's cockpit.

"You call those insults attacks?! You cannot take out the deity that is me with maneuvers like those!" he exclaimed. Fastener said his name in agreement as he continued to pilot the robot with Fly.

Panty made a snarky look towards Scanty and Kneesocks as Fly continued to gloat to himself.

"So this was your undercover project, eh? An elementary school science project being run by an idiot, can't say I'm surprised by desperate plans like that."

Scanty and Kneesocks began to get pissed as their plan to destroy the angels was suddenly being brought to the forefront without it being fully completed yet. It was meant to be called out after the ghosts were done building it and/or if they ended up losing the pageant, but seeing the loose wires and cables around its arms and bottom indicated that it was never completed.

"You weren't supposed to see that monstrosity yet!" Scanty exclaimed. "It is not even done with the beta testing yet! Ugh, damn it bitch angels!"

"Your meddling has now sent another well thought out plan of your demise down to the gutters!" Kneesocks exclaimed. "We were meant to pilot the device to your annihilation when preparations were complete!"

"Shit, temper tantrum much?" Brandy chimed in at the demon's freakouts. Before the angels could insult them further, the demon sisters' elegant limo, G-String, arrived right behind them, with Buttons opening the door for them.

"I took extra precautions and scheduled this mode of transportation to arrive shortly after the mechanism went live. Extreme apologies for the inconvenience." Buttons said. Scanty and Kneesocks growled under their breath before turning around towards G-String.

"You have exposed us yet again bitch angels. As the rrrrrrrrules have dictated, the building of dirty sludge has been spared of our wreckage." Scanty said.

"We would gladly grind your bodies into the muck, but it seems you already have a fight on your hands." Kneesocks replied. "Next time our victory is guaranteed!"

The two demons zipped into G-String as Buttons closed the doors and pulled up the windows.

"Adieu, bitch angels!" Scanty and Kneesocks said at once before Buttons proceeded to drive the limo out of the empty stadium. Panty rolled her eyes.

"Well those two are out of the picture." she said.

"Heh, guess you were right about those demons after all, although it PAINS me to say it." Brandy replied. The thoughts of Panty and Brandy were interrupted by Stocking entering their line of sight by getting launched by the robot and crashing into a nearby wall. She was fuming as she got out of the wreckage.

"Stop snuffing up your sex dreams and help take out the joke of a ghost!" Stocking exclaimed, rushing back to the battlefield. Panty and Brandy turned around and noticed Stocking, Gin, and Shadix were still fighting the giant robot, with Fly and Fastener piloting it from the cockpit.

"You gonna take out that jerk now? It is your turn after all." Panty said in a very snarky manner. Brandy grinned and looked back at Panty.

"Slut, you have a LOT of catching up to do." Brandy replied. Panty grew slightly miffed at that statement as she followed Brandy to where the others were.

As Fly, from inside the cockpit, swatted Stocking, Gin, and Shadix away from him, he noticed Panty and Brandy suddenly enter the fight, causing him to smile maliciously.

"Hahahahahah, finally, the whole family has grouped up for the great massacre! I, the great Fly, will enjoy seeing you grovel at my well-being as I grind you into swiss cheese next to some corn flakes! Mwahahahahah!"

"Fastener!" Fastener said in agreement, thrusting one of his appendages upward before going back to the controls.

The indents around the robot glowed a bright blue as a title card, with the letters being made up of many gears and pulleys, saying **"The Demons' Secret Project: A Giant Ass Robot"** appeared for a quick second before immediately disappearing. To start things off, Fly reeled back as the knuckles of the robot began to emit damaging electricity as it went wild swinging them every which way. Panty and Gin took the opportunity to fire their weapons from long range while Stocking and Brandy got up close. The constant barrage of projectiles coming his way caught Fly's attention for a quick second, giving Stocking and Brandy an opening, but just as they got near, Fastener pulled a lever, causing a beefed up mortar cannon to open up from a flap of the robot's backside. The weapon immediately began launching bombs towards them, causing Stocking and Brandy to back off before they could get blasted.

"Fastenerfastener!" Fastener exclaimed, raising one of its arms upward before going back to the controls.

Stocking and Brandy panted slightly under their breath from the sudden evasion as they looked onward, just as Panty began to speak up.

"Fuck, we can't get up close and personal with that in our way!"

Shadix rolled his swirls for eyes.

"Gee, what was your first clue? And they call me an-"

Before he could finish, Shadix was suddenly grabbed by Gin, and with his arms, forced Shadix to stretch as Gin began to pull his arms away, in the end making Shadix look like a messed up cloth of some kind. Shadix looked at Gin with a pissed face.

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE JUST-AAAAAAAAH!"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Gin rushed toward the robot, Shadix stretched out in front of him. Not wanting her fuckdoll to steal all of the action, Panty ran with him. Fastener growled before letting loose a bunch of missiles in the two's direction, but because Shadix was situated in front of them, he took the brunt of the explosions while Panty and Gin remained unharmed behind him. As the angels drew in close, Gin stopped for a brief moment before placing himself under Shadix and stretching him out as much as possible.

"HOES BEFORE BROS!" Gin exclaimed. Knowing immediately what Gin meant, Panty leaped right over him and landed right on the stretched Shadix, forming an incredible bounce that launched her upward towards the joints holding the right arm of the robot. She was about to let loose dozens of bullets from Backlace, but Fly caught on quickly, swinging the electrically induced arm toward her direction. Seeing the attack coming up, before it could connect, Panty stretched her legs out and ricocheted herself off of the arm by abusing gravity.

Gin saw the failed strike and decided for a different tactic. He pulled out a beer bottle and swiftly drank it before fired a multitude of rockets right in front of the robot's cockpit, which managed to stop in midair before exploding in very bright lights. This proved a bit much for Fly and Fastener, causing them to take their arms off of the controls for a few seconds and cover their eyes to flush the lights out. With the robot out of commission for the time, Stocking and Brandy took action. Rushing up the robot's fifty foot body in seconds, the two angels arrived on its right shoulder before unleashing a very strong slash, ripping through the thick cables like it was butter. The arm detached instantly from that, causing a very loud thud as it collided with the ground.

Once Fly and Fastener recovered, they noticed immediately that the robot's right arm was completely severed, causing Fly to panic a little.

"Ooh, you angels make me sick with all of your shit! Start up the auto repair program!"

"Fastener!"

With that said, Fastener pushed a button next to him, causing the loose cables on the stub where the arm once began to stretch out of the spot before speeding to the loose robot arm that was separated and quickly began to reattach themselves to the appendage.

Panty wasn't going to let them have it.

"Fuckdoll, time for that nuke!"

"Uhhhh, what?" Gin asked. Before he could think, Panty swung her right leg right into Gin's asshole, somehow causing his rocket launcher to reveal a big turret above the regular barrel, holding a massive missile in its clutches. Without wasting any time, Panty fired Backlace at the missile's back, causing it to launch forward and blow the loose robot arm to smithereens before it could be reattached.

Gin was absolutely astounded.

"Woah, who knew I had that in me?!" he exclaimed. "How did I not bring that out sooner?!"

"You were wasted at a porn hub and nearly wrecked the place." Panty replied getting up close to Gin's face. "That night was so astounding for the two of us!"

"Uhhhh, okay I guess?" Gin said.

Fly was not impressed.

"Awwww, and now that program is rendered useless!" Fly exclaimed. "No matter, the great Fly will not be penetrated by you ants any longer!"

"Fastener!" Fastener yelped in agreement before pressing a button to launch the missiles from the mortar cannons. However, this time they failed to launch. Fastener looked down at the button in confusion.

"Fast…en…er?"

He began to press the button again and again, but the missiles refused to fire out. After getting impatient, Fastener pressed a button to view the back of the robot from an internal camera, and the image he saw was something he didn't expect.

"Does asking not exist anymore? I'm an actual being and not some soulless animal you know!"

"We don't care shitstain, just which you get stuck up there REAL good!"

"When this blows, then we'll…fuck it, we don't care for you!"

Despite the words he was hearing, the image Fastener saw was both Stocking and Brandy continuously shoving the stretched body of Shadix down the shafts of each of the mortar cannons. Shadix had on a comedic sad expression with waterfalls of tears streaming down his face as he stayed stuck in the holes, building up groups of missiles and causing the shafts of the cannons to inflate in a cartoon fashion.

"FASTENER!" the plush rat exclaimed as he pulled countless levers in an attempt to shake the angels off of the robot's back.

As Fastener did his business with Stocking and Brandy, Fly had his sights set on Panty and Gin. The two wasted no time running past the tank tread feet and up the robot's fifty foot body. Panicking for a moment, Fly thrusted at the controls, which opened up the remaining arm of the robot revealing a multitude of Gatling guns. Without a moment lost, the Gatling guns fired a horde of bullets in the angels' direction. While Panty was quick on her feet, Gin narrowly avoided getting majorly hurt by the skin of his teeth. About halfway up, Gin suddenly got a train of thought and split from his frequent sex partner.

"Hey, did you suddenly lose a few brains cells or something?! Back me up fuckdoll!" Panty exclaimed.

"I got something on my mind, just let me do it out!" Gin replied. Panty looked away from Gin before rolling her eyes slightly. Despite Gin being the endless sack of sex that he was, he wasn't the smartest man she came across. Panty sighed before letting her fuckdoll go to where he wanted to before continuing up the giant robot.

"The great Fly should have taken that application from the NRA!" Fly exclaimed in anger. He pushed another button on his control panel, causing the remaining arm to ignite with loose electricity. This caught Panty off guard, causing her to suffer as a massive jolt coursed through her body for a few seconds. She staggered a bit afterward before noticing her hair was standing all on its end, making her look like she just got out of a bad spa.

She wasn't exactly happy with that.

"YOU MESS UP A WOMEN'S GREAT ASSET, YOU GET THROWN INTO SPECIAL ED!"

With pure rage echoing through her mind, Panty dashed right to the robot's left shoulder before shoving Backlace right into the cables connecting the arm to the main body. She unleashed multiple rounds of bullets right at the spot, so much so that the arm was nearly filled with them, making it completely explode on the spot. Only a few loose cables were all that was left.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL DO THE SAME SHIT AND DISARM YOU!" Panty exclaimed.

Fly gritted his teeth.

"That was no success for you, for the great Fly will get the last laugh!"

As Fly continued handling Panty and Gin on the front, Fastener handled Stocking and Brandy on the back with the mortar cannons. No matter how much he controlled the backside with attempting to shake the angels off, they stuck on like fleas. This didn't amuse Fastener in one bit, so in a rather desperate attempt, he began to randomly press buttons on his control panel for anything to assist him.

Shadix of course was getting the short end of the stick.

"I get it!" Shadix exclaimed at the remark Panty just made at Fly. This was only met by Brandy shoving Shadix's body back inside the cannons.

"Stay in there big stick, this stupid thing is about to blow up soon!" Brandy yelled.

As the mortar cannons continued to swell up in size in a cartoon fashion, one of the buttons Fastener pushed started to reveal its function. The loose cables around the right arm began to stretch outwards, each one "dripping" with strong electricity, before bending backwards and beginning to loom ominously around the threesome, only a matter of time before they lash out at them. Brandy shivered a little while Stocking looked pissed. Shadix was unable to see what was going on due to the dilemma he was in. Fastener looked happily onward, wagging his tail greatly, and if he actually had a mouth, he would be grinning widely.

"Fastener! Fasten…fastener!" he exclaimed with joy. Stocking took a quick look at Brandy.

"Keep that shitstain in there; I'm unfortunately going to have to do the hard stuff." Stocking said.

"You really don't want to keep this stuff into the holes don't you?" Brandy replied back while rolling her eyes behind Stocking's back. Seemingly ignoring Brandy's question, Stocking proceeded to rapidly swing her arms in a windmill fashion, enough so that it looked like there were two giant wheels next to her. Rocketing and shouting greatly from her spot, Stocking began to mow down every loose cable coming her way, her Stripes slashing at each in what appeared to less than a second. One of the cables actually managed to bind one of her legs, but before it could release the electricity on her, Stocking acted quickly and slashed the cable off of her leg.

After minutes of holding the cables off, the cannons seemed to at the peak of the swelling. Brandy noticed this and acted accordingly.

"Let's get back, it's about to blow!" she exclaimed. Hearing her clearly, Stocking nodded before making a beeline off of the robot with Brandy following behind her. Shadix unfortunately didn't get the memo, as he was still stuck.

"Uhhhh, can I finally come out? I think I may be getting something sticky in my-"

 **BOOM!**

The cannons exploded in an eruption of fire and white liquid, hurling Shadix instantly into the air as he started to scream in a hilarious fashion. As Stocking and Brandy made it down onto the ground safely, Shadix crashed next to them, forming a small crater where he landed while simultaneously knocking him out. The angels knew he would be pissed when he woke up, but didn't care at all because Brandy had a grip on him with the Light Halo anyway.

Fastener stood there flustered as he looked on the burning shrapnel of the ruined mortar cannons from the cameras, which also poured out rivers of white liquid for some reason. Another part of the robot was incapacitated, and the winning conditions of him and Fly were rapidly diminishing, so he knew they had to act FAST. Fastener waved his arms around as he turned around to alert Fly, but Fly already was distracted by something else. With only small bits of separated cables being the only weapons left to use, Fly attempted to swing them in Panty's direction for any sort of damage, but the nimble angel was too quick for him, avoiding every hit like a pro.

Then something not even Panty knew about speedily entering their sights: a very hyperactive Gin screaming his lungs out holding his rocket launcher behind him. Panty turned around and watched her fuckdoll with a very stunned face. THIS was the plan he was talking about? He must be suicidal to even think that! She didn't have much time to think about it further as Gin, in one swift motion, swung his rocket launcher from behind his back, which struck the glass around the cockpit, nearly shattering it and rendering it completely unusable. Fly and Fastener staggered and shielded their eyes as the glass entered their cockpit, while Gin pulled his rocket launcher out of the glass before jumping and landing safely next to Brandy and Stocking, with Panty following suite.

The female angels looked at Gin like he was completely nuts as Gin pulled his arms behind his head while sporting a snarky look.

"I think they just let loose a very welcome greeting to us boys at my showstopper." Gin said.

Panty managed to catch onto his very weird lingo for some reason and put an arm around Gin's happy-but-stupid looking head.

"Awwwww, he's learning from the best! That's why you are my fuckdoll and nobody else's!" Panty replied.

Gin began to get crosseyed and have a stupid grin as the moment went on as Stocking and Brandy were still looking at him at the brainless act he pulled while Panty stroked his body in a very erotic manner. The moment was cut short as the completely shattered remains of the robot's cockpit window landed on the ground in front of them. The angels looked up at the final parts of the robot that weren't scrapped by them, which just so happened to only be the tank tread feet, the body, the unusable mortar cannons in the back that were still constantly pouring out torrents of white liquid, and the cockpit. The cables that were previously wielded seemed to have lost all power to them after Gin shattered the cockpit's window and were now nothing but inactive strands hanging downward. From the windowless cockpit was a very ticked off Fly and Fastener, with Fly looking downward at the angels menacingly.

"So dust mites, how does it feel to be the rejects that heaven never wanted?" Fly said. His voice seemed calm and angry at the same time, something that the angels didn't expect from a ghost like him. They chose to not answer as they wielded their weapons outward and aimed them at him.

"Fastener!" Fastener exclaimed at their defiant actions. Fly rumbled crossly under his breath.

"You think you are the heroes? Time to get a reality check by the great Fly!"

The indents that once separated the robot's different parts began to glow blue again as Fly and Fastener simultaneously pressed a button on their control panels. The instant that happened, two thin blue lines made of light emitted from the robot and stopped right in front of the angels. The lines began to instantly travel back and forth, "scanning" in a very distinct shape. The process only lasted for a few seconds, and once the lights were finished, a very emotionless tall figure of a girl stood in front of them, about a head taller than any of the angels. She had on a very typical Japanese schoolgirl outfit with two long gloves and two very tall stylish boots. Her face and eyes were completely blank as her hair had two buns on the side of her head with very long braids coming out of them. There was no color on the girl at all except for different shades of blue, like the lines that were used to bring her to existence.

The emotionless girl got into a battle ready pose as Fly began laugh like a retarded pig.

"Yes, the HoloWaxing program actually worked! The great Fly thought work on the last resort part of this beast didn't begin yet! Since you bitches trashed everything else, the great Fly had no choice but to pull out this final trump card! The core of the robot will now handle you itself, with the great Fly commanding it sternly!"

Fastener looked at Fly with an angry look.

"Ummmm, the lackey of the demons will also command the HoloWaxing with the great Fly!" Fly added while closing his eyes and having a slight sweatdrop.

"Fastener!" Fastener said at Fly before heading back to his seat and control panel.

The angels looked at the HoloWaxing figure with major disrespect.

"Could that asshole get any more classical?" Panty said with her right hand next to her mouth.

"I would reboot that shit instead of something like that." Stocking said.

"This is going to get messy…I LIKE THAT!" Gin exclaimed, sticking his tongue out in a goofy way.

"This better be the last fucking stage…" Brandy said to herself.

With that said, Fly and Fastener decided to attack first. With the controls in their grasp, HoloWaxing cupped both of her hands together while slowly closing her eyes before suddenly opening them and unleashing a massive beam. This came by quickly, with only a few milliseconds open to avoid. The three girls reacted accordingly and dodged, but Gin was a bit slow, his left leg taking a hit and slightly burning it. Gin grinded his teeth together as he stopped to look at the damage dealt, which ended up not being a bad hit but far from harmless.

Panty and Stocking got up close to HoloWaxing as Panty fired bullets in the hologram's direction, while Stocking attempted to tear at the being's head with her Stripes. However, Fly and Fastener were quick to respond, making HoloWaxing avoid the bullets in the blink of an eye and block Stocking's Stripes with its bare hands. Stocking's eyes wide as HoloWaxing smirked with its holographic lips.

"Punish!" HoloWaxing exclaimed as its right leg glowed brightly behind swinging upward and striking Stocking right in the glutes. Stocking went soaring through the air in a comedic fashion as she held her buttocks in pain, causing Panty to laugh under her breath at the sight Brandy attempted the same maneuver with her double mace, but was quickly met with the same response. Stocking and Brandy laid on the grouped completely stunned, with only Panty being left.

Fly did one of his high pitched laughs at the sight.

"Hahahahahah! Yes, continue to struggle against the great Fly, for when I crack the power up, you will end being nothing but a small stain of the carpet of my greatness!"

"Fastener!" Fastener said in agreement.

Eager to finally defeat the angels once and for all, Fly pushed a series of buttons that would power up HoloWaxing to an unbelievable amount. It looked like it was going to work too, for HoloWaxing took on a pose that looked like she was inheriting great power, but right as it was about to activate, a pop up appeared on the view screen amusingly saying "Bullshit detected. Unable to finish." Fly blinked a few times in utter bewilderment before going into a miniature rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!" Fly exclaimed. As Fly began to push more buttons in an attempt to circumvent the message, HoloWaxing started to go lopsided a bit as she continued to fight Panty. Noticing the error instantly, Fastener quickly pulled a few levers to take full control of HoloWaxing while Fly fiddled with his control panel.

As Panty gnashed her teeth trying to inflict any damage to the hologram, Gin looked up from his wound and took a quick chug from a beer bottle that he pulled out from hammerspace. Once he was finished with the bottle, his alcohol filled mind suddenly came to an obvious realization. Slowly picking up his rocket launcher with a slight limp and undergoing a slight purple aura, Gin took aim at one specific point. He grinned stupidly before opening the scope on top of his weapon, in a moment that seemed to go by in slowed down time, and fired a gigantic rocket, blasting Fly's right wing into oblivion. Fly yelped as he recoiled back from the damage, causing Fastener to take a step backward away from the controls in surprise. The robot itself did a similar reaction, taking two steps back while doing a pose that made it look like it too was just shot at, and HoloWaxing held its holographic chest before suddenly going down on one knee. Fly got on his knees as he held his the stub where his wing was while he gasped under his breath and looked at the angels with hate in his eyes. Panty herself was taken aback at what just happened, along with Stocking and Brandy who were just getting up, as a purple shrouded Gin came up in front of her before letting loose another giant rocket that blasted Fly's other wing off. Fly got on his knees as Panty decided to end it all, rushing up to Fly and shoving Backlace up his forehead.

The tension was broken as Fly looked up at Panty with an annoying stupid look.

"The battle hasn't ended!" Fly announced in his irritating squeaky voice. "I, the great Fly, always come out on top! You think this is a victory for you? I say nay, nay I say to you-"

Panty interjected Fly by shoving the gun further up.

"Your words are nothing but complete annoyances! Speech this up Big Mouth!"

The bullets were then unleashed on Fly.

" **I'll voice Bubbles one day!"** Fly exclaimed as his body exploded. Seeing his partner go belly up, Fastener perked up and fled the scene, leaving nobody controlling the robot. In a twist of irony, as Panty got back to the group safely, HoloWaxing faded out of existence and the robot fell over onto its backside, blowing up the instant it touched the ground. The secret plan of Scanty and Kneesocks has finally been destroyed.

The angels took a moment to collect themselves from the fight as Garterbelt suddenly appeared next to them.

"Life of an angel is like big ass sword. Some are on the side of content and peacefulness, while others are tearing shit up. The troublemakers are never heard of, a tale of sorrow and anger at the same time, as said by a play writer."

"I'm sure that was Shakespeare." Brandy said. As Gin's purple aura died down, the girls looked at him like the idiot her was for a quick moment, but a portion of it was a state of confusion at what they just saw. Panty and Stocking knew about this before from the fight with Queen Sectonia, which they discarded as a stupid fluke.

Before they could think further, a beeping noise echoed through their ears as Chuck came into the building driving See-Through.

"Chuck!" he said, perking up and waving at the group. In a comedic twist, a familiar figure rose up in the passenger's seat, and after a quick tap on the shoulder, Chuck turned around and noticed that it was none other than the big butted baboon with a very wide and wicked smile.

"Chuuuuuuu-"

Chuck never got to finish as the baboon screeched and started to pummel Chuck into a mushy pulp again and again. Ignoring the Chuck beatdown, the angels began to get inside See-Through, but before they could drive off back to the chapel, various black lines burst out of the dead fish, forming into a very pitch black slender dragon, eying angrily and roaring at the angels. The sheer size of it caused the ceiling of the abandoned stadium they were in to collapse on itself.

Brandy did a big faceplam at the sight.

"Ugh, never leave out the one with the least attention. Damn it, I just want to be done for today!"

"Police bitch; we get this kind of shit all the time. Deal with it." Stocking replied.

As the angels begrudgingly got out of See-Through, Garterbelt on the sidelines, with their weapons ready, Shadix slowly woke up after getting knocked out earlier. He took one good look at the situation in front of him before putting on a deadpan expression.

"Just shock me now; I'm done dealing with everything for today."

* * *

With another defeat on their record, Scanty and Kneesocks sulked back to their humble abode. On the surface, their residence looked like nothing special, just a worn out old shack that they were forced to move into after their previous place of hospitality was made into rubble after their last encounter with angels. However, what lay under the floorboards deep underground was an exquisite system of rooms where the sisters did most of their daily activities. While Scanty and Kneesocks each had separate rooms, they also had the essentials embedded into their system, including a kitchen, living room, storage room, and many more. The most interesting of the bunch was a massive ghost creation factory all the way in the back, to make use of as much space as possible to future army making. Even though the cost of making the area nearly cost them millions, which was a major hassle to do after losing nearly everything from an incident beforehand, it was still a bit in its infancy, only having the major fundamentals with very few extras thrown in. If it wasn't for Buttons constantly monitoring progress and supervising the common lowlife ghosts in the place, everything would collapse in on itself. Of course, Buttons didn't mind, as long as it supported her superiors and made progress.

Scanty and Kneesocks sat in a comfy lounge chair, with Fastener on the floor near their legs laying down, in the underground living room as Buttons continuously bowed over and over to them in a frivolous manner, her face still being as emotionless as ever.

"I apologize again in advance." Buttons said. "If the project was lengthened just a little bit longer with no interruption, all of the points would have come together for our victory. All of that progress has now-"

"Quiet now ghost." Scanty interrupted. Hearing the command immediately, Buttons stood herself up and looked at the demons with her blank face.

"As elaborate as the precautions were, the possibilities always stare us down. We just have to learn and patch up the holes so fate will swoon our way."

"Besides, the first of the bunch usually becomes the foulest, according to the common tropes of reality." Kneesocks chimed in. "We clearly underestimated the limitations of what we had. Unfortunately, the substance was obliterated when our project was foiled, so any further research may be put on hold indefinitely."

"I feel like we had a definite win condition with that substance, and now it has all but diminished." Scanty said. The two demons frowned and looked down slightly with shame, while Fastener sighed slightly under his breath in agreement.

Buttons wasn't like that.

"A substance? You wouldn't be speaking about this would you?"

Reaching behind her back for a quick moment, Buttons immediately brought her stubs outward, revealing a particular piece of rock coated in sleek sapphire colors. Scanty's and Kneesocks' eyes glistened at the sight before their mouths opened slightly.

"It…it…wasn't destroyed?!" Scanty stuttered. "But…but how?!"

"It was never put into the weapon from the start." Buttons explained. "I personally kept the object until the project was done with the beta tests. Since it was still in the unfinished phase, the project was still running on the temporary generator, which did mirror the object's power quite nicely, but it tends to wear itself out rather quickly. I would have replaced the generator with the object if I knew the odds were one hundred percent in our favor, but my mental calculations said otherwise."

Buttons walked up before handing the rock to Scanty. The two demons eyed the rock for a small second before looking back at Buttons with stern looks.

"You did well." Kneesocks said. "You obeyed the rrrrrrrules without thinking twice, preventing us from losing much. It was right to appoint you as our assistant."

"I am eternally grateful of you decision." Buttons replied, adjusting her glasses slightly before pulling out her clipboard. "By the way, I would like to speak to you about a certain matter that I found quite interesting."

The demon sisters looked on at Buttons with slight curiosity, while Fastener, hearing a certain noise from another room, waltzed out of the room to check it out.

"Approved, go right ahead." Scanty said. Buttons bowed slightly with respect before looking down at her clipboard.

"Before the angels began fighting with the project, one of their 'odd one out' teammates, which just so happened to be a ghost under their control, said a particular phrase involving the name 'comet shard'. Because of the power we discovered in that substance once we found it, it would be very likely that the granite would be related to the phrase in some way."

Scanty and Kneesocks both looked down at the sapphire colored rock in their hands with intrigue. They did sense some sort of massive power spike through it when they found it among the rubble from a previous incident, and Buttons didn't seem like someone that would lie right in front of their faces. If Buttons was correct about it being something called a "comet shard" that had more power than they thought it had, then they could easily turn the tables on the angels with it.

Of course Kneesocks had a bit of doubt in her mind.

"I would easily take your statements with a grain of salt if you weren't so effective at what you do for us. This requires more research, so-"

"Pardon my interruption, but there is more on the subject." Buttons said. While normally Kneesocks would send any ghost to the gutters would interjecting her at any point, but Buttons was speaking on a subject that was interesting her, so she stood down and let the ghost continue.

Buttons looked down at her notes as she spoke up.

"The phrase I heard also brought out another specification, describing it as 'a comet shard' implying a plural version of the name. If we take that into consideration, what we have now is only a fraction of the true power ahead."

"So you are saying there are more of these substances, each with the same power as the one we have?" Scanty asked.

"It is not set in stone, but from the evidence we have now, it is a high likelihood that my theory is fact." Buttons replied.

This piqued the demons' curiosity. Having multiples of the powerful stone that they have would bring out an absolute devastation for the angels and for Daten City in general. However, they still needed more information and history before planning their next scheme using the stone's power as a base, for they didn't want another repeat of today.

"Congratulations, you have got us interested." Scanty said. "I want you to find out as much as you can about what we are dealing with here."

"When you find any breakthroughs on the substance, report to us immediately!" Kneesocks chimed in.

"Yes Miss Scanty and Miss Kneesocks!" Buttons replied. She took a regal bow to her superiors before exiting out of the room and into the door to the ghost factory. Just as that happened, Fastener came back in while pushing a newly regenerated Fly into the presence of Scanty and Kneesocks. Fly took note of the sisters instantly as Fastener laid back down at the demons' legs. Fly twiddled his stubs while looking down and sweating nervously, for he knew that he just came back from a massive loss for Scanty and Kneesocks. While he did publically have a tactless attitude, he was an entirely different being when in front of his ticked off demon superiors.

"Oh, uhhhhhh…" he began to stutter a bit in his annoying high pitched voice. "About earlier, you know that I-"

"Silence you failure!" Scanty exclaimed. Fastener was quite astonished that she was able to switch emotions so quickly. Of course, he knew he should have known far earlier than this, being their pet and all.

Kneesocks struck a mean gaze in Fly's direction as Fly himself couldn't bear looking at the demons' faces any longer.

"You were appointed admin because of the unique potential we saw in you, but not only have you lost with your tail between your legs; you also mismanaged our latest project and caused it to go ablaze!"

"Please have mercy on the great Fly; he will destroy the angels next-"

"There will be no next time unless you show discipline!" Kneesocks shouted.

"Ugh, this anger is irritating my skin." Scanty said. "We're just going to send you to the Fail Chamber where you will have time to ponder about what you did to get there."

Fly's eyes went wide in shock as his left leg staggered backward.

"No no, anywhere but that foul place! That form of punishment is not fit for the-"

Before Fly could finish, Scanty snapped her fingers which caused a giant plank to appear out of nowhere and swiftly clout Fly straight in the rear end, causing him to scream as he sailed into a room off camera. Immediately following that, various disturbing and smacking noises could be heard as Fly shouted angrily in protest.

"Augh, so painful! No more, PLEASE no more! This type of child torture doesn't work well for the great Fly! Ouch, not the crease! That spot might need cheek implants now! Owowow…"

Scanty and Kneesocks ignored Fly's cries and looked at each other with a thought now in their minds.

"Do you think we might get anything out of that 'comet shard' thing that ghost talked about dear sister?" Scanty asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kneesocks replied. "If we do find something however, I'm sure things will get VERY interesting."

The two demons chuckled under their breaths as Fastener looked at them sternly in agreement, for one thing was certain.

The Demon Sisters were back in business.


	10. Episode 9: Attack on Slutjira

Episode 9: Attack on Slutjira

Gin took the blast like it was nothing. He wiped some of the black goo off of his face as Stocking and Brandy rushed up next. The ghost saw them coming and tossed more giant bombs their way, exploding the moment they touched the ground. While Brandy held off attacking to avoid the explosions, Stocking busted right through them and slashed at the ghost with her two Stripes, causing the ghost to stagger backwards in pain before quickly separating herself from Stocking by setting a bomb off in front of her. Of course, being a thin ghost with drill sergeant clothes also helped slightly with avoiding attacks, but what didn't help was carrying giant circular black bombs with slight bumps on the top, each having long slits, that exploded on her command, powered up immensely thanks to the Comet Shard she had.

"Awwwww, you almost had me there, but your chances all went up in smoke!" the ghost said, pulling out two more bombs while having on a wicked smile. A title card saying " **Undra Admin: Private S. Mings** ", with each letter being made out of explosive materials, appeared for a quick second as the four angels and Shadix were distanced from the admin thanks to more explosions coming her way.

"Ugh, can't get up close with all of that banging going on. Why can't I just go back and let all of you take on this asshole?" Stocking asked. Brandy, in a comedic manner, slid up next to her with a very killjoy look on her face.

"Hmmmm, well, what were those words that came out of your mouth?" Brandy said with her eyes looking upward, sarcasm practically dripping from her pupils. "I think you said something about a certain incident involving one of the three flavors that you DIDN'T want others to know about?"

Stocking pointed one of her blades in Brandy's direction while having on very pissed off eyes.

"There was NOTHING about that. Seal up those lips of yours and toss them into the shitter, for you are NOT saying anything!"

"Then keep slashing away at those explosives, Tits McGee." Brandy replied. Stocking growled slightly under her breath before going back into battle with her two Stripes followed by Brandy. While Gin preferred attacking from long range, the other angels preferred close range, even with all of the booms and bangs among them.

After Panty dodged a loose bomb coming her way, the bomb ended up striking a loose boulder on the field, blowing it to smithereens and revealing the geek boy Brief hiding behind it, who tagged along on the Comet Shard hunt. Noticing his cover was blown, Brief panicked before rushing out of the way of another incoming bomb while his cell phone simultaneously began to ring. After finding another loose boulder to hide behind, Brief answered the call.

"Uhhh, hello?" he quietly said. His phone was suddenly put on speaker as a bubble of Garterbelt's head appeared over everyone on the field. His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear even during the fight.

"YO ANGELS, YOU ARRIVED AT THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE YET?!"

Stocking looked at Garterbelt's bubble with a sarcastic look.

"No, we took a vacation to Sailor Moon's garage and raided on her birthday party. OF COURSE WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Stocking exclaimed, narrowly evading another explosion by her feet.

"With that type of attitude, maybe I won't give you the details on who y'all are up against up there." Garterbelt said, his face looking back in distain.

"Like I actually give a fuck." Panty replied. "We go in, beat the ghost, then get out. Nothing special afro priest!"

After Brandy missed another strike on Mings and Stocking replacing her temporarily, she rolled her eyes just as Gin and Shadix were launched right into the ceiling by an explosion.

"Better make it quick boss, Comet Shard business and all, and Gin and Shadix are getting their asses struck by titty bombs."

"Glad at least you have a spine to listen to some higher authority." Garterbelt said. His bubble looked over at the other angels.

"Listen up all of you! That ghost is the spirit of a very hot drill sergeant that had students constantly paying attention to her body than the subjects she was teaching. She probably knows more combat skills than all of you!"

"Woah, then she probably went down fighting, huh?" Brief asked.

"Actually, she threw the pin instead of the base if you know what I'm saying." Garterbelt replied.

"Guess that explains her main weapon being bombs then." Brandy said.

"Be pretty careful around that lass though, for when she-"

Garterbelt was interrupted as Panty rushed forward and ended up face to face in front of Mings.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna end this right now! Repent you wannabe showstopper!" Panty exclaimed.

"DON'T DO IT BITCH, THERE'S ONE MORE THING YOU MUST KNOW!" Garterbelt exclaimed. Unfortunately, his yell ended up coming out too late. Panty forced Backlace into Mings' forehead and was prepared to fire, but the ghost had one final trick to perform.

"Gee, you finally got me good. Guess I should cough up that shard, but first, you should know…"

Mings' neck cracked before erratically turning her head left and right while still having on the creepy smile, like she was being possessed, before completely turning it around backward, revealing that Mings' head was nothing more than what she was known for.

"I always go out… **WITH A BANG!** "

Panty fired Backlace the moment Mings stopped speaking, but at the same time, Mings' head exploded with massive force despite the size. Mings' cackled as her body was blown to bits from Backlace as everyone in the warehouse was propelled back, with Gartebelt's bubble disappearing to save himself. While mostly everyone was a reasonable distance away from the confrontation, Panty was literally right next to it all, so she took the full brunt of the explosion. The ceiling and walls of the warehouse shook from the force of it all, but miraculously, the only casualty of the building was all of the windows being shattered.

Once the dust settled, the first one to emerge out of the rubble was Stocking. She had a look of disgust on her face as she dusted herself, clearly not wanting the outcome to be this. She looked to her right and noticed Brief and Brandy come up after her, both in a very weird predicament. The force of the explosion forced Brief's underwear out of his pants, making it appear in front of the piece of clothing. The weird part? Brandy was ensnared in the same thing, making the angel and geeky nerd stuck together by a very elastic piece of underwear. Stocking giggled to herself at how stupid the both of them looked stuck together, and after shaking herself awake, Brandy noticed what happened and looked at Brief with a glare. Brief started to sweat nervously as Brandy stared him down face to face.

"Uhhhhh, this is a bit odd, but can we talk this out like-"

Brandy bitch slapped the nerd right across the face before he could finish, which simultaneously tore the underwear in half, separating the two, and caused Brief to collapse onto the floor in shock. Brandy swiftly turned her head in Stocking's direction, knowing immediately that the angel was laughing at her expense.

"That didn't happen, so don't start saying things that aren't true." Brandy said sternly.

Stocking looked upward in a killjoy manner.

"Maybe so, maybe not. I DO indulge on sugar you know, police bitch." Stocking replied.

Brandy scowled lightly before Gin's voice echoed through the two angels' hearing. The two looked over and noticed the male angel had his head stuck between two rocks slanted against each other with very odd formations at their corners of the ground. Brandy and Stocking sighed at the sight as Gin managed to pull himself out of the spot, being slightly dazed and having a slight nosebleed.

"I'm a pilot; do you want to sit in my cockpit?" Gin said as his body swayed back and forth in confusion. "Now that you are in the cockpit, do you mind if I eject?"

Brandy frowned before walking over to Gin, with Stocking smirking lightly behind her back, and pulling him up to where Stocking was.

"Well that's another one accounted for." Brandy said, looking on with disappointment at Gin's stupidity. "Now we need to find Shadix and-"

A crashing noise followed by a large WHAM emitted through the building. Shocked by the sound, Brandy and Stocking looked upward and noticed a familiar shaped hole on a shattered window, followed by hearing a familiar voice yelling out very explicit language from outside. This didn't stop the continuous whamming noises from constantly pounding everyone's eardrums.

After a few more moments of hearing Shadix shout in rage from outside, Brief's phone started to ring before Garterbelt's head appeared in another bubble, which also instantaneously woke Brief up, looking VERY pissed off at the angels.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CONSTANTLY IGNORE THE BADASS BLACK DUDE?! YOU BETTER HAVE SURVIVED IN ONE PIECE!" Garterbelt exclaimed.

"Chill out boss, we're still here." Brandy replied. "Blame Panty for instigating that big finale if you need to bellyache at someone."

"Errrrr, where is Panty exactly?" Brief said. "You think she survived?"

Stocking looked at Brief with a sarcastic look before sighing deeply.

"Gee, I wonder if you dropped as a baby geek boy, for you clearly don't understand what we are capable of."

"Nonono, I don't mean it like that!" Brief said, looking a bit flustered. Before discussion could go any further, Gin brought out a beer bottle and chugged it down, surprisingly getting him drunk just from the one bottle, and then stumbled over a pile of rocks with Panty's legs sticking out. In an astonishing turn of events, Gin managed to push the rocks off of Panty's unconscious body, in his drunken state of all things, before flipping her around onto her back. The instant Gin locked his eyes on Panty's face; he shed a tear before getting a slight nosebleed.

"Even when she's knocked out she still gives off the best eye candy!" Gin said. "I call dibs on giving the kiss of life!"

Everyone else in the room took a few steps back, not wanting in on what Gin wanted to do. However, before Gin could attempt to plant his lips on Panty, Chuck popped into the room and, in a stroke of curiosity, waddled up to the lifeless angel, only to suffer a swift punch to the face as Panty immediately stirred awake. This rocketed Chuck right through the window Shadix went through, causing another ruckus to ignite outside, and from the noises everyone was hearing, including Shadix mouthing off every "colorful" word in the dictionary, vehicles honking, and crashing noises, it was more than likely not pleasant.

Panty rubbed her eyes a bit as she got up.

"Ugh, who smacked a dildo bat in my face?" Panty said with a slight groggy tone as she got on her feet.

Garterbelt, still being in a cartoon bubble from Brief's phone, wasn't falling for it.

"SO YOU DIRTY WHORE, HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING THAT YOUR ACT OF IDIOCY NEARLY ENDANGERED EVERYONE?!"

"I don't feel anything jerkwad, so just let me care for myself!" Panty replied. Garterbelt grunted under his breath before finally hanging up as Gin went up to Panty to make sure she was all right, while sneakily snatching the eleven heaven coins behind her from the Undra Admin's defeat. Immediately following that, Panty keeled over in what seemed like a strike of pain and began to rub her behind intensely.

"Ouch!" Panty exclaimed. "Alright, scratch that last question, did someone shove a metal plate up my asshole or something?!"

"Yeah, immediately after our faces were shrouded in dirt we OBVIOUSLY had time to do stupid shit like that!" Stocking said as she looked upward sarcastically.

"I know that I'm perfect in every way bitch, but I'm not spitting out false claims right now!" Panty replied in an angry tone. "Did any of you bitches shove anything up my asshole?!"

As Panty proceeded to try and get anything out of Stocking, Brandy, or Brief, Gin strolled behind Panty, which Panty wasn't paying attention to at the moment, and took a look at what his sex partner was complaining about. As Panty temporarily took her hands off of her butt, Gin got one good look at the area and didn't really notice anything interesting, although he swore he saw a very dim light shine weakly for a split second before quickly going away. He tried to assume it was just his current drunken state that was messing with him, but something in his mind told him that it wasn't the case.

Of all people, it was Brief who broke the trend.

"Ummmm, weren't all of you after some sort of powerful rock?"

Brandy locked eyes with Brief.

"We were, but that stupid Admin had it before we did. Where the fuck could that stupid thing be-"

Brandy stopped herself as the wires connected in everyone's minds. Stocking, Brandy, and even Gin for some reason, looked at Panty like they just saw the greatest jumpscare of all time, while Brief looked on while blushing in embarrassment. Panty didn't understand the sudden change in emotions as she looked puzzled for a moment.

"Hey, what's with the headlights look? I just spouted off how something is stuck in my asshole and this is what I get? Help me get this thing out!"

Stocking and Brandy slowly began to form humorously crooked smiles as giggles started to come out of their mouths, although it was soon going into full-fledged laughter. Gin took a few steps back as Panty looked at the two angels with a very confused expression.

"Pffffffft…fffffffffffffff…fffffffffFFFFF **FFFF** …"

* * *

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** -"

Stocking and Brandy rolled all over the floor of the chapel's living room laughing intensely at Panty's misfortune. Even Stocking's Bone Kitten joined in on the fun as it mimicked Stocking's emotions. Despite the laughing fit going on between the two, everyone else tried to ignore it as Shadix, being not very happy and having multiple blast marks and tire treads all over his body, took the form of a giant magnifying glass that could see through bodies of others while being situated over Panty's behind as she bent over on the ground, with Gin, Garterbelt, and Brief looking through the other side.

Brief held on to not drooling with pleasure as he, along with Garterbelt and Gin, took a look inside Panty's asshole through the gigantic magnifying glass that was Shadix. Panty was unimpressed at what she was going through, for the only object she was used to having up her vagina was someone's dick, and whatever was stuck up there was giving her very uncomfortable feelings.

A familiar object entered the sight of the ones looking through Shadix.

"Yup, that's definitely the Comet Shard you hoes were looking for, stuck up there REAL nicely." Garterbelt said. Gin took a good look himself and came to another conclusion.

"Looks like it's stuck next to some fleshy stuff and a bunch of your personal cat."

Garterbelt looked at Gin with a cocked eyebrow as the angel pulled out a beer bottle and began to chug it down. Garterbelt rolled his eyes at the sight as Panty got very annoyed at the revelation.

"That better not be in where I think it is! If that hunk of rock messes up anything in my perfect body, I'll seriously fuck up the first one that comes across me!"

"Well, getting it out might, errrr…" Shadix stuttered, his transformed state shivering a little in nervousness. Garterbelt looked at Shadix with a suspicious look.

"Errrrrm, might what exactly?" Brief asked, standing a bit behind Garterbelt in slight fear. He still couldn't get over the fact that a ghost was working for the angels for once, so he was still a bit frightened whenever he saw Shadix. Before Shadix could explain, Garterbelt started to get a bit annoyed at the constant laughing that Stocking and Brandy were still emitting, so to shut them up, Garterbelt slammed one of his feet into the ground, causing the opposing sides of two planks into the floor to spring upward, smacking Stocking and Brandy right in the buttocks. This sent them into the air for a quick second before they landed onto the floor face first. The impact caused Gin to drop the beer bottle he was holding, and while he did get a little pissed at first, he instantaneously pulled out another bottle and began to drink on that one instead.

"Well, uhhhhhh…" Shadix started up as Stocking could be heard exclaiming "That hit my minge, you slag!" and Brandy shouting some curse words. "That shard is awfully close to certain…parts, so to speak, and while I still haven't figured out WHAT kind of power these shards have, from what I have seen, they are on a completely new level of supremacy. If we attempt to move it now, it might damage your insides, or even get you…revirginized."

Panty's eyes went big. She already went through the process once, and she DIDN'T want to do it again.

"OH HELL NO, I'M NOT SHOOTING ANOTHER EPISODE OF THAT! GET THIS OUT WITHOUT CAUSING ANOTHER SERIES FINALE!"

"Then I suggest you keep those gloves off and not try to manually move it!" Shadix said. He transformed back to his regular shape as Panty got back on her feet and Stocking and Brandy came up with disgruntled faces.

"So I guess you are baiting on Panty doing a shit nugget? Can't say I'm surprised coming from your crag." Brandy replied. After drinking a few beers offscreen, Gin stumbled up next to Brief looking like he just had the best night of his life.

"Just push the *burp* buttons already! I want the *hic* sun to set!" Gin said before sticking out his tongue and slowly beginning to lick Brief's cheek. Brief stood there sweating nervously, not knowing how to react to something like this, only for Stocking to bitch slap him onto the floor, knocking him out for the time being, while also hitting Brief in the process.

"Hey dumbass, I can still feel it even when I'm up! It's like I have to take a shit but can't!" she exclaimed, seemingly ignoring what happened to Gin and Brief. The others seemed to follow suite.

"I'm hoping it wouldn't have to resort to nature taking its course." Shadix replied to the earlier question. "We're…going to need to think this out, and with something this dire to handle, it might take a couple of days."

Panty proceeded to stomp the everloving shit out of Shadix with her heels in rage.

"No, no, NO! I am not going around with a rock up my ass that will mess up my sessions! It's only between me and a boy toy, nothing else!"

Once Panty was done smashing Shadix's face in, Shadix got up with an angry face, but he forced himself to hold back as everyone, except Gin and Brief who were still out, was looking at him.

"Actually hoe, the ghost showed that the shard wasn't currently infecting the sex parts of your black hole, so everything is all on you." Garterbelt explained. He looked down afterward with his afro covering his eyes, almost as if he didn't want those words coming out of his mouth, while Panty grinned happily knowing that her moneymakers weren't getting effected.

"Yeahyeahyeah, Panty can still diddle and shag with anyone she wants. Can I leave yet?" Stocking asked with disinterest, her eyes looking upward while she fiddled with her Bone Kitten's tongue out of boredom. Brandy sighed as she went up to her former boss.

"Well, since there is nothing we can currently do about the stuck shard, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Stocking is right boss. We're going to have to deal with it for now until we can find a way to remove it without Panty's insides turning inside out."

"I already came to the same conclusion. This isn't the exotic animals category for two hundred you know." Garterbelt replied. "By the way, since you keep calling me boss for old times' sake, maybe I should constantly bring up the term Bandy for you, or heck, even Waist-"

Garterbelt suddenly found Brandy's two sided mace right in front of his face, his eyes going a little wide as everyone that wasn't the drunk Gin or unconscious Brief looked on in astonishment, time seemingly coming to a standstill as the mood quickly shifted. Brandy's eyes looked a Garterbelt with the wickedest of glares as she said with an infectious tone:

"Those rumors of yours do damage Garterbelt, REALLY immense damage. Don't go spouting out shit that doesn't exist, for there will ALWAYS be a backlash, and saying that around me, well, not even Panty can do the amount of fucking up that I'll be dishing out on you. DON'T FUCKING SAY IT."

Garterbelt looked at Brandy with a very stern stare.

"You really need to get that knot of yours unraveled, for a black dude deciding to play around with a former peer is one of the oldest tricks in history. It WILL bite you in the ass if you aren't careful."

Brandy kept her angry face on as she slowly lowered her mace downward before changing it back into her wristband. She then snorted before sighing deeply and turning towards Gin and Shadix.

"Let's…let's just get back to the apartment." Brandy said. She grabbed the drunken Gin by the arm and Shadix by his ectoplasm, the ghost rolling his swirls for eyes in the process, and got into the living room's elevator before the doors closed and took them out. With them gone, Panty and Stocking finally got the chance to speak up.

"I'll…be doing a fresh cock tonight instead of my fuckdoll." Panty said after coming out of being shocked. "I need to get used to doing it with this darn comet shit nugget up there, so don't fucking disturb me!"

"Like I would willingly interrupt myself just to see you shove more stuff up there. I'll pass!" Stocking replied. With that said, Panty slowly strutted out of the room with a slight limp, no doubt thanks to the uncomfortable rock, to get a phone to call some dude up for a fucking session, Stocking made a beeline out of the room, holding her Bone Kitten tightly, to snack on an exotic ice cream cake she's been saving, while Garterbelt took the moment to pick up the unconscious Brief, who was still unconscious on the floor, before tossing him through an open window outside, ironically enough, right on Chuck, splattering the plush dog into a gooey mess.

"Chuuuuuuuuck…" he said from under Brief's unconscious body.

* * *

As night rolled in, the city slept. Brandy hauled both Gin and Shadix back to their apartment, an uncommon scenario for Gin seeing as Panty forces him over to her room most of the time for a late night fucking session, while back at the chapel, Stocking and Garterbelt went to bed plugging their ears as Panty found a free sex sack over the phone and was doing every position in the book; spread eagle, oral, bent over, you name it. She even knew how to use other body parts besides the main ones for her sessions, she was that skilled.

After doing another sex maneuver, which she called the "scrap monkey third class", to her partner, a lanky middle aged man with beautiful blonde hair, Panty decided to go for one of the classics. She got the man to lie down on her bed with his upper body sticking up, and with her exposed naked body, sat right down on the man's crotch, while also making sure THAT was up in there.

Paradise erupted soon after.

"Oh yeah, OOOOOOOOOOHHH! Yeah, fuck me proper, FUCK ME PROPER! Ohhhhh, oohhhhhhh…"

Her face was filled with great pleasure, so much so that her eyes were closed so she could take in as much of the feelings as possible, as the man that was her partner was also feeling the many emotions that sex gives you, although he chose not to speak up that much during the time even though he shared the same mind as all of the other mindless drones of Daten. Besides, how can you not resist fucking one of the city's protectors?

Then, it happened. It started off subtle as Panty felt her skin crawl for a few seconds before it started to pulsate ever so slightly. She didn't think too much about it, for she thought it was just reactions to having sex with someone other than her fuckdoll. A headache soon echoed through her brain afterward as her neck began to sweat slightly. Then the most obvious symptom occurred: her body began to expand and grow at a very steady pace. Her partner noticed the growth almost immediately, his eyes going wide as the naked angel was getting bigger and bigger before him.

"Uhhh Panty, I think we should call this off! I think shit is going down right now!" the man said as he tried to get the rapidly growing Panty off of his crotch.

Feeling "it" going around erratically in her with the man's struggle, Panty opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, are you not happy to be with me or-"

Panty stopped herself as she saw the man and her room begin to get shorter and shorter by the second. She began to get flustered and surprised as she looked at herself and noticed that her partner wasn't getting smaller, she was getting bigger, WAY bigger. Noticing the man finally prying himself loose, he quickly scrambled over to the opposing wall, back faced towards it, as he began to go into a panic attack as Panty kept gaining height over him.

"Yuhuhuhuh…" the man struggled to get the words out before beginning to talk to himself quickly. "YuhuhuyouaregettinghugeWAY hugewhatisgoingonyouaregettinghuge-"

"The fuck, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Panty exclaimed. She too was losing words at what was happening. She tried reaching out to her partner, but he bolted the moment he noticed her doing so. He quickly made it around Panty's ever growing body and made it to her bedroom door.

"Uhhhh, yeah, sorry Panty, but I, uhhhhhh…have a massive shit, yeah, that's it! I'll send you a complementary, uhhhhhhh, condom, yeah that's it, later!"

With that said, the man rushed out of the room, not wanting to deal with whatever Panty was going through. Panty scowled under her breath at the man's cowardice before looking back at herself continuing to grow bigger and bigger with continued astonishment. Thankfully for her, not long after, the growth finally stopped. Sighing with deep satisfaction of it finally ending, she noticed that she was not that far from the ceiling of her room.

She didn't exactly take it that well.

"Stocking! STOCKING!"

Her loud shouting was enough to awaken the gothic angel. Stocking opened her eyes with great disappointment, the Bone Kitten in her arms mimicking her expression, as she silently cursed to herself and slowly sat herself up. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go back to bed. Groggily getting out of the bed, her hair surprisingly still intact despite being in bed, she rubbed her disinterested eyes slightly as she took her sweet time walking out of her room in some special pajamas with cotton candy images all over them. As she approached Panty's bedroom door, noticing Chuck sitting on the couch watching some erotic talk show on her way there, she managed to bump into the afro priest on her way there, who was humorously wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a giant hairnet over his afro. He wasn't exactly excited to be up.

"Bitch woke you up too huh?" he said. Stocking nodded, too tired to actually say anything. Not wanting to waste any more time, Stocking opened the door to Panty's room.

It didn't take long before they called up Brandy and company for their assistance.

* * *

Brandy wasn't at her greatest of moods when the chapel called them up. Gin was already completely wasted and sleeping on the floor next to his bed while Shadix was recording an episode of a popular sitcom starring a famous celebrity, Enya Mowthull, which Gin forced him to do. Brandy had to drag the two dickheads outside and force Shadix to transform into a minivan just to get all the way from their apartment to the chapel, which Brandy didn't want to do in the middle of the night.

Brandy's and Shadix's eyes went slightly wide in astonishment the instant she noticed what Panty went through, while Gin, not being in the right state of mind thanks to still recovering from a hangover, wasn't seemingly paying attention as his body swayed back and forth like he was made of jelly. Weirdly enough, Panty was fully clothed in her red dress by the time the three arrived. Brandy decided not to wonder too much about it since she knew Panty had many fucked up things in her possession.

" _And there is strike three. Is this her specialty or something?"_ Shadix thought as he looked up at Panty.

"Sheesh slut, packing on a couple of mushrooms are ya?" Brandy remarked.

"Hahah, very funny there police bitch." Panty sarcastically replied. "Can you just find out how to fix this growth spurt?"

"I think we're going to need a forklift to get you out of there." Stocking said, smugly smiling right at Panty. Knowing immediately what she was talking about, Panty slammed a fist right into the floorboards in anger, causing the others to get shaken up slightly before regaining their balance.

"Keep that up and I might make jelly out of you!" Panty exclaimed.

"Easy there bitch, don't want you wrecking my chapel now." Garterbelt replied. He took a look over to Brandy and Shadix.

"I have a hunch as to what happened, but I'm going to need some more definite proof if you know what I'm saying."

"Got it." Brandy said. Pulling out a very familiar remote, she immediately pressed the big red button on it, causing Shadix to get thousands of volts shocked through his body. After a few seconds of getting charred, Shadix looked over at Brandy, not in the happiest of moods.

"I knew what he was talking about! You didn't need to send me to the electric chair!" Shadix exclaimed.

"Just making sure that you knew." Brandy replied, her eyes looking upward in disrespect. Shadix huffed to himself before morphing his body into an elongating ruler. He stretched himself to Panty's height, causing the angel to cock an eyebrow in curiosity, before Shadix made a few light audible beeps as he quickly transformed back to his normal size and shape.

"Yup, definitely the work of that Comet Shard." Shadix said. "Oh, and it just so happened to make you fifteen feet tall, although I'm not sure about inches…"

"My suspicions were correct then." Garterbelt said. Panty wasn't exactly happy with the revelation.

"WHAT?!" Panty exclaimed. "So I'm stuck being Tokyo Tower's fetus until that rock makes its exit?! Hello, I have an image to keep and I don't want any negatives coming my way!"

"Hide out in the amazon; I'm sure you will fit in there quite nicely!" Stocking replied. Brandy rolled her eyes and silently cursed under her breath at what Stocking just said, while Garterbelt and Shadix took a few steps to the left, not liking the vibes being emitted at the moment. It was a pretty wise decision, as Panty was starting to get real pissed at her sister for continuously egging her on her size, and she knew one thing that size did present her with. Stocking continued to look at Panty with one of the smuggest smiles she could do, and Panty didn't want any more of that. However, before she could squish Stocking like the fruit fly that she was, Gin stumbled over to one of Panty's kneecaps, drowsiness and drunkenness clouding his mind, and collapsed right on it before gurgling.

"Glugglugglugglug, wow, thiiiiiissss sssssmmmmooooooothessssss meeeeee!" Gin hissed before suffering a hangover and knocking himself out. Everyone looked at the drunken angel with dumbfounded looks before the regulars looked up at Panty. The one who caught on to what Gin said spoke up.

"Now that I see it, the boy looks to be on to something." Garterbelt said. "Hey giant hoe, you may want to look in a mirror, for I think your size is only a portion of what that shard did to you."

Panty frowned at the priest. The stupid rock up her asshole made her fifteen feet tall, what other negatives did it shit sprinkle over her? She struggled a bit trying to move around her room with her increased height before making over to her vanity and looking in the mirror. Other than seeing her face take up more space in the reflection, she was a bit surprised at what she saw. It was subtle, but her overall figure looked a lot more vibrant then how she normally did. Not believing what she was seeing, Panty used one of her arms to feel nearly every part of skin on her body, and her eyes went wide as they made contact. Very soft and smooth, two definitions she thought wouldn't come to mind, happened. Did the rock enhance her look to this degree of perfection? She couldn't think of another conclusion, since she knew she wasn't this amount of perfect yesterday. Maybe staying like this wouldn't be THAT bad until a way to remove the rock was found.

Her train of thought was cut short by Brandy speaking up.

"Yeah, okay, she's sexier looking with the Comet Shard emitting stuff through her body. We're going to need to hurry up with removing that safely" Brandy asked, rubbing her eyes in sleepiness.

"Let's wait until morning; I've already lost a bit of my forty winks just alerting you here." Garterbelt replied. Panty carefully turned herself back around to face the others before using a free hand to feel her bed. As she suspected, it was now too small to lie in.

"And where the fuck am I supposed to sleep now that I'm the big one of the bunch?" Panty asked. Stocking was about to make another witty remark, but Brandy spoke up first.

"Channel your inner primate for once and sleep on the floor. If I can do it when Gin has a hangover on my bed, you can too, as much as I would like to toss him into a garbage disposal."

Panty scowled at the suggestion, but she knew she had no other choice. With that said, Brandy picked up Gin by the leg, who was still unconscious on the floor, and proceeded to drag him out of Panty's room, kicking Shadix as she walked next to him. Shadix growled a bit lightly before bringing up the rear after her. Stocking and Garterbelt soon followed suite, leaving to their rooms to finally get back to bed. Panty sighed before closing her bedroom door and proceeding to lie uncomfortably on the floor, the smell of her early fucking session lingering over her. She knew being this huge was going to take some getting used to.

Shortly afterward, when everyone was fast asleep, a flushing noise could be heard before everyone's favorite plush punching bag came out of the bathroom with a great face of relief. He began to pant slightly as he slowly stuck his tongue out.

"Chuckchuckchuck…" he said to himself. Of course, the moment was cut short as Chuck cracked a rat, which just so happened to be from a few pieces of spicy curry he had earlier, that somehow ignited into a stream of gassy fire, propelling him out of the chapel through one of the walls in a split second, leaving a very noticeable Chuck shaped hole, with his voice waning as he got further away, as his flaming fart sent him clear across the horizon to who knows where.

* * *

As the alarm clocks went off, signifying morning, echoed through the chapel, Panty slowly got herself off of the floor after a surprisingly decent slumber. She accidentally bopped her head against the ceiling as she stood up, reminding her about the unfortunate incident last night. She scowled under her breath before slightly stretching her arms and legs, being extra careful so she doesn't unintentionally wreck her room. After that, she knew it was time for the hard part. She approached her bedroom door with as much caution as she could, and to make sure it was suitable, she stuck one of her hands through it. The margin was slim, but it was just enough. Pulling her hand back in, Panty slowly began to inch forward, attempting to get her body through. It was a delicate process, but Panty surprisingly made it out with the only repercussions being the doorway being a bit wider with thousands of cracks around it. Panty was relieved to actually make it out of her room…

…only to see more doors ahead of her.

" _Fuck, this would have never been a problem if that afro priest would just expand those holes for fucks like this!"_ Panty thought.

While Panty continued going through more tiny doors, everyone else was in the kitchen for their early breakfast. Garterbelt was cooking up a special burrito over the oven, constantly switching his gaze over to a nearby cookbook to see if he was doing it right. While he may be a master chef at making curry, there were some things that he didn't fully grasp yet, and his current project was…less than stellar. He grunted angrily seeing burning smoke being emitted from the burrito, forcing him to turn down the temperature and see if it would ease it somewhat. Stocking was nearby next to the kitchen table, snacking on some exclusive Moti-chan ice cream pops from heaven. She snuck out a few heaven coins from Brandy's credit card after Gin leaked the numbers from another binge run, which she didn't hesitate to remember. She shivered with pleasure every time she took a lick, only a special delicacy from heaven would cause her to perk up this much with glee. She was so absorbed by the treat that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Chuck stood in a corner next to a mechanical device with his smoking butt right up it, looking down disappointingly from his unintentional trip last night. He hoped what he was using at the moment was an air conditioner, but what he failed to notice was that the machine was actually a high class radiator. He was too out of it to actually notify himself of what he was using.

Garterbelt watched in disappointment as his burrito kept getting more and more unappetizing the more he messed with it.

"While I'm all for black, this is not meant to be that." Garterbelt said. "Ugh, I'm going to need to call ol' Bandy and see if she learned how to do this."

As a ticked off Garterbelt got out his cell phone to call Brandy, Stocking opened an eye and looked it in his direction, catching something audible that snapped her out of her time with her treat. The name "Bandy" that Garterbelt said got some slight curiosity out of her while also reminding her of when he said that name yesterday. She did know that Brandy had a pretty sour history with him, remembering the sudden outburst she did the day before, but just what did happen to cause her to immediately get riled up over certain names? She didn't think about it too long as she wished that Brandy never showed up in her life to begin with, so she immediately went back to eating up her ice cream pop, taking a few more licks and perking up at the flavor.

The moment wasn't long though, as one of the kitchen doors opened, revealing a very exhausted and pissed off Panty. Garterbelt and Stocking took a gander as the big angel struggled to get through the door. Stocking held a smile back as she saw the overgrown angel getting through at a snail's pace while Garterbelt had very disappointing thoughts going through his head. Chuck didn't pay much attention during the first few seconds, but he was suddenly given a rude awakening as one of Panty's huge heels slammed down on him, making him no more than a pile of green goo. Surprisingly, his butt stayed inside of the radiator without moving an inch.

"Chuuuuuuuuuck…" he said to himself in pain. Garterbelt went back to his phone once Brandy answered while Stocking amusingly watched as Panty tried to sit in one of the chairs with her giant bunions.

"I see that you are done lying down like a mutt." Stocking said.

"Hahah, very funny there." Panty sarcastically said. "I would like to see you get knocked out and get splinters from those planks."

"I'm not currently the world's tallest can opener, you slut." Stocking replied. Panty huffed to herself in anger before finally managing to fit onto one of the chair. Because of her size, Panty didn't need to get up to open the refrigerator, her arm was long enough to reach and open it, only using two fingers to flip open the door. Stocking went back to her ice pop as Panty struggled to find something fit enough for her height. Despite her best efforts, everything in the fridge was too small for her liking, and even so, her fingers were too big to grab anything inside. Stocking continued to be amused as she watched silently while licking her ice pop, while Garterbelt was too focused on perfecting his burrito as Brandy was on dial.

"Ugh, is there anything NOT meant for the dung beetles in here?!" Panty exclaimed as she scanned the fridge thoroughly. Proceeding to not find anything for a second time, she snapped. Panty ripped the fridge right off of the wall before dumping all of its contents into her wide open mouth. Stocking's eyes went wide as she watched; she was being reminded of a certain moment in the past she DIDN'T want to revisit. Not wanting to constantly be reminded, Stocking started to vigorously lick her ice pop, hoping the tastiness would bring her back to its reality. Thankfully for her, she was eased back into her own little world after a few tastes.

Panty wasn't satisfied with what was in the fridge.

"Darn it, nothing! Is there anything in this fucking place than just crumbs?!"

Getting angry, Panty began to open up all of the kitchen cupboards for anything to fill her belly with. Right as she began doing that, Chuck's butt began to increase in temperature enough for the plush dog to notice. Unfortunately for him, it was already too late; his butt was already covered in flames. Pulling his butt out of the radiator, Chuck began to run all over the room in panic, flailing his arms while saying his name over and over. Eventually, he ran out of the room to somewhere else, his screams still being heard throughout the entire chapel. Of course, nobody cared to notice, for Panty was busy looking for any type of food to eat, Stocking was still in her own world as she licked her ice pop, and Garterbelt continued speaking to Brandy over the phone while his burrito kept getting worse and worse.

"The salt ain't workin' Bandy, all I see is my breakfast going badly black and into the dumpster…WHADDYA MEAN BY FRESHLY PICKED?!"

* * *

Brief twiddled his fingers as he slowly made his way through the gates. He felt embarrassed for not seeing through when everyone was observing the shard up Panty's asshole, although he was knocked out by a pissed off Stocking at the time. He hoped he that would be able to do something to help, despite not having any supernatural powers, although the ghost that constantly stayed with the angels seemed to do basically everything because of his shapeshifting. He didn't worry about it that much, for he knew there was something that he was capable of. Even so, he knew he wasn't stopping by because of that, he just needed to drop off a DVD that he borrowed from Panty. It was one of her more popular movies she starred in, titled "The Agent who Diddled Me", which Brief had watched five times before this. He couldn't get enough of Panty whenever she was on screen; it was like the camera was attracted to her. Brief blushed slightly at the thought of those select few scenes in the movie; she was perfect in his eyes.

His train of thought went away the moment he saw the pet on fire that was Chuck. The burning plush dog rammed straight into Brief, the geek boy screaming as he made contact, as the two scuffled to get separated before suffering major damage. It didn't last long though, for just as it started, it immediately ended. Chuck continued running down through the front gates, still completely on fire, as Brief got up and took a few deeps breaths to calm down. Chuck wouldn't get too much breathing room, for he wasn't paying attention to where he was running off too, so he unwarily ran straight into the street, for which he was immediately plowed into by a passing dump truck, making him nothing more but a green splat right in the front of the vehicle as it drove on by.

"Hopefully she doesn't get too out of it since I'm a few days late…" Brief said to himself. However, just before Brief could walk up to the chapel, the roof of the building flipped open in a comedic fashion before shooting out a very familiar figure, which landed in front of him in an instant. Brief was stunned, but his jaw didn't hit the floor until he saw whatever it was stand up to its full height.

"YOU COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO GET THE SUFFERING IDOL OUT OF THE HOUSEHOLD?! I'M PRETTY SURE HOUSTON ISN'T READY TO GO TO URANUS YET!" Panty exclaimed with her back turned to Brief as she shook a fist at the chapel. Brief continued speechless, whimpering slightly to himself as Panty turned around and noticed the geek boy down at her feet.

"Oh hey geek boy almost didn't see ya there." Panty said. Brief didn't know what to say. Yesterday she was perfectly normal sized, and now her height has skyrocketed! Did that rock do something to cause this? So many thoughts echoed through Brief's mind, but he couldn't muster up to say anything clear.

"Wha…wha…you…" he stuttered.

"Got skeet in your mouth loser?" Panty asked, looking down at Brief with an unimpressed face. Brief's foamed at the mouth as his emotions finally popped, with Panty's appearance going a bit "anime-like" for a split second as he looked up at her.

"You…YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY COLLOSSAL!" he exclaimed, pointing up at her in bewilderment. "YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF THE MYTHOLOGICAL TITANS! Okay, maybe not that big, but STILL FLIPPING GIANT!"

"Gee, those contacts of yours really cured your blindness geek boy!" Panty replied.

"But…how in the scrambled eggs did you become this?! I do say though, you do look oddly…more smoking hot like this…" Brief asked, looking at Panty's gigantic figure as naughty thoughts echoed through his brain, causing him to drool slightly. Panty blew a tuft of hair out from the front of her face.

"Blame that dumbass Comet Shard bullshit. I've been stuck like this since last night, been doing everything like I was fucking someone with a miniscule dick! NOT EASY mind you!"

"Oh, well I can…sort of picture that." Brief replied. Getting irritated that it was hard to see Brief at her current size, Panty got on her knees to better see the geek boy below her, causing Brief to get a very stiff snake in his pants as she did so.

"So are you going to guzzle over me as I show off the current generation bitch to everyone here? I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Wait, you're actually going out despite what is going on with you?!" Brief exclaimed, surprised. "You sure that's something that won't backfire horribly? You could accidentally step on an innocent life, crush a few buildings, terribly-"

Miffed at Brief's overcautious behavior, Panty stretched out and picked up Brief by the back of his shirt, holding it with her right thumb and index finger, and dangled him in front of her face. Brief immediately started to freak out like a pansy being up in the air as Panty looked at him sternly.

"Geek boy, I'm a motherfucking angel, so I get to do what I want whenever I want, simple as that. Besides, my guns don't work on living shitheads."

"I'm not talking about your weapons; I'm talking about your gigantic body!" Brief exclaimed. Panty continued looking at him with disinterest, rolling her eyes as he struggled to get Panty to let go of him.

"Gee, I was going to be a sweet hearted doll and not be destructive, but you are really making me think otherwise. Maybe I should make you into future strawberry jam between two fingers…"

"NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE SPREAD ON TOAST LIKE THAT! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!" Brief exclaimed. That one reaction actually got Panty to smirk a little. She felt similar to how Brief was currently feeling during an incident some time ago; only things were a bit different during that time. She did have her fun then, but it felt great to now be on the opposite side of the spectrum. Now he was the helpless one, but unlike that substance, the Comet Shard wasn't seemingly running out any time soon. Panty dangled him slightly one more time before feeling that he had enough for now, so she placed him back onto the ground, much to the pleasure of Brief.

"You really need to get that spine of yours more…hard body stuff, I guess." Panty remarked at Brief's cowardice. "That was just joking around, you dandelion."

Brief took a moment to catch his breath and calm himself down as Panty stood up to her full height before making her way past the Brief and into the city. Brief watched as the giant angel disappeared from view, shivers going up his back.

"That rock is really clouding her mind. The others really need to figure this out."

* * *

Panty made the news the moment she set foot into Daten City streets. While all citizens were cautious at first, the other side effect the Comet Shard gave off shook off those thoughts, causing every man and woman that set their eyes on the fifteen foot angel to quickly rush up to her gigantic feet. Most of the men that came up were so enticed by Panty's figure that they tried in any way they could to kiss the soles of Panty's feet over and over again, although the more perverted ones tried to stand under Panty so they could get of glimpse of the angel's signature piece, which Panty kicked away as the men's noses became fountains of blood. The adults weren't the only ones attracted to the giant Panty, certain little girls were as well, causing dozens of magazine photographers to crowd around Panty as the girls dressed up like her while climbing any part of Panty's body they could grab on too. While Panty wasn't too keen about it, she did provide some extremely sexy smiles with the children as the photos were taken, making headlines such as "Daten's Sexy Idol voted next best Kaiju!" and "Vocaloids made obsolete by Panty's HUGE makeover!"

Photos weren't the only things taken of Panty's big figure, the movie industry wasted no time capitalizing on the situation. The most prominent of them was James Cameron's "Tittanic", which Panty instantly took the main role of. It ended up winning multiple awards and Oscars, no doubt thanks to Panty's presence, which instantly paved way for a special edition screening later with Panty as the special guest to announce her success. She also took the time to act on a TV special about a previous successful movie, "Sex and the Daten City", with her being the titular single cop but more powerful thanks to some "radiating sperm", which also explained why she was bigger this time. Many popular talk shows also swooped in to spend some time with the angel, including popular celebrity Enya Mowthull, and even a massive parade happened throughout the city with Panty as the starring role. She got to sit on a makeshift throne as dozens of guzzling men wasted no time carrying throughout the spectacle. She happily smiled and waved to the oncoming crowd while feeling sexily clad throughout most of the parade.

The most impressive aspect? All of it happened on the same day.

When evening rolled in, nearly everyone in Daten City crowded around the theater area for the special movie screening. Although the only people allowed inside were the ones that received a special invitation, that didn't stop dozens from trying to sneak their way in. Security was pretty tight however, unlike the incident at the beauty pageant, so anyone not allowed inside were instantly thrown into a dumpster out back, which there were piles of unsuccessful people lying there. Brandy and Shadix managed to luck out and get inside without a pass because of special permissions administrated by Panty, while Stocking was allowed because she was Panty's sister. While Brandy and Stocking were allowed backstage, Shadix was situated at the far end at the theater's entrance, because Panty wanted her time on stage to be recorded for personal use. Shadix initially didn't want to abide to something Panty wanted, but after dozens of Light Halo shocks from Brandy, he fussed up and did what she wanted, very displeased. However, Gin was the only one that was received full permissions from Panty to all services. That meant that not only would he be allowed backstage, but also allowed into Panty's dressing room, which was extra guarded. Only business managers, makeup artists, and PR people were allowed to see her, meaning that not even Stocking was allowed. It was that confidential.

As Stocking and Brandy were checking on Shadix to make sure he was doing what Panty wanted, as much as they didn't want to, Gin trudged through backstage until he came across the door to Panty's dressing room, which had five security guards around it. As Gin walked up, one of the guards pulled out a clipboard to see if he was on the list to go inside. Likewise, his name was on there, so the guard alerted the others to make way for the boy as Gin headed inside. Inside was a long expanded room with a television on one side and a large vanity on the other. A very large couch was situated in the center with the giant of an angel that was Panty sitting on it, in her signature regal look of a white dress and beehive hair. Her body was so big that she needed to lay down on the couch to make any sort of room for the others. She wasn't really minding it though, for she was too busy letting all of her makeup artists spruce her up. By the time Gin entered, she was just about done; the only thing left was some small work on her fingernails. Because her fingers were way bigger than normal, there was about three artists each working on just one of her fingernails. This made the room even more crowded than if it was just Panty in the room.

Panty looked over and smiled once she saw Gin enter.

"Hey fuckdoll! Nice to see you didn't forget about me!" Panty said. Gin held his head slightly with a headache, for he just recovered from another hangover.

"It's kind of impossible…with all of the adverts detailing that sudden growth of yours." Gin replied. To make sure he stayed the way he should be, a very suited up butler popped up next to him, a single bottle of beer on a platter he was holding. Gin figured Panty made a safeguard in case he wasn't in the personality she wanted when he arrived, so he gladly took the bottle and began to drink it quietly. After a few seconds, Gin put the bottle down before taking one good look at Panty and getting slightly disappointed.

"Damn, to be as perfect as you, that would really rock those balls of mine. You really got to tell me the secrets to your successes sometime."

"Can't really do that fuckdoll." Panty replied. "I would end up becoming one of those bums asking for just one blowjob if I revealed those. Don't want to be stuck up, you know?"

Gin put on a very cheesy pout face at the response he got. He really wanted to be popular enough to get his own "Goin' Up" bobblehead toy ever since he saw Panty having one, and he knew getting as popular as the Anarchy sisters was almost never going to happen. Getting no pointers from the source itself really set things back a bit.

However, Panty also had another thing on her mind.

"By the way, and I can't believe these words are coming out from ME of all things…" Panty began to say. Gin snapped back once he heard her speak up.

"…but I have to thank you for suddenly coughing up word after word on the whole Comet Shard bullshit. I've practically became a deity because of what that rock is providing me with! Sure, I may be the next Statue of Liberty in height, but having that extra perfection is really showing through, don't you think?"

"I say it is working wonders!" Gin replied. He took a swig from his beer bottle before being reminded of something.

"Actually, Shadix wanted me to inform you that the shard is…adept apparently. Not sure what he meant by that, so I think he's just pulling stuff out of his ass or snorting gas again."

"Gee, you're just noticing that now? I swear that him and the police bitch took a few extra cycles in the washer when you aren't looking fuckdoll." Panty replied. Before discussion could go any further, one of the artists working on one of Panty's fingernails spoke up.

"You're all set Panty!"

Panty looked down at the artist with a frown.

"It's about fucking time! I can finally get out of this cramped shithole!"

Panty slowly made her way off the couch as everyone backed up to give her some extra room. As she finally got on her feet and back to her full height, she bent over and looked at Gin with a sexy smile.

"So, you coming on stage with me fuckdoll?"

"Whaaa, what?!" Gin said suddenly getting flustered and short on words. "But I'm basically any old loser! Why would someone as perfect as you want a loser like me backing you up?!"

"Because you are the only one in this messed up joint that stands by me with a kickass attitude!" Panty replied. "I would rather have someone like you by my side than someone who stuffs lollipops up her sex machine. Besides, have to make sure my fuckdoll only does me and nobody else!"

"Ummm, okay then!" Gin said feeling honored to be by Panty's side. "Just…tell me how this all works when I am with you, okay?"

"Fine by me!" Panty said.

* * *

The seats around the big screen seemed to fill in mere seconds as everyone anticipated Panty's appearance. Daten Theater didn't see a surge of people like this since an incident way before Brandy and company arrived, which they were made aware of thanks to Brandy's past relations with Garterbelt and Panty wanting to keep Gin all to herself. While some of the attendees were avid movie goers, most of them consisted of men wanting to have sex with Panty the moment she appeared on stage. Shadix situated himself near the front entrances after Brandy, while Stocking watched from the sidelines in amusement, forced him to stay in that spot as he took the shape of a high profile camera. He stayed in that spot with massive disappointment in how he was forced, yet again, to do another mundane task for bitchy angels against his will. Brandy and Stocking, on the other hand, watched from the right side of the movie screen, not wanting to seat themselves in the audience of crowded men.

The two angels looked on as the seats began to get more and more filled.

"One day of being a skyscraper and everyone falls for it. Ugh, I'm not surprised." Stocking said.

"Except that you did appear as a skyscraper once to me." Brandy replied. "Do I need to remind you of my near suffocation between those balloons of yours?"

Stocking glared angrily at Brandy.

"I cherish my boobs way better than those flat hooters of yours, so I suggest you make like a sex partner and SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Brandy wasn't going to have any of Stocking's bullshit.

"Hey, I ended up going inside those boobs of yours and stopped them from deflating, so you should be thanking me!"

"Thank you for treading on the inside of my boobs? FUCK THAT, YOU JUST WANTED TO MESS AROUND AND SCREW ME OVER! IN FACT, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING SINCE YOU ARRIVED HERE!"

"I HAVE BEEN DOING NOTHING BUT GETTING COMET SHARDS FROM UNDRA ADMINS! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF MY SORRY ASS SUDDENLY BEING SENT ON A TRIP INTO YOUR DIGESTIVE SYSTEM?! IT WAS BECAUSE OF AN UNDRA ADMIN HAVING A COMET SHARD, NOT TO SCREW OVER YOUR BODY!"

The two were practically at each other's throats. The clash of ideas sparked through their heads as the two stared daggers at each other, complete with a black background and figurative black clouds that gave off bolts of lightning and downpours of rain hovering over their heads. The two were about to clash at each other again, only for Panty's gigantic legs to step between them and break them up.

"Move it chicas, giant badass making way for her grand appearance!" Panty said. As she walked past them towards the stage, Gin humorously trailed behind her wobbling everywhere for immediately getting drunk after only downing a few bottles. Brandy and Stocking stood there deadpanned with disgust all over their faces.

"Bass the bathtub?" Brandy asked without turning her head and with flat eyes. Stocking immediately pulled out a bag of some extremely stinky substance out of nowhere, causing her to use her free hand to pinch her nose at the fumes.

"Bass the bathtub." Stocking replied doing the same motions as Brandy.

As the two angels left the building with the smelly sack, Panty's grand appearance was about to come to. The lights around the theater began to dim slightly as the audience suddenly went. Once the echoes of silence came to, a much gimped out announcer looking very similar to the king of rock and roll walked out in front of the screen. He grabbed a microphone before starting to speak.

"Greetings to all of the lucky bastards that managed to get an invite to this special screening!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowded roared with excitement before the announcer continued.

"James Cameron couldn't be here tonight, for he's milking this masterpiece of a film for everything it is while working on five more sequels and multiple spin offs, but his leading lady has fortunately blessed her presence upon us, and I'm sure everyone here has heard about her massive change. Here she is the gigantic wonder of the world, PANTY ANARCHY!"

The audience erupted with praise as the fifteen foot angel that was Panty arrived in front of the screen, her presence actually big enough to touch the top of it if she wanted. She happily waving to the crowd as Gin followed behind her, having to avoid her gigantic feet at times. The announcer moved aside as Panty strutted up next to him, the crowd too focused on Panty to notice her most prominent sex partner with her, the effects of drinking too much sudden showing signs on him. The announcer chuckled weakly at the giant movie star next to him, giving him a slight nosebleed as he got a quick look up Panty's dress as he handed to microphone to her. Panty had to bend over to get the mike, although nobody ended up seeing under her dress at the time because it was pointed towards the stage, and it was too small to actually hold with her entire hand. She ended up having to hold the microphone with two fingers to compensate.

"Oh my adoring fans; I thank all of you for lending me your eternal support!" Panty announced. "You get to see more of my fabulous figure in the extended scenes, which I put my heart into every single line! Even when I am a humungous bitch, all of you have stood beside me, so everyone here deserves my gratitude!"

The audience roared with praise as Panty began to show off her gigantic figure to the rather salivating crowd. While she did so, Gin's current alcoholism reached its peak, and because he couldn't take it, Gin vomited pink bile all over the announcer before collapsing right on top of him, knocking out himself and the announcer in the process. Surprisingly, everyone was so focused on Panty that they didn't even notice the little stunt.

At least all of the humans anyway.

"And there he blows." Shadix said to himself. "Can't take two steps without puking, and they think I'm the stupid one?!"

Shadix continued filming in the shape of a camera near the entrance that Panty wanted him to do. Obeying Brandy was torture enough, but listening to one of the bitchy angels was an all-new low for him. He didn't think about it that much as he continued doing his job, only for Chuck to come up to him with a stupid grin.

"Chuckchuck?" he said to the ghost, wagging his zipper for a tail. Shadix's swirls for eyes glared at the plush dog.

"Can't do that. I have ME time during then, which I can't waste on something as stupid as that." Shadix replied.

"Chhhhhhhuuuuuuuuck?" Chuck said, going up to Shadix's face and attempting to look cute in his eyes.

"I lost my flattery when my life went downhill, so that won't work." Shadix replied. Before Chuck to try to entice him further, Shadix formed a giant fist out of some of his ectoplasm before socking Chuck right in the face, shooting him out of the theater to who knows where.

"Stupid mutt." Shadix said to himself. He continued filming Panty showing off to the audience, which he was unsurprised to see. Because the entire event was to showcase an extended cut of a movie Panty was in, he knew the possibility of her holding it up was always up there. However, about five minutes into the shoot, a very vague shiver rippled through Shadix's ectoplasm. He discarded it at first, until the feeling began to get stronger and stronger.

"What the, what am I being alerted to now?" he said to himself. The signs finally came forth as the massive itching suddenly erupted, so Shadix had to change himself back to his regular shape just to attempt to scratch the spots. He had multiple ectoplasmic hands scratch every part of his body, and it would have taken up all of his attention if he didn't skimp over Panty still showing off on stage.

He suddenly knew what was about to happen.

"Shit, things are about to get MESSY."

And then it began all over again. As Panty struck another pose, the chills and sweat echoed through her body. Those symptoms didn't really bother her much, but when the massive headache started up, she suddenly found herself on stage resting on one knee. She looked down on herself and into the audience. The sweat and chills were getting worse, but thankfully for the audience, they were either too attracted to Panty's looks or didn't care about what was happening to notice. She began to breathe heavily before looking down at her arms, only to notice that it was happening for a second time.

She was going through another growth spurt.

" _Oh no, nonononono, this is NOT a good time!"_ Panty thought as the thoughts raced through her head as she saw the audience getting smaller. As she tried to figure out how to get by without anything rash breaking out, Shadix transformed a bit of his body into a makeshift cellphone. Dialing the number to Brandy's phone, Shadix anxiously waited for her to pick up, but all he heard from the other end was very unfitting elevator music. Shadix groaned as he hung up and transformed back.

"Leave it to the ghost of all things to save an angel's ass…" Shadix muttered to himself as he slowly slithered out of the theater. As he did so, Panty started to get more and more worried about how far she was going to get this time. However, the feelings and symptoms started to ease down a lot quicker than she thought, unlike the first time. The sudden ease was instantly replaced with instant relaxation, and before she knew it, she was no longer worried and a bit abnormal. Her vision began to get a bit blurry as the audience among her became multicolored dots, for something was definitely wrong this time.

"HOLY FUCK, IS THAT A COMPLETELY NUDE TAYLOR SWIFT?!"

The sheep that were the audience swiftly took a moment to look back at the theater's entrance where the remark came from. In that small point in time, a giant wavy shadow stretched outwards before scooping up the ever growing out of it Panty and the passed out Gin before shoving them inside its body and bolting immediately out of the theater. When the audience found out that there was no naked celebrity near them, they turned back around and noticed Panty left the stage. Before everyone could riot about her leave, the lights dimmed before the premier extended movie began to play on the screen. Just like that, everyone was instantly hooked as their eyes figuratively changed into giant padlocks as they watched the infamous movie in front of them.

Amusingly, a perverted old man with a large sack and wide grin ran past the theater mere moments after the movie started as a familiar woman in her birthday suit angrily ran after him.

* * *

After Panty was transported back to the chapel, everyone's eyes nearly went wide at how much Panty grew now. She was so big this time that she couldn't fit in the chapel, so she had to be situated behind it where there was plenty of room while simultaneously blocking off anyone besides the other angels from seeing her. Stocking, Brandy, Gin, and Brief looked at her with very shocked expressions, although Garterbelt wasn't with them for some reason. Shadix sat next to him, his crag for a mouth opened up as two flubs of his ectoplasm ran over the big tongue of his, something he tasted not being pleasant at the moment.

The giant Panty laid on her stomach as her huge face looked at the ones smaller than her to make communication easier this time around. She also was back into her normal clothes for whatever reason.

"BLECH! Do you even shower or anything?! You tasted like a wet gym sock!" Shadix exclaimed before going back to washing his tongue. Panty's voice boomed through everyone's eardrums.

"Does it even matter shit puddle? I just got bigger, and now you lot look like dung beetles to me!"

"Does this mean we're going to need something stronger than a forklift to move you now?" Gin asked. Brandy and Stocking looked at Gin while trying to keep down the massive laughter they had. Panty, on the other hand, got fed up with having to listen to the same joke from yesterday. If it was anyone else other than her fuckdoll saying it at the time, she would have squished them in an instant. She didn't want any of Stocking's and Brandy's attitudes rubbing off on him and changing the personality she adored the most. Instead of making Gin a pancake, she used on of her giant fingers to bring Gin closer to her giant face, and with Gin suddenly getting nervous about what she was going to do, Panty looked at him before getting her lips up to him before whispering.

"Don't become like those assholes fuckdoll, only listen to me, got it?"

Gin stood there stunned for a few seconds before Panty flicked him back a few feet to the others by using another one of her giant fingers. Because he knew everyone was going to bug him about it, Shadix once again transformed into a ruler that extended as he measured Panty's new height, figuring it out after a few seconds.

"Well then, seems like you are more than triple your previous record, for it has been overtaken by that new fifty foot look!"

"FIFTY FEET?!" Panty exclaimed in surprise, causing everyone regular sized to cover their ears from the noise. "Jesus, scratch Tokyo Tower, I'm now the next Mt. Everest! How the fuck am I going to live like this?!"

"Stop being such a pansy and deal with it until we can find a way to safely remove that pebble in your ass." Brandy replied. Panty would have smacked Brandy at the time if Brief didn't suddenly speak up.

"Well, so Panty suddenly got even bigger. You, uhhhhhh, think that rock is behind it?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe that dick of yours is finally getting to your head." Stocking sarcastically said while looking up in disrespect. Brandy disappointingly shook her head.

"Yes, it was indeed the Comet Shard." Shadix replied after finishing up hosing down his tongue. "My senses were going crazy during that time! There was a small detail that I didn't think would impact things that much, but I think it's the main reason another growth just happened."

Shadix turned to face Panty as Gin started downing another beer bottle, which also got everyone curious on the situation.

"So Slutjira, did Gin tell you the detail about the Comet Shard back at the theater?"

The ghost's remark was met with one of Panty's giant fingers coming down and crushing his blobby body. Brief was slightly astonished at the display, but everyone else didn't care.

"Don't call me that." Panty said sternly before calming down. "And yes, my fuckdoll did alert me about how adept that rock is acting. Not really noteworthy in my book."

"Well turns out that being adept is a-"

Shadix caught himself from speaking further. He sat there for a moment as insight took over, causing him to facepalm with a flab of ectoplasm soon after. Asking the constant drunk of all people to deliver a message was bound to result in failure, and he knew he should have realized it before actually doing it.

"Damn it, that blithering idiot can't remember one simple word? Hey drunkard, you were meant to tell Slutjira that the Comet Shard was ADAPTING, not being adept!"

Shadix was struck by another one of Panty's fingers as Gin finished off his current bottle and got another one out.

"I said to not call me that!" Panty replied as she lifted her finger off Shadix. The instant that happened, Gin passed out from the alcohol as Stocking rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprised to see you looking for that idiot to help you out." Stocking said.

"You're just realizing that now? He practically idolizes that binge drinking retard." Brandy chimed in. Shadix got up after being squished before beginning to explain.

"Look, the Comet Shard feels like it's getting used to being up Panty's asshole, for I'm detecting that its beginning to give off even more powerful energy bursts than before. We may have even less time to safely remove it than I thought…"

"Yeah yeah, more Comet Shard bullshit. I'm SOOOO interested…" Panty replied, rolling her eyes in disinterest. "Can we just focus on where I'm going to lay low until then? As you can see, I CAN'T EVEN GO INTO MY ROOM LIKE THIS."

"Got ya covered." Brandy said. In one quick motion and one fast press, Shadix experienced many electric shocks for a few seconds before slumping to the ground, charred.

"Hey ghost, be a gentleman and become a humble abode for Miss Titanic here."

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED YOU KNOW!" Shadix exclaimed which seemed to fall on deaf ears. Shadix grunted before he proceeded to stretch his body outward before slowly but surely taking form of a long sized shack that seemed to fit Panty if she were lying flat on the ground, which she didn't take too lightly.

"Hey, I didn't break my back yet genius. I can't stand up in there!"

"Just deal with it for now." the transformed Shadix replied. "Changing into something this long and big really strains the ectoplasm out of me."

Scowling under her breath, Panty got on her knees before slowly inching inside the transformed Shadix, giving Brandy, Stocking, and Brief a full view of her enlarged buttocks. Brandy's and Stocking's eyes went flat while Brief plugged his nose at all of the blood that was coming up through. Inside of Shadix was a single sleeping bag that fit her current size, which if Panty wasn't pissed off already, she would have complained about.

As Panty fit inside her temporary abode before sticking her head out of the entrance, Brief, being slightly giddy after seeing the angel's ass, walked up to her gigantic face.

"So, uhhhhh, Panty, since you are going to, uhhhhh, be alone outside, maybe I should sleep out here with you to keep you, errrrrr, company."

"I don't need babysitting geek boy; I'm not in a mental home!" Panty replied. "If anyone is going to keep me company here…"

Panty looked over to a specific spot before reach out and picking up the unconscious man before dangling him in front of Brief's face with a snarky expression.

"…it's going to be my fuckdoll and no one else."

"Are you seriously dumping me?!" Brief exclaimed. "He's not even up and about! How can that guy provide you comfort when he's not even awake?!"

"I have my reasons you pansy!" Panty replied. "Why don't you just make like the ant you are and go before I squish you!"

Brief's mouth nearly hit the floor in astonishment as Panty pulled the regular sized Gin into her temporary outpost and elbowed Shadix from the inside. The transformed ghost winced a little before rolling his swirls for eyes and transformed a bit of his body into a makeshift door that ended up closing right in front of Brief's face. Weird and disturbing noise could be heard from inside the building.

Brandy, who silently listened out on the whole thing, came to a realization on something at the moment. Since Panty went through another growth spurt and was sleeping outside, nobody was going to occupy THAT. Not only that, she knew Garterbelt would be arriving back at the chapel any minute now to do business there, which meant, oh dear…

"Hey goth chick." Brandy said to Stocking, who was playing with her Bone Kitten's tongue instead of listening to anything around her. She looked up at Brandy with an uninterested face.

"You want to spend the night at my apartment? I do hate you with a passion, but I feel like we should get to know each other and stay safe from anything wanting to get us."

Stocking looked at Brandy like she was crazy before chuckling under her breath.

"Wow, I knew you were completely out of brain cells, but I sure never knew that you lacked a brain in the first place! You really think someone like me would hang out with a retarded police bitch like you?!"

Brandy snorted angrily at the response before motioning towards the chapel. It took a moment for Stocking to figure out, but when she did, black disgust covered the top of her face before looking back at Brandy.

"Fuck, I really have to take up that offer, do I? Ugh, fine I'll go, but not for reasons you think!"

"Trust me, I never wanted to offer this in the first place, but I'll get chewed out when I return to heaven if I ignore you. This doesn't change anything though!" Brandy replied

"Fine by me!" Stocking said. Without a moment to lose, the two angels left the area in an instant for some reason. Brief continued through the night paralyzed with astonishment before inevitably leaving the place, leaving only the disgruntled transformed Shadix containing Gin and the colossal Panty doing whatever they were doing inside.

That is, until Garterbelt arrived back at the chapel.

" **WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?! I DON'T THINK THE LORD WANTS TO REMIND ME OF SHIT I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT, SO WHY IS THE SACRED BATHTUB FILLED COMPLETELY WITH THE BODIES OF DEAD FISH?!"**

* * *

Morning emerged without hassle. Stocking slept at Brandy's apartment, with Brandy keeping company, to avoid a specific confrontation. Garterbelt spent most of the night wiping off the massive stink in the bathroom with rage in his eyes. Panty had a great time doing whatever she could with the unconscious male angel before falling asleep, although specifics were covered up by Shadix's humble abode, which he had a semi decent time ignoring whatever was going on. Because he knew whatever Panty did with her partner was screwed up, thanks to some "insightful" descriptions from Gin from previous nights, he did his best to stay out of what Panty did.

Panty slowly stirred awake before stretching her arms out a bit, which accidentally smacked Gin right out of Shadix and onto the ground outside. Surprisingly, he stayed unconscious. Panty groaned before crawling out and looking down at her tiny fuckdoll as he stirred awake, which consequently woke up Shadix in the process. Seeing Panty and Gin outside, Shadix knew he wasn't needed now and tried to transform back. However, he began to struggle a bit for some reason, which nobody cared to notice.

Gin got up and yawned as his eyes slowly opened and noticed the fifty foot angel in front of him. Before he could speak up, Panty shoved a beer bottle into his mouth, using only one finger because she was that big, causing Gin to instantly get relaxed and go into the personality she knew and loved upon drinking the substance. His expression dictated that he didn't seem to know what Panty did with him last night after he went unconscious.

"Wow, I almost forgot that you grew again!" Gin said after finishing his bottle. "You're basically like…uhhhh…damn; you really got to give me pointers on those snarky remarks of yours."

Panty got on her knees to look down at her fuckdoll better before putting on her signature grin.

"I'll make sure to do that AFTER I'm back to normal. I'm already missing out on diddling and fucking with that everlasting cock of yours. Being this fucking abstinent really gets to an angel like me, you know?"

"I can imagine." Gin replied. "You already experienced what happens when I don't drink, and…well…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, although I did save your ass that time." Panty said. "By the way, know any good places to get morning chow for a giant like me?"

"I can't really think of any off the top of my head…" Gin said. As the two continued to talk about where Panty should go to eat, Chuck waltzed up near them holding a bag full of breakfast burritos he smuggled away from Garterbelt. He proceeded to reach inside and pull out one of the delicacies, causing Chuck's mouth to water as the burrito gave off a magnificent glow in his eyes. His body began to tremble in anticipation as he picked up the burrito, saying his name over and over to himself under his breath in pure joy, before beginning to slowly bring the burrito to his open mouth, wanting to savor as much of the moment as he could.

…only for a bolt of lightning to strike him and char him to bits, taking all of the burritos with it.

Suddenly being drawn to the lightning strike, Panty and Gin looked at Chuck as he spat out a small piece of paper, which Gin picked up shortly after.

"BAD…REBOOT?" Gin read. Panty rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Fuck, a ghost this early? I was just considering forcing a fast food joint to hand over all of their extra food! A giant girl has to eat you know!"

"Hey, I still haven't eaten anything either!" Gin replied. "You think the ghost is anywhere-"

Before Gin could finish, a giant explosion went off further into the city and multiple panicked screams could be heard shortly after. Gin sighed at the sight.

"Well we know where to look at least, so I suggest we-HEY!"

Gin was interrupted by Panty reaching down and picking up the angel before setting him down on her left shoulder.

"I'll get there quickly fuckdoll. The sooner we end this the sooner I can eat."

"Errr, uhhh, okay!" Gin stuttered. "I'll alert Brandy and Stocking on the way there."

With that said, Panty, because of her newfound height, reached the end of the cemetery that surrounded the chapel in seconds as Gin pulled out Brandy's cellphone that he managed to smuggle from her. Of course, they humorously left Shadix behind as he struggled to transform out of the big shack he currently was, which he didn't take too well.

"Hey, lend a ghost some assistance here! I strained myself from staying like this too long! DAMN IT, HELP ME OUT HERE!"

As Shadix continued to yell at Panty and Gin, Chuck got up from being charred by the lightning and shook himself off a bit. He noticed that one of the burritos he had didn't get smoldered, although it was completely black. He reached out to grab it, only for the burrito to disintegrate into ashes.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuck…" he said to himself as his stomach rumbled.

* * *

A man just came out of one of Daten's supermarkets with a big grin on his face. He wheeled out his shopping cart filled with dozens of thongs and pink underwear feeling like a new man, for he was going to have a great heyday when he got home. All he needed was to get the stuff into the car and drive home, where he could finally get some private time. The man licked his lips as the anticipation was really high.

He approached his car and was about to unload everything into it, but just seconds before he could reach into his shopping cart, a giant thick podium the same size as his car fell from the sky and crushed it. The man stood there stunned for a moment before looking upwards, noticing that the object wasn't a podium, but a giant foot of a beast of a ghost, which looked absolutely massive. A giant horizontal oval, easily longer than two of the supermarkets the man came out of, with distinct indents and various red crags made up the ghost's body, a wide jagged open mouth separating the top and bottom, and six powerful flat feet, three in a row on each side, held up the behemoth. The mouth remained halfway open the entire time as a heavy black tongue, parts of it being separated by wavy lines, oscillated up and down in a creepy manner. Two half red swirls situated above the giant mouth, looking like the eyes of the monster.

The man began to take small steps backward to not arouse it, but the massive ghost already seemed to have noticed him. The giant oval of a body turned in his direction before it tilted downwards, revealing something a bit unexpected. There were two small heads of what appeared to be dragons, the one on the left having a skinny neck and lanky face while the right one looked like a lump with an unhappy expression, positioned right at the very top of the giant oval, eyeing the man with their bright yellow eyes. In perspective, the dragon heads were about the same size as a human head, making them hilariously miniscule compared to its gigantic body. The half swirls above the body's gigantic mouth didn't seem to be moving at all with the tiny dragon heads, indicating that they weren't extra ghost eyes and were just for show.

"My my, these rancid beings really bring out the emotions that come with being vile with their rigid movements and character, huh Donny?" the left dragon head said in a rather heavy formal British accent.

The right lumpy dragon head turned to face with a miffed face as the left one eyed it with a sarcastic look.

"I never asked Wally, you shmuckhead!" the right head exclaimed in a tone reminiscent of undercover mob bosses. "I would be smacking those fat lips of yours if I didn't need to share this fatass of a body with you!"

"I always keep pushing myself to wait for that inevitability. Your personality is horrid!" the left dragon head, apparently named Wally, replied. The two heads glared at each other in anger before noticing the man at their feet slowly backing away from them.

"Damn it, you always scare away the targets with those fancy-shmancy words! Let's just reboot everything and spread the beauty with no second thoughts coming from your air filled head Wally!" Donny, the dragon head on the right, exclaimed. The left dragon head Wally sighed.

"Fine you ignoramus, but I'll make sure to stitch that mouth of yours next to a furnace when everything is done with!" Wally replied. The massive tongue inside their abdomen's mouth began to vibrate a bit before part of it separated by one of its lines and became a big sized tube. The tube surged out of the giant mouth as the man tried to run away, but he didn't get far as the tube shot a medium sized black blotch that impacted him near instantly. The blotch enveloped him for a few seconds before dissipating, revealing a rather weirdish character that seemed to be made out of pre prepared shapes and parts that seemed to move more quickly and wacky than before including the legs and arms. The character looked at himself as he noticed the sudden transformation before opening his mouth in a giant grin while laughing in a goofy manner and running off.

Wally's yellow eyes sparkled as he smiled with joy at the sight.

"Ah, the greatness of Flash always brings a joy to my eyes, don't you agree Donny?"

"While I do agree with you Wally, I would rather be watching the robins and aliens as I let it take over." Donny replied. "And I said no second thoughts you idiot!"

The fifty foot ghost walked out of the mall area and into the center of the city. The remaining pieces of the abdomen's giant tongue split into dozens of more tubes until there was nothing left but swarms of them firing blotches at every person the dragon heads could see, transforming them into weirdos through the power of "Flash" as the heads called it. As the rampage continued, Stocking and Brandy drove through the streets in See-Through to get to the ghost as fast as possible. Brandy's hair was all ragged and her eyes were slightly red with crankiness, while Stocking didn't have any issues.

Brandy looked at the behemoth of a ghost ahead of them, unimpressed at the destruction.

"The spirits of two hated animators end up becoming that after attempting to reboot a series in entirely different styles? Sheesh, this will be rough." Brandy said.

"I've handled shitheads like this countless times. They are not that big of a deal." Stocking replied.

"For getting up at the crack of dawn for this, you better be right sugartits." Brandy replied, adopting one of Panty's insults. Stocking shot Brandy a mean glare in her direction before they arrived in front of the massive ghost. This didn't go unnoticed, for Wally caught a glimpse of them as he and Donny continued blasting every living thing in sight.

"Hmmmmm, is that the ruffling of angels I hear?" Wally said. Hearing this, Donny halted the tubes from blasting everything for a quick moment.

"Ugh, you really need to get a hearing-"

Donny was interrupted as Wally suddenly tilted their body down a bit, which revealed the two tiny figures of Stocking and Brandy down by their podium feet. Donny however suddenly flared up with anger.

"Wally, we agreed to always move in unison! There are no special cases you-"

"Just look down for one flipping second you ignoramus!" Wally replied. Already fed up with his constant nagging partner, Donny complied and looked near his feet, seeing the two tiny angels like he said. Donny sighed as Stocking looked uninterested while Brandy yawned at how early it was.

"Okay, the stars aligned to somehow allow you to be right for once. Damn, I can't believe that just came out of MY mouth of all things." Donny said.

"Not like I'm interested in whatever you are doing, but you interrupted my beauty sleep and now I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you to compensate." Brandy replied, yawning again.

"Again, get used to it police bitch." Stocking said. Likewise, the massive ghost didn't take the revelation that well.

"Oh dear, that still movement and bland personality, an immediate reboot is necessary!" Wally exclaimed. "You are going to need a harsh Flash lesson, right Donny?"

"Wow, we actually agree on something for once! The stars have aligned again!" Donny exclaimed. "I'm going to show you how we, the Flash Dragons, handle pipsqueaks like you two!"

"Actually Donny…" Wally said. "I already put in a trademark for us to be called the Dranimations. It fits well if I do say so."

Donny looked over at Wally with intense angry eyes.

"YOU DID WHA-"

A very large title card reading " **Abominations of Animation: Dranimations?** " appeared next to the giant ghost before Donny could finish, the letters being made out of precut shapes that didn't fit well together, for a quick second before disappearing. Stocking took off to the left side of the ghost while Brandy headed off to the right, each starting from the bottom before starting to run up the sides of the ghost. The dozens of tubes that were previously shooting at anything living instantaneously drew their attention over to the two angels before firing an endless amount of black blotches in their direction. While some blotches did hit the ghost, it seemed to be immune to them. Before the angels could get close to the heads, Wally quickly diverted away from Donny before smacking Stocking and Brandy with a free tube, sending them back down to their gigantic podium feet while simultaneously giving them red marks across their faces. Likewise, the angels were pissed as Donny looked over to Wally.

"I'll rant at you after this is all said and done." Donny said.

Wally rolled his eyes as the angels tried out a different tactic. Brandy rushed over to the ghost's podium legs while Stocking jumped inside the abdomen's mouth, which thankfully was just a hollowed out hole where the tubes came out. Brandy began to whack at the front left leg with immense pressure that started to cause it to crack all over as Stocking began to slice as many tubes as she could from the source, all while they were continuously being fired upon by Dranimation's tubes. Eventually, Brandy managed to strike it gold, for the leg she was constantly striking again and again suddenly shattered from the bottom. This abrupt change started to cause Dranimation to lose its balance until it finally gave away, the ghost falling painfully on its left side as it tried to struggle to get back up. Stocking, being inside the giant mouth of the abdomen, wasn't paying attention to the outside as she continued to madly cut off as many of the constantly firing tubes as she could. Seeing her chance, Brandy started to rush up to the two small dragon heads to beat them down, but she was instantly blindsided by a sudden blotch striking her in the leg. This would have completely engulfed her in seconds like any other, but most likely due to her being an angel, it only managed to cover her leg completely. Once the blotch dissipated, Brandy screamed as she saw her leg in a completely different "Flash" look that also made it swing around more quickly and begin to act on its own. As for Stocking, she ended up getting snared by some loose tubes, a brief window that gave the abdomen enough time to spit her out next to Brandy.

Dranimation staggered to its feet, making sure to keep its balance away from the broken leg, with Wally and Donny looking down at the two small angels with malice.

"I say, did you two suddenly turn into mosquitos? Those piercings of the skin do nothing but provide irritation, right Donny?" Wally said.

"Do I always have to speak up after you spout garbage out of your mouth? Of course they did nothing!" Donny replied. "Just shut the hell up and let's reboot their asses already!"

As Wally and Donny eyed Stocking and Brandy menacingly, dozens of tubes came out from their abdomen's mouth and pointed straight at the angels. Just as Dranimation was going to fire upon them, various rumbling noises began to emit from somewhere. The angels and giant ghost stayed there in slight confusion before the inevitable main attraction suddenly showed up behind Brandy and Stocking. Stocking looked at it while being slightly miffed that it didn't come sooner as Brandy was too focused on controlling her stricken leg. The entity skidded to a stop in a stylish fashion, ruining some parts of the road while accidentally destroying a few cars, almost causing the small one on its shoulder to fall off.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting that hide of yours turn my underlings into screwed paperweights! I'm shutting down your stupid plans so I can finally eat something this early!" Panty exclaimed, pointing at Dranimation in anger. Gin, which was on Panty's shoulder, chuckled under his breath at the words.

Wally and Donny reacted differently. She was the exact same size as them, although they were wider than her.

"Donny, am I seeing an illusion? I swear that there is another one of those whelps as big as us standing before us! This definitely would put a damper on things!"

"You're not speaking out of your ass for once Wally, that's the real deal." Donny replied. "And just when I was getting back into gear with things. Damn it, that killjoy!"

"I say we should reboot that lowlife into a more respectable portion!" Wally said.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Donny exclaimed.

Seeing Dranimation finally meet his match, Stocking slowly got up before dragging the constantly complaining Brandy off the area to somewhere safe. Panty also knew this, for she picked up Gin off of her shoulder before dropping him onto the top of a nearby building that was about as tall as her eye level. She looked back at Dranimation with her arms in a grappling pose and having a very mean smirk over her face.

"Stand back and stare in awe fuckdoll, the giant bitch Panty is about to get her hands dirty."

Gin smiled wildly in anticipation before pulling out a big couch and a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere as he sat in the sidelines, eager to see the fight unfold before him. Dranimation scowled before pointing every single one of their abdomen's tubes right in Panty's direction.

"FLASH THAT FUCKER!" Wally and Donny exclaimed as their tubes underwent a slight transformation. The tops of the tubes formed small mushroom shaped tips with slight slits, making the ghost more of a man than ever. They wasted no time continuously firing millions of blotches right in Panty's direction, hitting her again and again for minor damage. They didn't cause her to change unlike everything else, but they were hurting. Panty took a detour behind some buildings to shield herself from the projectiles before suddenly jumping the ghost and wrestling it to the ground, crushing some buildings in the process. Dranimation flailed its legs about which struck Panty in the stomach, but that didn't hinder her at all as she reeled back before head-butting the ghost square in the front, sending it backwards and striking it dizzy for a quick moment. Seeing another chance open up, Panty rushed at the ghost, only for a barrage of black blotches to smack her in the face, obscuring her vision. Dranimation took the moment to jump highly upward and use their working five legs to stomp hard right on the angel's skull, forcing Panty to the pavement. Dranimation got off of her as Panty got back on her feet; with her leaving a very noticeable print into the road below, as the heads Wally and Donny laughed.

"You lack a good respectable fighting style, dear girl." Wally insulted. "It sure does put on a good show for us though. Jolly good show for us!"

"Your words suck Wally; I can come up with way better sayings than anything you spout out!" Donny replied. "Less talking, more ass kicking!"

"Excuse me?!" Wally retorted. "I take pride in what I say, unlike the great amounts of rubbish coming out of your filthy hole!"

"I get straight to the point unlike your constant sayings and proverbs! Just saying what you mean outright is way more effective!" Donny exclaimed back.

As the two got into another heated argument, Panty slowly got back on her feet, an anger meter comedically popping up next to her in the shape of a thermometer. She looked at the ghost as she began to flare up with rage with the meter slowly going up. The meter slowly inched up from "Mildly Pissed" to "Slightly Annoyed", "Moderately Irritated", "Genuine Temper", "Greatly Peeved", "Igniting Anger", "Ultra Fury", before it finally reached the top and broke out at "Mel Gibson."

"Damn it ghost, you just messed with the WRONG ANGEL!" Panty exclaimed. She rushed forward with her arms outstretched, catching Dranimation off guard as she pinned it to the ground.

"See this you idiot? This is what happens when you spend too much time on those words of yours Wally!" Donny exclaimed.

"Shut up you! You just don't understand my close choices of words Donny!" Wally exclaimed back. Dranimation attempted to use its front legs to kick Panty off, but it couldn't feel them. Wally looked down and noticed that their front four legs have been completely sliced off. Wally was astonished for a moment before catching Stocking out of the corner of his eye on top of a nearby building, Stripes unsheathed, looking at the fight in boredom. She apparently ditched Brandy at some point since she wasn't with her at the moment

"You really need to get those eyes of your amputated for better ones. That was WAY too easy." Stocking said. Before Wally or Donny could retort back, Panty quickly pulled out Backlace, which also grew with her, and shoved it into their abdomen's crag of a mouth with rage in her eyes.

"Flash these! REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Panty shouted before letting loose countless bullets into Dranimation's body.

" **I'm a great Flash animator!"** Wally exclaimed.

" **I'm better than he is!"** Donny exclaimed.

" **THIS WILL ALL BE ON ADOBE!"** Wally and Donny then shouted at the same time as their body exploded. The chapel's bell echoed through everyone's ears as the ghost was eliminated, which turned anyone that was affected by the ghost back to normal. Right where the ghost was were a few heaven coins, not much though despite the difficulty in defeating it. Stocking jumped down off the building, landing perfectly without injury, before picking up the coins and storing them away for safekeeping.

"Nothing but chump change hooker, so don't get your hopes up." Stocking said after looking up at Panty's massive figure.

"Ugh, cheap asshole." Panty replied before looking up to where Gin was. "Hey fuckdoll, was that a show or-"

Panty stopped mid-sentence as she saw Gin unconscious on the roof, beer bottles everywhere and lying down lopsided on his chair. She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Of course my fuckdoll ends up there. Another reason why I always clamber over that stud." Panty said to herself. She picked his body up with two fingers before laying him down in the palm of her hand just as her stomach began to growl.

"Damn, forgot about my wakeup food."

Wanting to find someplace to eat at her size, Panty slowly walked down the street not caring if she stepped on anything, the unconscious male angel that was Gin lying down in her hand. As Stocking watched Panty, really angry exclamations went through her eardrums as Brandy began to run up to her, rage in her eyes from Stocking ditching her and her leg no longer being a mess of animation. Stocking looked upward and put on a big smile in amusement before taking off in the opposite direction, Brandy rushing right behind her in a furious rage to get her to pay.

However, in one of Panty's giant footprints was a familiar entity, completely squished from getting stepped on, just getting out from straining his ectoplasm.

"There's just no fucking joy for me." Shadix said to himself before sighing deeply.

* * *

The fifty foot colossus that was Panty Anarchy had a heyday after taking out the ghost. Like before, not only did the Comet Shard cause her to get bigger, but it also intensified her overall figure. Guys were practically gushing at the mouth at how Panty looked now. Shortly after getting her breakfast by unintentionally holding up a fast food joint with her new size, swarms of people crowded around her giant feet in an attempt to get Panty to notice them. After having her fun doing whatever she could to the tiny people, including letting them kiss her feet, massage her palms, and many other sorts of labor the people could do, she decided that her new look shouldn't just be confined to the city, the people at Daten's beach deserved to foam in the mouth for her. Gin of course went through the entire ride, after Panty slapped him awake with one of her fingers, with him getting special permissions from Panty to get up closer to her than others, even when she transitioned into her signature swimwear. Gin hoped to see Panty take everything off and look like a specific species of mole rat, but he frowned when he saw that she already had her swimwear underneath her signature red dress. The thought was discarded when he was reminded that he already had seen her like that when Panty pulled him out of whatever he was doing to have another session with her.

Panty lay on her back sprawling her massive body across the beach. Normally her presence on the beach would cause a small crowd to surround her to stare in awe at her bikini, but because she was way bigger than usual, there were countless crowds around her, most of them delegated to just one of her body parts. Some were even as diligent to touch her new wondrous skin, which because of how small they were compared to her, Panty didn't notice as she soaked up the sun. Stocking, also in her signature swimwear, laid down a decent distance away from the colossal Panty on her stomach on a towel her size, not wanting anything to do with her gigantic sister. Usually when she relaxed on the beach with Panty, she would also have a crowd gawking at how hot she looked in a bikini, but because it was easier to notice a fifty foot tall blonde protector of the city, the onlookers that would be for her migrated to her sister. Garterbelt stood in his personal beach cooking shack making lots of the burritos that he seemed to perfect thanks to Brandy's instructions, with eager customers paying top dollar to get a taste at what the priest cooked up this time. He asked Brandy for some extra assistance, which she happily accepted, making her into the sexy waitress that delivered the food to people that wanted to eat on a provided table. She REALLY didn't like the scanty clothing that Garterbelt picked for her, for she knew that being sexy wasn't one of her major traits, but she did her best to try and be in her best behavior for her former boss while shooing Chuck away from getting free samples. Unusually, Gin was nowhere in sight.

Panty took a gander at the micro people around her body while giving off one of her signature smiles. She then looked at her small sister relaxing.

"Hey sugatits, guess you wish you were the Monument of Blonde Perfection right now huh?" Panty remarked before looking up in a killjoy manner. "Oh wait, little goth shitheads are unable to achieve perfection like this! Oh well, there's always the manure pile next to the disgusting outhouse."

Stocking turned her head in Panty's direction while still relaxing on the towel.

"Oh sure, you're the next ruler here with that kidney stone up that black hole of yours." Stocking replied with a pinch of sarcasm. "You wouldn't last a nanosecond of this much attention without that handicap you slut. Get retarded instead for a real reason to get attention, not by becoming an oversized parade float."

Before Stocking knew it, a moderately sized mound of sand smacked her all over the front. Stocking looked up at her sister with angry eyes as Panty got her finger off the ground.

"Oh I'm soooooo sorry dust mite, but being like this gives a bunch of perks to the colossus that is me. Why don't you just go drown in a lake?" Panty said with complete sarcasm. Stocking was just about to lash out a very harsh remark, but a portion of her began to stick out a bit before forming into a large flab with swirly red eyes and a crag mouth.

It spoke up at the worst of times.

"It's been forever since I became this, so can I finally leave now?"

Stocking was so pissed that she socked the face right in the kisser without turning around, causing it to collapse onto the sand in a daze. Stocking got back to lying down on the towel to hopefully forget about what just happened as Panty got back to soaking up the sun as the crowd of tiny people around her continued to stare in awe. As the flab of the towel got back up, a part of its face transformed into a miniature cell phone, the flab began to speak into it shortly after.

"Hey Sakura? Yeah, it's Shadix. I'm unfortunately going to have to reschedule. Get Tomoyo to cover for me, for I don't want Kero messing things up again! Just do it!"

With Garterbelt and Brandy, the police angel finished another order of the special burritos Garterbelt made, all while the customer salivated over her sexy waitress outfit, and got back behind the counter with a look of disgust. She took note of an upside down bucket near the shack rattling over and over before choosing to ignore it as Garterbelt grilled up another plate of burritos.

"We better be rolling in dough with this gig boss, for even someone like me has limits. This outfit REALLY messes with a girl like me!" Brandy said.

"Calm your tits Bandy, business is doing great!" Garterbelt replied. "Despite me making kickass curry, the instructions you gave me practically added another cuisine to the menu! I couldn't be happier than any rich black man!"

Brandy's head bobbed horizontally hearing that name again. Wanting to forget nearly everything about her past continuously got harder and harder the more that name popped up again and again. Of course, she had more pressing matters to pay attention to, like wanting to get out of her waitress outfit as soon as possible.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself boss." Brandy said with a slight undertone of loathing. "Just make sure to give me a cut of the profit after all of this torture I am currently going through."

The bucket rattled again, which nobody cared to notice. The constant activities everybody currently were doing suddenly got a rude reality check as the well-known geek boy arrived onto the beach, not paying attention to what was near his feet as he tripped head over heels right on the bucket, toppling it over and collapsing straight into the shack's counter. While it did reveal what was underneath the bucket, which turned out to be Gin of all things, except it was only his head since he apparently buried nearly all of his body in the sand, it caused Brief to get injured, not like anyone cared at least.

Garterbelt and Brandy looked at Brief with curious looks as the boy was getting back on his feet.

"Well boy, finally decided to get out and relax a bit I see." Garterbelt said.

"Do you have to pop up every time something goes on?" Brandy said to Brief. As Brief got up and looked over the counter, the sexily clad Brandy lit up in his eyes as she suddenly went "anime-like" for a few seconds. Even though they were hidden under his tuft of hair, Brief's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Wow…she's cute in that…" Brief whispered to himself. Brandy looked at him uninterestingly before going up to him and slapping him across the face, snapping him back to reality. Garterbelt didn't seem to care about it.

"So are you going to order something or what?" Brandy asked. Brief perked up with slight confusion.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Brief asked. Garterbelt got up in Brief's face with a big grin and right arm on the counter.

"I've been selling these one of a kind burritos thanks to ol' Bandy over here! I haven't made this much dough from something in ages!

"Errrrr, who's this Bandy exactly?" Brief asked. Brandy quickly intercepted before discussion could go further.

"Nothing important redhead! Are you going to order something or am I going to have to escort you back to your baby carriage?" Brandy retorted. Brief stuttered in nervousness as he looked at the menu conveniently place on top of the counter. All of the options were intimidating to see, so many choices and a very limited wallet. What was that food that was popular right now? He took a moment before remembering and bringing it up.

"I'll, uhhhhhhh, go with that…burrito was it? Yeah, I think I'll go with that." Brief said as he pressed his fingers together. Garterbelt nodded, while the eavesdropping Gin still stuck in the sand yelled out "chicken nerd!" at the redhead's cowardice, before Brief took out the required numbers and gave the cash to him. Brandy groaned quietly under her breath as she walked into the back, grabbed a burrito from storage, then came out and handed the salivating food on a platter to the geek boy while still in the sexily clad waitress outfit. Brief looked down at the burrito and began to salivate, for the delicacy seemed to glow in tastiness as his face felt the steam simmer all over. He didn't want to waste any more extra time just marveling at it, for as quick as a flash, he chomped down hastily into the burrito. His feelings exploded in delight as he felt his taste buds go through the greatest spa day with the flavors blending together in such a way that he experienced every single type of flavor in just one burrito.

…except for one single feeling that slowly began to get up to the forefront.

Garterbelt and Brandy watched as Brief's smile faded before beginning to sweat and hold his stomach. Garterbelt cocked an eyebrow as Brandy noticed Brief's face begin to go pale.

"Boss, what did you put in those burritos?" Brandy asked in curiosity.

"Just all of the ingredients you told me over the phone. I followed it to a T!" Garterbelt replied.

"Then explain the nerd over there." Brandy said, pointing over to Brief. His conditions began to get worse by the second as he felt immense pressure building up in a certain spot. Garterbelt folded his arms and looked on sternly.

"The boy can't handle my expert cuisine that's what!" Garterbelt said. Feeling something not right in the picture, Brandy took a gander under the counter on her side. The first thing she saw caused her feeling to drop; she knew what happened and she knew it wasn't going to go by nicely.

"What's this boss?" Brandy asked, bringing out the aforementioned object. It was an empty jar with some leftover red sauce inside, the label on the front displaying a recognizable white vegetable with many stink lines appearing above it Garterbelt, despite being ignorant to Brandy, took a quick look at the jar before turning away.

"That's the special garlic sauce you recommended. I thought you said that it works wonders on burritos." Garterbelt replied. Brandy frowned as dread started to creep in.

"I did say that, but did you pay attention to who manufactured this specific brand?"

Brandy turned the jar around to the Nutrition Facts on the other side, which also displayed the company who worked on it. In big bubbly letters, the name "Futtbuckers" stretched over the back and even had a small circle with a toothy smile and goat horns plastered above the name.

"You shouldn't have angrily hung up the phone before I could get to this little detail."

"And that would be?" Garterbelt replied. Brandy got up in Garterbelt's face with serious angry eyes.

"NEVER GO WITH THIS BRAND OF GARLIC! IT WAS QUICKLY RECALLED AFTER IT WAS DISCOVERED THAT IT HAD A VERY NASTY SIDE EFFECT!"

Brief couldn't hold it in any longer. The area around his butt and asshole began to swell up with his pants beginning to inflate. Brandy wasted no time ducking under the counter with Garterbelt following suite after being stunned for a quick second at the sight. Before they knew it, Brief let loose one of the biggest breaks of wind in world history, which consequently sent him flying across the beach at high speeds as he screamed in surprise. After determining that it was safe, Brandy and Garterbelt got back up, amusingly wearing comedic gas masks to shield them from the smell. Unfortunately for Gin, the smell ended up knocking him out cold for the time being.

"And that is why you never use that brand!" Brandy said. With a sudden reality hitting Garterbelt square in the face, his mood swiftly went sour as he shook his head.

"Well, that would have been nice to know sooner." Garterbelt replied. "You might want to come with me into the back room."

Brandy stood confused at what her former boss just said.

"Why would I do-"

The reality began to settle in. If he used that brand, then that would have meant…

"I'm right behind you boss." she quickly replied. As they quickly went into the shack's back room and locked it tight, the reality that they feared began to come up full circle. Nearly everyone on the beach, the angels and ghost being the sole exceptions, began to sweat oddly as their buttocks began to swell up, some looking more surprised than others. Panty, Stocking, and Shadix even looked up from their relaxation as they heard the odd expanding noises around them, but they didn't get to look long before the ones affected let loose the greatest simultaneous farts of the world, consequently launching them off at incredible speeds to who knows where while covering the entire beach in immense stick. Stocking began to reel in horror at the smell before grabbing a part of Shadix, which ironically enough was the portion that had his face, before hastily stuffing it up her nose, which safely shielded her from the rest of the stink. Shadix didn't get any time to react as he suddenly found himself in the darkness of Stocking's nose. As for Panty, her face was so high up in the air because of her height that the smell failed to reach her.

She wasn't too thrilled to suddenly see her salivating fans immediately go away.

"Hey, I didn't say to stop looking at me nimrods! Get your asses back here!" Panty exclaimed. She felt her anger this time, oddly enough, more higher than usual. While she did get angry quite commonly, she never felt this more mad than usual. She didn't let it bother her too much.

…that is, until a few seconds later.

The infamous symptoms of sweat and chills surged through Panty's body, catching her off guard before the headache ran its course. She clenched her teeth as she winced in pain, looking down at the beach and seeing the changes happen all over again. The beach got smaller and smaller as Panty quickly started to gain height, even surpassing the buildings around her. Her vision blurred as everything around her turned into indescribable specks. After Stocking detected that the smell was gone, she blew Shadix right out of her nose before noticing her sister going through another height gain. Shadix would have yelled at Stocking for the action if his detection skills didn't go off and Panty didn't catch his attention. The two could only watch in shock as Panty grew and grew, thinking that it might never stop. However, after half a minute of painful growing, Panty's growth stopped. She was so big this time that the every tall building of Daten City only managed to reach her knees. Because of the fart rockets Garterbelt implanted, the only people still on the beach, besides the angels, were either knocked out or crying uncontrollably from the fumes around them, so not many other people noticed the slut angel's growth.

With her newfound height, Panty's voice boomed through everyone's ears.

" **Fuck, did I just grow again?!"** Panty exclaimed. **"Great, I'm going to need a stupid microscope if I'm going to see anything around here!"**

Panty looked down at her bare feet, because she was still in her swimwear, to see if anyone was still around her after she grew again, but only a select few were still up after Garterbelt's burritos, and even then their vision was blurred from constant streams of tears dropping off their faces. Stocking and Shadix stood near her feet, still in shock, but Panty couldn't distinguish them from the other specks around her. Panty grunted to herself as she looked behind her at the much smaller Daten City, a strong feeling swiftly echoed through her head again and again as she did so. She suddenly grinned as realizations soon settled in.

" **Wow, I'm a huge giantess compared to this run down city!"** Panty exclaimed. **"Those monster movies got NOTHING on me right now! I can basically grind those monsters into the ground, heck yeah! Wait, since I'm way sexier the bigger I am, anyone I come across would practically masturbate just as they see me! Fuck, I should make this city succumb to my smoking hot giant body! Hear that Stocking, wherever you are, I'm making you obsolete to my new overall figure!"**

Stocking snapped out of her stunned look at the sound of her name, but it was short lived as Panty suddenly turned to walk back into Daten City, unaware that her walking path was right where Stocking was situated. Panty's huge right foot seemed to hover over the gothic angel and ghost before Stocking reacted quickly and dove out of the way, consequently pushing Shadix away from danger as well, right as Panty's foot slammed into the ground. Stocking looked at her gigantic sister, breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline rush, as the bitch angel made her way into Daten City while making small quakes with each step that she took, knowing well that shit was about to happen.

The tense mood was killed by Shadix getting watery eyed in a cartoonish way before tears comically streamed down his face.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY SORRY HIDE!" he exclaimed. "IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU DO HAVE SOME SYMPATHY FOR GHOSTS LIKE ME, EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER SHOW IT! I'M SO VERY HAPPY FOR-"

Stocking whacked him on the back of the head to shut him up, causing him to fall face first into the sand. Garterbelt and Brandy came out of the back room soon after, with Brandy having very ragged hair for some reason as she came out. She had a slightly displeasured look before noticing Stocking and heading over to her, almost tripping over Gin's unconscious head, with Garterbelt behind her having the same stern face he usually had.

"I heard shit go down as we were hiding." Brandy said. "Is it true that the slut grew again?"

"Why don't you get that eye surgery for once and look over there police bitch?" Stocking replied, pointing over to a spot behind her. The location Stocking indicated had a very astonishing sight: a gigantic footprint in the sand from Panty almost crushing her and Shadix flat. Brandy walked over and looked at it in curiosity before whistling.

"Dayyyyum, she must have gotten way bigger considering this." Brandy said. Garterbelt looked down with his afro covering his eyes in worry.

"This is way more troublesome than I thought. If that bitch gets her way at that size, well, I might need to become a basement hermit." Garterbelt said. "You're going to need to find out how to remove that shard NOW before things hit the shitter."

"As if I needed to be reminded of that…" Stocking said to herself under her breath. Brandy took it more gladly, although she had a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"Ugh, I didn't actually want it to come to this, but I'll do it just to save my own hide and to get the Comet Shard out. I assume you have some sort of idea boss?"

"First things first Bandy, we have to know how much of a titan that she is now. You can't go through with this without that type of knowledge at your disposal." Garterbelt replied. While she got slightly miffed at Garterbelt calling her that name again, Brandy knew what he was talking about. Without wasting any time, she pulled out the iconic remote and pushed the big button. As Shadix was just getting him off of the sand, the Light Halo activated and caused him to suffer massive shocks for a few seconds. He looked at Brandy frustratingly while having chars all over his body.

"I OVERHEARD EVERYTHING, SO YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT YOU JERK!" Shadix exclaimed. Brandy ignored his pleas as did everyone else; much to Shadix's suffering already. Shadix pouted before stretching a part of him outward into the giant footprint before forming it into a big stereotypical nose, which proceeded to sniff all over the area and make obnoxious snorting noises in the process. After half a minute, the nose was recalled back into Shadix's body as he began to add up all of the numbers he obtained. In a more humorous note, the scene suddenly changed, along with the angels and Garterbelt, into flat patchwork chibi forms as Shadix did the calculations. After determining the answer, Shadix amusingly changed into a common slot machine with the three wheels stopping on the number two followed by two zeros. Fireworks shot out of the machine in a cheesy fashion as the numbers formed into sparkles in the sky, with various thongs falling next to the slot machine shortly after.

"Congratulations!" Shadix exclaimed in a voice reminiscent of Spanish game show hosts. "The record was shattered by an astonishing three hundred feet! You have won the grand prize, a lifetime supply of condoms!"

"WHAT, THREE HUNDRED FEET?!" Brandy exclaimed. Shadix changed back to his normal self as the scene went back to normal as well.

"Yes, three hundred feet. Everything added up." Shadix replied. Stocking looked at the ghost with a deadpan expression.

"Well that's just great, now I have to see that whore everywhere I go! Ugh, can we just end this already so I can quickly forget this ever happened?!"

"I suggest we discuss this with everyone accounted for." Garterbelt replied motioning over to the unconscious one still buried in the sand with his head sticking out. Already not feeling into it, Brandy trudged over to Gin, but Stocking ended up doing it first, striking him face right where it hurts with a swift kick. She grinned a little with enjoyment as the male angel jolted awake before backing away.

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BIRTHING NO BABIES!" Gin exclaimed. Brandy sighed at his stupidity before turning his head toward the gigantic footprint Panty made.

"Gonna cut to the chase idiot, Panty grew again and we need a plan to get the shard out. Any ideas?" Brandy said. A sudden feeling came over Gin as he saw the footprint of his constant sex partner, so he turned over to the others with a nervous face before saying:

"Get my brown pants…"

Everyone around him immediately took a step back.

* * *

It was really hard not to notice the three hundred foot tall angel that was Panty arrive in the center of Daten, which she wasted no time making her presence known. Under normal circumstances, most people would attempt to get away from a colossus like her to save their skins, but the side effects of the Comet Shard were brought to the forefront at the height Panty was at now. The instant anyone laid their eyes on Panty, large pink hearts formed in their eyes as they were attracted to the giant angel; the occasional male sometimes getting a nosebleed while masturbating on the spot. The angel grinned, not only was she the most powerful being at the size she was at, but the infatuating side effect made sure nobody ran away from her. She inevitably did crush a few cars and collapse some building with her bare feet as she made her way to her adoring worshippers.

She looked down at the tiny people before striking a pose and winking cutely.

" **HELLOOOOO MIDGETS!"** Panty exclaimed, causing some windows to shatter from the volume. **"Am I the most smoking hot angel this huge or what? Come on, show your love!"**

The obsessed specks that were the people had the hearts in their eyes nearly pop out as their tongues began to hang down before they began to howl like mutts. Some were even as dumb as to go up to Panty gigantic feet and begin to lick them, again, like stupid mutts.

Panty giggled slightly at the display.

" **Now that's what I want to hear!"** Panty said. **"Since I practically now own this city at my fingertips, I'm thinking about making some changes around this joint, some very SEXY changes. You assholes better move out of the way as I make this city ALL MINE."**

The tiny people all cheered for the giantess Panty, their infatuation making them completely oblivious to the actual threat. Without wasting a beat, Panty began to move her feet around as every building around them collapsed from even the slightest nudge. She cleared out certain spots of buildings for something she had in mind that she wasn't sharing. As this happened, many news choppers hovered over the city as they filmed what was happening which was being broadcasted worldwide. Everyone that tuned in to the broadcast would get immediately succumbed to the side effects of the Comet Shard up Panty's asshole, causing most of the people to quickly pack their things and move to Daten as fast as they could. A special train for the matter, named the "ImmigreTrain" of all things, instantly popped up next to the person before picking them up to go to Daten, which soon was packed with millions wanting to see the giant sexy angel for their own. One person, an old man who lived in the middle of a barren wasteland, was also going to move to Daten if the somewhat talking dog didn't continuously tell him not to do so. After exclaiming another harsh insult at the stupid thing, multiple angry possessed porn magazines stumbled inside the house before self-destructing and wiping the establishment, along with the man and dog, off the map completely in a humorous manner.

Hours went by as Panty asserted her dominance over everything while many foreigners flooded the city, easily making the population over twice the amount Daten City usually had. Some were unavoidably crushed by Panty's huge feet, but the Comet Shard's influence kept the populace from going into any other emotion other than love-struck. Panty even made a makeshift seat for herself out of the wreckage of many buildings, which ended up become her go to spot at the size she was at. She really enjoyed herself doing as much as she could with her newfound height, from swatting airplanes out of the sky to stuffing stray buildings up her asshole, but she wasn't done, not even close. She sat herself on the makeshift throne that she made prior for it was time for her special bodily massage that she ordered. Dozens of tiny people swarmed around her as she placed all of them somewhere on her body. She then laid back as her seat folded backward, letting the people do the rest. Despite the size difference, Panty felt each and every set of hands rubbing everywhere over her. She moaned slightly with pleasure before looking at the progress being made. One that caught her eye, a Mexican male named Poncho, was rubbing the top part of her big toe, even though there were many others working on that part. Panty frowned at how much he was doing.

"HEY, RACIST SOMBRERO GUY ON THE TOE THERE!" Panty exclaimed. Swarms of Mexicans, including Poncho, looked up at the angel in confusion. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Panty shooed the ones she didn't want with one of her humongous fingers, causing some to fall off of the toe to the ground below. Once he came to the conclusion that it was him she was talking about, Poncho widely grinned as pink hearts continued to pop up in his eyes.

"Now that I have your attention, GET WORKING HARDER YOU FLEA! I CAN BARELY FEEL ANYTHING UP HERE FROM THOSE DICKS OF YOURS!"

Poncho nodded in agreement over and over as he drooled from great attraction before quickly going back to rubbing the giant red toenail. The bitch angel sighed before tilting her head back and closing her eyes, not wanting any more stress to upset her skin as the massage continued.

As that happened, the other angels, along with Brief who rejoined after his burrito trip but with Garterbelt absent, took a peek from around a corner of a nearby building to see if the coast was clear. Things went a bit hectic the past few for them hours after Panty grew. When she was asserting her dominance throughout the city, she unwarily wrecked the chapel. Wanting the establishment back as soon as possible, Garterbelt forced everyone into working for a special game show named "Dicking Around" to pay for the damages. Stocking and Brandy got working as infamous showgirls in very revealing clothing, much to their dismay, Garterbelt and Gin ended up being cohosts, although Garterbelt was constantly distracted by males in the audience and Gin went through the entire program passed out. Shadix arguably got the worst of the bunch though, for the ghost had to become the show's mascot, Winky the Sea Anemone, and go around the audience to sell onion rings. The job was easily said than done, for the audience wasn't too keen on him being around all of the time, so he ended up getting pummeled…a lot. The group got their money after hearing so many phrases like "Show me BOOTY!" and "Let's see what's behind zipper number one!" which they used to pay for the chapel's repairs. Now that the chapel was fully repaired in that time, the angels needed to come up with a plan to remove the Comet Shard without Panty noticing.

"Dang it, why can't I come up with stupid one liners for situations like this?! Panty REALLY needs to tell me some good ones!" Gin said, stretching out a complementary condom that he got from the game show before pulling it over his head like an idiot. The hair stuck firmly in it, making several pink tipped flabs stick out where they would be.

"Errrr, I think we have more pressing matters…" Brief said. Stocking looked at him with a disappointing glare.

"Yeah, like how the fuck are you here and not bowing down to worship the giant bitchy skank? Finally managed to get that eye surgery geekwad?"

"Nono, it's definitely not that!" Brief exclaimed while flustered. "Maybe I'm…just that special is all!"

"Like how you appear at the most inconvenient of times?" Brandy chimed in. "You must REALLY want to be the popular guy hanging out with the angels don't you?"

While that went on, Chuck showed up next to Gin, his eyes catching on the condom "hat" the constant drunk had on. Getting behind Gin with a very cheeky smile, Chuck extended his tongue out to lick the object off Gin's head. However, like every other time he attempted a stunt like this, a heavenly choir emitted for a quick second before a hole engulfed in light opened up over him before dumping dozens of objects right on the plush dog before disappearing. Chuck was buried under the pile, which nobody seemed to care about, as the angels, and Shadix, drew their attention over to it. After readjusting the condom over his head, Gin smiled at the sight.

"YES, MY ORDERS HAVE ARRIVED!" Gin exclaimed. The others looked with slight confusion as the angel rummaged through the pile with his bare hands.

"That's another inconvenient moment that I'm going to have to scratch off…" Shadix said with a deadpanned look.

" _Wow, didn't think that idiot would manage to actually order stuff from heaven. He better not go looking through my catalogs at any point because those are only for me!"_ Stocking thought to herself.

"You actually ordered something?" Brandy question. "How in the right mind did you pay for all of this?!"

"I used the magic black credit card of course!" Gin replied. Brandy suddenly started to get angry as Stocking tilted her head downward to cover her eyes, some memories coming back to her. Brief backed away to not get tangled into anything as he grew nervous.

Brandy shouted at Gin with intense rage.

"YOU RETARDED FUCKNUT, THAT'S MY BOSS'S CREDIT CARD! YOU CAN'T JUST WALTZ OVER AND USE IT ANYTIME YOU WANT! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ACCESS TO IT ANYWAY?!"

"Oh, Panty told me how to break into its security and use it for myself!" Gin replied with the stupidest grin imaginable. During that time, Shadix trudged over to the pile while nobody was looking and rummaged through it himself. While most of the objects it contained didn't interest Shadix that much, from beer that had a pinch of fruit from heaven to a stripper pole made from divine bamboo, one particular object caught the ghost's eye. It looked like a pair of regular plastic gloves, but Shadix was getting shivers just by looking at it. He quickly snatched it for himself just to get the object out of his sight.

With the irate Brandy done shouting in rage at Gin, Brief spoke up after observing from a distance.

"Uhhhh, how are we going to get close to Panty's butt without her noticing? The Comet Shard is up there and-"

"You just killed the mood geek moron; I was quite enjoying the sight." Stocking interrupted, motioning slightly over to Brandy and Gin. The two angels seemed to ignore what Stocking said as Brandy replied next.

"You think I wasn't coming up with something already? You do realize that there is only one thing that could possibly keep the giant slut occupied long enough to sneak over there!"

"What kind of retarded thing did you suddenly think of police bitch?" Stocking asked.

Brandy motioned over to the thing she was talking about. Stocking looked over and immediately thought about how she didn't come up with that sort of thing sooner, while Brief stood confused with Shadix facepalming.

* * *

Panty really enjoyed herself with what she planned next. Importing the ugly elephants were surprisingly easy with her followers managing to get them in an instant and getting the cat costumes were as easy as stopping by the local Halloween store and getting them by the truckloads until they were sold out. Panty cracked a smile as everyone, except her of course, got into their overly sexualized cat suits before Panty ordered them to get in position with the elephants before they begun. Once the order was made, the process began. The people bobbed up and down the back of the pachyderms while trying to avoid the tail as much as possible. The elephants either didn't care what was going on or were too stupid to actually notice, because they weren't fighting back or doing anything else, they just stood there as the cat suited people "rocked the world" of the animals.

" **Oh yeah, now THIS is my kind of funny!"** Panty remarked about the people under her spell. The moment didn't last long though as a very familiar feeling coursed through Panty's body. Knowing what this meant immediately, she perked up before doing a quick scan of the ground near her giant feet. Her eyes connected with a certain someone, and once it filled her vision, her eyes glistened and her hands covered her mouth at the sight. It almost looked like a speck to her, but Panty could distinguish him from nearly anywhere thanks to his special unintentional trait, which made her want to keep him all to herself. The person was slightly intimidated as the giant shadow loomed over him before Panty picked him up using just two fingers, but it didn't last long as Panty's huge face loomed over him.

" **Lookie here, if it ain't the great fuckdoll that I love to grope over! How ya doing short stuff, love the giant slut that I am now?"** Panty asked with her signature bitchy grin. Gin pulled out a beer bottle before guzzling it down in the middle of Panty's hand.

"Well, *hic*you got me jealous that's *hic* for sure." Gin replied. "Seriously, you practically got the *hic* whole world obeying that *hic* huge body of yours! I can never catch a *hic* break from you can't I?"

While normally, at the size she was at now, Panty would be unable to hear the tiny Gin, for some reason she was able to hear him clearly, unlike any other person that tried to speak up to her. Panty didn't seem to care about the small detail, no pun intended; she was just excited to see her one and only fuckdoll for the first time since she grew to three hundred feet.

" **You are ALWAYS going to have my fatass in your life as long as you are an angel like me. I'll always make sure you never go with anyone BUT me!"** Panty replied. That remark would have given Gin some worry if he wasn't so stoned with his beer at the moment, which Panty preferred over any other personality that he gave off.

"Errrrr *hic* okay, I'll go with *hic* that." Gin said as he drank another bottle. "By the way, if I *hic* may ask, what's with those mammoths and malformed *hic* cats down by your feet?"

Gin motioned over to the immobile elephants with the dozens of people, immigrants included, in cat suits continuously assaulting their rectums with their bodies, with some doing it in…much messed up ways. Panty looked at the speck that was Gin with a sly smirk.

" **Oh, those slaves?"** Panty replied. **"I just brought out the sexy instincts in everyone and got them to fuck the ever-loving daylights out of the biggest animal in this trash dump! Slightly disturbing, but the rest is fucking hilarious!"**

Gin took a look at the actions Panty was talking about after swaying back and forth slightly drunkenly. She couldn't have been spot on in any other way. The drunk angel chuckled under his breath as he saw what idiots she made out of everyone around her, but he knew it could get better, a lot better. He turned to Panty with a look of confusion, as much as someone who was completely drunk could do.

"Uhhhhh, you do realize that *hic* whales are even bigger than *hic* elephants right?"

The statement seemed to have caught Panty by surprise. She looked like she was staring into traffic for a quick moment before looking back at the tiny fuckdoll in her hand.

" **Aww shit, that completely kills the punchline!"**

Using her other hand for a quick snap of the fingers, dozens of infatuated people hordes swarmed by her bare red toenailed feet, eager to obey what their giant angel overlord wanted next. Panty looked down at the people before exclaiming:

" **Hey midgets, get the retarded long nose shitheads out of here, I want groups of whales instead! The bigger they are, the more hilarious the situation gets! Oh, and whoever gets any sperm whales gets extra bonuses from me, got it?!"**

"YAY!" Gin exclaimed with drunken joy. "HOT FURRY ON WHALE ACTION!"

The tiny people wasted no time running off to whichever part of the world they thought had the biggest whales, wanting to get as much praise from Panty as they could. This call gave some specific others enough time to get over to a spot without Panty noticing. The geek of the group however, accidentally tripped and faceplanted into a puddle of bird shit on the way there, although nobody else cared about it.

One of them looked over to the authoritative one with a glare.

"Alright then police bitch, now that we made it over to the black hole over there, what sort of plan have you thought of to get the shit shard out?" Stocking asked.

"Well…" Brandy stuttered a bit as a bit of sweat went over her forehead. "Errrrrr, I…didn't actually think that far. I thought finally getting over here was accomplishment enough!"

Stocking's head went huge in a cartoon way as her eyes went white with anger and her teeth began to look like fangs.

"YOU GOT US HERE WITHOUT COMING UP WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT?!" Stocking shouted. "I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT AHEAD BEFORE ATTEMPTING SHIT LIKE THIS! YOU MUST HAVE LOST A LOT OF BRAIN CELLS COMING DOWN FROM HEAVEN POLICE BITCH!"

Brandy mimicked Stocking's facial expressions as she retorted back.

"AT LEAST I HAVE KNOWLEDGE UNLIKE THAT COCONUT FOR A SKULL THAT YOU HAVE! IF YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING BETTER, WHY DIDN'T THOSE HOOTERS OF YOURS TELL YOU SO?!"

"MY BOOBS ARE PERFECT IN EVERY WAY, UNLIKE THOSE DEFLATED BALLOONS OF YOURS!" Stocking exclaimed back. "YOU WISH YOU WERE ME, JUST ADMIT IT FROM THAT SORRY ASS OF YOURS!"

"Uhhhhhh, can't we just focus on that shard you were looking for?" Brief spoke up. Unfortunately for him, he did so at the wrong time, for his response was met by a swift punch to the face by Stocking, forcing him to the ground with a daze and slight nosebleed. As the two angels got into another heated argument, with a very similar topic to the one they had back at the theater, Shadix sighed to himself before pulling out the gloves he took from the pile of stuff Gin bought from heaven. As he sat there waiting for the girls to shut up, the ghost started to fool around with the gloves as much as he could so he doesn't fall asleep out of boredom. He did some very unremarkable actions with it before wringing them out and smacking them together like two empty grocery bags. Suddenly, he felt his body ripple a little before hearing the two angels unexpectedly stopped their yelling. Stocking and Brandy's faces looked disgusted.

"Hey sugartits..." Brandy said in a slightly high whispering manner. "Did…you just…take a big shit…right now?"

"I don't think that's shit police bitch…" Stocking replied. Getting curious with a big killjoy smirk, Shadix clapped the gloves again. This caused his body to ripple for a second time and a recognizable noise to come from Stocking's and Brandy's bunions. With his hypothesis confirmed, Shadix knew he could use the gloves to get the shard out, but Stocking and Brandy, coming to a conclusion of their own, glared at Shadix with angry eyes.

"Are you purposefully doing this you shitpile?! I seems like every time you do that, I'm becoming more of a slutty whore!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Hey, don't forget my sorry behind also getting the influence! I'm more important than you police bitch!" Stocking exclaimed.

"Hey, this might be our way of getting the shard out!" Shadix replied. "Just lay back and…pleasure yourself as these work their magic, hmmmm?"

"Why you fucking-" Stocking began to say as Brandy reached for her remote. Unfortunately for them, Shadix was quicker with the gloves, causing the two angels to bound back away from him as their panties got fuller and fuller, causing them to fall back and moan with pleasure. With Brief being unconscious yet again, Shadix knew he wouldn't have any other issues. His constant rippling as he clapped the gloves over and over as the angels became more of women was sent him signals about what the shard was going through, and the signs he was getting were positive in getting the shard out, although he was a bit nervous if Panty noticed the…excretion he was causing. He just needed Gin to distract Panty a bit longer before the tides wash the shard out…

* * *

Despite the gloves Shadix was using to get the shard to "slide" out of Panty's asshole, the gigantic angel didn't feel anything wrong, although laughing her ass off at the costumed people trying to fuck with whales wasn't helping all that much. Gin chimed in with her on occasion while still being situated in Panty's hand while having his own personal happy hour with binge drinking, making him a bit more nauseous than usual. He did puke on a furry down below just for the sake of it, which amused him quite a bit. The furries putting on the show for the angels had a bit of trouble trying to probe each whale's anus with their "stick", which only amused Panty and Gin even more. One person even tried to bring in a mythical giant squid and pass it off as a whale, but Panty wasn't having that shit and punted the tiny person off into the distance to who knows where.

After enjoying herself yet again from the "furries on whale action" for about an hour, Panty looked down at the fuckdoll in her hand.

" **Damn fuckdoll, you were right. Using those retards of animals completely changed the outcome, a rather hilarious one to boot!"** Panty said. **"How in the right mind do you come up with kickass suggestions like this? I have to know!"**

Gin seemed to have ignored the question as he looked like he was about to pass out any second. His head swayed back and forth as he spouted out nonsense like the drunk he is.

"FOR MY NEXT TRICK, I'M GOING TO PULL SOMETHING OUT OF THIS TOP HAT! IT AIN'T GONNA BE A RABBIT THOUGH!"

Panty smiled. This was just the right type of personality that she adored from him, and being the gargantuan that she is now, she could enjoy him from this angle whenever she wanted. The mood was interrupted as a sharp pain came up around her butt, almost feeling like she was bitten by incredibly sharp fangs. She almost dropped Gin from the sudden feeling, not that the drunk angel cared at the moment, before swiftly turned her head around to see what's up. Even though they were just specks, she could distinguish these particular ones. One was a ghost blob Shadix immediately looking up at Panty with his red swirls for eyes being miniscule while he shook and sweated immensely, with the geek boy Brief hiding behind him and doing the same motions. Two other specks were her bitch sister Stocking and the police bitch Brandy, their behinds looking completely bagged and filled with something, although Panty could guess what it was from the "woman" smell it gave off. They looked up at Panty, looking more disgusted then Shadix or Brief if anything. Panty would have bawled out laughing at them if it weren't for the very last object catching her eye. The sapphire color scheme and shine immediately gave Panty the conclusion that it was the rock that caused her to grow in the first place, but even though it was located out of her asshole now, a long blue strand of flexible plasm extended from right out of her giant ass to the shard, which also encased the shard and kept her at the size she was at now.

Panty looked down at the sneaks with a pissed attitude.

" **What do you retarded ants think you are doing?**

Shadix and Brief looked too nervous to speak up, so Stocking spoke up first.

"Sorry whore, but I don't want to be worshipping your giant ass any time soon, so say bye-bye to that height of yours and get back to reality. Plus you are cutting into my cake time, so we're gonna make this quick before we unleash our wrath on a specific shitstain!" she said before menacingly looking at the nervous Shadix.

" **No you fucking don't!"** Panty exclaimed **. "This planet is now all Panty property, so get used to it before you become stains in my teeth!"**

"Too bad slut, we're ending this." Brandy replied before transforming her wristband into her double sided mace. She struggled a little bit with it as her loaded buttocks threw her off balance before walking over to finally obtain their next Comet Shard. Just as she was about to pick it up as Panty started to reach down to pull it away from her, a shockwave of energy smacked Brandy and sent her backward toward the others. Shadix began to vibrate like crazy as his sensing abilities went on overdrive as Brandy got back up.

"Oh man, I think the shard adapted so long up there that it is now in a symbiotic relationship with Slutjira! It's actually fighting back!"

"Uhhhhh, maybe we should have, errrrrrrr, came up with some way to remove it sooner?" Brief said while stuttering a bit. Panty was about to hit Shadix upside the face for calling her that name again, but then the Comet Shard that was encased in a plasm shell situated itself right on her head, while still keeping a thick long plasm rope connected to the inside of her asshole, its previous location. The plasm shell around the Comet Shard expanded to around the same size as Panty's head before forming into a very distinct shape. The top shaped into a separate mushroom structure with a rounded top, also having two clear slit outlines situated below it. The bottom side stayed flat atop Panty's while having two long tubed tentacles that stretched slightly longer than Panty's arm length.

The plasm shell's slits glistened to life with a yellow glow as Panty looked up at her new companion. Surprisingly, she wasn't angry about it.

" **Oh heck yeah, talk about some extra support for the giant bitch huh?! Let's see you try to end the reign of my fabulous figure now! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY WORLD AWAY FROM ME!"**

To further prove her point, Panty got off her "chair" and raised her right foot over the four tiny ones, wiggling her toes in the air for good measure. Just as she was about to end them, two very fast objects zipped by them before picking up the four of them right before Panty's bare foot made contact with the ground. Lifting her foot up and noticing no blood stains anywhere, Panty became enraged, but not before noticing that she was still holding on to her tiny fuckdoll in one of her hands, who was so out of it that he didn't pay attention to what just happed as he collapsed with crossed eyed and a dizzy head.

" **Oh yeah, forgot about my prized fuckdoll for a moment."** Panty said to herself. **"Gonna have to put him somewhere while I deal with those retarded bugs…"**

She didn't have to think long as an idea instantly occurred to her.

"I'm sorry my dear patient, but you have a creamy center!" Gin exclaimed in drunken nonsense as Panty brought him closer to her face.

* * *

The sudden intrusion initially caught the four by surprise. They looked down to see what caught them and noticed that it was pretty odd. Stocking, with Shadix riding on her back, was on a medium sized purple bicycle with colorful ribbons on the handlebars, a cheesy looking propeller being situated over her which kept the structure airborne. Brandy got the short end of the stick however, for not only did she have geek boy hitchhiking on her back, but her savior from Panty was nothing more than a rickety unicycle, also having a propeller above it to keep it airborne. Also, for some reason, Stocking's and Brandy's buttocks weren't filled to the brim any more.

Before they could think any further, a monitor came up from somewhere on a metal rod before the afro priest that was Garterbelt came up on screen.

"Hello angels, I see you got the special vehicles I ordered to help your sorry asses!" Garterbelt said sternly through the monitor.

"These are yours preacher douchebag?" Stocking asked before quickly getting disinterested. "If you were going for something to fit my tastes, I only do stuff with sugar thank you very much!"

"Could you have at least fitted a backseat on this?" Shadix said before an unlucky pigeon flew right into his face. Stocking punched the ghost behind her to get him to shut up.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth angel, for I spent a good amount of moolah on these heavenly beauties! Both of them will help you snap that giant hoe out of it!" Garterbelt replied. Brandy looked at him with a deadpanned face.

"Looks like you just got these at a local garage sale, and as angels we are able to fly without any sort of contraption…"

"I SAID DON'T FUCK WITH THE HORSE!" Garterbelt exclaimed with his head popping up humorously out of the monitor. Brief looked down at the ground below him, shaking himself a bit before looking back at Garterbelt.

"Also, these things ain't automatic you hoes, so you're going to having to power it up manually in the next three seconds by working those legs on those pedals down-"

The monitors on both of the cycles suddenly went out as the propellers stopped moving.

"Of course…" Shadix said sarcastically.

Both structures started to immediately nosedive towards the ground below. Brief screamed like a girl and positioned himself higher, which consequently covered Brandy's eyes with his hands, thinking it was now the end for him. The others weren't so into that type of mood, as Stocking and Brandy put their feet on the pedals immediately before rotating them around, keeping their rides airborne and preventing a collision. To make things even more awkward, in a rather humorous fashion, daytime quickly turned into nighttime with a big moon in the background as Stocking flew her bicycle right in front of it, making her look like a shadow in the moonlight as she passed by it. The moment didn't last long as a loose missile launched out of the bicycle and struck the moon in the background, causing chunks to fall off and shape it into the shape of woman's underwear while a sad face with a single teardrop formed on the surface.

"Hey police bitch, I found the artillery controls!" Stocking replied, ignoring what just happened earlier. Brandy shoved Brief's hands off of her eyes before replying.

"Well that's on your shit mobile, for mine doesn't have any handlebars!"

Before they could talk any further, a loose beam of energy cut between them. They separated as they looked down and noticed the enraged Panty with the enclosed Comet Shard firing right at them. She didn't seem to be holding Gin any more, for they couldn't see him anywhere around her.

The giant bitch angel wickedly smiled.

" **I finally found you small fries! Think you can handle the giantess that I am? I don't think so! I'M GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY SEEING YOU MASSAGE MY MINGE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"**

A title card saying " **Duo of Sex and More Sex: Giant Panty and Adapted Comet Shard** " with the letters being made up of sapphire colored woman's underwear, appeared for a split second as Stocking and Brandy zoomed down from the sky on their cycles as the aerial battle commenced. Brandy acted first, unleashing a barrage of missiles at the shell around the Comet Shard, which unfortunately got blocked by one of its tentacles. In retaliation, the shell held up its two tentacles as moderate sized cubes expelled from both, surrounding the two cycles in a swarm of them. Stocking had it a bit easy, but with Brief constantly being scared of anything coming near him along with the occasional eye covering, Brandy got in a bit of a hassle dodging any incoming obstacles. Panty occasionally swung her arms out to swat the two out of the sky, which barely missed them every time.

"Ugh, stop acting like flies buzzing over shit and let me end you already!" Panty exclaimed.

"We were doing that since we started slut!" Stocking replied back. Knowing what her sister meant by that, Panty gritted her teeth before suddenly pulling out a spare pair of panties before transforming them into her signature Backlace. She wasn't playing around.

" _Always keep extra bad boys with you for situations like this."_ Panty thought to herself before yelling. **"Fine then sugartits, if I can't smack you, I'll SHOOT you out of the sky!"**

Panty wasted no time unleashing bullets in the small angels' direction. Since she was using a much bigger Backlace than usual, the bullets were also huge. Combine that with the polygonal cubes the Comet Shard's shell was giving off, it became projectile hell. Stocking unleashed her cycle's missiles at every opening see saw as Brandy went for a more defensive approach and only fired when she knew it would hit on target.

Of course things changed when Stocking took a look a Shadix riding shotgun with her.

"Hey stupid, why don't you act like a teammate and change into something useful instead of leeching off of me for success?!"

Hearing a certain words, Shadix went wide eyed before tears began to stream down his face in a cheesy way.

"Did…did you say that I was…A TEAMMATE? THAT CONFIRMS IT; YOU DO HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR ME! OH MY GOSH, I'M SO FLIPPING HAPPY RIGHT NOW I-"

"You are not that close! Just do…whatever it is you do!" Stocking replied before smacking Shadix across the face. Shadix frowned at the response before deciding to do what she wanted before she did something else. He jumped off of the cycle before pulling out a transformed satellite from his body and proceeded to use it. As if right on cue, a faint engine noise followed by the Anarchy's car appeared among the many mesmerized love stricken people, and the one in the driver's seat? It was none other than the stupid mutt himself.

"Chuuuuuckchuckchuck!" he exclaimed before hitting the gas pedal and catching Shadix in the passenger's seat.

"Just like we practiced mutt, let's do it just like that." Shadix said. Chuck nodded before revving up the engine and proceeding to drive up a nearby tall building. Quickly getting out of the passenger seat and next to the side door, Shadix began to transform into specific vehicles part. The process took a little bit, and when Chuck noticed when the ghost was nearly finished, he forced See-Through to separate from the building through a vertical backflip, and as the car went right side up fell through the air, Shadix finished transforming and fired up his propeller above them and flipped up his two strong wings. See-Through took to the skies before it could hit the ground, which caused Chuck to go all giddy, with the last extra transformed part, a very large Gatling gun, being formed on the underside near the center. Each extra part was connected by thick black strands around the vehicle, indicating that they were Shadix in a transformed state.

Before Chuck could marvel at the situation more, Shadix's voice echoed through his ears.

"Don't get too into it; I'm already straining myself forming myself like this. Just get going, and if you ask to do any aerial stunts I'll make sure personally to hide those 'pictures' of yours!"

Chuck got a bit flustered by the remark with some sweat going down his face as he immediately went to the controls to help the angels out. As Chuck and Shadix flew into the battlefield, it was almost total war in the skies of Daten. The long tentacles of the shard's shell combined with Backlace's gigantic bullets were getting harder and harder to dodge as Panty started to get used to shooting at Stocking and Brandy. However, Stocking and Brandy were also no pushovers in combat, and the difference in size wasn't letting them up any time soon. Stocking went low as a long tentacle almost swatted her out of the sky before firing at the giantess's toes, causing Panty to reel her foot back into the ground before taking aim at her tiny sister. The moment was short lived as her attention was drawn to Brandy firing at her face, making her fire upon Brandy instead and giving Stocking time to get away. One of Backlace's giant bullets was so close that it grazed the left side of her unicycle, but it otherwise did no major damage.

Brief didn't take the close encounter that well.

"DEAR LORD, WE ALMOST DIED BACK THERE! I THINK I WENT A LITTLE WET BACK FROM THAT! DID YOU EVEN LEARN HOW TO FLY A-"

Brandy got her double sided mace and swung it towards Brief, stopping it only when it was mere centimeters away from his face, which shut him up.

"Hey nerd, do you want to experience how to sky dive from a height like this?" Brandy asked while keeping her head situated forward. Brief frantically shook his head.

"Uhhhh, no ma'am! I'm just being very cautious over-"

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME PILOT THIS!" Brandy interrupted. The outburst of hers got Brief to do what she said and stopped talking. They thankfully avoided hordes of people being tossed at them by Panty just in time. None of the people tossed died on impact, but all of them landed in James Cameron's studio as he was still filming a spinoff of Panty's famous movie earlier. Since he wanted quantity over quality, he decided to keep the shot in the final print.

The midair See-Through piloted by Chuck and Shadix zipped past the unicycle as Chuck pressed multiple buttons on the control panels Shadix formed up, launching, oddly enough, explosive watermelons from the sides of the jeep. All of them exploded right harmlessly at Panty's forehead, which she wasn't very amused by. Even the shell on top of her head was confused as to why they close this type of ammunition.

" **Really, are you that retarded?"** Panty said. **"Are you expecting me, the new overlord of this planet, to bow down to a bunch of idiots thinking fruit is a valid weapon? All of you should definitely move to a Mental House, because you are-"**

Just as Panty was about to finish her insult, Brandy quickly zoomed up to the giantess's face before firing three big missiles at each of the angelic blue eyes. The damage immediately became apparent as Panty dropped Backlace, took a few steps back, inadvertently crushing some buildings and obedient followers doing so, and closed her eyes before heavily beginning to rub them.

" **SON OF A BITCH!"** Panty exclaimed. With her out of commission for the moment, Stocking and Chuck took action. The shell fired upon the two with the polygonal cubes coming from its tentacles as Stocking and Chuck drew up close, but Brandy made sure that no projectiles came near the two as she blasted the cubes to oblivion, being more focused now that Brief finally shut up for once.

" _Oh man, this is so going to dirty me up…"_ Stocking thought as she approached the shell. Pulling out her stockings and forming them into her Stripes, she thrusted them both into the wheels of her bicycle, handles in first. Right as she landed on the outside of the shell and began to ride on it, Stocking yelled like it was a suicide mission as the Stripes rotated along with the wheels, slicing the part she was currently riding on. Likewise, the shell didn't like the sudden landing and cutting of its body, so its attention was drawn to getting Stocking off of it as soon as possible. It rose its two tentacles and attempted to smack Stocking to the ground like a mosquito, but Chuck, who flew by close to her as she rode her Stripes cutting bicycle in a horizontal circle around the shell, kept them at bay as much as he could with multiple pieces of ammunition, with the occasional vehicle ram doing just as well. Thousands of loose blue plasm pieces came up as the shell got cut up that not only got Stocking all dirty like she predicted earlier, but also caused some to fall to the ground below, including some very big ones. They splashed over dozens of building, including the only porn shop in Daten, which caused the entire structure to melt away as the plasm broke it apart. If Panty wasn't so focused on her domination ahead, she would have flipped out over that.

Just as Stocking was just finishing cutting around the shell, Shadix knew one more step was in order.

"Okay stupid, we're going to need a big attack to finally break this thing." Shadix explained to Chuck. "Any bright ideas?"

It didn't take Chuck long for his pint sized brain to think of something. Looking up at the shell with his goofy eyes, Chuck flew See-Through a mild distance away from it before turning around and showing the headlights.

"Uhhhhhh, I'm stumped at what you are going for..." Shadix said in confusion. "Are you sure this is-"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuckchuckchuck!" Chuck interrupted. Even though Shadix's face wasn't visible in his current transformation, he was astonished at what he heard. He rushed out words as Chuck roared the engine to life and began to enjoy himself.

"Wait Chuck, I don't think that's the smartest thing! If we damage this in any way, the angels are going to definitely-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chuck floored on the gas pedal as he put on a mad face with jagged teeth, hurling See-Through straight at the cut shell as Shadix yelled in surprise. The impact was so great that the entire shell, tentacles included, completely shattered. The angels were unaware of what actually caused the defeat of the shell since the impact happened behind it where the angels were situated in front. It did have great repercussions, since See-Through was totaled on impact like Shadix thought. Both Chuck and Shadix fell through the air as See-Through's parts fell around them, and Shadix wasn't enjoying it.

"You stupid mutt, now we're gonna get it! Oh man, electrocutions for the rest of my afterlife, I'm never gonna shake this off! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Chuuuck?" Chuck asked. Shadix formed to giant ectoplasmic arms before grabbing Chuck and beginning to strange him as they fell further and further down.

With Chuck and Shadix out of the picture, Stocking rejoined with Brandy as Panty regained her eyesight. Even though the Comet Shard's shell was destroyed, the actual rock was still perched on her head, maintaining her humongous size and power, and it was pumping adrenaline straight through her body as a last resort. Because of it, Panty went pissed, REALLY pissed. She was actually getting beaten by two annoying flies, which she didn't want to continue. She grabbed Backlace off the ground before aiming it straight at Stocking and Brandy and cocking the trigger.

" **ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ANNOYANCES HAVE HAD YOUR SEX TIME, BUT NOW IT'S THE BADASS'S TURN TO END THIS! EAT THIS SHIT YOU FLIES!"**

Stocking and Brandy prepared to dodge the incoming bullets that were going to come their way and Panty was just about to fire, that is until a sudden pain erupted in Panty's abdomen. It was like her organs were constantly getting blasted over and over again which Panty couldn't take. A slice echoed through her mind as she was suddenly forced to her knees as she dropped Backlace again before holding her stomach in pain.

" **What the…what's going on with this? Not fucking now of all times!"** Panty exclaimed as another surge came forth, making her keel slightly over and wince in pain. This was the opening that Stocking and Brandy were looking for, and not wasting any time, shot their cycles forward towards the now loose Comet Shard, causing Brief to scream in surprise with his hands in the air, which was similar to how Shadix acted earlier. With one fell swoop, the sapphire colored rock was safely pricked off into Stocking's hands, finally ending Panty's worldwide reign.

She looked down at the shard and gave it a sniff with a flat expression.

"Geez, long extension much? About damn time we finally got this hunk of rock, and now I'm going to have to scrub myself extra well after this. I'm really getting the full package aren't I?"

"Better you than me, even with expand dong over here." Brandy replied, edging Brief a little in the crotch. Panty soon recovered after that, but noticed it was already too late. With the shard no longer giving Panty powers, she began to shrink down. It was pretty quick, acting like she was deflating from being a balloon, complete with the amusing noises, and only lasted a few seconds before getting back to her original size, sitting between two craters where her giant feet were previously. The entire population of Daten City that was under great infatuation from the Comet Shard went back to normal once Panty was normal sized, including the immigrants that moved just to serve her. Before they could even think, a bright neon sign advertising James Cameron's new spinoff to Panty's previous hit went up. Like the lemmings they were, the mindless people immediately left the area to get to Daten's theater to reserve a ticket, including the immigrants that didn't even speak the native language. Panty's reign was quickly wiped from their minds thanks to it.

Stocking and Brandy, along with Brief, landed their cycles near Panty as they got off and went over to the now normal angel still in her swimwear. Panty was on her knees in shock from the shrinkage before Brandy broke the silence.

"And so the mighty have fallen, the era of Slutjira has come to a close. About time too, for I was already getting sick of seeing your face hovering over me like an abridged moon."

Hearing that infamous name, Panty shot up before angrily throwing a punch in Brandy's direction. The police angel caught it before it could connect as Panty wasn't looking happy.

"You couldn't just let me be the head honcho of the world just this one time huh?! I practically had everything and you just whack your fanny over and break the water over me! I deserve worldwide enjoyment you asses!"

"Again slut, NEVER interrupt my cake time! You pretty much forfeited the instant you interjected the salivating grace of the world!" Stocking replied.

"Like I actually give a damn over that cellulite garbage!" Panty retorted. Before the two sisters could get into another nearly endless argument, even causing Brandy to roll her eyes and sigh at the sight, Brief came forward.

"Uhhhhhhhh, sorry to bring this up, but wasn't there a fourth? You know, errrrr, the one that vomits…I think?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hate to wonder the same thing, but where is my two ton weight? I haven't seen him since we sent him your way slut." Brandy chimed in. The instant Brandy finished, Panty began to feel more internal pains than before. Everyone took a step back in surprise as Panty fell on to her knees again as distinct rumbling noises emitted from her body.

"Shit, not again!" Panty said. She held her stomach in pain for a little bit as pressure filled her lower half. She knew what this meant, but doing it in front of everyone would definitely soil her image, but even so, she couldn't hold it in much longer.

She cracked a big one.

Surprisingly, once she was finished, an incredibly unorthodox thing came about. The stupidly drunk angel that everyone was wondering about went smacking into the ground right out of Panty's asshole. Stocking was shocked with big eyes as Brandy and Brief nearly lost their lunch at the sight. Panty gasped for air from the maneuver before looking behind her and seeing her soiled smelly fuckdoll.

Gin lay on the ground dazed before thrusting his arms up.

"BEST…FUN PARK…EVER!" he exclaimed. Stocking and Brandy facepalmed as Panty helped get her fuckdoll to his feet. Brief's mouth nearly hit the floor in astonishment, for even after all of that Panty was STILL into him. Gin began speaking like he was completely out of it, likely from drinking again, and completely oblivious to what actually happened.

"That small intestine waterslide, oh man, WAY TOO GOOD! Then there was the pancreas whack, I almost heaved on the kidney coaster and its turns, and then the liver happened. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LEGENDARY THAT RIDE WAS! My bumper car KILLED the competition! Please don't close it down, LIVER LET DIE!"

"Yeah yeah fuckdoll, I'm sure you had your heyday." Panty replied being slightly miffed at what he was doing. "At least being back to normal means I can fuck again. Jesus, feels like forever since I did someone!"

Gin trudged off to who knows where with his intoxicated state of mind as Panty headed back to the chapel. The other angels, and Brief, were still shocked at what they saw. Brief was slightly less miffed for personal reasons, but he was a little relieved to see Panty go through a similar treatment.

"I'm going…to cleanse my eyes now…" Brandy said before slowly beginning to leave the area. Stocking, while not saying anything, followed behind her. Only Brief was left standing, although some faint beating noises and Chuck screeches could be heard in the background.

"Can't you…just make me relevant for once?"

* * *

Obliviousness was the perfect word to describe Daten after everything ironed out. Everyone was too busy talking about the James Cameron spinoff movie to be reminded of the destruction Panty caused. Not even the indents in the pavement and destroyed buildings everywhere raised any red flags. Gin wandered off in the crowds after the movie finished, as drunk as always, which tasked Brandy to go off after him to make sure he didn't mess up or incinerate anything. This meant that the Anarchy sisters had to babysit Shadix in the meantime much to their dismay. Not that the ghost needed to do anything either, since Panty and Stocking forced Chuck to repair See-Through once they found out about his joy ride, even managing to sell off the heavenly bikes Garterbelt gave them to help pay for the repairs, and Garterbelt situated himself in the kitchen until he could perfect the dish of "breakfast burrito".

Stocking sat in the living room on the couch eating her cake as Panty stood near her looking at herself in the mirror with some slight disappointment.

"Get over it whore, it's over." Stocking said before taking a bite of cake. "You have been called every single name in the giant slut book and did everything to put everyone's eyes on you. Save any brain cells you have left and just forget about it."

"It was all PERFECT, just PERFECT!" Panty replied. "It's impossible to throw memories like those to the wayside! Ugh, I'm going to need some big meat logs, but police bitch has my fuckdoll for now…"

Panty got up as she stepped on the elevator and pushed the button to get to her room, about to call a male drone off the streets to fuck with. As the doors closed, Stocking grinned as she finally had everything to herself. However, before she could take another bite out of her cake, her bottoms produced a very recognizable noise before starting to get filled with a very "woman" substance. Stocking noticed it right away as the smell hit her nose, causing her to stand up in surprise as the couch was nearly filled by her soggy glutes.

She didn't have to figure out who instigated it for long, as a murky shadow slid out from under the couch, although all tension went away as a familiar face came up with two recognizable gloves being worn around two round flabs.

"Hahahaha, glad these still function! I could definitely get used to these!" Shadix said.

Stocking wasn't smiling. In fact, she quickly pulled out her two Stripes and pointed them straight at Shadix.

"First off, stopping me at any point during my sweets time means you are asking for a death wish. Oh, and the second point? SCRAP THOSE FUCKING GLOVES BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Come on, this ghost needs SOME enjoyment from being a slave to angels of all things!" Shadix replied. "Can't I just make you become a woman and steal your underwear in peace?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Stocking yelled. Sensing massive tension, Shadix bolted away from the sweets ridden angel as Stocking rushed after him, a bit slowed down thanks to the filled "bags" behind her. Shadix ran all over the living room laughing like a mad killjoy as Stocking angrily continued behind him. If Panty didn't have the remote that controlled Shadix's Light Halo around him, this would have been over a lot sooner.

As the chapel kept banging around from Stocking's chase, with the moon above it still in the shape of woman's underwear, it slowly inflated before a sound similar to a bomb going off discharged loudly as the doors and windows broke off with large amounts of white substance constantly leaking out for a few seconds. Garterbelt's voice could be heard as the white substance blocked out all of the chapel's openings.

" **DANG MAYONNAISE!"**


	11. Episode 10: Angels in the Outhouse

Episode 10: Angels in the Outhouse

 **Daten City, the place that goes under siege of vile scum and emotions of the damned. With that trouble begins the constant watch from the beings above, at least, if they actually cared for the souls of the planet. Some couldn't care less if little Jimmy got his birthday money stolen and instead walk it off with another guilty sin stuck to their soul. Those ones need to grow the hair off their chests and get outside the comfort zone!**

 **When it eventually happens, emotions go everywhere and their ain't no sunshine and lollipops at the end of that rainbow…**

* * *

Garterbelt didn't drive often, but when he did it was usually for situations like this. The others never thought the afro priest would be into big purple motorhomes until the inevitable reveal. Just how he managed to obtain one was a mystery, but they didn't think about it too long.

"I swear Garter; we always get dragged by our legs to the end and back when any sort of plan gets into your inflated head! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!" Stocking exclaimed from a couch behind him before pulling out an ice cream cone out of nowhere and proceeding to lick it vigorously.

"And I practically own you hoes with my hospitality!" Garterbelt replied back. "So stop incubating those chest bursters and LET ME DRIVE!"

Stocking looked at the priest with distain before turning around to eat her ice cream in silence. Any time she was forced out of her comfort zone would be a death sentence if it wasn't an extremely specific situation, which unfortunately for her was one of those times. She wasn't in the best of moods.

Although she did enjoy the constant voices coming from the bathroom in the back.

"Dammit, get your arm away from my face jackass!"

"Oh man, I got poo water in my…manly place. I could enjoy this!"

"WOAH, SPLASHBACK!"

Stocking cracked a slight smile. Because Panty and her packed so much for the trip ahead, there was no extra room in the motorhome for the other angels and ghost. The only place open left was the single small bathroom, which they were forced to cram inside for the entire driving portion. Amusingly for Stocking, the toilet malfunctioned one quarter up the drive, causing the exchanges of entertaining and sometimes profane dialogue between Brandy and the others. Brandy did ask Stocking to inform Garterbelt of this mishap at one point, which Stocking agreed to do only to do the exact opposite. Unfortunately for them, Garterbelt was too focused on driving to pay attention to the occupants behind him.

As for Panty, she did something on the way up only she could have come up with, much to the pleasure of passing drivers and their occupiers.

"Heck yeah, can't stand the tasty eye candy from up here, eh? I'M FUCKING SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The drivers up next to the motorhome in their own cars, which ironically were all males, couldn't help but get their eyes glued to the angel atop the roof in her bikini, forgetting the number one rule for the road in an instant. Even with the wind rushing through her hair, Panty still was looking smoking hot. With each new pose, the more the drivers were attached, including some that were just pulling in for the roadside show. One of the drivers even took a hand off the wheel to stiffen his snake down below, but once Panty threw a cute wink his way his face lit up bright pink with imaginary hearts hovering around him. Too bad that the one moment he took his eyes off the road had him met with a comically charged lightning bolt striking his car, sending him into a wormhole to another dimension.

Panty really enjoyed herself distributing her perfect form to the drivers passing by, so much so that she failed to notice Chuck opening the top hatch and getting on the roof with her. He got on the right side as Panty stayed on the left before pulling out a bag of large beef jerky he stole from a local vendor before leaving for the trip. He ripped open the bag before salivating and chowing down on the pieces as much as he could. It moment didn't last long as a right overhead roadway sign smacked Chuck straight in the face, causing the top half of his head to get ripped off and leaving the rest of his body to lie down in a cartoonish way.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhh…" he said to himself in disappointment, unable to say his name clearly with his top half gone. Like all the other times he got in any sort of pain, nobody cared to notice.

The motorhome continued onward to whatever destination Garterbelt had in store as the angels continued doing their own agendas. It even began to get a bit dark as night rolled in.

* * *

Once the motorhome finally stopped at the destination, Stocking was the first to come out holding her Bone Kitten tightly. She frowned at the sights around her as the threesome that were trapped in the bathroom came toppling out into the dirt, completely drenched in toilet water from the trip. Garterbelt followed them outside with Chuck alongside him. Panty jumped off from the roof and joined with the others still in her bikini. Once the angels laid eyes on their surroundings, they were equally as unimpressed as Stocking. Dozens of stereotypical log cabins laid before them with very tall pine trees placed seemingly everywhere around them. The smokestacks the cabins had that were still operating indicated that the angels weren't alone in this certain village, and certain active fire pits near some of the cabins that had pans containing some sort of indistinguishable meat over them gave the angels certain assumptions, very "hillbilly" assumptions.

"Well angels, this spot is where we gonna hear nature's call for one full week!" Garterbelt said. "Enjoy the sights while you can and learn the ways of our ancestors!"

"THIS is your idea of a vacation spot jerkwad?" Stocking said with disbelief, her Bone Kitten mimicking her actions. "Did you get some outdated brochure or something to think that?"

"Way to drag us out of our lives for some redneck bullshit." Panty chimed in. "I don't socialize with two teeth losers."

"Hey, you need some meat on those frail sticks of yours!" Garterbelt replied back. "Protectors of the evil beneath need experience of both city AND nature! If I can handle the experiences ahead, you hoes should too, so get used to going nuts over trees until then!"

"If that is what you are going for boss…" Brandy disgruntledly said as she wrung her hair out of toilet water. "Then why the heck did you have to bring me along? Busting ghosts is all the sisters' doing while I am going after something completely different!"

"You basically do the exact same shit these hoes do, shards or none!" Garterbelt replied. "Even though I don't own you anymore doesn't mean you need different treatments as them. You need as much of nature as these two hoes as does your others!"

Stocking slid up to Brandy with a snarky look after hearing what Garterbelt said.

"Yeah police bitch, as long as you are stuck with us, our fucked shenanigans will be your fucked shenanigans. Mark that down somewhere so I can enjoy that fact after this trip is over, hmm?"

Brandy held her emotions back as she fought the urge to pummel Stocking into the ground, the gothic angel practically dripping poison into her ears. Did another burden just tie itself to her back? It seemed that every single second she was on the planet, the more she had to abide by. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth behind her face Panty went up to Gin and Shadix to try and dry off her soaked fuckdoll, ignoring Shadix like everyone else did.

The mood was broken by Garterbelt speaking.

"Now that I finally driven the facts into those paper skulls, all of you get back inside my shindig before it gets too dark. Don't want to be going after everything until sunlight when nature comes alive, so get yo' asses into my motorhome!"

Garterbelt opened the door to the motorhome before heading inside just as Chuck was just about to head out. Not noticing the plush dog, Garterbelt slammed the door right on the sorry mutt, causing his head to stick out with his body stuck inside the vehicle.

"Chuuuuuuuuck…" he said quietly to himself in pain.

The angels didn't seem to care about Chuck's well-being as Brandy shook herself loose of the toilet water on her.

"Ugh, I feel like I just fell into a pile of swamp ass." she said. "Is there a clean bathtub or some shower I can go in?"

"Have to do it the ol' fashioned way Bandy!" Garterbelt's voice emitted from inside the motorhome. The police angel shivered as she knew what her former boss meant by that, with Panty and Stocking humorously sliding up to her with smiles of amusement. Brandy's pain was their joy.

"Call me if a stray fish swims up that empty cave of yours, for it would make an excellent calendar picture." Panty said with a smirk.

"I can see you being a very juicy leech magnet, police bitch." Stocking chimed in with the same expression. Brandy huffed with irritation before pulling out multiple pieces of bathing supplies before heading off into the woods. Gin, after pulling out more beer and getting drunk once more, began to follow after her before Panty pulled him back.

"Nuh unh fuckdoll, you are too much of a stud to go with the police bitch." Panty said. "I'm going to clean that body of yours MY WAY. Let's have some alone time, hmm?"

"I'M NAKED AND NOW I'M GOING TO POINT OUT ALL OF THE KNOTS IN YOUR FENCE!" Gin exclaimed in drunken nonsense. Panty's eyes glittered at his overall figure as she opened the door, dragging Gin by the shirt, and went into the motorhome to "clean" up Gin, slamming the door on Chuck in the process. Stocking rolled her eyes at her sister's actions as Chuck was still recovering from the pain, only for Stocking to open the door and head inside, inevitably also slamming the door on him. Chuck's head drooped as Shadix, who chose to stay quiet during the whole thing, went up to the stuck out head of the dog with a disappointing face.

"Welcome to my life." the ghost said. Chuck looked up at him before, like the others before, opening the door before going inside and slamming the door on Chuck.

"Chhhhhhuuuuuuckchuckchuck…" Chuck said to himself.

* * *

Night time came and went in a flash. Panty called dibs on the motorhome's attic for "private time" with Gin, which existed in the vehicle for some reason, leaving the others to the two beds in the back. Stocking detested the concept of sleeping with Garterbelt in the back so she forced Shadix to transform into a giant wall to separate the two beds, which Shadix did with a disgruntled look. Chuck stayed embedded into the door the entire time since nobody cared to release him while Brandy never came back from her "bathtime" the entire night for some reason.

The alarms never went off when the sun rose, as when the moment arose, Stocking's bed shot upward, launching her out of bed, catching her off guard, and into the front of the motorhome where Garterbelt stood waiting sternly. Shadix also was shot into the front, a bit half asleep in the process, thanks to a floorboard spanking his behind. He landed with his face skidding into the ground. As for the two in the motorhome's attic, Gin got up drowsily from the noise below while looking a bit roughed up from doing it with Panty. He had a stray pair of underwear over his right arm, a condom over his left eye, and a beer bottle situated between his lips. Drinking what was left in the bottle, he stumbled over to the opening to the main floor without thinking that much, causing him to stumble clumsily into it and land right on his face, surprisingly unhurt as he slowly got up to the others. As for Panty, she was still out and counting dicks while near the opening, which Garterbelt didn't seem to care about. Her face could still be seen from the main floor since her head was so close and her left arm hanged down the opening, dangling slightly as she silently snored to herself peacefully.

With a majority of the angels present, and ghost for the matter in Shadix, Garterbelt finally addressed the three of them.

"GOOD MORNING ANGELS! Finally going to become one with Mother Nature today, I presume! You weren't brought here for nothing ya know!"

"Ugh, way to interrupt my sweets dream and wake me from my beauty sleep. You realize that I don't give a fuck about nature and shit?" Stocking said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes from drowsiness.

"I don't want to become a hippie if you are asking me too. They wear pretty tight pants for my liking!" Gin chimed in.

"Now now you two, I'm not expecting you to go that far." Garterbelt replied. "I'm imagining you to go just enough so that you know how important nature can be to our society. It's vital to have balance between both sides and not prioritize one over the other, for things go down if just one percent goes higher than the other."

Shadix shivered at a sudden thought coming into his head as Garterbelt spoke. He kept it to himself out of fear of getting electrocuted, especially if Brandy knew.

"If ol' Bandy can be outside all night long without coming back, all of you can do just as well. Now that I got everything out of the way, GET OUT THERE AND ENJOY THE SIGHTS!"

The door opened, releasing Chuck from his predicament of being stuck in it, but before he could enjoy the moment for what it was, Garterbelt kicked Stocking, Gin, and Shadix out of the motorhome, squishing his plushy self under their bodies. Stocking and the others got up as Chuck stayed embedded into the ground, saying his name in the dirt out of his luck.

As Garterbelt closed and locked the door, Stocking went up to it very furious at what the afro priest did to her.

"OH SURE, LEAVE US TO NATURE WHILE YOU SIT ON THAT ASS OF YOURS LIVING IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HEAVEN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO PACK MY SUGAR BAG FOR TODAY!"

"You should have thought about that before you hiked up here! Make something over the fire why don't ya and stop bellyaching!" Garterbelt's voice said from inside the motorhome.

Stocking growled with her Bone kitten doing the same actions. Garterbelt may be joking around with her, but not letting Stocking get to her sweets was their demise waiting to happen. She did keep some small candies with her at all times for emergency purposes, but with her main stash barred away she knew it wouldn't last long. She hoped there was some sort of candy store somewhere in this "nature preserve." As Stocking contemplated ways of getting back at Garterbelt, Gin, being the retarded bum that he was, actually took Garterbelt's words of advice as he quickly got materials to make his own campfire. Shadix watched from the sidelines as the scene went into an Adobe Flash-like state as Gin drank for a bit before pulling out some wooden logs from his pants, surprising Shadix and making him wonder just how screwed up Panty made him during private sessions. Gin then pulled Chuck out of the dirt before pulling out a bottle of volatile hot sauce, also from his pants. Before Chuck could even think about what was going on, Gin shoved the bottle right in Chuck's mouth as the dog was forced to chug it all down. Once that was finished, Chuck wasn't feeling that well as gurgling noises released from his stomach, so Gin shook him a bit before situating the dog like a machine gun with his anus facing the logs. Just as Gin expected a few seconds later, Chuck let loose a big one as gassy fire spurted from his anus and onto the pile of logs, lighting them up as a campfire was made. Chuck's asshole began to smoke slightly from the aftermath as Gin dropped him back to the ground, dazed after what just happened to him.

"Chuuuuckchuuuckchuck…" he said to himself before collapsing to the ground.

The scene went back to normal as Stocking decided to let her rage go for the moment as she turned around and sat next to the newly made campfire with Gin and Shadix.

"I'm only with you now because I'm being forced to. This does NOT mean we are close on any grounds!" Stocking said.

"You're saying that to ME of all things?" Shadix replied. "I'm still going through the motions on a daily basis!"

"Whatever, you're nothing to me." Stocking said before turning her head away. Shadix began to fume up with anger at how Stocking continued to treat him, but before he could speak up, Gin broke the tension by going up to the gothic angel with a cheesy smile.

"Hey Stocking, you horde piles of candy for yourself, so do you got any stored eggs in there?"

He was met with a firm smack alongside the face, making him fall to the ground as Stocking turned around with a mean glare only she knew how to pull off.

"You just assume I keep useless slops along with my beautiful delicacies?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME AT ALL?! I WOULD NEVER INFECT THE EVERLASTING SUGARS WITH THE TIDES OF HEALTHY GUNK!"

Shadix took a few steps back as Gin seemed to not understand the message.

"Soooooo, I take that as a no then?"

The male angel was swiftly kicked in the family jewels from a very pissed off Stocking, causing him to fall to the ground in a somewhat fetal position as he cupped his balls in pain.

"HOW IS THAT FOR AN ANSWER BRAIN DEAD FUCKNUT?!"

Gin slowly got up from the strike, with Stocking turning away from him angrily, as Shadix sighed deeply before pulling out a fresh carton of eggs from his ectoplasm, being very disappointed.

"Again, like before, leave it to the ghost to save an angel's ass. I snuck these out of the motorhome earlier."

"Great, now we can eat!" Gin exclaimed. Stocking took a quick glance behind her as Shadix changed into a frying pan while Gin put the eggs on him before grabbing and hoisting him over the fire. She was still extremely pissed at what Gin tried earlier, for he should have known what her interests were at this point. She didn't want to think about for too long for she was straining herself doing so, but she knew she never was this harsh when someone asked her something similar in the past.

She held her Bone Kitten tightly to ease herself a bit only for Gin to speak up as the eggs began to sizzle.

"Gonna need my brain food for the shitshow tonight. I know I'll win first prize at this rate!"

"You speaking out of your ass again drunkard?" Shadix asked as he was still a frying pan.

* * *

Gin trudged down the path to the supposed event area after he was done chowing on the eggs, with Shadix trailing behind because he had nothing better to do. Stocking refused to come with the "brain dead fucknut" and went off in another direction once she heard that there was some sort of candy store in this run down town. Taking another swig of beer, Gin took a look around the town as he headed to where the event took place. Most of the sights contained some very stereotypical rednecks and their messed up families, which Gin really didn't pay attention to that much. There was some sort of pig wrestling competition at one point, as he saw a hillbilly keeping a firm grip on one as it tossed and turned in the mud as some onlookers watched with interest. Shadix even got splashed with mud at one point, which Gin took the time to laugh at. Shadix mellowed out a bit before wallowing under his breath, yet another time his afterlife went to the lowest of the low.

Once the two arrived at their destination, they were a bit curious about the visuals. There were countless odd very tall objects scattered about, almost looking like machines used for farming chicken eggs with a tray and what looked to be a potato gun near the bottom. A white line along the grass in front of the machines signaled the distance what appeared to be fifty feet from there to a worn down backdrop of a really bad cardboard shape of a stone castle. Flies could be seen buzzing around the structure even from all the way back, implying that there was actually some pretty big flies roaming around this dump of a civilization. Countless rednecks crowded the area behind the white line as they situated themselves next to one of the egg farming-like objects, two at each one.

Gin put on a stupid grin before taking one big sniff of the area.

"Aaaah, I smell victory incoming!" Gin exclaimed. Even though Shadix didn't have a nose, he still formed some ectoplasm to pinch the middle of his face like he did have one, the fumes causing his eyes to water slightly.

"Or it was more than likely you soiling yourself again." the ghost replied. "Now can you please explain what this com-"

"THERE YOU ARE! LEAVE ME BEHIND WITHOUT AS MUCH AS A SIGN? YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DONE SOME DIDDLING IN MY ABSENSE FUCKDOLL!"

Upon hearing the outburst, Gin and Shadix turned in its direction. Just as they expected, it was none other than the sex driven angel herself, fully awake and surprisingly in different clothes. She wore a pure white t-shirt with a slight collar near the top along with some tight beige shorts. For her feet, she had on a pair of bright yellow sandals that easily showed off her bright red toenails. Gin and Shadix didn't need to think long as to why she was in different clothes, she wanted to keep her signature red dress as spotless as possible, and considering the current environment, it was a wise decision on her part.

Panty marched over to the two slightly ticked off with her hands formed into slight fists.

"Why the FUCK did that brain of yours suddenly decide to waltz off and ditch your most valuable asset?! I was actually worried that you went off with someone better than my smoking hot body, so you better have a good explanation fuckdoll!"

Gin took a sip of the beer bottle he was holding before replying.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you as you kept sleeping, for you DO tend to swing in my direction if I interrupt you in any way. Besides, what I'm competing in right now requires you to get down and dirty, which I know is not in your resume."

Panty calmed down upon hearing that her fuckdoll wasn't doing anything she didn't want, but she got a bit curious as to what competition he was talking about.

"Alright, you dodged one coming fuckdoll, but what competition are we talking about here?"

"Hey, I was just about to ask that!" Shadix spoke up in slight frustration. Gin ignored him as he explained everything he knew.

"They said it is something about flinging stuff against that cardboard all the way in the back there. Not sure what object it is, but whoever wins this gets a new Jet Ski! I'm definitely going to rub it in Brandy's face when I win it!"

"Except you are talking to someone that can become basically anything!" Shadix replied. "Uhhhhh, hello? A master shapeshifter right here dumbass! You do not need to-"

Shadix was interrupted as Panty kicked him on the side as she looked at Gin with intrigued sparkling eyes. Despite being able to order unlimited stuff from heaven, showing her superiority over everyone was something she LOVED doing. Any competition she could get her hands on was guaranteed to get more competitive just from her presence.

"That's it? Just throwing stuff against that cardboard?" Panty said. "Fuckdoll, you are basically speaking to the sexiest sharpshooter there is! I can easily do that with my eyes closed, which you are going to need to win this!"

Gin tilted his head in confusion.

"Does that mean you-"

Panty stopped him mid-sentence by holding his lips together with her right hand. Gin was slightly shocked at the action.

"Yes, I'm joining you in this competition. You may be the greatest sex toy ever, but face it; you NEED me for shit like this. Plus I need some entertainment from this run down place, and you tend to attract situations just by being yourself! That's at least one thing you have over me fuckdoll."

Panty released her grip on Gin lips as the male angel put on a stupid grin.

"Oh man, with you on our side our chances have skyrocketed! Damn, I am going to have to chug some down to celebrate!"

Gin turned around, drinking dozens of beer bottles in the process, and headed to one of the machines with Panty following behind him, eager to win something with her fuckdoll for the first time. Shadix silently followed them without saying much, feeling down that he, once again, was getting completely ignored by everyone.

As the threesome headed over to their respective spots, two familiars were getting ready themselves for the contest ahead a good few stations away.

"Hahahahaha, winning this competition will be the first step for me, the great Fly, to redeem my overpowered self to the superiors of the demons variety! Nobody wins against the great Fly or they will suffer the iron fist of smiting! They go down with no glory and-"

The infamous ghost that was Fly was immediately slapped across the face by a scythe-like appendage from a recognizable plush creature to shut him up, almost causing the ghost's square monocle and stereotypical top hat disguise to fall off. Fly glared at the living plush as it also glared back.

"Fastener!" the living plush that was Fastener retorted.

"Yes, I know that you are my partner in this and the great Fly, that is me, can't do this alone. The great Fly will make an exception for you to be his trusty sidekick this one time, even though the demon superiors sent you to watch over me to make sure I, the great Fly, don't try anything fancy to screw them over."

The two continued to angrily glare at each other for a short time until Fastener caught sight of the angels prepping themselves at a station close by. Pointing one of his appendages to get Fly to notice, Fly rolled his eyes before turning around and noticing them for himself.

"Oh shoot, when did those retarded morons suddenly catch wind of this competition?!" Fly said in disbelief. "My imminent win is as good as squandered if they have their way! I, the great Fly, will need to put things into overdrive!"

Before Fastener could figure out what he meant by that, Fly pulled out a medium sized box out of nowhere containing what looked like high fibered oatmeal according to the label before looking at the plush creature with a slight smile. Fastener began to sweat a little as he had a hunch at what Fly had in mind.

"Fasten…er?" he said under his breath.

About ten minutes would pass since then, with the angels observing and looking at the mechanism wondering just what exactly they needed to do for the competition and Fly and Fastener doing something with the oatmeal Fly got that Fastener didn't want to go down, but nobody cared to watch what was actually happening between them. The other contestants, along with their partners, apparently knew what to do and prepped up their machines before the time was up. A very stereotypical hillbilly popped in front of everyone once it was time to start the event, and he even held onto a microphone for added audibility.

"Helloooooo dad/sons and mother/daughters everywhere!" the announcer exclaimed. "I appreciate y'all coming to the yearly shindig to celebrate going up against all them fancy folk none!"

The announcer looked over to make sure everyone was paying attention to him. Once he knew they were, he continued.

"Y'see, this same spot of mud and filth, where the pigs squeal and chickens fly y'know, was where them fancy-shmancy folk put their chairs down and made one of those royal houses of rocks that had them bendy log bridges over small rivers. Pappy Marley even lost his second leg to those big teethed lizard monsters swimming down there, and we all know what he was known for?"

"BEEF JERKY!" the hillbillies among the spectators and contestants replied aloud. The angels and two ghosts were a bit confused at what they were talking about, but didn't think about it too much as the announcer continued.

"With them royal folk runnin' us out of town, we showed them how we handled scuffles with real class! The Turds of Granny's Behind leapt from the hands of our sticky fingers and smacked the walls of their shiny rocks, and while we may have lost some kinfolk to the lizard monsters down below because of their outrage, we sure made a hella' point to those ingrates! After becoming spooky ghosties, the house collapsed and all of us are now happy as a squealing muddy pig!"

The hillbillies around the area cheered, leaving the ones not like them more confused than last time.

"To celebrate the Turds of Granny's Behind doing small damage to the fancy folk, every year we hold this great hootenanny. Competitors must get and fling their great Turds of Granny's Behind, usin' the contraptions we provided you of course, at that fake rock wall back there, hittin' those bullseyes that pop up now and then until the pig squeals. Whichever one of you groups of good folks splats the most bullseyes until then wins this Ma and Pa signed water speeder!"

Panty stood dumbfounded with small dots for pupils as Gin collapsed from drinking too much. The crowd behind them waited in anticipation as the announcer made his way off the field.

"Uhhhhhh, I zoned out after the first few words of whatever was escaping that idiot. I don't suppose you caught onto the instructions fuckdoll?" Panty asked. All she was met with was the gurgling of a completely wasted angel. Shadix sighed from the sidelines.

"We have to make shit and launch shit with the contraption next to us at targets from what I gathered." he said. "And I thought things could get any shittier than this."

"Pffffft, is that all?" Panty replied. "I snipe ghosts out of the sky practically daily, so this should be a snap!"

"Then explain how we get the ammunition to do so?"

Panty's went blank as she was dumbfounded again.

"Uhhhhhh, what?"

"It means we need to make some shit to launch!" Shadix angrily replied. "Unless we find someone with intense bowel syndrome, we will only have a few shots to let loose!"

Gin's unconscious body next to them rumbled a bit before he began to moan and crack a rat in the process. Panty and Shadix looked at downed angel before Panty made a grin.

"There's the answer I'm looking for!" Panty said.

As Panty began to situate Gin atop their contraption's top, Fly finished whatever he was doing to Fastener. His grinned greatly and his eyes gleamed as he saw a VERY bloated and obese Fastener, easily the size of an adult African elephant, while the plush animal was not too keen on what he just went through. The taste still lingered in his mouth, the bland flat flavor combined with toughness of brittle sandpaper, very horrid for something like him. He lost count of how much he ingested, and he didn't want to find out.

"Excellent! The odds of the great Fly have nearly turned in his favor! With the piles that your behind gives and my master shooting, the prize will be none other than the great Fly's!"

"Fast…en…er…" Fastener struggled to say as his body tired out easily from the excess fat.

"Okay, our prize, but only this once! The great Fly needs his reputation to skyrocket to infinity!" Fly replied. Fastener leered at the ghost as he slowly made it atop their own contraption they were provided. He knew this would have been much easier if Fly actually shut up for once.

The competition was just about to begin until a certain presence arrived on the field. Everyone looked in his direction and most got excited upon seeing who it was. It was a tall middle aged man with a typical straw hat, stylishly covering up one of his eyes, and red checkered shirt that made some of the ladies woo in amazement. A long pair of blue overalls was placed over the shirt with some tall brown boots situated over his feet. A heathy brown rooster laid in his arms like royalty, and to top it all off, he held a single strand of wheat between his teeth like certain stereotypes.

Before anyone could comment, the announcer comically slid in and spoke up first.

"Well well, if it ain't Farmer Dick and his prized cock!" the announcer said. "You're a bit late!"

"Easy there, I'm here now aren't I?" Farmer Dick replied, his voice sounding calm and elderly. "I don't want my streak to now. Besides, little Willy here is itching to win once more, eh little cock?"

The rooster cawed out in agreement. After a few moments of silence, the audience roared with praise in Farmer Dick's direction. While Gin was just snapping awake from the noise and Shadix looking slightly nervous, Panty looked at the new arrival with a bit of "sexy" curiosity. She admitted that he looked pretty hot in that getup and made a note to herself on having some fucks with him later. She wasn't however going to instantly replace him with her everlasting fuckdoll, for there's always a pleasurable "hole" of infinite sex with him than anyone else.

"Uhhhhh, are you two as lost as I am on whom that is?" Shadix said. As if right on cue, a very nerdy looking hillbilly popped in, stepping on Shadix in the process and spitting slightly whenever he spoke.

"That issshh the sssshhhhheven time champion of thisssssssshhhhh game, Farmer Dick and hissssshhhh prizzzzzhhhhhhed cock Willy the rrroossssshhhhhhter! He'sssssssshhhhhh known for hissssssshhh ssssssshhhhhhhhhhttthharp shhhhhhhttthhhooting and Willy givesssssshhhhh great ammo! I passsshhhhhhed a kidney for hisssssssshhhhhh winssssssshhhhhh and got eleven tatoosssssshhhhhh for every time he gave me a-"

Before the hillbilly could finish, a dump truck randomly came in and ran the guy over, sending him to who knows where. Nobody seemed to care about what happened to him.

"Ugh, does anyone here not act like stoned bums who just came out of someone's asshole?" Panty said.

"So that farmer is, errrrrrrr, a big deal here then. Not if my, uhhhhhh, sober self now has anything to say, uhhhhhhhh, about it!" Gin exclaimed, still a bit dizzy from just waking up from a hangover.

"Damn straight fuckdoll!" Panty replied in agreement throwing a fist high in triumph. Shadix merely stayed quiet throughout the ordeal.

"Of course I end up being the sanest one here…" Shadix muttered.

The ones competing took the next five minutes to set up their stations. Panty made extra precautions so Gin wouldn't suddenly fall off and injure his "manhood" while Shadix made sure the modified spud gun wouldn't clog up at any point. Fly accidentally fired off a shot of shit against his face as he was configuring his machine, which caused Fastener to laugh a bit before succumbing to more overweight cramps. Everyone else, including Farmer Dick and his cock Willy, didn't do anything noteworthy while setting up.

Once it was all done, each group of contestants situated themselves to their respective roles. Panty handled the gun as Gin sat atop the machine with his pants down, which Panty couldn't help but throw a few glances his way just to admire his heavenly crotch, while Shadix stood near the back to make sure they had enough ammunition. Fly handled the weapon at his own station as the very bloated Fastener sat at the machine's top, and Farmer Dick's station had the signature farmer at the helm with his cock Willy at the machine's top.

The announcer came onto the field one more time for the countdown.

"Alright youngins, it's finally time to get this shindig started! On count of the third number everybody!"

Panty enjoyably smiled as she eyed the cardboard wall. She wanted to get the first hit in, which she knew she had a good chance of doing thanks to her sharpshooting of Backlace.

"One…"

Fastener smacked Fly with one of his flabs, causing the ghost to quickly shoot him with Fastener's own shit in retaliation. The plush animal was not amused.

"Two…"

Farmer Dick looked at his prized cock Willy as the two nodded in unison.

"Not yet, not yet, NOT YET…THREE!"

The shooting of shit commenced the moment the word was said, causing the announcer to get swamped-assed with stray shit shots. He fell onto his back on the grass unconscious, thinking he shouldn't have counted down on the actual shooting field. The targets came out fast, but Panty was ready, unleashing shot after shot of shit at any she spotted, and because Gin indulged on too much booze beforehand, she had a good amount of ammo to work with. Fly also put in some decent work not being that bad of a shooter after all, although he did "accidentally" hit some of the other anonymous contestants with Fastener's stink, which Fastener himself, due to his current fat nature, wasn't running out of ammunition any time soon. Farmer Dick on the other hand, true to his name, was providing some very stiff competition. His cock Willy may not have been providing the biggest of deposits, but that was all Farmer Dick needed as he mowed down multiple targets, some even simultaneously. This mostly messed with Panty most of all, for even if he had one of the sexiest bodies out there, she was not going to let herself be beaten by him, long lasting streak or not.

A full five minutes passed of nonstop shooting, with Farmer Dick being slightly ahead of the angels and Fly in terms of score, but Panty wasn't going to let that last long. Shadix watched from behind, getting quite bored of the entire shitshow in front of him, slurping up a small tub of pudding he took from Stocking's personal stash while she wasn't paying attention. He kept doing this until he noticed the noticeable drop of ammo numbers.

And Panty took note of it pretty quickly once she saw that she couldn't shoot any more.

"The fuck? Hey fuckdoll, gonna need you to shit a bit more for me to win this!"

"But I'm all empty! The sacks have all completely cleared out!" Gin replied. "Just get Shadix to do it!"

"Sorry drunkard, but no dice." Shadix said after another sip of pudding. "I've not completely mastered that part of the transformation handbook yet! Why do you think Brandy forces objects into my ectoplasm when I need to shoot something?!"

"Dammit, I need to lock and load NOW!" Panty exclaimed. Already Farmer Dick and Fly overtook the angels' current score, and Panty was already getting riled up and NOT wanting to lose when she was this close. In a very desperate measure, Panty got off the gun and thrust a hand into Shadix's body, quickly pulling out a jar with the label "Passin' Thru" and shoved it right in front of Gin's face.

"Drink this sludge fuckdoll, NOW!" Panty demanded, getting antsy to get back into the competition. Gin took one whiff of the jar's smell and reviled back with his hands over his nose.

"BLECH! Are you trying to get me into the emergency section? I can't infect my body that retirement home shit! Do you even know that it was never meant to-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING A LOSER FUCKDOLL, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRINK!" Panty yelled, shoving the jar right into Gin's open mouth. Gin was stunned as he drank the contents as Panty forced him to, but after he was finished, the results came in quickly. Irregular noises emitted from Gin's bowels as he felt uneasy from sudden shivers. Shadix stood back, thinking "I feel so bloody used…", as Panty went back to her station with the gun. The first batch from Gin's asshole slid down into the gun, and the instant they came up, they immediately shined a brilliant light, forcing Panty to put on some badass shades to shield her eyes.

"Wow, talk about a showstopper on that one!" Panty said before putting on a big grin. "I'm definitely going to put in some work from this!"

Cocking the turret and taking aim, Panty shot each new turd at the newly appearing targets quicker than ever before. Each target hit by these new turds shattered on impact from how powerful the new ammo was, slowly getting Panty caught up to both Farmer Dick and Fly in terms of score. Fly appeared to be the more pissed off one as, upon seeing Panty going haywire with their new ammo, he smacked the very obese Fastener to speed up making more shit for him. Fastener finally couldn't take any more nagging from Fly and slammed his entire fat body onto Fly's sorry head, causing Fly to angrily shout at Fastener from under him, muffled of course, which consequently got Fly out of the competition.

A few more minutes later, after more intense shooting from all sides, a cow mooed over all of the noise. Once he got himself off his feet, the announcer knew what this meant.

"Alright now, show's over folks! Stop your firin'!"

Everyone competing did what the announcer said, lowering their potato guns and getting their "ammo makers" off the top of the machine. Fly was still shouting at Fastener to get off of him as Farmer Dick got his prized cock Willy off expecting another win coming his way. Panty made sure Gin was still in one piece after making him go apeshit with the special drink before quickly giving him an orgy to make sure he still was for her.

"Good news fuckdoll, you still got it." Panty said. "Even after providing the cover fire, the sack of skeet and pleasure still goes infinite. I MAY need to check your hot dick later for the juicy meat if you know what I'm sayin'."

Gin entire body felt like jelly as he slowly got up on his legs looking at Panty. His ass felt almost burned out from the amount of shit he produced.

"That's…good then." He said with some stuttering from his jelly body. "Didn't want to…lose the touch…and retire early!"

"Not when you are always exposed to the hot chick you're not!" Panty replied. Shadix rolled his eyes at the two as he silently continued to slurp up the tub of pudding he stole.

The redneck judges on the sidelines counted the amount of times each team hit a target with their shit. It didn't take long as the judges finished their tallies early, ready for the announcer to exclaim the winner.

"Okay y'all, I got the results all up in here and ready for the sayin'!"

Farmer Dick looked at the announcer with eager eyes as his prized cock Willy clucked in response. Panty did the same as Gin had trouble sitting down with his worn out butt. Fly still was exclaiming stuff from under Fastener, not that anyone cared to notice.

"This year's sharp shooter of the Turds of Granny's Behind is none other than…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…well ding dong doodles, looks like this year we got ourselves a stalemate! Both Farmer Dick and the angel tied for first place!"

The hillbilly crowd cheered as Farmer Dick's and Panty's jaws nearly hit the floor in astonishment. The prized cock Willy tried to snap Farmer Dick out of it as Gin didn't pay attention and started downing beer excessively. Fastener, finally content with hearing that Fly didn't win, slowly began to waddle off the premises with Fly still stuck somewhere in his excess body fat. He knew once he had his regular shape back, he was definitely going to enjoy Fly getting it from Scanty and Kneesocks.

When the dust settled, Farmer Dick wasn't having it with the results. He got angry as he pointed a finger at the bitch angel.

"No no NO, I cannot accept this bull! I have been undefeated for seven years straight and NEVER had to share a win with some blonde skank! There's no way she could have matched up to me after just ONE DAMN SITTING! She's nothin' but a bad egg with snakes up her cooch!"

Panty wasn't taking his insults lightly and immediately retaliated back.

"Are you saying that I am just an inbred fetus compared to your excuse for shooting? This was number…whatever to what you do for this excuse of a game! Try having over nearly endless amounts of ghosts constantly remind you that you have a Saturday night fuck waiting in the back, and you have to blast EVERY SINGLE ONE! You're nothing but a pretty pretty princess with an eyepatch for aiming!"

Before the two could argue even further, one of the judges looking over the hit targets noticed something a bit peculiar about one of them. He called over the other judges to look at it before telling this information to the announcer.

"Wait wait everyone, it seems there was something wrong with one of Farmer Dick's targets!" The announcer exclaimed. He then proceeded to pull out the mentioned target, and what everyone saw on it was completely liquid brown. The redneck crowd gasped.

"This here target got no turd marks, just this darn stuff! It was hit with the liquid, not the solid!" the announcer said. "It ain't a Turd from Granny's Behind without them solids! Gonna have to remove it off the score of yours Farmer Dick."

Farmer Dick looked at his prized cock Willy with a mean glare. The rooster shrugged its shoulders before pulling out a basket full of cough drops. Farmer Dick was furious at the revelation as he stormed off holding Willy by the neck, nearly holding the prized cock by the neck. The streak was now officially over as the announcer exclaimed.

"Well, because of that mistake on Farmer Dick's part, this year's winner of this here water speeder is none other than the sexy protector of Daten City, Panty Anarchy!"

The crowds around the winners cheered, despite Farmer Dick not winning this year, as Panty was overflowed with bitchy happiness. Some volunteer rednecks brought the wheelbarrow containing the Jet Ski, which surprisingly was able to hold it in one piece, as Panty flipped the bird as Farmer Dick was leaving with both hands while rotating them like they were in Adobe Flash. Afterwards, she said a few words while showing off to the crowd.

"Oh yes, wins that are for me always reach out to the stars of the Milky Way! I always make sure to undo that old dude's belt in space every time you grant me a stellar win! Some say it's for showing off but that's only a fraction of the real deal, your support will always drive me forward!"

The crowds went wild as Gin collapsed onto the Jet Ski just to soothe his aching buttocks as Shadix, knowing what Panty would want him to do, transformed into a giant ectoplasmic hand as he gripped the handle and pulled the wheelbarrow holding the Jet Ski out of the crowd. Panty did a few more slight appeals, including blowing a few kisses and winking in a sexy manner, before walking off after the two. The three of them could hear the announcer just as the crowd was going out of sight.

"That concludes this year's shindig peoples! Next year will surely be WAY better than this one!"

The instant they were out of sight, Panty dropped the façade of sexy appealing back to her regular personality. She let out a gasp of breath as Shadix continued to pull the wheelbarrow.

"Phew, I thought I would never escape that pit of rotting teeth and rivers of filth! That shitfaced Garter better build a monument dedicated to this fucked up stuff I'm going through right now just so I can crush the damn thing with nothing but the biggest dildo bat next to that shitty statue downtown!"

"You mean that statue depicting that Venus lady?" Shadix asked. "I thought you destroyed the clam shells on it after a joy ride with Mr. Sorry Hide back there."

Shadix pointed to the male angel still resting on the Jet Ski on the wheelbarrow.

"Yes, I did bust that whatever it was with my fuckdoll. It was a perfect night too!" Panty replied. "Next time I do that I'll make sure to be completely naked, for that would make it WAY funnier for the trailing cops!"

"Of course, whatever floats with you." Shadix said, rolling his red swirls for eyes. As he continued to pull the wheelbarrow, he pulled out the last remains of the pudding he was snacking on before proceeding to snack on it. He hoped Stocking wouldn't notice the one missing part of her sweets stash.

* * *

As Panty and the others hauled away their new Jet Ski, Stocking strayed off somewhere on her own just to get away from everyone else. She didn't want to associate at all with what the police bitch hauled in, and also, although she hated to admit it, she took her sister's advice and stayed away from as many swamped two-teethes as she could. She held on to her Bone Kitten tightly as she immediately noticed what looked like some sort of Ma and Pa shop with a sign overhead saying "John Thomas' Sweets and Treatery." Despite it being in a run-down town of inbred idiots, Stocking was already sold on the "sweets" term as she zipped over to the entrance.

" _This better not be a sick joke just to get anyone within a ten foot radius of this…"_ Stocking thought as she opened the door. The bells around the door rang as she stepped inside, and what she saw caught her a bit by surprise. The room sprawled about twenty feet wide as there were racks and vending machines full of every type of candy and desserts Stocking could think of. There was also a few pieces of merchandise hanging on the walls for people into all kinds of sugary goodness, such as a giant inflatable plastic sponge cake with the phrase "Number One Twinkie Lover" on the side, and a pennant advertising the new movie "Will He Bonk Ya in the Chocolate Factory" with a small Moti-chan symbol in the corner. To top it all off, there were two glass counters in the back displaying a rainbow of different ice cream flavors, complete with waffle cones and plastic bowls to hold them in. Stocking started to salivate just looking at everything around her. She wanted it all, EVERY SINGLE SUGAR DELIGHT was practically begging for Stocking to eat them. The temptation was going into sugar inflated boobs…

…and then she laid eyes on the king.

She thought it was all a myth; there was no way something as perfect would live among the inferiors of the planet. Even in catalogues from heaven the beast never showed face, leaving most to believe that it never graced reality, but there it was, sitting on a display next to the ice cream counters. Stocking shivered as she eyed the dessert with big eyes like she was insane, thinking that she might lose some of her womanhood just from standing in its presence.

Oh wait, she already did.

Delicately picking up the platter holding the sugary goodness, Stocking slowly made her way to the counter, setting it down in front of the clerk. Oddly enough, it had a yellow hood covering its face and its two gloves were floating and separated from the body. Stocking easily overlooked it as she was too into buying the mythical dessert of legends.

She looked at the clerk with desperation all over her face.

"THIS…BUY…NOW!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the dessert. The clerk was a bit flustered at Stocking's attitude, but nevertheless calculated how much it was going to cost.

"Yes yes, that big ol' thing. Hmmmmmm, that will cost two dead squirrels, four beef sticks, and a leech." The clerk replied. Stocking wasn't just angry, but outright PISSED once she found out the currency needed. Without even thinking, she leapt over the table; both Stripes out, and pinned the clerk down with her katanas pointed right at its face. Her eyes were angry looking, she had black lines all over her face in rage, and to top it all off, her teeth were jagged into sharp triangles.

The clerk was scared stiff as Stocking spoke with much toxicity.

"You better grant me the joy of that sugary paradise or I will PERSONALLY burst your piñata of a body with these blades through your dick! Got it loser?!"

Thankfully for the clerk, the moment didn't last long as two dead squirrels, four beef sticks, and a leech suddenly appeared right on the counter just as the bell rang on the entrance door. As if a switch flipped inside her head, Stocking quickly turned her head in curiosity. Noticing the exact amount she needed, Stocking got off of the clerk, her mood going back to normal in one fell swoop, and went over to the object only to notice something she wasn't expecting next to them. Covered in grime, numerous bugs covering everything on the right arm, a dead crocodile completely encompassing the left, clothes nearly shredded to nothing, a horde of porcupines stuck in her hair, and a leg shackle over the left leg with a chain leading outside, the police bitch finally revealed herself after vanishing last night. Her face was full of disgust as Stocking held back a massive amount of laughter, although she did pull out her phone behind her back and took dozens of snapshots of the ruined angel before silently putting it back.

"I take it that you need those to get the dessert over there. Take it; I don't need those bloody things." Brandy said. She sounded very exhausted and disgusted at herself.

Stocking looked away with a scoff.

"Hmph, I could have wrangled all of those myself you know." Stocking replied, not wanting to admit thanks. "And I would look better than that outdoor getup all over that so called slim body of a police angel."

"I got three words for ya sweet tooth." Brandy said. "NATURE…HATES…GINGERS."

With one tug of the shackle over her left leg, the thing binding Brandy slid into the room slamming headfirst into her leg. As if the theme kept reoccurring, it was none other than the geek in the jumpsuit. Seeing this, Stocking had to hold back even more laughter as she took out her phone behind her back and, yet again, took dozens of photos of the two losers before secretly stashing it away before they noticed.

The boy got up looking a bit nervous.

"Oh hey, uhhhhh, nice to suddenly be with you again!" Brief said looking at Brandy's unhappy face. "Sorry about that-"

Brandy backhanded Brief in the face before he could finish as the scene around them, including themselves, went chibi for humorous reasons. Brandy smacked Brief into the air with a rearward kick before he came back down, thanks to the leg brace, before Brandy kicked him back up again and again like an old paddleball, all while it looked like it was animated in Adobe Flash.

"You're making me wish that I was there just to see you get tangled up in all of that shit. Those have to be the only moments I actually enjoy being reminded that you exist." Stocking said.

"Oh really?" Brandy replied still kicking Brief, who was screaming over and over, again and again up in the air. "Gee, the one that gets off her ass doing one activity after another and not doing the same shtick day after day? Hmmmm, I think that slut of yours does a better job for actually experiencing a change in scenery once in a while, and she's the one with the deflated balloons!"

"You have sent so many bad remarks about my boobs that I blocked those out ages ago!" Stocking angrily said back. "How about you, Miss I Wanna Fuck Garter? With that entire cold hearted attitude comes an instant heat stroke once you see that circle of black."

Stocking turned around with a sly grin as Brandy started to get riled up, her face nearly fuming as she started kicking Brief more quicker in the process. The scene changed back to normal, Adobe Flash included, as the gothic angel looked up with a finger over her chin, sarcasm dripping all over.

"What was that name he keeps calling you that pisses you off? You must really have something you don't want to be brought to light to lose all but nonstop rage every time that single name comes up. Maybe you should have diddled him before fucking, or are you not what you crack up to be?"

"I'm warning you, if that name comes out of your goddamn mouth…" Brandy murmured at a decent volume.

"I believe I just need to remove one single letter…" Stocking said in an innocent tone.

"Don't do it you fat fuck."

"Was it Brady? Brand?"

"Shut the **fuck up**."

"Randy? But the vowel must stay…oh wait, I remember now!"

" **Last chance, DON'T SAY IT!** "

Stocking turned her face towards Brandy with one of the slyest expressions she could put on.

"It was…"

She got up close to Brandy's furious face before uttering the infamous name in her ear.

"Bandy."

Brandy transformed her wristband into her double sided mace at the speed of light, wanting to immediately smash Stocking's skull in, before doing one final kick to Brief's manhood, sending him through the roof, leaving a hole in the shape of his body, and out of the candy store. However, because she was still shackled to him, Brandy ended up going alongside him, also leaving a familiar shaped hole in the roof as she unintentionally went with Brief somewhere else.

With her temporarily out of the picture, Stocking turned back to the counter where the required objects that Brandy gave her were as the clerk hastily finished calculating everything after seeing what she did to Brandy earlier. He slid the massive dessert over to Stocking once it was finished.

"Errrrrrr, here's your sugary goodness." The clerk stuttered out. "Come again!"

Stocking quickly changed personalities the instant she heard that the king of all sweets was now hers. She slowly picked up the behemoth as she shook from great anticipation. She wanted to sink her teeth into it the instant she had some more alone time, so she carefully exited the store with it in tow making sure nothing other than her fingers set a single mark on the greatest dessert in existence.

Once it made sure that she was gone, the clerk let out a massive sigh.

"Phew, nearly avoided the jaws of death right in front of me! Well, time to skip town again since I'm sure THEY will show up soon."

Pulling out its other four gloved arms from hidden shelves behind the counter before taking off its hood, revealing a somewhat familiar face as it pushed a button under the counter.

" _I hate being a damn fugitive."_ The clerk thought as the floor under it flipped around like in a spy movie as the clerk disappeared under the floorboards, with an amusing big zipper closing up where the clerk disappeared off to.

As Stocking got away from the candy store, she couldn't stop thinking about how the king of desserts tasted. She needed to find a private place where they could be alone so they can have a very special "private time" together. She was so focused on doing nearly everything with the dessert that she failed to notice a weird presence beginning to loom over the candy store she just got out of. It hovered over the building before revealing itself to be a loose pair of ass cheeks, emitting sounds that can only be described as extraterrestrial junk. Before long, the two ass cheeks pulled apart before unleashing an incredible energy beam from the crack that looked very thick and brown. It completely blew apart the establishment in a spectacular manner, throwing Stocking off her feet for a brief moment as it left nothing behind of the candy store. She was able to catch her mythical dessert before it could be soiled even in the slightest. Likewise, she was not amused, so she angrily turned around and looked at the hovering giant buttocks, not intimidated or surprised at it at all.

"DAMMIT, I'M SAVORING A MOMENT HERE! NO DAMN INTERRUPTIONS!" Stocking exclaimed. Right as she was finished speaking, a loud crash came from behind her. Turning around quickly, she saw that Brandy finally arrived back on the ground, landing right on the front of a now arriving wheelbarrow, the same one that Shadix was pulling that held the Jet Ski. Likewise, Panty, who noticed the incident immediately upon it happening, was not happy.

"Hey, you nearly wrecked our new ride retards! Get outta here!" Panty exclaimed. As Brandy and Brief got out of the ground, and consequently Shadix who they also landed on, Brandy's eyes were filled with absolute fury. She still had her mace out, and she eyed Stocking who put on a killjoy smile at the sight.

Too bad Garterbelt appeared to ruin it all.

"As much as I would like you angels to continue experiencing nature, fate and the heavens above have different plans. Get yo' asses back to the motorhome PRONTO!"

"At least give me more chances to speak first!" Brief said, feeling unfortunate that he only said one other thing before this.

* * *

The angels were hoarded back to the motorhome with Stocking's huge dessert and the new Jet Ski in tow. Unfortunately for Brandy she didn't get to beat on Stocking like she wanted, while Gin was forced to wake up out of his nap on the Jet Ski only to get back to binge drinking in an instant. Brief also went with the angels, for whatever reason, as he explained that he was in this run down town because of one of his father's business trips, except that nobody cared to recognize the geek as usual. Everyone else was a bit miffed at Garterbelt interrupting yet another moment of their lives, especially Stocking with it delaying the inevitable savoring tastes of her dream sweet, but also slightly relieved to get away from the "nature" that Garterbelt wanted all of them to experience. Everyone was a well distance away from the glutes in the sky as the anomaly began to extend a giant pink tube from its crack into the ground below, seemingly tunneling underground for something. After a few seconds of extending into the ground, the tube suddenly stopped before some very unsettling noises emitted as certain sections bulged out, sometimes multiple, before disappearing into the asshole above. When it just got started doing so, Shadix's senses acted up, indicating another Comet Shard just went active as he scratched his body over and over again.

Garterbelt brought out a chalkboard as the process between the tube and asshole continued. He drew a very cheesy looking image of the giant asshole and tube before arrogantly pointing at the asshole drawing.

"This is a specially crafted spaceship!" Garterbelt explained. "These things LOVE to pop up in cameras meant for the near sighted and superstition wannabes, especially ones like this! Granted these kinds aren't seen as often these days, but they still have some pretty sick defenses in their arsenal! I'm still a bit optimistic right now, but fuck it, ANGELS THIS CAN ONLY BE THE WORK OF A GHOST!"

"Wait, that's supposed to be a drawing of the…whatever it is?" Gin said, pointing at the drawing Garterbelt made. "Looks like a dead rat tied to a blimp."

Panty giggled slightly at the remark only for Stocking to elbow her.

"This is not meant to be Michelangelo angel; I'm just going over the details for this particular operation." Garterbelt replied. "Anyhow, there's one thing keeping all of you from just going up and busting heads as usual."

Using the chalk in his hand, Garterbelt drew a giant circle over the drawing of the cheesy asshole drawing.

"A giant scrotum attached to the back of the blimp?" Gin said after looking at the improved drawing. "How's that supposed to stop us?"

Panty laughed again under her breath at Gin's remark as Brandy this time lightly kicked her side to shut her up. Garterbelt rubbed his forehead in disappointment before continuing.

"No no idiot, it is a giant circling state of matter that vaporizes any sort of living being or beings of light the instant they enter inside! Whatever this ghost is going for it definitely doesn't want any intrusions, so all of you need to find some way of sidestepping past that indistinguishable protection!"

As if right on cue, Chuck waddled up near to the pink tube sticking out of the ground to the asshole spaceship. He looked at it with a stupid grin before he situated himself to the side and lifted one of his back legs up, but before the streams came out, a stray redneck with a rake in his right hand ran in screaming like a giraffe with its dick chopped off, rushing towards the pick tube like he meant it. However, true to what Garterbelt described, before the redneck could collide with the pink tube, he suddenly spontaneously combusted, leaving nothing behind to notify his existence, not even the rake. Chuck stood there stunned with big eyes before sighing deeply, relieved that someone took the fall for him. Just as he felt thankful for not getting injured, he suddenly released his bladder on the pink tube, and like the redneck before him, spontaneously combusted along with his piss. He was completely ignored by the angels as usual.

"Let's just send the police bitch up that spaceship and leave this dump. The sooner the better!" Stocking said.

"Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that plan." Brandy said, kicking Brief in the crotch for still being shackled to her leg. He yelped in pain before getting into a fetal position on the ground.

"Hey, it's a win/win situation. Ghost goes down and I get the relief, finally going back to how it was before all of this shit happened. I still don't know why you are still required to be among us." Stocking replied.

"Hate to agree with chica here, but we have been all fine and dandy without your constant comet ramblings and junk. Except you fuckdoll, you're great." Panty said.

Gin swayed back and forth as his drunkenness was kicking in again before he fell right into Panty's arms, unconscious yet again from too much drinking. Panty shivered with delight as she held onto her fuckdoll tightly, really wanting to have another fuck with him immediately.

"Excuse me? Did you forget that I'm down here because of that 'fuckdoll' messing around when indulged? I would gladly be anywhere else other-"

Before Brandy could finish, Brief slowly got up off of the ground and back on his feet, which caused a bit of tugging around with Brandy's leg shackle.

"If all of you still want a way to get inside that spacecraft, and I kind of saw this in a sci-fi once, but what all of you became machines? There are no disintegration rules from what I-"

Brandy kicked Brief in the jewels again before he could finish, causing him to yelp and go into a fetal position again. The three girls were about to get into another insult war, with Shadix watching with intrigue, when Garterbelt broke the ice and spoke up.

"The kid there might be on to something. If ya can't go in livin', ya gotta go in mechanical, and I think I know how to make it work."

The three girls looked at Garterbelt like he just snorted some weed.

"You really want to make us into tin cans? Sheesh, just how many tissues did you go through this time, fifty, seventy, or another large ass number?" Panty asked.

"Don't worry about that figure you keep hammering everyone about, despite me getting tired of hearing the same shtick again and again." Garterbelt explained. "The procedure has a temporary lifespan at best, with those unclean shells of yours on the wayside. You skanks will be back in them once you handle that ghost."

Brandy went a bit nervous as she had a feeling she knew what Garterbelt was talking about, and she didn't like it.

"Wait, we're not changing into robots, we're…TRANSFERRING INTO ROBOTS?! Are you sure you are qualified for this?!"

Stocking quickly underwent the same emotions as Brandy upon the revelation.

"If I never let a health doctor near my body for sugar checks, you know I won't let a scalpel wielded under your inexperienced mind anywhere near me bishop idiot." Stocking replied.

"Now now, it won't take all day. Besides, being a priest I know the ins and outs of angel anatomy. Had to undergo the training with nothin' more than a diaper and some duct tape, and if that kiddie game taught me anything, I'm more than right for operations on the heavenly."

Immediately after Garterbelt finished, the ground flipped open like panels as the angels, along with Brief, were suddenly strapped to operating table with electronic appliances and light fixtures placed around them, although since Panty was still having Gin in her arms, the two were strapped together on the same table. While this subdued Panty somewhat, Stocking and Brandy weren't having it as Garterbelt put on some plastic gloves and a doctor's mask.

"YOU ARE NOT PUTTING A MANUFACTURE LABEL ON ME! THIS IS ASSAULT ON MANY RUNGS OF THE LITTLE GIRL LADDER!" Stocking exclaimed.

"WHAT PART OF MAJORITY RULES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND BOSS?! I'M SURE IT WAS WRITTEN SOMEWHERE BY EMILY DICKENSON, AND SHIT WENT CRAZY THERE!" Brandy exclaimed.

"HEY, I DON'T EVEN FIGHT GHOSTS, AND EVEN IF I COULD I'M NOT AN ANGEL, SO WHY AM I SUDDENLY BEING THROWN INTO THIS?!" Brief exclaimed, still being shackled to Brandy's leg while on his operating table.

"Easy there hoes, just calm your titties as ol' Garter does his thing smoothly." Garterbelt replied. The girls were still riled up as Garterbelt cracked his knuckles before he got on his knees and loomed near their assholes with his arms somewhat open.

"Now y'all, get thrusting as they approach like rabid huskies. I got the arms up and ready for Niagara Falls…"

The angels couldn't help as they suddenly found themselves doing as he said, sweating buckets as their muscles pumped. They didn't want to do it; they really tried to hold back.

It then plunged.

The angels' screams could be heard around the globe.

* * *

Brandy looked at herself and if she had the ability to cry in a cartoon fashion, she would be doing it by now. The triangular pointy body was something she didn't like at all, and the two big beefy blue shoulders that pointed up and down weren't helping either. She was held up by two thick, but also a bit lanky at points, long blue metal legs with three thin "toes" at the ends of each one. To top it all off, the two shoulders each had a small metal flap that Brandy could move up and down that looked incredibly stupid when she looked at it. She was easily twice the size of Garterbelt in the new body, along with the others that were also outfitted. In an ironic twist, all five of them were made in exactly the same way, so they looked completely identical to one another. The only way the angels were able to tell themselves apart was by their voices that emitted from their new bodies, which each had a tone that sounded like they were being said over a radio, more than likely the only sound emitter Garterbelt had to outfit the bodies with.

Brandy's pointed herself downward since she didn't have a head to work with.

"Oh man, all of my colleagues in heaven are never going to let this down!" Brandy's voice from the machine emitted. One of the machines went up to the one emitting Brandy's voice.

"You have relations up there police bitch? Why would anyone be close to you after being with us? Our fuckups are your fuckups after all!" Stocking's voice said. As if in instinctual rage, Brandy turned around before kicking the fudge out of the machine that just came up to her. This only amused the ones farther away as the machine on the ground spoke up.

"Hey, this is Brief here, not Stocking! I was going up to comfort you since you looked down!" the machine's voice said that ended up being Brief's. Two of the machines away laughed at the Brandy machine's utter obliviousness as Brandy's voice growled a bit before slowly making her way to the others. Brief followed closely behind, suffering a bit of recoil from Brandy's strike. After hearing the voices of the two robots, Brandy determined that these were Panty and Stocking, which meant Gin was somewhere else. She didn't have to think long about it since the Panty machine brushed away a few trees to see another robot aimlessly blasting away at loose hillbillies, some saying phrases like "It's all over!" and "All is lost, all is lost!", with his signature rocket launcher on the very top of it.

"Hahahaha, quake in fear mortals for I am the robot overlord! I will grind up your bones and make them into bunion soup!" Gin's voice exclaimed from the robot. He would have gone for several more minutes if he didn't overdrive his robot, causing him to get dizzy and nearly fall onto the ground if the Panty robot didn't catch him.

"Now now fuckdoll, this isn't the bad carny game for the retarded. I don't want you wasting yourself until after this washing machine shit is done and over. I like it when you act feisty when I eat that meat of yours!" the Panty robot said. The Gin robot turned around and comically looked downward like an idiot.

"You have every right to be disappointed." the Gin robot replied. Before things could go further, Garterbelt whistled to get the others attention. The five robots looked down at the afro priest, with the Brandy robot shivering at the sight of her actually being taller than him.

"All right angels, you have been outfitted with the state of the art metal straight from heaven, which will surely bypass that prevention barrier around that spaceship. I don't know exactly what lies inside, but your weapons have all been inserted in those robot bodies of yours.

"Yeah that's great and all, but I already hate looking at you with these stupid sensors. This better be quick because I want my sugar coated form back. You better not mess with it!" the Stocking robot said.

"Easy there, your regular bodies are all snugged in and cozy when the time comes." Garterbelt replied. "Now stop delayin' and end that hellspawn!"

The robots may not have any facial features, but some were surely miffed at what they had gone through to get to this point. Four of them slowly walked toward the spaceship ahead, but one was clearly flustered and held back.

"But I don't even have a weapon! How can someone like me manage to-"

The robot was interrupted as another went behind him and started pushing him towards the others, not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Stop being a baby and actually do shit for once!" Panty's voice said.

"That's one way to get your head in the game." Garterbelt replied before valiantly pointing in the spaceship's direction. "ANGELS MOVE OUT!"

* * *

The robots easily tore a hole into one of the buttcheeks of the spaceship; making use of a hovering feature with hidden jets equipped in the back of each leg, and made it inside without any issues. The instant they arrived inside was the moment they noticed a vast change in scenery. The room they were in was massive, easily near fifty feet to the ceiling, as it was somewhat dimly lit with occasional green fog. A huge rusty metal door laid a formidable distance away stretching all the way to the ceiling with two wide pillars on both sides outfitted with many searchlights swaying back and forth in an ominous manner. Probably the most obvious feature was the wide trench running all the way from near where the robots were standing to the huge door that contained a black wavy water substance with a pinch of brown sprinkled in. The robots could tell that the liquid smelled horrid even though they didn't have a sense of smell. Thankfully for them, there were two cement walkways about the same width as the pillars along the sides, although they looked a bit wet from the liquid.

One of the robots tilted its body around as it observed the room.

"Woah, a bit spacious on the inside it seems." Brandy's voice commented. Another robot tilted down towards the liquid inside the trench.

"Shit, is this a fuel depot?!" Stocking's voice said. "Great, I can feel the fumes even with no smell. Hey police bitch, why don't you go take a splash in there and never call me?"

"Gee, you come up with the BEST ideas there sugartits." Brandy's voice replied with sarcasm. Yet another robot came between the other two.

"I think we should be going after that ghost, for isn't that why we are here in the first place?" Brief's voice said.

He quickly found himself flailing in the liquid with a sore behind.

The Stocking and Brandy robots preceded forward as two other robots sat in a corner in…questionable positions as one tried the process again and again to no avail. One of them was clearly not pleased.

"Ugh, would it kill that preacher to add a LITTLE genitalia?" Panty's voice said before her robot took a look back. "I didn't say stop fuckdoll, my fatass is going to make this work!"

"But Panty, I tried every single position you told me! I don't think it's possible like this!" Gin's voice replied. "Plus I need a drink STAT!"

"WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS WORK FUCKDOLL!" Panty's voice exclaimed. Gin's voice sighed as he tried another position to please Panty. As that went on, a familiar shadow went over to the edge of the trench before forming into a crane and pulling the Brief robot out. It formed back into its regular shape as Brief dripped of the liquid with a few parts now being rusty. He looked down and noticed how small the shadow was to him, no bigger than one of his three toed feet.

"No thanks are needed; I've pretty much accepted the fact that I'm nothing but an unneeded safety net at this point." Shadix said. The Brief robot nearly toppled over again upon seeing him.

"What the, how come you're in here and not an unnoticeable spread of dust in the wind?!" Brief's voice exclaimed. Shadix looked up at him with a straight face.

"Well, seeing as how the barrier around this place only detects living beings and angels, at least that's what I heard from Garter anyway, and since lowlifes like me are considered dead, I was able to go through without any issues whatsoever. Pretty convenient huh?"

Before the Brief robot could reply, the ghost's Light Halo activated around which, yet again, caused him to succumb to millions of volts throughout his ectoplasm. The Brief robot stepped back to let Shadix recover as the ghost, covered in burns and char marks, turned around swiftly and angrily to the other side of the trench, where the Stocking and Brandy robots were pointing in their direction.

"Yeah yeah pile of sludge, very convenient. Thankfully my boss embedded the controls to that halo into this trash can in case you did somehow make it in here. I STILL OWN YOU REMEMBER?!" Brandy's voice exclaimed.

"I own him too police bitch. As long as your flat dinner plates are stuck with us, anything you get also gets my ownership." Stocking's voice replied.

The Brandy robot was about to blurt out why that wasn't the case, but just as she was about to speak, one of the spotlights caught her and the Stocking robot in its light. Emergency sirens blared through everyone's hearing as red lights shined everywhere, causing the Brief robot to jump up a bit in surprise. The Panty and Gin robots stopped doing the "maneuvers" a bit once it all went off and multiple guns popped out of the walls, aiming at the intruders before rapidly firing in their direction.

"Looks like being incognito will not be on our resume anytime soon." Brandy's voice said.

"When you're an angel transplanted into a giant washing machine that just broke into a giant asshole, then…aww fuck it, that's way too easy." Stocking's voice replied. The two robots rushed towards the two pillars in the back while dodging as much gunfire as they could as the Brief robot panicked and started running around like a chicken, consequently stepping on Shadix multiple times in the process much to his dismay, and one of the two robots in the corner finally broke off of the other.

"Hey, leave some ass kicking to the badass bitch! I'm practically MADE for stuff like this!" Panty's voice exclaimed, the center point of the robot opening up to reveal Panty's signature gun Backlace.

"Uhhhh, did you just admit to being a bitch? I thought you hated being called that!" Gin's voice replied, his robot's back opening up to reveal Gin's signature rocket launcher as it also situated it at the very top.

"No time fuckdoll, TIME TO TAKE SOME SHOTS!" Panty's voices shouted as her robot rushed up the opposite path that the Brandy and Stocking robots were taking. The Panty robot also dragged the Brief robot behind it for progress as the Gin robot quickly followed it. After recovering, Shadix put on a rather displeased face before tagging along the Gin robot by the back. As the bullets coated the room, the robots fought back. The Stocking robot had more combat experience the Brandy robot, so she hardly had any trouble dodging the bullets coming her way, consequently covering the Brandy robot in the process. The Panty and Gin robots on the other hand wasted no time unleashing the beast on the guns in the walls. Any gun stricken by one of the heavenly ammunitions combusted instantly as they fell to the ground in shatters, although the blast radius of Gin's missiles really helped.

Once all of them reached the end of the room, they quickly took cover inside the pillars thanks to convenient doors at each of their bases. Inside was a very miniscule room with a small control panel on the side. With the Brandy and Stocking robots, the Brandy robot looked at with intrigue.

"Looks like this controls one side of that giant door." Her voice stated. "Not sure how we're going to crack this, but-"

A very thick cord shot out from the middle of her robot and into a circle shaped hole on the underside of the control panel before she could finish. She stood motionless while emitting some mechanical noises as a progress screen appeared on the control panel, slowly filling up as it finally capped off after a few seconds, revealing the words "Process Completed. This Side Now Unlocked." on the screen, before shutting down shortly afterwards. The Brandy robot whirred back to life before turning around towards the Stocking robot who was watching from the sidelines.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll slit your throat." Brandy's voice said as she left the room. The Stocking robot chuckled.

" _There are no guarantees when it comes to my life police bitch."_ Stocking thought before following suite.

With the other robots on the opposite side, the Panty, Gin, and Brief robots also arrived inside the pillar's small room, a nearly identical control panel at the left side. Shadix went up to it before bringing up the security check to open the giant door. It just so happened to be a question involving a certain subject.

"When did Darth Vader get his first boner?"

The Brief robot got all giddy at the sight.

"Oh my gosh, that's such an easy question! Finally, a time where I'm needed for my specific expertise! I'm so happy that I might need a tissue! Ahem, the answer is obviously-"

The Panty robot, being incredibly impatient, hoisted the Brief robot onto her back before tossing the geeky robot right through the control panel, which destroyed it but also slammed the Brief robot into the back wall where a dartboard was for some reason, landing right in the center bullseye. Surprisingly enough, the control panel's destruction sequentially unlocked their side of the door without the need to answer the question.

"Yeah, I don't have time to be lectured about whatever geek boy fantasies you have up in there, so shut the fuck up." Panty's voice said.

With their permission now granted, the giant door paved away and opened up. Behind it was a very winding tunnel, about the same height and width as the room with the giant door, with the trench of weird liquid seemingly stretching all the way through. It was unknown how long the tunnel was from first glance, since it took a hard right, and consequently the ravine of the liquid extending along the middle, a short distance away.

The robots wasted no time rushing in and proceeding to bust everything in their way, including some very buff looking androids that looked like they just took dozens of steroids and were just about to enter a body building competition. They even wore a speedo near the bottom, which the Panty robot adored at first until the Stocking robot busted them up for her. She pouted before being forced to join the fray as Gin screamed bloody murder as he blasted the androids into smithereens. As for the Brandy robot, she handled some security droids that looked like submarines and liked to take shelter in the ravine's liquid. The Brandy robot did care about getting down and dirty and went into the liquid after them. Despite the droids having actual ammunition at their disposal, Brandy couldn't help but chuckle as she stormed through each one without issues. Sometimes she even reflected the shots back at them, which destroyed on impact.

After destroying a fleet of droids and getting back on land, getting a bit smelly and rusty in the process, next to another robot like her, Stocking's voice echoed through her hearing.

"You didn't hit rock bottom there police bitch? How are you going to get those saucers near that oozing black canyon if you keep sinking into the hole? LAND, HOE!"

The Brandy robot got infuriated from that remark, and without thinking that long, swept the closest robot off its legs, forming it into a comically shaped ball, as it bounced down the ravine and into the rotten liquid below, floating above it for a quick second like a beach ball before starting to flail about.

"I'M BRIEF, I'M BRIEF!" Brief's voice emitted as his robot floundered in the water. The Brandy robot scowled a little as it looked to the Stocking robot, and even though it didn't have a face, she could tell that the robot was grinning and laughing under that slab of metal. One of the buff androids even went up to the Stocking robot to strike her while she was distracted by the Brandy robot, but the Stocking robot was more attentive than it thought as she quickly turned around and thrusted her right titanium leg straight under the android's speedo in a massive kick. The android pulled backwards a bit as it put on a rather distraught face.

Two giant bolts fell off with a very long wrench dropping shortly after. The android then exploded.

After Shadix pulled the Brief robot out of the liquid again, it didn't take long before the robots reached the end of the tunnel. It left off in a giant dome room, eerie green lighting included, with the floor covered completely by the sludgy black liquid, not that anyone could see it through the dense color and deepness of it. Countless security guns were situated among the walls, currently inactive from no threats detected. While the other parts of the dome were empty, the most obvious feature was the giant metal flower bud-like structure in the center above the liquid. While it didn't have the greatest height, it didn't even reach half the dome's height, it was excreting some pink fumes into the water while the top continuously shot out a green beam into the ceiling.

Likewise, the Brief robot freaked out.

"Oh my gosh, I think we might have stumbled into the engine room! These definitely match the descriptions like in the movies!"

It didn't go unnoticed by the opposition, as the guns in the walls immediately pointed and fired in the robots' direction as a siren went off. The structure in the middle opened small flaps, two on each side, releasing swarms of small ships, shaped like a blue circular cockpit with bent flaps going inwards around it, into the air as a defense mechanism.

" _There's a cease and desist waiting to happen."_ Shadix thought as he saw the ships. The robots on the other hand, were more ignited by Brief's outburst.

"Geek boy, do you ever explain things and NOT pass a stone in the process?" Panty's voice said.

"Well the security system would have probably turned on anyway." Stocking's voice replied. The robots didn't get to think long as the ships and guns fired upon them quickly. The Panty, Stocking, and Gin robots activated the hover jets under their feet as they took off into the sky to take out as much as they could. The Brandy robot didn't take off just yet, as she beeped a few times before Shadix took another Light Halo voltage.

"DAMN IT, WHAT NOW?!" Shadix shouted after getting charred.

"Find a way to deactivate the security system in this room so we can continue. You can change into anything, so I assume it will be no issue." Brandy's voice said. The Brief robot got flustered as his two metal slabs on each shoulder flapped up and down frantically.

"Hey, handling technology is my forte! These look like something Captain Kirk fought in his sleep, so I can definitely-"

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you again?" Brandy's voice interrupted as her robot faced Brief's. The Brief robot's cockpit pointed downward as disgust lines went all over it. She still didn't care about him just like the others, as the Brandy robot turned back to Shadix.

"Again, disable the system." She said to the ghost as she finally activated her hover jets to join the fray above. Shadix sighed in disappointment as he approached a nearby monitor before stretching his body and enveloping in completely. He kept it active as he tried out all methods he could think of to override the security.

As the ghost tried to crack the system, the angels took to the skies against the enemy ships. The Stocking and Brandy robots took a more direct approach, with the Stripes and double sided mace sticking out of the respective robot's shoulders, as they narrowly avoided enemy fire before slashing at any incoming ships. They even kicked a few into the sludge below where the ships immediately short circuited before some stray ones shot them in the back. The two quickly grew irritated as they wasted no time chopping those ships into scrap. The Gin robot took a more amusing approach. He hovered around the dome's walls where the guns were situated, and while he did blast away at some, most of the time he baited the guns into shooting each other. He wiggled his robotic behind and even flipped the bird, in his robot body of all things, among other ways to taunt them only to move out of the way as the guns destroyed one of their own again and again.

"Gee, whatever technology this ghost is using is worse than Panty's horniness detector…WITH THE CAP ON!" Gin's voice said to himself before avoiding another laser coming his way.

The Panty robot, pretty reflective of her personality, went more careless than the others with her not wasting any time shooting any ships that came near, some even at point blank range. She was so into it that she almost failed to notice a stray ship coming up from the rear. As she turned around to shoot it, the ship completely misfired and being unable to hit the brakes in time, bashed straight into the Panty robot. Normally it would have been pretty damaging on both ends, but because the ship already proved to be incompetent with the misfire, all it did was sweep the Panty robot out of the air, but not only that, also stuck Panty right on the roof of the ship. The ship desperately tried to shake the Panty robot off, but as she mentioned way earlier, she liked them feisty. She continuously warded being thrown off before ending it with a strong stomp, making the ship come to a standstill. It slowly went inaudible as the Panty robot came up with a hilariously stupid setup. Sticking to the ship like she was fucking it, the Panty robot gave the ship a firm kick near the back. The action caused the ship under her to hastily take off forward, with the Panty robot being able to slightly direct it where she wanted to go by leaning it towards the particular direction. This drew attention to the other ships that went to swarm the Panty robot, only to be shot out of the sky from Backlace. The Panty robot watched as multiple ships completely missed their shots.

"Have any of these fuckers touched a rifle before?" Panty's voice said. "I bet they didn't even grasp a single one, not even someone else's! You can't give a fuck without the magic touch on one!"

As the four robots fought the constantly appearing ships and guns, Shadix clambered over the one monitor in an attempt to shut down the security in the area. He was no technician though, so progress went by slowly as every time he thought he had it cracked, another roadblock appeared to halt progression.

I didn't help that the Brief robot constantly annoyed him about helping out.

"Come on; just let me press only a few buttons! I can totally assist you, and I'm completely rash free and on the verge of adulthood!" the Brief robot exclaimed. The scene went all chibi with an Adobe Flash touch as Shadix kept the robot back as a part of his ghastly body constantly pushed the robot away, the Brief robot's legs fluttering back and forth in a cartoon way as Shadix kept his eyes on the monitor, his swirls for eyes appearing flat with disinterest.

"Can't do that idiot, I'm not that gay and retarded." Shadix replied as he kept his eyes on the screen in another attempt to break the security. "Don't you remember that I'm under strict enslavement and lack the balls? Gee, as if being the punching bag in target practice wasn't hammering the points well enough again and again."

The Brief robot tried to continuously struggle past Shadix's ectoplasm and was about to speak more of his mind in the process, but as if the universe kept hating him, a loose ship strayed off course of the others and plowed straight into the Brief robot, and like the Panty robot, got him stuck to the its roof. Unlike the Panty robot though, the Brief robot didn't know how to control the ship as it zoomed right back up into the sky, rather clumsily in an Adobe Flash kind of way, as the Brief robot screamed like a little bitch among the others.

The scene changed back to normal as Shadix fought to get past the last part to shutting down the area. It was very difficult however, for some parts just didn't seem to fit right, giving the ghost a splitting headache. As if right on cue, the recognizable green plush dog waddled right up next to him, somehow avoiding disintegration upon entry this time, saying his name over and over quietly as he silently observed the struggle Shadix was going through. As the minutes went by with no progress, Shadix felt like one of his blood vessels was about to burst, if he actually had any that is, and Chuck's constant speaking behind him wasn't helping things either. After Chuck cheekily said his name again, the ghost snapped. He grabbed Chuck by the neck before bashing him against the monitor, causing both the plush dog and ghost to suffer thousands of volts through their bodies. In an ironic twist, this managed to bypass the last hurdle Shadix was trying to get through, sequentially shutting down the entire room's security system and causing every ship and gun to turn off and go inactive. The ships that were still in the air plummeted below into the stinky liquid, creating a splash and sinking to the bottom as they began to rust. While the Panty robot managed to dismount her ship in time, the Brief robot wasn't so lucky as he was too late, causing him to splash into the liquid along with the ship that was carrying him. He surfaced as he flailed about to keep himself afloat, which nobody cared to notice. The metallic flower bud structure also lost all of its power as well, the beam it was shooting into the ceiling dissipated away into nothing, leaving a moderate sized opening in it where it was being emitted. As the robots breathed a sigh of relief, the monitor Shadix was working with exploded from too much damage, launching Chuck and Shadix right into the opening. The robots didn't need to wait long as the lights dimmed with a black figure of Chuck slowly emerging from the opening. The right side of his face looked like it was made of metal as his right eye was completely circular and pure red.

The ominous Chuck spoke in a deep and monotone voice.

"Come with me to save your anus."

The lights then turned back on anticlimactically as Chuck shook off the metal slab over his eye in an unintimidating way, revealing it to be a dizzy Shadix. He changed back into his regular shape as he cleared his throat a bit from his deep voice, seemingly because of the explosion.

The Panty robot was the antsiest.

"About time! I was just going to send geek boy your way to get your ass to hurry up!"

"Like he would have got things going by any quicker." Stocking's voice replied. "Let's just end the ghost in charge to get out of this cesspool."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you on this." Brandy's voice said.

The four angel robots proceeded into the opening of the metal structure as Shadix had to fish the Brief robot out of the liquid, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

The particular ghost behind everything floated in its capsule of green acid as it watched the progress of his operation from a nearby monitor. Everything in the room was pitch black except for the green acid in its tank and the monitor nearby, hiding the ghost's appearance. The shape of the ghost however would make surgeons shit themselves upon looking, not like anyone would bother to get near the thing.

The ghost shivered as it detected the pink tube obtaining more and more substances. Its voice seemed to be coming from speakers near the capsule.

"Oh yes, continue grabbing as much of those delicious elements into the swamps of my saucer! Enjoy the scrumptious perception and embrace the new life of providing for the guzzlers of the future! Appreciation comes your way when the fumes hit the senses and suddenly you're showered with joy! The greatest mind ever will be one with the rigs!"

"Yeah yeah, and I snort cocaine on a daily basis."

The ghost quickly turned to the source of the new voice as the lights in the room turned on, seemingly from the same source. Right on the opposite end of the room was the five robots, with Shadix sitting nearby, as they noticed the change in scenery. The room sported an empty very wide horizontal space in the shape of a large oval, with very sleek bright silver walls with multiple dark green monitors with illegible bright green symbols on each one being seemingly typed out before quickly getting erased. The floor was made of multiple clean silver sheets of metal welded together with great perfection, hardly any bumps were visible. Multiple odd shaped square stretched all over the ceiling as multiple monitors continuously stretched out, the slab covering its entrance moving over horizontally, on a long metal limb that bended effortlessly and was coated in multiple wires. They showed off different areas of the ship from a set angle for a short time before retracting back to the entrance it came in from with slab of metal sliding back in place to cover its tracks. The main attraction however was the ghost, and the robots were a bit surprised at what it was.

The ghost was a giant pancreas.

"Damn, I'm not feeling empathy towards the guy that snipped THAT." Panty's voice said.

"Well it's not a primary organ. You can remove it without-" Brief's voice spoke up before he was smacked in the front by another robot.

"Nobody's interested in you geek trivia, so shut up." Stocking said. Likewise, the giant pancreas was not amused.

"How dare you insult the ways of hording planet's minerals! This craft has been specially tailored for the ways of the scientifically minded and I will not be interrupted by you intruders!"

"Doesn't look any special to me." Brandy's voice said as her robot looked at the monitor next to the pancreas.

"That's because you don't understand the goal I intend to accomplish with my special tools." The pancreas said before beginning to explain its origin. "I used to be one of the greatest minds in existence to study the properties of fossil fuels until I discovered the lovely pleasure of one of the senses. Too bad I was next to the one furnace of the building that one time when I perished. Now that I made this new ship in this new afterlife, I plan on taking all of this planet's precious fuels and minerals and replace them with some very volatile substitutes, both figuratively…"

The pink tube outside the giant asshole spaceship suddenly began to speed up what it was doing.

"…and literally."

"You must get really bored to look at rocks all your life." Panty's voice replied. "Not like I actually give a fuck about what you are going for, but I was put into this sex toy just to handle you and it's very uncomfortable, so I'm putting an end to your stupid ambition and getting my ass out of here in time for my hourly sex."

"She's going to show me where the bone planet is this time!" Gin's voice chimed in. Shadix just looked at the robot before turning away at its stupidity.

"Ugh, how dare you intend to destroy my afterlife's dream!" the pancreas exclaimed, causing it to shake a little in its capsule. "We guzzlers deserve more representation of our ideals and I will not let the dream ignite and go to waste! Luckily I made these trinkets to blast out rebels of the cause!"

As instantly as the pancreas said, dozens of guns in the shape of what looked like gay gas pumps dropped right from openings in the ceiling while still being attached via long steel poles. Not only that, but two green monitors attached to the wall behind the pancreas suddenly turned on with blue light before shaking and breaking free from the wall, revealing a very distinct shell around them that looked like two giant cybernetic looking left and right hands that still had the sleek silver color of the room's walls. The five long slender ends of both monstrosities even wiggled like fingers. The single monitors in the center of each "palm" formed a picture of an eerie cerulean blue reptile slit that stared at the robots while sometimes the monitors screen went completely dark blue before changing back to the slit.

The robots were unintimidated as the pancreas was now ready.

"Spread those cheeks ladies, for you're about to get a bit of a probe!"

A title card saying " **Undra Admin: The Giant Pancreas** " appeared for a quick second, with each letter being made up of gas pumps and oil, before quickly disappearing. The guns in the ceiling wasted no time firing upon the five robots as they rushed forward. The Stocking robot basically became a running lawnmower as she swung her arms in mad circles as her Stripes deflected any shots her way, which the Brandy robot took for granted as she stayed behind it. The Panty and Gin robots did only something they could have thought up of. The Panty robot picked up and locked the Gin robot right on its shoulders before running in the fray and unleashing their ammunition on anything that moved, the Panty robot wanting SOME use of their robot behind. The Brief robot slowly trailed behind, doing absolutely nothing to help as he ran around like a pansy dodging any incoming fire.

As the robots approached the pancreas, Shadix, who was riding on the back of the Stocking robot, began to succumb to massive itches once they passed by the giant left artificial hand. He set his sights on a particular spot before realizing what it meant. He directed the Stocking and Brandy robots to look in his direction.

"Detecting the Comet Shard right below the bird!" Shadix said as he pointed in that particular spot.

"That's all you police bitch." Stocking's voice said. "I'll take out the gall bladder and reap the rewards. You don't even need heavens anyway as a police bitch."

"Yeah, how about no?" Brandy's voice replied before going into sarcasm. "I seem to recall a very recognizable sentence coming from those lips of yours. I think it was 'our fucked shenanigans will be your fucked shenanigans' so if I'm fighting for the shard, YOU'RE going to fight for it as well…unless you want to continue sucking on the cord like an undeveloped embryo."

"That remark only goes one way police bitch." Stocking's voice said. Before the Stocking robot could remark further, the giant left artificial hand loomed over them which the two robots got out of the way just as it slammed down on the ground. It got back up just as the Brandy robot got onto its back and slammed her mace right on it. The fingers and palm flailed about as sparks erupted from the damaged spot, causing the tips of the fingers to open up and release multiple energy shots in retaliation. The hand coated itself in a blanket of electricity to get the Brandy robot to fall off, which it successfully did, as it formed into a giant knuckle and launched itself in the Brandy robots direction. Just as it was about to impact, the Stocking robot sidestepped right in front of the Brandy robot before crossing her Stripes and clashing them right into the knuckle. She continued as well as she could pushing the knuckle back as the two struggled to overpower the other.

"As much as I would LOVE to see you get smashed to scraps, your actual body needs to be mangled as well, not as a trash can." Stocking's voice said. "Do NOT take this as an act of generosity; for I still want you out of my life police bitch!"

"Duly noted, not that I needed to be constantly reminded of your hatred." Brandy's voice said. After a few more moments of struggling, the Stocking robot got the upper hand, flipping the hand out of its knuckle and onto its backside, completely open. The Stocking robot shouted with rage as she soared into the air before aiming her Stripes downward. With a very impressive impact, the Stocking robot's Stripes stabbed right through single blue monitor in the palms center. Some sort of technological screech emitted for a bit before the giant hand completely shut down, its fingers going completely limp in the process. The Brandy robot went up to the spot Shadix instructed and pulled out the shard within.

"Nonono, I was going to present that shard to Lord Undra when I was finished!" the pancreas cried out. "I will not let the pride of guzzlers catch fire and burn! ACTIVATE THE SHADOW MECHANISMS!"

With one single click, the whole area began to flash red as a siren went off. The remaining right artificial hand suddenly got coated in intense chromium steel, with the single monitor exposed of course, before angling itself towards the Panty and Gin robots. It formed itself into a shape that showed as a dog on the back wall, a recognizable common shadow puppet, with the shadow speedily coming to life in multiple copies, surrounding the Stocking and Brandy robots. The shadows kept them busy as the Panty and Gin robot continuously fired upon the hand, but the new coat of steel kept their weapons from doing any damage to it. The hand then formed itself into a turkey shape on the back wall, and like beforehand, caused the shadow to come to life in many multiples.

The Panty and Gin robots were understandably annoyed as they were swarmed.

"Damn it, cheap bastards! I can't handle this many like this!" Panty's voice exclaimed, firing Backlace upon another turkey shadow and eliminating it.

"We're gonna need a tactical nuke for these fuckers, there's just too much!" Gin's voice replied. This got the Panty robot into an immediate realization.

"Wait, you DO have an atom bomb in up your arsenal! Fuckdoll, that extra scope from before!"

"Uhhhhh, what?" The Gin robot replied with confusion as cuckoo noises echoed through his mind. Without missing a beat, the Panty robot gave a swift kick to the Gin robot's rocket launcher, revealing the extra scope popping up atop the weapon. Gin looked on with slight amazement as Panty took aim at the remaining giant hand with this new scope.

…only for the Brief robot to run up like a coward in front of them.

"Ohhhhh man, its total chaos in here! I can't handle this like the angels, so how can my-"

Panty accidentally fired upon the Brief robot on accident. As she was just about to shout at the geek boy again for screwing things up, things went by a bit like it came out of a cartoon. The nuke slammed straight into the robot that didn't explode on impact, but caused the Brief robot to ride along it on top of the warhead. The giant hand only got to look on for a split second as the Brief robot covered nuke crashed right into its monitor, exploding the moment it made contact. The Panty and Gin robots watched in awe as the hand was destroyed completely by the clouds of fire, consequently making all of the shadows disappear into nothing.

The pancreas watched, somehow without any eyes, as the robots ripped his defenses to shreds.

"You bastards, YOU INSOLENT BASTARDS! ALL OF THOSE YEARS OF MINERAL STUDIES HAVE BEEN FLUSHED DOWN TO NO RETURN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR TIME TO KICKS THE TESTICLES OF THE INFERIOR!"

His response was met with a very uninterested Stocking robot appearing in front of him.

"Science is nothing but geek language, which never gets put into the limelight. You never stood a chance with your gas humping, that's a fact for the books.

The pancreas suddenly found himself completely cut into from the Stocking robot's Stripes.

" **IT'S GAS GUZZLING!"** the pancreas shouted as he exploded. Not that the robots could hear, but the bell of Daten City's chapel rung after the ghost was repented.

The Stocking robot picked up the seven heavens left behind as the other robots went up to her, with Shadix carrying the Brief robot's cockpit, the last part that was still operating after the nuke explosion earlier.

"Ugh, more stupid chump change. I'm getting way too tired of this shit." Stocking's voice said.

"At least you still have your body intact! I feel like I just came back from a forsaken island!" the Brief robot's cockpit replied.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Panty's voice said. Before the Brief cockpit could reply, Brandy's voice came up.

"Okay, so now we have both the Comet Shard and the heavens, can we leave now?"

As if right on cue, lights starting flashing rapidly everywhere with a robotic voice exclaiming "Self-destruct sequence activated. Sixty seconds until detonation."

"Wish granted?" Gin's voice said.

* * *

The rednecks still hanging around were in for a rude eye opener as the giant asshole spaceship swayed back and forth in an eerie manner. Of course, since most lacked the brain cells to think clearly, they continued on doing whatever gross and rude thing they could think of. This only lasted for a short time before the spaceship looked like it was about to fall right out of the sky, and soon enough, began plummeting to the ground. The pink tube that was extending out of it snapped right off before the spaceship crashed right into the ground, only to massively explode in fire and shrapnel. It was such a huge blast that the entire hillbilly town and population were wiped away in an instant. It would have made sense for the robots to not survive, but thanks to some more forceful electric shocks, Shadix enveloped the four robots and stray cockpit into a bubble-like barrier surrounded by his transformed body. The transformed ghost took the brunt of the explosion as the robots and one cockpit were completely unharmed.

The group conveniently landed right next to Garterbelt's motorhome, which surprisingly didn't suffer any damage at all, as Shadix uncovered the robots and cockpit before collapsing onto the grass completely charred to bits. Garterbelt came out of his motorhome soon after, looking completely wet in some places and having bits of dried blood under his nose, which nobody really cared about.

"As being the one to build those bodies of yours, I appreciate you using them to end another hellspawn. Congrats." Garterbelt said. The Stocking and Brandy robots stood by as the Panty and Gin robots decided to mess with the Brief robot's severed cockpit by continuously tossing him back and forth in an Adobe Flash manner, much to the Brief robot's dismay as he screamed like a girl during each throw.

"Blah blah blah, more congratulatory shit, GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN ROBOT BODY!" Stocking's voice exclaimed.

"I really think that looks good for you sugartits." Brandy's voice replied sarcastically. "You don't have to worry about weight any time soon, plus I don't have to hear remarks about how your bags are bigger than everyone else's!"

"I said before that I blocked out those insults ages ago." Stocking's voice said.

"Now now, the mission's over so y'all should be more relieved!" Garterbelt replied. "Besides, y'all want to get back into your regular bodies; we gotta do that special process."

All of the electrical equipment that Garterbelt used before suddenly flipped into existence as the surrounding grass flipped underneath. Both the Brandy and Stocking robots already felt the discomfort coming. There was only one word they could use to describe the realization.

"Shit."

The screams of the angels could be heard even in the denseness of space.

* * *

Once everyone was back in their normal bodies, with Brief's giving off a certain "manly stink", since there was no more nature to attend to with everything being destroyed by the saucer, Garterbelt had no choice but to call off the trip and take everyone back to Daten City. Brandy and Gin were relegated to the bathroom like the trip up, but since Stocking never told Garterbelt that the toilet was malfunctioning, Brandy and Gin suffered from intense…things on the trip back along with some very "colorful" choice of words. For once, Shadix wasn't stuck with them, but that was only because Stocking wanted to punish him personally for stealing one of her pudding tubs. She carefully stored away the "dessert of the century" she bought at the store earlier to make sure it didn't get tainted at all on the way back before unleashing all sorts of torturous punishments upon the ghost, including watching one of Panty's personal sex tapes. Shadix cried buckets on that one as Chuck stood next to him with a wide grin. As for Panty, she put on her "roadway sideshow" like before, but now she had a Jet Ski strapped upon the top with her to work with. Any horny male that laid eyes on her this time practically wanted to fuck with her immediately, with some unfortunately getting too distracted and crashing into obstacles from not paying attention to the road.

When they arrived back in Daten City, the first thing Panty and Stocking did was put on one of their signature concerts with Panty handling the mike. Gin was of course welcome to be on stage, although he tended to collapse at certain parts from drinking too much, as the crowds around them cheered for the angels to keep going. Brandy and Shadix were the only entities not among everyone.

Although they were kind of in the middle of certain business.

"Goddamn it, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WITH THE DAMN KEY?!"

"It's not that bad, uhhhhhhhh, you have me at least. Isn't that a perk?"

"NO IT ISN'T STUPID GEEK! THAT'S IT; I'M CUTTING THAT LEG OFF!"

"Wait, we can't just take rash decisions now! Aren't we supposed to take things small first?!"

"TOO LATE ASSWIPE THAT LEG HAS GOT TO GO!"

The portable toilet shook as Brandy struggled to cut Brief's leg off, which the geek boy clearly fought against. Even though they were back in their normal bodies, nobody cared to unlock the shackles binding Brandy and Brief by their legs, and since tickets for the concert sold out in just a few seconds, with the exception being a special pass to Gin from Panty, the only place left was a portable toilet backstage, which Stocking decided to be extra bitchy and lock the door, keeping them inside. This didn't mean that Shadix got off the hook from her either, for Stocking forced him to be the floormat for the entire concert, making him get trampled and succumb to many shoe sized bruises for the entire night.

As the night went by, once of Brandy's screams could be heard from the skies above.

" **FUCK YOU ANARCHIES!"**


End file.
